Perfect
by Dramione18
Summary: Sam ni Freddie se conocen, La madre de Sam es novia de un Hombre que obliga a Sam a trabajar en un Stripers y llevar una horrible vida, pero un dia un hombre llega al bar y compra a Sam para llevarla con su hijo. Sam atemorizada piensa que el chico sera malo, pero cuando este Frente a el se dara cuenta de que esta equivocado, ya que al instantes ella y Freddie se enamoran.
1. Chapter 1

En una prisión, así era como me sentía, sin esperanzas y sin ganas de vivir, encerrada en el sotano de esa bar sin poder salir, sin convivir con nadie. Mis esperanzas de seguir viviendo se estaba terminando, varias veces había intentado acabar con todo y dejar de vivir, había robado las navajas de afeitar de John, el estúpido novio de mi madre, sin que el se diera cuenta y había cortado mis venas, pero ese dia que lo había hecho Katherine me había encontrado casi desangrándome. Después de ese dia John me había dado la golpiza de mi vida.

Mi nombre era Samantha Puckett, tenia 18 años y mi vida era una porquería, cuando tenia 15 años mi madre se había hecho novia de un tipo que no me caia nada bien, al principio no me gustaban para nada sus miradas pervertidas, pero la primera vez que había intentado decírselo a mi madre ella me había dicho que lo provocaba. Yo me calle todo eso e intente no ponerle atención, pero el peor dia de mi vida fue cuando mi madre me dijo que era tiempo de que yo consiguiera trabajo, me había sacado de la escuela y para mi mala suerte había terminado trabajando en un Stripers.  
Le había rogado a mi madre que no lo hiciera, que ella no me podía hacer esto, pero ella estaba cegada de amor por John, asi que todo lo que yo le decía no le importaba, yo era menor de edad y si alguien llegaba a saber que trabajaba en un Stripers podían demandar el bar y encerrar a John y a mi madre, "Algo que yo deseaba con todo mi corazón" pero mi madre y John me mantenían encerrada en el sótano del bar, dándome asquerosa comida.  
Habían sido 3 años horribles en los que yo trabajaba bailando para hombres pervertidos, hombres que a veces me tocaban mientras bailaba, me sentia sucia quería salir corriendo de ese lugar pero no podía, por mas que lo había intentado no podía, la única que me había ayudado a seguir adelante había sido Katherine, una chica que trabajaba para John ya que le debía un favor, y el para cobrárselo le había dicho que trabajara para el. Ella tenia 22 años y tenia que trabajar para cuidar a su pequeño hijo Kevin de 3 años, Katherine ya tenia 5 años trabajando para John y al padre de su hijo lo había encontrado muerto, y ella estaba segura de que el que lo había asesinado había sido John  
Todo se había vuelto horrible el dia que John intento abusar de mi, el me había dicho que no había dejado que nadie me tocara ya que me estaba guardando para el, el solo escucharlo había hecho que todo dentro de mi temblara de terror, el quiso tocarme y yo solo me había defendido golpeándolo fuertemente, Katherine había alcanzado a detenerlo y por desobedecerlo a las 2 nos había dado una fuerte golpiza.

Las otras estúpidas que trabajaban para John eran Helena- Kristen y Amely, ella vendían su cuerpo por dinero y nos les importaba nada, ella pensaban que mi vida era perfecta ya que era la hijastra del dueño del bar, pero nunca se habían dado cuenta de los golpes y maltratos que yo recibía por parte de el  
Ella 3 podian entrar y salir a la hora que les diera la gana ya que ellas no estaban encerradas en el sótano como yo y Katherine, ellas solo trabajaban ahí mientras que yo y Katherine estábamos destinadas a estar de por vida en ese horrible lugar para siempre.


	2. No esta a La Venta

Las luces golpeaban mis rostro con fuerza, los pies me dolían por las grandes plataformas que mis zapatillas tenían, mi piel se erizaba por el aire frio que hacia, estábamos en pleno invierno y yo me encontraba solo en lencería negra con rojo, mis manos dolían ya que esa horrible barra de metal a la que estaba obligada a sostener me lastimaba las manos.  
Mi cuerpo se movía provocativamente al ritmo de la música, bajaba y subia por esa barra seductoramente, mientras veía los rostros de tipos pervertidos recorriendo mi cuerpo y diciéndome cosas obscenas.  
Odiaba esto, odiaba mi vida completa estaba destina a hacer esto hasta que se cansaran de mi, pero para mi mala suerte aun contaba con mucha juventud y me faltaban demasiados años para seguir asiéndolo. 

-Mueve tu lindo trasero hacia aquí muñeca-decía uno de los pervertidos que me veían bailar, yo estaba acostumbrada a sus grosería ya que tenía que estarlo, yo bailaba en un horrible stripper y eso no se podía evitar

5 horas de trabajo por noche y sin descanso, tenía que bailar toda la noche exponiéndome a que algún tipo me hiciera daño, y eso no le importaba para nada a mi madre, ella sonreía mientras me veía bailar, John solo me veía pervertida mente y la estúpida de mi madre ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que su novio me acosaba ya que ella estaba totalmente ciega por el. 

-Buen trabajo-decia Katherine intentado sonreír, tanto ella como yo estábamos destinada a trabajar en este horrible trabajo

-¿Y cuanto ganaron mis muñecas preferidas?-decia John acercándose a nosotras y rodeando con sus brazos mi cintura

-Yo gane 800 dolares- decia Katherine quitándose los billetes de sus pantaletas y su sostén 

-Muy bien, esta noche fue buena y tu muñequita hermosa cuando ganaste?-decia bajando su mano de mi cintura asta llegas y tocar mi trasero, yo solo temblé un me solte de sus brazos 

-Gane 1200 dolares-dije dándoselos 

-Muy bien, muy bien, veo que eres la favorita de todos-decia John contando el dinero mio y de Katherine, para nuestra mala suerte del dinero que ganábamos solo obteníamos 30 dolares por noche, eso casi para nada, y lo que mas me preocupaba era Katherine, ella tenia a un pequeño de 3 años y con 30 dólares no era suficiente para los 2- ya pueden descansar, nos vemos mañana dijo arrojándonos 60 dólares al suelo, Katherine los tomo y me dio mi parte 

-No te preocupes, yo aun tengo dinero, he estado juntando un poco, tu lo necesitas mas por el niño 

-No Sam, yo no…. 

-No me digas nada, enserio tu lo necesitas mas que yo-le dije dándole en dinero 

-Muchas gracias, enserio no se como podre pagártelo 

-Solo cuidando a ese pequeñito-dije sonriendo, las 2 comenzamos a caminar en dirección del sótano, ahí era nuestra habitación, todas las noches después de terminar de bailar Katherine y yo éramos obligadas a bajar a ese horrible sotano y vivir ahí sin poder salir siquiera un solo minuto a la calle, de esto ya habían pasado 3 años, yo tenia 3 años encerrada aquí, mientras que Katherine tenia casi 6 años. 

La mama de Katherine también habia sido novia de John cuando era joven, pero al tiempo se habia separado y cuando Katherine habia cumplido los 16 años su mama se habia enfermado y le habia dicho que le pidiera un favor a John y eso era que el fuera a visitarla para decirle algo muy importante, John obvio no habia aceptado, asi que la mama de Katherine habia escrito una carta para John donde le decía que cuidara a Katherine, John no habia aceptado, pero antes de que la mama de Katherine muriera le habia revelado que John era su padre. 

John al principio no habia aceptado que Katherine fuera su hija, pero como la mama de Katherine habia muerto habia decidido llevarse a vivir con el a Katherine, pero el solo la miro como una forma de conseguir dinero, ya que Katherine era muy linda, era una pelirroja con el cabello ondulado hasta la cintura, sus ojos verdes y su cara llenas de pecas, sin duda muy hermosa y John la habia obligado a trabajar para el, aun sin importarle que fuera su hija.  
Cuando yo llegue a trabajar ahí, Katherine tenia a un pequeño de días de nacido en sus brazos y me habia confesado que ella se habia enamora de un chico realmente lindo, el siempre iba a verla al bar, se llamaba Kevin y tenia 22 años, en ese entonces Katherine tenia 18, Kevin le habia propuesto que huyeran juntos y el dia que lo hicieron se escaparon a san francisco y estuvieron una semana juntos, asta que John los habia encontrado,  
El se habia traido consigo a Katherine y nunca se habia enterado de lo que habia pasado con Kevin, John la habia golpeado mucho, y la habia encerrado en el sotano y le habia dicho que no saldría nunca de ahí.

A los dias ella habia mirado un periódico en el que decía que un joven habia sido encontrado muerto a las afueran de san francisco, y ahí habia sido cuando Katherine se habia dado cuenta de que Kevin habia muerto. Eso le habia dolido demasiado ya que su propio padre habia matado al amor de su vida, y siempre estaría destinada a sufrir, a las semana se habia dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada y eso habia sido una esperanza para ella, ya que sabia que dentro de ella estaría un pedacito de Kevin, el dia que John se habia enterado de su embarazo la quiso obligar a abortar pero ella se reusó, John habia estado apunto de llevársela a la fuerza, pero Nora una ancianita que era la que se encargaba de alimentarla y cuidarla le dijo que dejara que Katherine tuviera al bebe, que ella le ayudaría a cuidarlo. John habia aceptado pero con la condición de que mantuvieran al bebe alejado de el. Cuando el bebe nacio ella se habia dado cuenta de que el niño era muy parecido a Kevin, era rubio y sus ojos eran color azul como el, asi que había decidido llamarlo Kevin en honor al amor de su vida. Desde ese dia el pequeño Kevin siempre había sido la esperanza y las ganas de vivir de Katherine.

Pero en cambio yo no tenia nada, absolutamente nada, la única familia que conocía era a mi madre, y ella era una perra conmigo a la que no le importaba si algún hombre me hacia daño o me maltrataba, ella con solo tener a John a su lado era muy feliz.  
Para mi buena suerte en este bar no habia prostíbulo, solo era bailar para los hombres, pero habia otras chicas que trabajaban para John que si se prostituían por dinero, y se los llevaban a las pequeñas habitaciones que habían en este bar y del dinero que sacaban el 70 porciento era para John ya que el era el dueño. 

Muchos hombres habían querido pagar fuertes sumas de dinero por tenernos a mi o a Katherine, pero John se habia reusado, la oferta mas grande fue una de 15 mil dólares por mi y en verdad estaba totalmente agradecida de que no la hubieran aceptado  
Por suerte ni Katherine ni yo podíamos prostituirnos, ya que Katherine por ser hija de John era prohíbo y yo por ser hija de la novia actual de John, bueno eso era lo que el le habia dicho a mi madre, pero en realidad esas no eran las intenciones, el me lo había dicho muy claramente, que estaba esperando a que yo cumpliera los 19 años para poder tenerme  
"Te dare el mejor cumpleaños numero 19 de tu vida, por primera vez sabrás lo que es un hombre" 

Eso me habia aterrado ya que para mi cumpleaños faltaban solo 6 meses. A veces me odiaba a mi misma por no escaparme, pero el me habia dicho que si me escapaba o no accedía a hacer lo que el quisiera mataria a mi madre  
"Tu madre esta cegada de amor por mi, y es tan tonta que cree todo lo que le digo, asi que si tu no haces lo que yo digo o asesinare a la estúpida de tu madre"

Odiaba a mi madre, pero eso no quería decir que por mi culpa ella terminara asesinada, quería decírselo a mi madre, pero sabia que ella nunca me creería, asi que estaba destinada a destruir mi vida por completo 

-Ya estas puedes descansar -decia Katherine inclinándose a bailar junto conmigo- llevas 3 horas sin descanso, 

-Yo..no te preocupes Katherine puedo hacerlo 

-Ya basta Sam, vete a descansar, al menos 20 minutos 

-Ok-dije dejando esa barra de metal a la que odiaba decirle tubo, comencé a caminar en dirección del vestíbulo, pero sentí una mirada en mi y voltee y me di cuenta de que un hombre de algunos 40 años me miraba inspeccionándome de pies a cabeza, ese hombre en realidad se veía muy fino, parecía que tenia demasiado dinero, en verdad no sabia que hacia aquí, pero no le tome importancia, asi que decidí ir al vestíbulo sentarme en el suelo y quitarme las horribles zapatillas que lastimaban mis pies, comencé a suspirar m sentia realmente cansada, quería que todo esto terminara, pero sabia que nunca terminara. Me levante del suelo y decidi ir por algo de tomar, pero antes de llegar ala maquina de refresco note que mi madre y John hablaban con alguien, decidi esconderme detrás de la maquina de sodas y escuchar 

-No lo creo señor a esa chica no la prostituimos, este es solo un stripper no un prostíbulo -decia John 

-Me lo imagino, la chiquilla se ve que no es de las chicas que se prostituyen, me gusto ya que se mira una chica seria-decia ese hombre 

-Mire señor Sam no tiene precio 

O por dios! En ese momento me di cuenta de que hablaban de mi, ese hombre me quería a mi, empecé a temblar de miedo, yo no quería que ese hombre pagara por mi 

-Mire señor, soy Nicolas Hilton dueño de una de las mas grandes empresas de mercadotecnia de todo Seattle, puedo pagarle lo que usted desee 

-Yo..este encerio no se que decirle señor-decia John un poco apenado 

-La chiquilla no seria para mi, la quiero para mi hijo menor 

-Disculpe mi intervención, ¿pero porque para su hijo? 

-En 2 dias cumplirá 19, y bueno quisiera que se hiciera hombrecito, me dice que el respeta a las mujeres y que ellas son como petalos de rosas y cursilerías, y tengo miedo que sea gay, o que sea de esos chicos que llegan vírgenes al matrimonio y las mujeres lo terminan dejando por no tener experiencia, eso seria una humillación publica para mi y déjeme decirle que a esa chica nadie se podría resistir, ni siquiera mi hijo 

-Pero señor encerio yo… 

-¿Cual es el precio por esa chica? 

-Ella no tiene precio-dijo mi madre 

-Les doy 100 mil dólares 

Cuando ese hombre dijo eso yo casi me voy al suelo de la impresión, pude ver como mi madre se llevo su mano a su pecho y John abrió sus ojos como platos 

-¿100 mil dólares? ¿Esta seguro? 

-Claro, ¿acepta mi oferta? 

Mi madre y John se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa en su rostro- aceptamos-dijeron al mismo tiempo, en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba perdida

************************************************** ************

ADELANTO PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO  
-Tu vas a hacer lo que yo diga estúpida-decia el tomando mi cabello con fuerza y dándome una cachetada- tu vas a enseñar a ese chiquillo a ser hombre y no te vas a venir de su casa asta que el este satisfecho-gritaba cerca de mi Cara- creo que es buena idea que tengas experiencia para cuando yo te haga mia, asi ya no lloraras cuando entre en ti, el chiquillo se tomara la molestia de hacerlo por mi- sus palabras hacían que todo mi interior temblara, yo no quería estar con ese chico y mucho menos con John - ese chico se sacara la lotería al tenerte por primera vez, ¿sabes cuanto le cobre al viejo por ti?-decia tomando mi rostro con fuerza- le dije que me diera 200 mil dólares por ti ya que eras señorita, y me dijo que si a su hijo le gustabas me pagaría lo mismo cada vez que te quiera para tomarte, esto lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho, si me hubiera imaginado que me darían tanto por tu virginidad no la hubiera te hubiera guardado tanto, y pensar que yo te la quería quitar


	3. No Te Lastimare

¿Queee?, En ese momento me quede paralizada, como era posible que hubiera aceptado, ellos me habia dicho que jamas me venderían a ningún hombre, yo no quería estar con nadie, yo no quería que un extraño me tocara, Sali corriendo de ese lugar y me escondí en uno de los baños y comencé a llorar, no era posible que despues de todo este sufrimiento, ellos se atrevieran a hacerme sufrir mas, que acaso no se cansaban con tenerme encerrada en el sótano , hacerme bailar para hombres pervertidos y ahora serian capaces de venderme como una prostituta.  
Odiaba mi vida, odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con esto, quería haber muerto aquella noche que me habia cortado con la navaja de John, pero para mi mala suerte Katherine me habia encontrado. No quería esta vida, quería que mi vida terminara en este momento, quería dejar de existir paro no seguir sufriendo. Me recargue en unos de los baños y envolví mis piernas con mis brazos, no se cuanto tiempo llore hasta que escuche un fuerte golpe en la puerta 

-Aquí estas maldita-decia John con furia, el me tomo del brazo fuertemente y me di una cachetada- ¿porque diablos te escondiste? ¿Acaso querias escapar idiota? 

-No…no..no te lo juro yo no quería escapar-decia yo tratando de liberarme de sus brazos 

-¿Porque diablos no apareciste para trabajar? 

-Me quede dormida, lo siento, lo siento 

El me miro con furia de nuevo y me tomo fuertemente del brazo sacándome del baño, me llevo jalando asta llegar al sotano donde me aventó con fuerza al suelo, cada vez que nos castigaba a mi o a Katherine siempre nos traía a un cuarto que estaba en el sotano, un cuarto obscuro que solo tenia una pequeña lámpara y un duro colchón, mas duro que el que solia tener en la otra parte del sotano en donde solíamos dormir Katherine y yo 

-Como quisiste descansar, ahora te quedaras sola y no cenara y desayunaras-dijo cerrando la puerta con fuerza, yo no pude hacer otra cosas que llorar, odiaba esto, odiaba la vida, hubiera preferido que mi madre me abortara cuando era joven y no que me hubiera traído a la vida para vivir esta pesadilla, fui a acostarme en un colchón, un duro colchón en el que estaba acostumbrada a dormir, me sentia tan poca cosa, tan insignificante, no me di cuenta en que momento me quede dormida, aun sentia un dolor la mejilla la cachetada que John me habia dado habia sido algo fuerte y me ardía demasiado, Me levante y me di cuenta de que ya era algo tarde , en ese momento sentí que mi estómago gruñía, me estaba muriendo de hambre ya que no habia podido comer, y John ni siquiera me habia dejado cenar o desayunar, mire el reloj y me di cuenta de que eran las 2 de la tarde, me levante rápidamente y escuche que la puerta se abria

-Come esto antes de que John te vea - decia mi madre entregándome un plato de comida, aunque me gritaba y me trataba mal, yo podía creer que tal vez le quedaba algo de amor por mi- y ame voy esconde bien el plato y si te descubre cuidadito con echarme la culpa-decia cerrando la puerta de nuevo, yo solo sonreí, y comencé a comer, el primero bocado que comi sabia a gloria, aunque era una simple emparedado de crema de mani y jalea para mi eran un buffett, termine de comer y escondi perfectamente el plato debajo de mi colchón, 3 horas mas tarde John entro por la puerta 

-Aquí esta tu comida-dijo arrojándome un plato con sobras de comida- que esperas que no te has cambiado, quiero que trabajes mucho ahora ya que mañana no estarás aquí 

-¿Pero porque? 

-Te tengo un trabajito en el que me harás ganar mucho dinero 

-Yo no voy a hacer nada-grite furiosa 

-Claro que si lo haras, y mas te vale hacer lo que yo diga o si no juro que me las pagaras pequeña-decia cerrando la puerta de nuevo, yo me arroje al suelo y comencé a llorar, ¿como era posible que estuviera viviera para esto? ¿Que acaso este seria mi destino? ¿Que acaso siempre estaría aquí encerrada y nunca podría ser libre? Mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir, pero intente calmarme, intente olvidar todo lo que habia pasado , me comencé a vestir y a maquillar, tenia que trabajar ya que si no lo hacia me moriría de hambre

Otro dia mas trabajando aquí, otro dia mas viendo las mirada libidinosas de tipos pervertidos, otra noche mas aguantando insultos y gritos por parte de ellos, la noche paso rápidamente yo habia conseguido solo 200 dolares, no habia muchos clientes y eso era algo que a John no le habia gustado

-Solo 200 dolares-dijo gritándome fuertemente- ¿tú crees que con 200 dolares vamos a ganar algo? De ahora en adelante ya no saldrás en ropa interior, la próxima vez saldrás sin nada arriba, en Topless

-¿Quee?-dije yo sorprendida 

-Eso es lo que nos hace falta, que enseñes mas partes de tu cuerpo 

-Yo no voy a enseñar mis pechos a los hombres-grite furiosa 

-Claro que si lo haras, ellos vienen a verte especialmente a ti, que acaso no te das cuenta de

que si sales sin nada arriba los volveras locos y querrán venir mas seguido? 

-No lo voy a hacer, claro que no 

-Si lo haras-dijo tomando fuertemente mis brazos y empujándome de nuevo al sotano- aquí te quedaras asta que aprendas a hacer lo que yo mando-decia tumbándome de nuevo en el suelo y despues cerrando la puerta 

-Te odio- gritaba con fuerzas golpeando la puerta- ojala te mueras estúpido, ya en ese momento no aguantaba las lagrimas, me quería morir, quería que todo esto terminara, me senté de nuevo en el suelo y comencé a temblar, el solo saber que en la mañana alguien me tocaría hacia que todo mi interior se estremeciera de miedo, yo no quería esto, yo no quería que nadie me hiciera eso, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida de nuevo, pero aun asi no deje de llorar, el dolor que sentia no lo podía aguantar, no podía con todo esto  
-Levántate que hoy es nuestro gran dia - decia John entrando por la puerta- te vas a poner esto-dijo lanzando una caja de Victoria Secret a al colchón- no quiero que el señor Hilton piense que somos tacaños y no vestimos bien a nuestras chicas

-Encárgate de ese chico cariño-decia mi madre entrando por la puerta- te dejare tan hermosa que en cuanto ese chico te vea se morirá por ti 

-Te odio-le grite a mi madre en su cara- ¿como te atreves a vender a tu propia hija por dinero? ¿Como te atreves a hacerme esto? - Pude ver que mi madre solo me miro fijamente y no dijo nada

-Ve con tu madre-dijo John tomando mi brazo con fuerza y sacándome de la pequeña habitación, caminamos hasta llegar a los pequeños camerinos en donde nos maquillábamos y peinábamos, John se fue dejándome a solas con mi madre, ella comenzó a tomar mi cabello y empezó a acomodar mis rizos y peinarlos

-Sabes cuando yo era joven tenia el cabello asta debajo de la cintura igual de hermoso que tu-decia mi madre peinándome, yo solo la miraba con odio y dejaba caer unas lagrimas- encerio eres hermosa-decia comenzando a pintarme- no llores o se correrá tu maquillaje

-Mama porfavor no has esto-decia yo tomando sus manos- si me quieres un poco porfavor no me hagas esto 

Ella volteo a verme y en su rostro pude ver un poco de preocupación 

-Tengo que hacerlo-decia ella pintándome 

-¿Pero porque mama? Dime porque? 

-No te lo puedo decir, pero te prometo que cuando regreses te dire todo 

-Mama porfavor no me dejes ir, te lo suplico 

-Encerio cuando regreses te explicare bien las cosas, por ahora no quiero que llores, y cuando llegues a ver ese chico enseñale lo que es una Puckett 

En cuanto ella se descuido para tomar su celular, yo Sali corriendo, no permitiría esto, no permitiría que John me vendiera, y me entregara a otro hombre, corri tanto y cuando estuve apunto de llegar a la puerta de la salida sentí como alguien me tomo del brazo y me arrojo con fuerza al suelo 

-Nunca-dijo John dándome una patada en el estomago- nunca se te vuelva a ocurrir hacer eso  
Yo aun estaba tirada en el suelo, ese golpe que me habia dado me habia dolido bastante, el me levanto fácilmente del suelo y me llevo directamente a su oficina estrellando mi cuerpo contra la pared

-Eres una estúpida-dijo dándome otra cachetada, en ese momento sentí como la sangre brotaba de mi labio- como te atreviste a querer huir-decia tomando mis brazos con fuerza-Tu vas a hacer lo que yo diga estúpida-decia yo tomando mi cabello con fuerza y dándome una cachetada- tu vas a enseñar a ese chiquillo a ser hombre y no te vas a venir de su casa asta que el este satisfecho-gritaba cerca de mi Cara- creo que es buena idea que tengas experiencia para cuando yo te haga mia, asi ya no lloraras cuando entre en ti, el chiquillo se tomara la molestia de hacerlo por mi- sus palabras hacían que todo mi interior temblara, yo no quería estar con ese chico y mucho menos con John - ese chico se sacara la lotería al tenerte por primera vez, ¿sabes cuanto le cobre al viejo por ti?-decia tomando mi rostro con fuerza- le dije que me diera 200 mil dólares por ti ya que eras Virgen, y me dijo que si a su hijo le gustabas me pagaría lo mismo cada vez que te quiera para tomarte, esto lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho, si me hubiera imaginado que me darían tanto por tu virginidad no la hubiera te hubiera guardado tanto, y pensar que yo te la quería quitar-Yo sentia un terrible asco, no soportaba que el se me acercara, nisiquiera soportaba verlo, y mucho menos que me dijera esas horribles palabras que me aterraban-ahora yo ire contigo a que te maquillen ya que no quiero que te vuelvas a escapar-decia tomando mi mano con fuerza y llevándome de nuevo al camerino, ahora ya no estaba mi madre, ahora se encontraba Zandy una de las chicas que trabajaban ahí, ella comenzó a maquillarme de nuevo y a arreglar mi cabello- No llores, no quiero que el señor Hilton te vea llorar-me gritaba John

En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar 

-Hola señor Hilton…claro la chica ya esta lista-Cuando yo escuche eso sentí un terrible escalofrio recorrer todo mi cuerpo, yo no quería esto, yo no quería que alguien me fuera a lastimar- en 20 minutos puede venir por ella…. Ok Bye-decia el colgando 

-Ya esta lista!- decía Zandy 

John comenzó a sonreir y tomo mi brazo de nuevo, me llevo al baño y me tiro la bolsa de victoria Secret a los pies 

-Ahora cámbiate-dijo sonriendo 

-¿Puedes salir? 

-Claro que no-dijo el mirándome fijamente, yo me quede paralizada, ¿que acaso tenia pensado verme mientras me cambiaba?- anda cámbiate que no tengo todo tu tiempo-Sentia una impotencia al no poder hacer nada, con toda la vergüenza del mundo me comencé a desvestir y podía ver la lujuria y el deseo en sus ojos, sentia un miedo horrible en esta aquí sola con el- vaya, vaya. Vaya-decia el sonriendo mientras me encontraba desnuda- este chico se llevara un gran premio-decia devorándome con la vista- no puedo esperar a que sea tu cumpleaños y hacerte mia- cuando el dijo eso yo pensaba que me desmayaría, eso que me decía me causaba terror, termine de ponerme la lencería color rojo que el me habia dado y despues me puse un vestido de mezclilla demasiado corto y unos zapatos de plataforma- eres hermosa-decia acercándose a mi- tan inocente, tan tierna-decia besando mi cuello y recorriendo m trasero con una de sus manos- no sabes cuanto de deseo

En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar 

-Hola señor Hilton, si claro ahora mismo la llevo a la limosina -decia John tomando mi brazo- me daras mucho dinero esta noche- decía sonriendo y haciéndome caminar a la salida, luz por fin habia visto la luz, por un momento sentí una suave brisa golpear mi cara y eso se habia sentido tan bien, el aire limpio y puro, tenia 3 años que no sentia esto, 3 años en los que no salía a la calle, en ese momento John tomo mi brazo y me obligo a entrar a la limosina, pude ver que era muy elegante, pero no me importo para nada, yo solo quería que esto terminara 

-¿Acaso no esta hermosa señor Hilton?-decia John tomando mis mejillas con fuerza 

-Claro que si-decia ese señor tan blanco como la nieve y unos ojos marrones, traía un traje de etiqueta y al parecer era un señor muy fino- mi hijo toda su vida me agradecerá esto 

-¿Y cuantos años cumple su hijo? 

-19 

-Vaya, se esta convirtiendo en hombre, esta hermosura tiene 18 

-¿Y como te llamas?-me preguntaba el señor 

-Samantha-dije tímidamente 

-Lindo nombre-dijo el sonriendo- asi se llamaba mi esposa 

Por primera vez veía que un hombre no me veía con lujuria o perversamente, el solo me miraba como una persona normal, todo el camino fue en silencio, ninguna palabra de parte de ninguno de los 2, entonces la limosina de detuvo y ahí fue cuando yo comencé a sentir miedo, cuando Sali de la limosina pude ver una enorme mansión, era enorme y hermosa, jamas habia visto algo parecido a esto, era como un castillo, un hermoso castillo con la que toda niña sueña cuando es pequeña y piensa que habrá un príncipe encantado, pero en mi caso aquí no habia ningún príncipe 

El señor Hilton salio y despues John y yo 

-Ok señor Hilton, aquí le dejo a esta joyita, puede quedarse toda la noche con ella y mañana la regresa a la hora que quiera-decia John riendo, quien se creaia el para decirle eso? ¿Acaso pensaba que yo era un juguete con el que podía jugar toda la noche y despues regresarlo otro dia? Trate de no llorar, no quería arruinar esto ya que sabia que John me golpearía si esto no salía bien

-Ok, el es Mirto, el llevara a la señorita a la habitación de mi hijo-decia el señor señalando a un joven rubio que se acercaba a nosotros 

-Esta bien, entonces aquí esta ella-decia acercándose a mi- si tengo una queja, una sola queja de que el chico no quedo satisfecho, atente a las consecuencias Samantha- me dijo en el oído tan despacio que nadie escucho- bueno con su permiso señor Hilton-decia John subiendo de nuevo a la limosina 

Yo solo que quede helada en ese lugar, y ahora ¿que haría?

-Mirto llévala a la habitación de mi hijo-decia el señor Hilton ordenándole al joven. 

-Porfavor sígueme-decia el joven tomando mi brazo, yo quería salir corriendo en ese momento, pero sabia que si lo hacia John me encontraría y me mataria, seguí al joven la mansión era enorme y por dentro podía ver miles de muebles hermosos, no podía creer la belleza de lugar, parecía que estaba vacio ya que no habia nadie, subimos por unas hermosas escaleras blancas y llegamos a una puerta color marron, yo me detuve y sentí un miedo recorrer mi cuerpo, ya no habia vuelta atrás, tenia que hacer esto o si no John me golpearía, la puerta se abrió y el joven entro primero que yo

-¿Que quieres mirto? Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta me entren sin tocar la puerta? –decia alguien desde adentro de la habitación 

-Su padre le envió un regalo por su cumpleaños 

-¿Y que es?¿ Acaso no cabe por la puerta o que?-decia el riéndose 

Pude ver como el joven mirto salio y me hiso una seña para que pasara 

-Este es su regalo, con su permiso-dijo mirto cerrando la puerta detrás de mi 

Yo me quede paralizada en ese lugar, mire que el chico me miraba sorprendido y su expresión era de sorpresa, era un chico castaño, era muy guapo y atractivo, pero en este momento no podía pensar en eso 

-¿Que..como?..este… - decia pestañeado muchas veces al mismo tiempo, parecía que estaba sorprendido-¿Quien eres?

- Tu padre pago por mi-dije desabotonando mi vestido y haciéndolo caer al suelo, el chico abrió sus ojos completamente y su boca estaba demasiado abierta, sentí un escalofrió horrible, asi que decidi cerrar los ojos, ya que quería que esto fuera rápido, sentí como mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando escuche que la silla en donde el estaba comenzó a rechinar, eso quería decir que se estaba acercando, escuche sus pasos y sentí como se detuvo frente a mi, estaba esperando cualquier cosa, cualquier movimiento, tenia que estar lista para lo que el hiciera, yo no podía resistirme a lo que el quisiera, entonces espere demasiado y no pasaba nada, decidi abrir mis ojos lentamente y mire que el chico se encontraba agachando en el suelo y habia juntado m vestido 

-No te preocupes-decia el cubriéndome con el vestido- no te hare nada-dijo el sonriendo, por primera vez en mi vida miraba una sonrisa sincera


	4. Yo te Ayudare

¿Queee?, ¿Porque decía eso? ¿Acaso yo no le había gustado? No quería esto, sabia que si no hacia pronto algo el me regresaría con John y John molesto por no haber cumplido me golpearía, tenia miedo, mucho miedo pero tenia que hacer esto, tenia que hacerlo por mi, me abalance sobre el chico capturando sus labios con mi boca, el parecía realmente sorprendido, en verdad no sabia ni lo que estaba haciendo, me sentia muy nerviosa ya que jamas habia besado a alguien, pero no quería regresar y que John me golpeara, sentí como el chico puso sus manos en mi cintura e intento alejarme, pero yo me aferre mas a su cuello tratando se hacer mas profundo el beso, para mi suerte el chico me seguía el beso, y yo trataba de no llorar por lo que yo estaba haciendo, lo empuje hasta llegar al borde de la cama y lo hice sentarse, yo rápidamente me senté sobre sus piernas.

-No…tienes..que hacer… esto- decía deteniéndose para hablar ya que yo lo besaba, lo empuje hasta que quedara su espalda sobre el colchón- enserio no tienes que hacer esto- trataba de hablar pero yo ya había cerrado su boca con otro beso, no sabia que hacer, no sabia que diablos hacer, yo nunca en mi vida habia estado con alguien y encontrarme en esta situación para mi era realmente vergonzoso, que iba a hacer? Que iba a hacer? Eso era lo único que pensaba, solo era provocativa frente al tubo, pero no nunca frente a un hombre, ¿que diablos harías? Cole mis manos por debajo de su camisa y sentí como el se comenzó a tensar, con una de sus manos intento sacar mi mano pero yo fui mas rápida que el y lo bese con mas fuerza  
-No…. No…hagas eso- decía intentando alejarme con cuidado, yo no podía permitir que hiciera eso, no podía dejar que el me regresara, le levante quedando aun sentada en sus piernas, estaba temblando, en ese momento yo temblaba mas que una gelatina y sin que el se diera cuenta limpie unas lagrimas que había derramado , el chico que estaba debajo de mi estaba totalmente sonrojado y con la mirada de sorprendido, en ese momento lleve mis manos a mi espalda y quite los seguros de mi sujetador, pero antes de quitármelo el se sento y me envolvió con su brazos

-No, no lo hagas-decía abrochando con cuidado mi sujetador 

-Tengo que hacerlo-decia yo tratando de empujarlo 

-No, ya te dije, no te preocupes-decia mirándome fijamente, en cuanto mire sus ojos no pude evita comenzar a llorar, me sentia tan estúpida, tan poca cosa- no llores-decia el limpiando mis lagrimas 

-Me van a golpear si no lo hago- juraba que no era mi intención decirlo, jamas quise decir eso 

-¿Que, pero porque?-dijo el confundido 

-Yo..yo..solo… porfavor no s lo digas a tu papa, no le digas que yo te dije eso 

-¿Pero porque dices que te van a golpear? 

-Solo olvídalo, porfavor olvídalo, tu papa pago una fuerte suma de dinero por mi, y yo soy tu regalo, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo-dije yo intentado besarlo de nuevo, pero el me detuvo 

-No lo voy a olvidar, quiero me digas porque te van a golpear? 

-Si tu no le dices a tu papa que yo te cumpli en tus caprichos a mi me golpearan por no hacer lo que tu querias 

-¿Queee? Pero si tu no eres una esclava-grito enojado- ¿Porque te hacen esto?

-Mira tu no me conoces, porfavor no me preguntes nada, solo has lo que debas hacer conmigo, encerio yo me quiero ir 

-No-dijo el mirándome- no te voy a hacer nada, por eso no te preocupes 

-No. No porfavor-decia yo desesperadamente intentado besarlo de nuevo 

-Les dire que cumpliste todas mis fantasías, y me que enloqueciste, no te preocupes-decia el sonriendo 

-¿Encerio? 

-Claro-dijo el tomando mi cintura con cuidado y levantándose de la cama y ayudándome a pararme en el suelo, ahora que lo veía esta chico era realmente atractivo, su piel eran blanca, no tanto como su papa, su cabello era castaño, tenia unos hermosos hoyuelos en las mejillas, y cada vez que sonreía se formaban, sobre todo tenia un bueno cuerpo y unos ojos color marrón hermosos- puedes vestirte si quieres-decia soltándome 

-Gracias-dije yo comenzando a caminar en dirección de donde habia dejado mi vestido, lo toma y me lo comencé a poner, pude ver que el chico se acomodaba su playera y su cabello, lo habia dejado hecho un desastre- Y como te llamas?-dijo sentándose de nuevo en la cama 

-Samantha, pero me gusta que me digan sam ¿y tu?

-¿Samantha?-dijo el sonriendo- asi se llamaba mi mama, yo me llamo Freddie, Freddie Benson, ¿Oye tienes hambre?

-Yo..bueno…si-dije un poco apenada, desde ayer solo habia comido en emparedado que mi mama me habia llevado 

-Ok entonces no salgas de la habitación ok-dijo el saliendo por la puerta, yo solo fui en dirección de la gran cama y me sente, en realidad la cama se sentia realmente comoda y sin pensarlo 2 veces me deje caer de espaldas, era demasiado comoda, jamas habia estado en una cama tan suave como esta, entonces recordé todo lo que habia pasado unos minutos antes y no pude evitar sentirme avergonzada, el chico siempre me respeto y nunca se quiso propasar conmigo, y yo intentaba hacerlo quitarse su ropa, si me hubiera tocado otro chico u hombre en esta situación podía jurar que no se hubiera detenido 

-Es muy comoda ¿verdad?-decia Freddie entrando por la puerta, yo solo di un brico y me levante de nuevo

-Yo ..lo..este lo siento-decia avergonzada 

-No, no te preocupes. Puedes sentarte-dijo el sonriendo, y llegando con una bandeja con comida- come lo que quieras-decia el sentándose a un lado de mi 

-Muchas gracias- dije sonriendo 

-Iré a tomar una ducha tu come lo que quieras-dijo el tomándo ropa de su closet y entrando en una de las puerta que estaban en su habitación, yo voltee a ver la bandeja de comida y en cuanto mire que el cerro la puerta yo comencé a comer rápidamente, tenia muchísima hambre, mi estomago no dejaba de gruñir, entonces mire un buen trozo de jamon y sin pensarlo 2 veces me lo comi todo, tenia muchos años que no comia algo tan delicioso como el jamon, pero mi madre cuando me habia llevad a trabajar habia hecho que yo nunca lo volviera a comer, cuando mire la bandeja de comida me sentí avergonzada ya que no le habia dejado nada a Freddie 

-Veo que tenias hambre-decia el recargado en el marco de la puerta 

-O por dios!-dije llevando mis manos a mi pecho 

-Lo siento-dijo el sonriendo, se veía realmente sexy parado en la puerta con su cabello mojado cayendo sobre su rostro 

-No te deje nada-dije yo avergonzada 

-No te preocupes, lo traje todo para ti-decia acercándose a mi- si quieres puedes ir a tomar un baño 

-¿Encerio? 

-Si claro, te prometo que no vere nada- pude ver como el se acercó a la cama y se recostó en ella- te lo prometo anda ve

-Ok-dije yo levantándome y dirigiéndome al baño, en verdad era la primera vez que alguien se portaba tan bien, aparte de Katherine, este chico tenia una mirada que te causaba suspirar con tan solo verlo, me comencé a desvestir y deje que al agua callera sobre mi cuerpo, por primera vez en muchos años me volvia a bañar con agua caliente, siempre me habia bañado con agua totalmente helada, deje que el agua relajara mi cuerpo y despues de apagar el grifo decidi secarme y ponerme de nuevo la ropa ya que no me quedaba de otra. Cuando Sali el habia encendido la televisión y la estaba mirando 

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-decia mirándome a los ojos, no a mi cuerpo como otros hombres 

-Si, muchísimo mejor-decia yo sonriendo, me acerque a su cama y me sente en ella viendo la televisión 

-Ahora que ya te sientes mejor ¿podemos hablar? 

-Claro 

-¿Como llegaste a trabajar en esto? 

Yo me sentia avergonzada, no sabia como explicarle las cosas, pero el parecía ser un chico serio, y el verlo me daba demasiado confianza 

-Cuando yo tenia 15 años mi madre se enamoro de un hombre que pensaba que era una buena persona, pero resulto ser un imbécil, el me quería a mi para ganar dinero, y como mi madre estaba cegada de amor acepto llevarme a bailar, no sabes lo dificil que es eso, ver como los hombre te miran con lujuria y te gritan tantas cosas obscenas -decia yo tratando de no derramar ninguna lagrima- además de todo si no gano mucho dinero en las noche el imbécil me golpea, y hasta a tratado de abusar de mi-dije yo recordando las palabras que John me habia dicho antes de que yo llegara aquí 

-Yo..yo encerio lo siento, ahora entiendo el porque estaba desesperada e intentando quitarme la ropa hace rato 

-Discúlpame, es que la verdad si no lo hacia el me iba a golpear 

-¿Y desde cuando haces…bueno desde cuando tu..tu vas con hombres..bueno..que pagan por ti?-decia el muy avergonzado 

-Esta es la primera vez que lo hago, John nunca me habia querido prostituir ya que el me estaba guardando para el para cuando yo cumpliera 19, eso es lo que siempre me dice, nunca ha dejado que nadie me toque porque dice que..bueno que el quiere ser el primero-cuando dije eso Freddie se puso completamente rojo- pero tu padre le ofrecio una gran cantidad de dinero por mi y por eso John acepto, y como John le dijo..bueno que yo era virgen le hiso doblar la oferta y tu padre acepto-dije yo avergonzada 

-Entonces tu nunca… 

-No-dije sonrojándome 

-Me hubiera lamentado toda mi vida si te hubiera hecho perder algo tan especial conmigo y sobre -todo a la fuerza-decia bajando la mirada 

-Hubiera preferido mil veces perderla contigo que con John-dije con mucha rabia- No sabes como lo odio, aveces deseo morir y no seguir con esta horrible vida que tengo-decia derramando mis lagrimas, en ese momento sentí que la cama se movio un poco y sentí unos brazos rodeándome 

-No digas eso, no pienses en la muerte 

-¿Y en que otra cosa puedo pensar? Mañana cuando me vaya volveré a mi vida de antes, volveré a ser golpeada y ahora como ya me vendio una vez no lo pensara 2 veces para volverme a vender, y no creo que me vuelva a encontrar a otra persona que no me haga nada como tu 

-¿Te confieso algo?-decia el mirándome fijamente- en el primer momento en que te mire me quede asombrado por tu belleza, eres realmente hermosa y eso nadie lo puede negar, pero me di cuenta de que no eras como esas chicas que venden su cuerpo por dinero, me di cuenta de que eras diferente, tu mirada , tu nerviosismo, estabas tan asustada al momento de entrar a mi habitación que me di cuenta de que no eras de esas chicas, cuando me besaste me di cuenta de que temblabas, y pude ver como varias lagrimas bajaron por tu mejillas, soy hombre y como hombre no puedo resistirme a una chica tan hermosa, pero ver tu mirada, sentirte temblar encima de mi y que lloraras hiso que todo mi deseo por ti se fuera- decía mirándome fijamente- No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a que nadie se atreva a tocarte nunca mas 

-¿Pero como? Tu no tienes porque hacer eso, apenas me conoces 

-Ya lo se, pero no puedo permitir que te traten asi, lo que hacen contigo es trafico de mujeres y…. 

-No porfavor…no hagas nada, porfavor no quiero problemas, si tu dices algo o haces algo le pueden hacer algo a mi madre o a mi amiga, porfavor no lo hagas-decia desesperada 

-Pero Sam, yo te voy a ayudar, no te preocupes, no dire nada, pero te prometo que te ayudare-decia abrazándome de nuevo, yo no dejaba de llorar, acaso esto podía ser verdad? Acaso el me podía ayudar a salir de mi pesadilla?


	5. La Playa (Capitulo 5)

Me separe un poco de el solo para verlo sonreir,¿ acaso el me podía ayudar? ¿Acaso me podía ayudar a escapar de las garras de John? Esto tenia que ser un sueño, un sueño del que en verdad no quería despertar nunca.

El dejo de abrazarme y me dedico otra gran sonrisa y yo no pude evitar sonreir también 

-Ahora debemos pensar como sacarte de ahí-decia viendo fijamente la pared  
Yo..mira Freddie no tienes que hacer esto 

-¿Pero porque no? Me parece que una persona como tu no se merece esa vida tan horrible-decia levantándose de la cama- quieres ir conmigo a dar un paseo? 

-¿Como?-dije yo sorprendida- pero esque… 

-Anda vamos, es mi cumpleaños, ¿me permites un paseo contigo como mi regalo? 

-Claro-le dije yo sonriendo- pero no creo que saliendo a si me vayan a ver bien en la calle-decia yo señalando mi corto vestido y las zapatillas de plataforma que estaba tiradas en el suelo 

-No te preocupes, de eso yo me encargo-decia el saliendo por la puerta de su habitación, yo solo me deje caer en la sueva cama de nuevo, acaso esto era cierto? En verdad si parecía un sueño, un hermoso sueño, Freddie sin duda era una de las personas mas lindas que habia conocido en mi vida 

-Mira lo que traje-decia entrando por la puerta y dándome un poco de ropa 

-¿Y esto?-dije un poco confundida 

-Es de mi hermana menor, pero ella no esta aquí, se encuentra en París de paseo 

-¿Pero no se molestara si lo tomo? 

-Ella no esta, no te preocupes-dijo sonriendo 

Yo solo tome la ropa y entre al baño, la chica era como mas alta que yo y mas delgada, ya que el pantalón que me dio me habia quedado un poco chico, pero aun asi pude ponérmelo y la blusa era algo corta, pero me quedo bien, y los tenis también me habían quedado, Sali de baño y cuando el me vio comenzó a sonreir 

-Te ves mucho mejor asi 

-Gracias-le dije sonrojándome 

-Le pondré seguro a la puerta, aunque no creo que nadie me vaya a molestar, pero saldremos por la ventana, ya que no quiero encontrarme con mi papa en el camino, ¿no te da miedo salir por la ventana?

-Claro que no-le dije riendo- cuando era mas joven solia escaparme por la ventana de mi casa ya que mi madre quería que yo limpiara mi habitación- cuando yo dije eso el comenzó a reírse a carcajadas 

-Entonces vamos-dijo tomando mi mano y abriendo la ventana- Ok Sam son 3 pisos, asi que sígueme-decia pasando al otro lado de la ventana, el me dio la mano y me ayudo a cruzar, cuando mire hacia abajo sentí un escalofrió ya que tenia mas de 5 años que no hacia eso, pero talves esto valia la pena. La casa realmente era enorme, para bajar habíamos durado casi 10 minutos y claro como yo habia perdido un poco de experiencia habia estado apunto de resbalar, pero en verdad agradecía que Freddie sujetaba mi mano con fuerza. 

Cuando por fin llegamos a piso firme no pude evitar suspirar, esto habia sido algo de adrenalina y en verdad se sentia bien, me sentia como en una película de misión imposible en donde teníamos que ocultarnos para que no nos encontraran. 

-Mi padre se dara cuenta fácilmente si me llevo uno de los auto, asi que nos iremos en motocicleta-decia el entrando a una gran cochera que estaba frente a nosotros, cuando entre no pude evitar sorprenderme, podría jurar que habia mas de 30 autos, y estaba segura que todos eran demasiados costosos 

-¿Una motocicleta?-dije un poco sorprendida 

-Si claro, esta es mi bebe-decia sacando una gran motocicleta, mire al logo y decía Harley Davidson.- te da miedo?-decia subiendo en ella 

-No claro que no 

-Pues anda, sube 

Subi en la moto y me abrase a su cintura, jamas habia subido en una moto, pero sabia que esta experiencia jamas la olvidaría, cuando el encendió la moto sentí un pequeño temblor en mi cuerpo, pero trate de controlarme un poco, la moto comenzó a arrancar y yo solo escondí mi cara en su espalda, quería parecer valiente pero no lo era demasiado. Cuando llegamos a la entrada el se detuvo 

-¿A donde va joven Freddie?-preguntaba uno de los guardias de la entrada de su casa 

-Tu no me miraste, ¿escuchaste?-decia Freddie riendo 

-Esta bien joven Freddie., ¿pero si su padre pregunta por usted? 

-No creo que lo haga-Dijo acelerando la motocicleta de nuevo, el solo sentir el aire golpear mi cara era una de las mejores experiencias, lo extrañaba tanto, extrañaba que el sol me bañara con su luz, extrañaba tanto sentirme asi de libre, no se porque pero envolví mis piernas alrededor de Freddie y solte mis dos brazos extendiéndolos, parecía que volaba, parecía que era libre, el viento golpeando mi rostro, el aire fresco, 

-Wooooouuuuu-gritaba con entusiasmo mientras reia, escuchaba las carcajadas de Freddie y yo no podía sentirme mucho mas contenta, esto era maravilloso, libertad, eso era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo. 

Cuando deje de gritar me volvi a abrazar de Freddie y sentia como el reia, continuamos en la motocicleta por unas 2 horas, no me importaba a donde iba, yo solo quería sentirme libre por una dia en mi vida, entonces algo me llamo la atención el aire tenia algo diferente, olia como a tierra mojada, como agua salada

-¿A donde vamos Freddie? 

-Es una sorpresa-dijo el sonriendo 

Entonces un hermoso sonido llego a mis oídos, acaso esto era verdad? En verdad si estaba en ese lugar, Freddie estaciono su moto en un estacionamiento y tomo mi mano, yo aun no podía hablar, estaba completamente sorprendida, Freddie comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí asta ver lo mas hermosos que mis ojos podían ver 

-¿Que te parece?-decia sonriendo 

No pude evitar dejar caer unas cuantas lágrimas, el mar era lo mas hermoso que habia visto, lo mas maravilloso en mi vida, era tan azul, tan tranquilo 

-Hermoso-le dije quitándome rápidamente los zapatos y corriendo a la arena descalza, el solo sentir la arena en mis pies me hacia emocionarme, esto sin duda era algo que nunca olvidaría. Me quede mirando directamente hacia el horizonte, la ultima vez que habia visto el mar era cuando tenia 5 años, mi padre me habia llevado al mar y yo no habia parado de reir cuando el lo habia hecho 

Me deje caer en la arena y pude sentir como Freddie se sento a un lado de mi 

-¿Porque me trajiste aquí? 

-El mar es mi lugar preferido, desde que mi madre murió yo siempre vengo a este lugar 

-¿Que fue lo que le paso a tu mama?- cuando dije eso pude ver su rostro de tristeza- o perdón, lo siento no quise… 

-No te preocupes-dijo el sonriendo- Mi madre me contaba que cuando era joven solia venir a esta misma playa a descansar y a olvidarse de todo, siempre fue su lugar favorito, e hiso que también fuera el lugar favorito mio y de mi hermana, hace 6 años mi madres nos traía a este lugar pero por accidente perdió en control y termino estrellándose contra un árbol-decia bajando su mirada- mi madre murió al instante y mi hermano y yo terminamos en el hospital inconscientes, yo desperté una semana despues y mi hermana despertó al mes, mi hermana recibió mas golpe y habia quedado en coma, pero tubo surte y salio rápidamente, ¿sabes cuando fue el dia que mi madre murió?-decia mirándome fijamente 

En ese momento lo entendí todo, su madre habia muerto justo ahora, en este dia

-Hace 6 años, cuando yo cumpli 13, ella siempre en nuestros cumpleaños nos traía a esta playa, y fue cuando sucedió este accidente, por eso siempre cada cumpleaños mio o de mi hermana siempre venimos a recordarla, aunque este año mi hermana no pudo estar, yo nunca puedo dejar de venir 

-Lo siento mucho 

-No te preocupes-dijo sonriendo- ¿y que te parece el mar? 

-Me encanta, tenia mas de 10 años que no lo veía 

-¿Y eso? 

-La ultima vez que mire el mar fue cuando tenia 5 años, mi padre me habia llevado, ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, pero lamentablemente mi padre falleció 3 dias despues de eso 

-Lo lamento 

-Ya no hablemos de cosas tristes, que te parece si vamos al mar-dije levantándome- ¿una carrera?

-No me ganaras-dijo levantándose y quitándose su camisa, o por dios! En ese momento me quede embobada viéndolo y ahí fue cuando el tomo ventaja 

-No se vale le grite saltando sobre su y tumbándolo antes de que llegara, el solo se volteo y quedo sobre mi- yo me distraje 

Pues no te vuelvas a distraer-dijo regalándome una sonrisa y ayudándome a levantarme- ahora de nuevo pero sin trampas ok 

-No te prometo nada-dije corriendo antes de que el terminara de hablar, antes de llegar sentí como alguien me alzo en los brazos 

-No se vale-gritaba yo tratando de liberarme de sus brazos 

-Eres muy tramposa-dijo riendo 

-Suéltame 

-Ok-dijo caminando mas adentro del mar y simulando que me lanzaría al agua 

-No, no, no-dije aferrándome a su cuello- asi me voy a mojar toda 

-Esa es la intensión-dijo soltándome un poco, Yo solo me aferre un poco mas a su cuello y el comenzó a sonreír, y ayudándome a que mis pies tocaran en suelo con cuidado- ya esta a salvo-decia tomando mi cintura con cuidado, en ese momento el se descuido y yo tome entre mis manos agua y se la lance a su cara 

-Eso te pasa por bajar la guardia-dije riéndome y corriendo antes de que el me alcanzara, todo el dia jugamos como niños, sin preocupaciones por nada, ni siquiera por estar completamente mojados ya que despues de que yo le habia mojado la cara, Freddie habia corrido detrás de mi y ahora me habia tomado de nuevo en los brazos y si me había lanzado al agua, pero yo no me habia quedado atrás ya que lo habia tumbado y habia hecho que el también se mojara por completo. 

El dia se estaba terminando y despues de eso venia el atardecer, siempre habia deseado ver un atardecer en la playa, y por lo que veía ahora lo podría ver, Freddie y yo nos sentamos en la arena esperando a que el atardecer llegara, entonces lo mire, el sol se perdia en el horizonte y con eso el cielo tomaba diferentes colores, rojizos, anaranjados, amarillo, las sombras desaparecían, junto con el, sin duda esto seria algo que yo nunca jamas en mi vida olvidaría. 

-Creo que ya debemos volver-decia Freddie levantándose y ayudándome a levantar 

-Ok-dije yo tristemente, la verdad no sabría cuando volvería a sentirme asi de feliz en mi vida de nuevo, subimos a la motocicleta e hicimos un recorrido de nuevo hasta su casa, pero sin dejar de reir y hablar de lo que habíamos hecho este dia.

Cuando entramos a su casa, bueno mejor dicho mansión, Freddie dejo la motocicleta en la cochera y entramos a la casa por la puerta de servicio, por donde todos las sirvientas y sirvientes entraban ya que no queríamos que nos descubrieran, llegamos a su habitación sin ser vistos y suspiramos aliviados y despues comenzamos a reir a carcajadas 

-Parece como si estuviéramos en una película de acción-decia el riéndose- oye si quieres puedes entrar a bañarte, parece como si te hubieran llenado la cara de lodo-decia tocando mi mejilla con cuidado y tratando de limpiarla 

-Pienso lo mismo de ti-le dije sonriendo 

El se acerco a su closet y tomo una de sus camisas y me la dio- no te puedes poner lo mismo ya que esta mojado 

-Ok, entonces entrare a bañarme 

-Mientras que yo pido la cena-dijo saliendo de la habitación 

No podía evitar sonreír, sin duda este chico era maravilloso, era tan tierno, tan bueno, jamas en la vida crei encontrarme a una persona igual que el, entre a la ducha y deje que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo, me sentia en la gloria cuando sentia el agua caliente tocar mi espalda, esto sin duda era maravilloso, cuando termine de bañarme me puse la camisa de Freddie y Sali a la habitación, el acababa de entrar con una bandeja llena de comida y dejándola en la cama 

-Puedes empezar a comer, yo me dare un baño rápido-dijo caminando en dirección del baño, yo me sente en la cama y comencé a comer, toda esta comida sin duda era deliciosa, no se comparaba con nada que hubiera comido desde que estaba encerrada, a los pocos minutos salio Freddie del baño con un pantalón de pijama y una camisa, se veía tan sexy, pero tenia que dejar de pensar en eso 

-¿Y que te pareció el dia? -decia tomando un bocado de fruta 

-Me encanto, encerio muchas gracias-le dije acercándome a abrazarlo y el solo sonrio 

-Me siento tan cansado 

-Igual yo-dije bostezando un poco 

-Me ire a la habitación de enseguida, tu puedes dormir aquí 

-No, no, no- tu no te puedes ir, esta es tu habitación, mira si quieres yo duermo en el sillón, y tu duermes en la cama 

-No, claro que no te dejare dormir en el sillón, es mas yo dormiré ahí 

-Pero… 

-Pero nada señorita-dijo haciendo como si me regañara- no dejare que usted duerma en el sillón, asi que termine de comer para despues descansar 

Yo solo sonreir ante eso, era tan lindo, tan tierno, despues de terminar de cenar Freddie saco unas sabanas de su closet y las acomodo en el sillón, yo me sentia tan mal por hacerlo dormir en el sillón, pero seria muy atrevido pedirle que durmiera en la cama conmigo. 

Yo me acosté en la suave cama y pude ver como el se acostó en el sillón y comenzó a sonreir 

-Buenas noches Sam-dijo viéndome fijamente- gracias por hacer de mi cumpleaños un feliz dia 

-De nada, y gracias a ti por hacerme sentir libre de nuevo  
El solo comenzó a sonreir, y yo solo voltee al techo, mañana regresaría de nuevo con John, mañana regresaría de nuevo a mi pesadilla y eso me daba terror, me había imaginado por un momento que yo seria libre, pero la realidad era otra, ya que yo nunca podría ser libre.


	6. ELLA NO ES UNA PROSTITUTA (CAPITULO 6)

ELLA NO ES UNA PROSTITUTA (CAPITULO 6)

*****************************

Despues de tantos años encerrada y durmiendo en una cama tan dura, por fin habia podido dormir cómoda, esta era una cama tan suave, tan relajante que el solo acostarte en ella te daba demasiado sueño. 

Desperté muy temprano en la mañana, cuando sentí que los rayos del sol chocaban con mi rostro, abri mis ojos con alegría y voltee hacia un lado y me di cuenta de que aun estaba en esa cama tan comoda, sin duda esto no habia sido un sueño, esto era una realidad, me sente en la cama y pude ver a Freddie acostado en el sillón, me imaginaba que no era comodo dormir ahí, asi que me levante y moví un poco su hombro para que despertara 

-Freddie-decia suavemente- puedes irte a acostar en la cama- el solo abrió sus ojos y al mirarme comenzó a sonreir 

-No te preocupes, estoy bien aquí 

-Anda, ven-dije tomando su mano, el comenzó a bostezar y camino aun adormilado a acostarse en la cama y en cuanto se acostó quedo completamente dormido, en verdad era realmente lindo y guapo, jamas en la vida me hubiera imaginado encontrar a una persona tan buena asi en la vida, este chico era tan diferente, tan especial, en verdad la chica que se casara con el seria las mas afortunada en el mundo. Me sente en la cama y sentí como mi estomago comenzaba a gruñir, odiaba tener tanta hambre, pero no podía evitarlo ya que John siempre me daba comida cada vez que yo hacia bien lo que el quería, y si no llegaba a hacerlo me castigaba y no me daba comida asta por 2 dias. En ese momento regrese a mi realidad, en unas cuantas horas yo regresaría con John, yo regresaría a mi pesadilla y en verdad yo no quería hacerlo, yo quería ser libre, yo quería ser una persona que pudiera salir y no pedir permiso para hacerlo, quería ser libre como un ave, libre como el aire, pero sabia que eso nunca pasara ya que yo estaría destinada a vivir encerrada 

-¿En que piensas?-decia Freddie viéndome, yo di un pequeño salto de la cama 

-Pensé que estaba dormido-dije un poco nerviosa 

-Desperté hace como 30 minutos, y desde entonces te estoy mirando, tienes una mirada triste, ¿no quieres volver verdad? 

-No, yo no quiero volver a ese lugar, pero ese es mi destino 

-No puedes decir que es tu destino 

-Tu no sabes nada-dije levantándome de la cama- Yo se que es lo que pasara cuando vuelva, yo estoy destinada a vivir una vida horrible mientras que tu vives sin preocupaciones ni nada, mi destino ya esta escrito y nada lo puede cambiar 

-Claro que si puede cambiar, déjame ayudarte 

-No-dije bajando la mirada- Tu no me conoces bien, solo tienes un dia de conocerme y no me gustaría que te arriesgaras 

-No te preocupes-dijo tomando una de mis manos- y te voy a ayudar 

-¿Pero como? 

-Déjalo en mis manos-dijo mostrándome una linda sonrisa, yo comencé a reir embobada y sin darme cuenta sentí como me sonroje- ¿Tienes hambre?

-Si, mucha-dije sonriendo 

-En un momento regreso-dijo el levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño, en 5 minutos salio y salio de la habitacion dejándome sola de nuevo, me sentia tan libre, tan protegida en esta habitación, ayer habia sido un dia maravilloso, sin duda uno de los mejores de mi vida, el solo ver el mar de nuevo me hiso recordar a mi padre, si el hubiera estado vivo nada de esto hubiera pasado, camine en dirección de la ventana y la abri, llegue al pequeño y mire el gran jardín que ahí habia, extrañaba tanto esto, extrañaba sentir esta sensación del aire golpeando mi rostro. 

-¿Sam?-puede escuchar que Freddie hablaba 

-Aquí estoy-dije entrando de nuevo a la habitación 

-Aquí esta el desayuno-dijo poniendo una bandeja con varios panqueques, jugo de naranja, frutas, café y huevos revueltos- 

-Wooou esto es como para un ejército-dije sonriendo 

-Anda, ven a comer 

-Yo me acerque a la cama y los 2 comenzamos a hablar, cosas sin sentido, cosas importantes, lo que hacíamos de pequeños, sin pensarlo el tiempo se paso volando, entonces escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta 

-En un momento vengo-dijo el sonriendo, yo solo que quede acostada en la cama, sabia que en cualquier momento yo me iria de aquí, y eso era algo que no quería que sucediera, a los 10 minutos Freddie entro a la habitación y su rostro se veía realmente triste, pero yo sabia lo que pasaba, yo sabia que mi tiempo aquí se acabaría 

-Sam..yo..yo 

-¿Ya llegaron por mi?-dije yo un poco asustada 

-Si-dijo el bajando la mirada, sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido y un escalofrio recorrio todo mi cuerpo, no era posible, yo regresaría con John, regresaría a mi vida de antes y eso era algo que no quería, me quede paralizada en ese lugar y sin darme cuenta mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir, cerre mis ojos con fuerzas y desee que esto fuera un sueño un sueño del que tenia que despertar, entonces sentí dos brazos rodeando mi cuerpo- lo siento, lo siento, te prometo que te ayudare- cuando el dijo eso yo no pude evitar llorar aun mas y abrazarlo, en ese momento escuche que volvieron a tocar la puerta 

-Gracias-le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Gracias por devolverme mi libertad solo por un dia, siempre te estare agradecida 

-Sam yo te ayudare lo prometo-decia el tomando mi rostro en sus manos 

-No te preocupes-dije tocando su mejilla- ya me ayudaste lo suficiente-despues de eso lo abrase muy fuerte, me separe de el y comencé a ponerme la ropa que traía cuando recién llegue, antes de irme le regrese la camisa que el me habia prestado-gracias-le dije dándosela, pero el me volvió a dar otro fuerte abrazo- Nos vemos Freddie- me atreví a darle un beso en la mejilla y separarme de el para abrir la puerta, antes de que se cerrara por completo le dije adiós y despues mire a Mirto que me esperaba, sentí un gran dolor al ver a Freddie tan triste, pero esto era lo mejor, yo no podía darle problema, tan solo tenia un dia de conocerlo y lo que menos quería era que por mi culpa el se arruinara la vida, asi que lo mejor era dejar que el se olvidara de este dia. 

Baje por las escaleras, hasta llegar por la puerta de servicio, aquella por la que habia entrado ayer a esta misma hora, sentí un horrible escalofrió al ver la limosina en la que habia llegado estacionada afuera.

-Hola mi princesa- sentí un terrible temblor en mis piernas, quería desmayarme en ese momento- anda sube al auto, tu mama te esta esperando-decia con una sonrisa, yo lo odiaba, quería asesinarlo en ese momento, pero no podía hacer nada, el me tenia a su merced y podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo. Subi a la limosina y pude ver que solo John y yo íbamos en la limosina 

-¿Y como te fue?-Yo ni siquiera le conteste- Te hice una pregunta estúpida-dijo tomando mi rostro con fuerza- y cuando te haga una pregunta quiero que me mires fijamente- dijo haciéndome voltear a verlo 

-Te odio-le dije con lagrimas en los ojos 

-Ya lo se-dijo mirándome molesto- ¿ahora quiero que me digas como e fue? 

-¿Para que diablos quieres saber?-grite con furia, no lo soportaba, no soportara que me hablara, no soportaba siquiera que me mirara 

-No grite-dijo volteando a ver hacia adelante- ¿que no ves que no estamos solos? 

-No me importa- cuando yo dije eso sentí como mi mejilla comenzó a arder, el imbécil me habia dado una cachetada 

-No se te ocurra decir que no te importa lo que yo diga, claro que si te tiene que importar estúpida, y mas te vale que el chico diga que le cumpliste en todo, porque en cuanto lleguemos al bar le hablare al señor Hilton para preguntarle si su hijo esta satisfecho y si me dice que no te las vas a ver conmigo-decia tomando mi mano con fuerza- Y mas te vale que llegando te tomes unas pastillas anticonceptivas, porque ten por seguro de que si nos sales con una sorpresita ese chico no se hara responsable- después de decir eso el me solto y se volteo a la ventana, yo solo envolví con mis brazos mis piernas, comenzando a llorar y dejando que la limosina me llevara a mi infierno. 

PVO Freddie Hilton Benson 

No sabia el porque, pero el solo verla alejarse habia hecho que me sintiera destrozado, esa chica habia sufrido bastante y me sentia impotente al no poder hacer nada por ella, en verdad Sam no se merecía esa vida tan horrible, ella no merecía que la vendieran y mucho menos que la golpearan tal como lo hacia ese tal John, Yo habia visto varios de sus golpes cuando se bajo su vestido frente a mi, pude ver perfectamente que tenia un morete en su brazo, un golpe en su estómago y su cintura estaba aruñada, no quería imaginarme lo que ese maldito le podía hacer, al menos me alegraba de que nunca nadie se hubiera atrevido a abusar de ella, ya que eso hubiera sido la muerte para ella, ahora entendía el miedo que ella sentia cuando entro en mi habitación, ella tenia miedo que yo la obligara a hacer algo que no quería, pero por miedo a que ese maldito no la golpeara se iba a atrever a dejarme que yo tuviera relaciones con ella, pero yo no podía hacerlo, no porque yo respetaba a las mujeres y sobre todo porque habia visto terror en sus ojos, yo le habia prometido que la sacaría de ese lugar y cumpliría mi promesa, despues de ver lo hermosa que era Sam, ahora yo tenia miedo de que otro hombre la comprara y este si no le iba a dejar pasar nada, Sam tenia una belleza inimaginable y sin duda lo que mas me habia sorprendido de ella era ese hermoso color de ojos, era idéntico al de mi madre.

-¿Freddie puedo pasar?-podia escuchar que mi padre me hablaba 

-Claro-dije sentándome en la cama 

-El señor Williams(John) ¿Quiere saber que te parecio la chica? 

-Yo..este..dile que estuvo genial, estupenda-decia yo mostrando una sonrisa- Que cumplio todo lo que yo quise 

-Ok-dijo tomando el teléfono y comenzando a hablar- dice que estupenda…. Si claro dice que cumplio con todo lo que el quiso…..aaahh ok ahora mismo le pregunto-decia mi padre 

-Freddie, bueno la chica era…bueno como decirlo… era vir.. 

-Si papa, la chica era virgen-decia yo con toda la vergüenza del mundo, ella me habia confesado que jamás habia estado con alguien y si yo decía que no era virgen tal ves se darían cuenta de que entre ella y yo no habia pasado nada 

-Dice que si-decia mi padre orgulloso-ok señor Williams fue un placer hacer negocios con usted….claro si mi hijo asi lo desea volveremos a solicitar a la chica…adiós-dijo el colgando- ¿entonces tu regalo de cumpleaños te gusto?- con una sonrisa 

-En verdad no me lo esperaba, pero claro que si me encanto-dije sonriendo- ¿Papa te puedo pedir un favor? 

-Claro 

-¿Puedes comprar a la chica? 

-Freddie yo no puedo hacer eso, es ilegal comprar personas 

-Ya lo se, ya lo se, pero papa esta chica es especial 

-¿No me digas que te gusto? 

-Bueno..esque ..yo 

-Mira solo te voy a decir algo, puedes pedir a esa chica las veces que quieras, pero no te enamores de ella, eso te lo prohíbo 

-Pero papa… 

-Es una prostituta, tu no te puedes enamorar de una prostituta 

-Ella no es una prostituta-le grite furioso- ella solo baila y a ella la obli… 

-Eso no me importa, asi que si quieres seguir viendo a esa chica solo será para acostarte con ella y no enamorarte, ¿entendiste?

-Pero es que… 

-Es que nada, yo solo traje a esa chica para que te hicieras hombrecito, pero era de esperarse de ti, no se cuando será el dia que madures y te hagas hombre, pensé que trayéndote a una chica hermosa cambiarias, pero veo que nunca lo harás-dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta con fuerza, pero por ahora eso no era lo que importaba, ahora lo que me importaba era sacar a Sam de ese lugar y estaba seguro de que encontraría la forma.

- 

ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO  
-Tu vas a bailar y te quitaras el sostén frente a todos-me gritaba John pegando su cuerpo al mio, me sentia tan asquerosa, odiaba que el se me acercara tanto 

-No lo voy a hacer-grite con fuerza, entonces sentí un fuerte golpe en el estomago-Aaaaaa-grite de dolor 

-Tu lo vas a hacer lo que yo diga, o te prometo que te adelanto tu cumpleaños y te llevo al despacho y te hago mia -decia tomando mi cara con fuerza 

-No porfavor-le pedia con lagrimas en los ojos- No hagas eso- sentí como el comenzó a tocar mis caderas y se fue ha acercado a mi intimida, yo intentaba alejarme pero el me tenia sujetada- Lo voy a hacer, lo voy a hacer- cuando dije eso el quito su mano y comenzó a sonreir 

-Buena chica-dijo alejándose de mi, yo solo me deje caer en el suelo e intente no salir corriendo a vomitar, tenia miedo, demasiado miedo de que el se atreviera a hacerme algo


	7. ES TIEMPO DE SER LIBRE(CAPITULO 7)

ES TIEMPO DE SER LIBRE(CAPITULO 7)

Espero que el capitulo les guste

*********************

PVO Sam Puckett

La limosina se estaciono frente a el bar sabia que desde ahora mi vida volvería a ser la de antes y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, me había hecho solo una ilusión, una estúpida ilusión que solo habia sido un sueño, en cuanto baje de la limosina me di cuenta que todo seria igua, dolor sufrimiento y sobre todo nada de libertad, mire que John fue a hablar con el de la limosina y despues de ver como se iba, el me tomo fuertemente del brazo lastimándome y obligándome a entrar

-Ahora si, vamos a ver que diablos fue lo que hiciste con ese chiquillo-decia jalando mi brazo con fuerza y obligándome a entrar a su oficina- te juro que si hiciste algo malo Samantha me las pagaras muy caras-dijo sacando su teléfono y marcando- una queja, una sola queja y estarás perdida-me amenazo viéndome- Hola señor Hilton como se encuentra-decia el con una sonrisa en el rostro- no, no se preocupes no es nada urgente, es que quería saber ¿que le pareció mi chica a su hijo?... a si claro esperare-dijo tapando la bocina del teléfono- te lo advierto Sam, una sola queja y estas perdida- en ese momento se acercó a su escritorio y saco unas pastillas de los cajones y me lanzo con ella- tómatelas-me ordeno, yo me di cuenta de que eran pastillas anticonceptivas 

-No las necesito 

-¿Porque no?-dijo el impresionado, en ese momento me di cuenta de mi estupidez, ¿porque diablos habia dicho eso?- Yo..yo..es que..el..el uso condón

-Eso no me importa, eso puede fallar, además como te dije no quiero ninguna sorpresita, y si llegaras a quedar embarazada desde ahora te harías a la idea de que abortarías porque aquí no seria ninguna guardería, asi que tómalas-me grito furioso, yo solo tome la caja de pastillas e hice como que me las tomaba, ya que sin que se diera cuenta las escupi- Hola señor Hilton, ¿que fue lo que dijo su hijo?...¿.a enserio? ¿En verdad le cumplio todo? Me alegro-decia el con una sonrisa en el rostro- para eso nos pago, para que si hijo quedara satisfecho, a por cierto quiero que le pregunte si se dio cuenta de que mi chica era virgen, no quiero que piense que lo engañamos… si claro yo espero….- en ese momento yo comencé a temblar, ¿y si a Freddie le olvidaba decir que yo era virgen? Y si le decía que no lo era por no acordarse de lo que la habia dicho?, en ese momento mire la sonrisa de John- Si se dio cuenta, eso me da mucho gusto – cuando dijo eso yo suspire aliviada-Si lo desea puede volver a solicitar a la chica, ustedes solo nos avisa, y sabe le prometo que nadie mas la tocara, solo por ser usted,…..ok nos vemos señor Hilton, usted solo me avisa cuando la solicita de nuevo y yo con gusto se la llevo de nuevo, esta bien Bye-dijo el colgando- Por ahora te salvaste Samantha, vaya dice el señor que dejaste muy satisfecho al niñito de papi, y parece que si el chiquillo se porta bien te volverán a contratar

-Eres un maldito-le grite con fuerza 

-Si claro, lo que tu digas-decia el volteándose y tomando asiendo- ve a vestirte, trabajaras ahora 

-Pero..pero 

-Pero nada, vete a vestir, la ropa esta en el camerino 

-No lo hare- le grite, pero en ese momento sentí mi mejilla arder 

-¿Quien te crees estúpida?-dijo tomando mi cabello con fuerza- Solo porque ayer y ahora en la mañana no trabajaste, eso no quería decir que ya no lo harás, ahora lárgate-dijo sacándome de su oficina, yo no pude hacer otra cosas que recargarme en la pared y comenzar a llorar, odiaba esto, quería morir en este momento, esto era demasiado y no sabia si lo podría soportar otro dia mas, camine con miedo al camerino y mire la ropa que me pondría, ahora tocaba de conejita, era un traje de conejita de Playboy incluidas las orejas 

-Sam!, que bueno que estas aquí, tenia días que no te veía-dijo Katherine corriendo a abrazarme- ¿donde estabas? 

-Tu estúpido padre me vendió-dije que odio 

-¿Queee? Pero, ¿pero como? El dijo que nunca.. 

-El dijo que nunca me venderia, pero el muy estúpido lo hiso-no soportaba las lagrimas, odiaba a John con todas mis fuerzas, no podía creer que Katherine una chica tan buena fuera hija de ese maldito 

-Sam..yo..yo lo siento, ¿ese hombre te lastimo verdad? 

-No-dije sonriendo- el no me lastimo 

-Pero..¿pero como? 

-Era un chico, se suponía que yo era su regalo de cumpleaños, cumplio 19 años 

-¿Pero como que no te hiso nada?-decia ella aun confundida 

-Yo me desvestí frente a el, y me abalance a besarlo ya que sabia que si no cumplia John me golpearía, pero ese chico se porto tan dulce, tan lindo, me dijo que el le diría a su padre que yo habia cumplido todas sus fantasías, pero que no era necesario que me acostara con el 

-O por dios! Encerio-dijo ella con emoción 

-Si y además…. 

-¿Que esperan para vestirse?-grito John entrando al camerino, y tu vas a desvestirte como te lo dije 

-No puede hacer eso-grito Katherine 

-Tu no me mandas a mi muchachita, y no te conviene gritarme o ya veras 

-Tu no vas a obligarla a ella también a desvestirse-grite furiosa 

-Yo no hare eso con ella-dijo mirando con furia- jamas lo permitiría, pero en cambio tu si lo harás, y tu!-dijo señalando a Katherine- lárgate a vestir-dijo tomando su mano y sacándola  
Yo me quede paralizada en ese lugar, y ahora que haría, el me obligaría a quitarme el sostén frente a esos pervertidos- dios mio, porque no me llevas en este momento? ¿Porque no te encargas de terminar mi vida en este instante?-decia mientras me sentaba en el suelo y abrase mis piernas con mis brazos, llore por unos minutos y despues una idea paso por mi mente, tenia que hacerlo, esta seria la única menera de acabar con todo esto, comencé a vestirme y antes de salir respire hondo 

-Y ahora les presentamos a Diablilla traviesa- decía Mike el chico del micrófono, todos los hombres que estaban ahí comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar con fuerza y en cuanto yo Sali pude ver las miradas provocativas de parte de todos ellos, pero trate de que no me importara  
Entre de nuevo a esa plataforma a la que odiaba y tome ese tubo entre mis manos y comencé a bailar provocativamente, y los gritos comenzaron a hacerse esperar 

-Ven aquí muñeca déjame ver tu hermoso cuerpecito-gritaba un hombre 

-Yo pagara un millón de dólares por ti si supiera que te pueden vender-grito otro hombre, en ese momento sentí un escalofrio recorrer todo mi cuerpo, ¿y si John lo habia escuchado? Que tal si John me volvia a vender?, rogaba a dios que no lo hubiera hecho, segui bailando frente a todos y con temor lleve mis manos a los tirantes de mi traje y lo comencé a bajar lentamente 

-Se va a quitar la ropa-grito un hombre emocionado 

-Vamos nena, vamos hazlo por nosotros, tenemos años esperando por esto-grito otro, en ese momento sentí un terror horrible y no pude evitar salir corriendo de la plataforma, yo no podía hacer eso, no podía hacerlo, esto era demasiado para mi 

-¿Que acabas de hacer maldita?-me grito John furioso 

-No pude hacerlo, porfavor no me obligues a hacerlo-le suplicaba 

-Tu vas a bailar y te quitaras el sostén frente a todos-me gritaba John pegando su cuerpo al mio, me sentia tan asquerosa, odiaba que el se me acercara tanto 

-No lo voy a hacer-grite con fuerza, entonces sentí un fuerte golpe en el estomago-Aaaaaa-grite de dolor 

-Tu lo vas a hacer lo que yo diga, o te prometo que te adelanto tu cumpleaños y te llevo al despacho y te hago mia -decia tomando mi cara con fuerza 

-No porfavor-le pedia con lagrimas en los ojos- No hagas eso- sentí como el comenzó a tocar mis caderas y se fue ha cercando a mi intimida, yo intentaba alejarme pero el me tenia sujetada- Lo voy a hacer, lo voy a hacer- cuando dije eso el quito su mano y comenzó a sonreir 

-Buena chica-dijo alejándose de mi, yo solo me deje caer en el suelo e intente no salir corriendo a vomitar, tenia miedo, demasiado miedo de que el se atreviera a hacerme algo. Con todo el miedo del mundo comencé a caminar en dirección de la plataforma y pude ver como todos esos pervertidos volvían a aplaudir, intente correr de nuevo pero pude ver a John sentado enfrente de la plataforma, estaba segura de que si no lo hacia el abusaría de mi y eso era lo que yo no quería, lentamente lleve mis manos a los tirantes del traje y los baje lentamente asta mostrar mis pechos por completo, cerre mis ojos completamente e intente no ver los rostros de esos hombres, me sentia tan avergonzada, me sentia tan poca cosa, tan insignificante, trate de aguantarme las lagrimas y no arruinar esto, segui bailando y trate de no escuchar los gritos y las palabras obscenas que esos imbéciles me decían, por un momento abri mis ojos y pude ver como John sonreía con orgullo y yo en verdad deseaba con todas mis fuerzas matarlo, pero cuando estaba apunto de cerrar los ojos de nuevo mire algo que llamo mi atención, eso era justamente lo que necesitaba ahora, me acerque provocativamente a uno de esos hombres que me veian con lujuria y tome su rostro en mis manos, ellos no podía tocarme ya que si lo hacían John los mandaba golpear, pero yo si podía hacerlo, asi que meti mi mano en la bolsa de su camisa y saque eso que habia llamado mi atención, rápidamente lo meti en mi tanga y seguí bailando sin importarme nada. 

Fueron 3 largas horas las que estuve bailando frente a ellos, y antes de que callera rendida Katherine me sustituyo, yo subi cubrí mis pechos rápidamente y corri a mi camerino, ahora estaba feliz, ahora por fin podía acabar con mi sufrimiento, meti mi mano a mi tanga y saque un pequeño Cutter (Una pequeña navaja que utilizan para cortar cables, y también muchos la usan como sacapuntas ) ahora por fin acabaría con todo, ahora por fin podría ser feliz y acabar con mi sufrimiento, puse seguro en la puerta y me senté en el suelo, y al fin pude sonreír 

-Papa al fin estare contigo-dije poniendo la navaja en mis venas- Al fin acabara este sufrimiento y ti y yo estaremos juntos 

-¿Sam que crees?-decia John tocando la puerta, yo no conteste, tenia que apresurarme a hacer esto, atravesé una silla en la puerta, asi a mi me daría tiempo de desangrarme y el no haría nada al respecto- abre la puerta-decia tratando de empujarla- Ok si te estas cambiando te esperare, pero tengo que decirte que el señor Hilton Volvio a solicitar tu servicio para este fin de semana 

Cuando el dijo eso yo me detuve, ¿acaso era verdad lo que escuchaba? ¿Freddie la habia dicho a su padre que quería que yo fuera de nuevo con el? Esto tenia que ser un sueño, estar en compañía de Freddie era lo mas lindo que me habia sucedido, pero aun asi el no podía ayudarme, y además el no merecía que por mi culpa le pasara algo, Yo sabia que el me habia dicho que me ayudaría a ser libre, pero el no tenia la culpa, trate de no pensar en Freddie y llevar la navaja de nuevo a mis venas, era tiempo de acabar con todo, era tiempo de ser libre por fin, era tiempo de estar con mi padre


	8. COSAS QUE NO DEBEN DESCUBRISE Y TODO EST

COSAS QUE NO DEBEN DESCUBRISE Y TODO ESTA BIEN(CAPITULO 8 )  
Espero que el capitulo les guste 

Seran 2 capitulos en 1 , Asi es como los tengo publicados en Facebook pero quiero adelantar los capítulos. 

-¿Que no entiendes que salgas de ahí inmediatamente¿- me grito John, yo quería que esto terminara pronto, asi que pude sentir un dolor punzante en mis venas, ese pequeño cutter estaba apunto de cortarme la venas- eres una estúpida- pude escuchar que John grito y sentí como pateo la puerta con fuerza abriéndola, antes de que el lo viera yo escondí el cutter-¿ que acaso no escuchas que te estoy gritando?-me grito acercándose a jalar mi pelo 

-Si, si lo hice -decia yo tratando de que me soltara, pero el tomaba mi cabello con mas fuerza- me lastimas, por favor suéltame

-Idiota-dijo soltándome- asi que prepárate, este fin de semana iras de nuevo a esa gran mansión, al parecer dejaste completamente loco a ese chico 

-No me interesa-dije yo con deprecio, no quería que metiera a Freddie en esto 

-A mi es al que no le interesa lo que tu hagas, asi que lárgate a trabajar, ya que veo que dejaste a todos muy felices-dijo formando una sonrisa en su rostro 

-No lo volveré a hacer, tu no sabes lo vergonzoso que es hacer eso-le grite tratando de parecer fuerte, pero en realidad no podía serlo 

-No me importa, asi que…- antes de seguir hablando me empujo y se agacho a tomar algo del suelo- Eres una estúpida- grito dándome una bofetada- ¿como es posible que vuelvas a intentarlo?-dijo enseñándome el cutter, yo podía jurar que estaba palida como un fantasma- ¿que acaso no te basto la otra vez que te golpe por hacer esto, y ahora lo vuelves a hacer?-me grito tomando mi brazo con fuerza y viendo mis muñecas rojas- eres una idiota-dijo pegándome a la pared y golpeando mi cabeza con ella, sentí un horrible dolor y estaba segura que me desmayaría, toque mi cabeza y me di cuenta de que sangraba- aste a la idea de que nunca-me grito en mi cara- que nunca saldrás de aquí, antes yo te mato, pero tu nunca te suicidaras, escuchaste, jamas lo harás- antes de decir eso me solto y me aventó al suelo antes de salir y estrellar la puerta, ¿porque lo habia hecho? ¿Porque no me habia dejado terminar con mi sufrimiento? Yo no quería estar aquí, yo quería morir, yo quería estar con mi papa, me quede en el suelo llorando por varios minutos y despues decidí levantarme, no podía con esto, no lo soportaba mas, entre al estúpido sotano y me deje caer en el duro colchón, no lo soportaría mas tiempo, no podría hacerlo.

La semana paso lenta y tortuosamente para mi, habia tenido que desnudarme de la parte de arriba y enseñar mis pechos a todos esos pervertidos ya que John asi lo habia querido que lo hiciera, toda esa semana trate resignarme, tenia que hacerlo ya que no podía hacer otra cosa, yo estaba destinada para estar ahí para siempre, y nada lo evitaría, el viernes llego rápidamente y pude ver como John me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja 

-Quiero que hagas una maleta y pongas ropa muy sexy, bueno no creo que necesites ropa, pero si quieres llevarla hazlo-decia sonriendo- Los Hilton te solicitaron por todo el fin de semana- yo solo me quede sorprendida, porque lo hacia, porque Freddie me seguía solicitando? Yo no quería que el se metiera en problemas- asi que lárgate a vestir, porque en 15 minutos llega la limosina 

-Pero.. 

-Pero nada, y pobre de ti que intentes algo estúpido- pude ver como el se comenzó a alejar y a mi no me quedo de otra que ir por varias prendas sexis al camerino, aunque no hacían falta ya que no las usaría frente a Freddie, sin que se dieran cuenta meti un pantalón y 2 blusas normales, no quería pasar todo el fin de semana en ropa interior, John llego al camerino y tomo mi brazo haciéndome caminar de nuevo a la salida, la sensación de esa corriente de aire rozar con mis mejillas me hacia sentir un poco mejor, al menos sabría que con Freddie estaría bien, pero quería que esta fuera la ultima vez, ya que no quería con la idea de ser libre, ya que eso no seria realidad, subi de nuevo a la limosina, pero ahora ya no iba John, ahora me habia tocado ir a mi sola y eso me hacia sentir mejor, cuando llegue de nuevo a esa mansión no pude evitar suspirar, al menos disfrutaría estos días siendo libre, Mirto me esperaba en la entrada y el me guio hasta la habitación de Freddie

-Le voy a decir que estas aquí de nuevo-dijo mirto intentando abrir la puerta 

-No, no te preocupes yo misma lo hare-le dije sonriendo 

Pude mirar como el se alejó y yo con cuidado abri la puerta, suspire al verlo sentado en su cama con una portátil en las manos, me sorprendí al ver lo lindo que se veía con gafas, el aun no se daba cuenta de que yo habia entrado, estaba demasiado ocupado en su portátil como para ver que habia alguien en su habitación, me acerque a el con cuidado y me puse a un lado de el

-Hola Freddie-grite fuertemente, pude ver que el salto de la cama, arrojando su portátil al suelo y cayendo el mismo al suelo- O por dios! O por dios! Perdón, perdón Freddie-dije intentado ayudarle a levantar su portátil 

-¿Sam, que haces aquí?-dijo el muy impresionado, el aun se encontraba en el suelo y yo aun intentaba levantar su portátil 

-¿Yo pensé que tu me habias mandado pedir?-dije confundida 

-Si claro-dijo sonriendo- pero pensé que llegarías hasta mañana 

-Me pidieron por todo el fin de semana, creo que me ire hasta el lunes-dije sonriendo, pude ver como el también comenzó a sonreir- perdón por asustarte, mira te golpeaste-dije mientras veía uno de sus codos lastimado- perdón, enserio perdón-decia muy avergonzada 

-No te preocupes-dijo acercándose a mi y dándome un abrazo- me da gusto que estes aquí de nuevo- pude sentir como se levanto y tomo mi cintura haciendo que giráramos , me sentia como una niña pequeña, como era posible que el me hiciera sentir de esa manera? Seguimos dando vueltas, bueno mejor dicho el siguió dando vueltas conmigo en sus brazos, asta que caimos en la cama, yo encima de el- todo un fin de semana entonces?-dijo el sonriendo tiernamente 

-Claro 

-¿Que te parece si vamos a la playa de nuevo? Solo que me puedes esperar unos 20 minutos a que termine un trabajo de la Universidad 

-Si claro, yo espero, por cierto ¿me puedes prestar tu baño? 

-No tienes porque pedirme prestado nada, todo aquí es tuyo- dijo el ayudándome a bajar de encima de el 

-Gracias- en ese momento yo me levante y tome mi bolsa sacando unos jeans y una blusa normal 

-Veo que ahora tu traes tu propia ropa-dijo sonriendo divertido 

-No quiero arruinarle la ropa a tu hermana 

-A ella no le importa, tiene tanta ropa que ni sabe cuanta tiene 

-¿Entonces que paso con la ropa que ensucie? 

-La mande lavar y esta en mi habitación, por si volvías a venir 

-Mucha gracias, permíteme ire a vestirme-dije abriendo la puerta del baño, el en verdad era un chico tan tierno, jamas me hubiera imaginado encontrar a alguien asi como el, me cambie y decidi salir, lo mire de nuevo con sus gafas y si se miraba lindo si gafas, con ellas se miraba realmente sexi, me acerque a donde el estaba y me sente a un lado de el mirando lo que escribia en su portátil

-¿No la dañe? 

-No te preocupes no le paso nada-dijo sonriendo y volviendo a escribir 

-¿Y que es lo que haces? 

-Estoy diseñado una pagina para un trabajo de la escuela 

-¿Y de que es la pagina? 

-Es sobre artículos electrónicos, y cosas asi-Yo solo me recosté en esa comoda cama y deje que un suspiro se escapara de mis labios, esa cama era realmente comoda- veo que alguien esta feliz-decia el sonriendo 

-Esta cama es tan comoda, me encanta, no es como donde yo suelo dormir-dije bajando la mirada 

-No debes de pensar en eso, no por ahora-dijo cerrando su portátil y quitándose sus gafas- ¿que te parece si ahora misma vamos a la playa?

-Claro-dije con emoción levantándome de la cama 

El saco de su closet un sueter y despues tomo mi mano para caminar de nuevo a la ventana 

-¿Estas lista? 

-Claro-dije con emoción, primero el paso por la ventana y despues me ayudo a pasar a mi, en verdad esto era algo peligroso, pero el parecía ser un experto en escapar por aquí, cuando llegamos al suelo, rápidamente nos escabullimos a la cochera, donde el de nuevo saco su motocicleta favorita, los 2 subimos de nuevo y yo me abraze de su cintura, al salir nos volvimos a encontrar con el mismo guardia de la entrada 

-¿A donde va joven? 

-Tu solo no digas nada-dijo Freddie sonriendo, el guardia abrió la puerta y emprendimos nuestro camino a la playa, serian 2 horas de camino pero a mi me parecía realmente sorprendente, el aire golpear mi rostro era una de las mejores sensaciones que podía tener, llegamos a esa playa tan hermosa y Freddie estaciono la moto y antes de que yo me bajara ya me habia tomado en los brazos y habia corrido al agua 

-Freddie déjame quitar los zapatos siquiera-decia yo riéndome a carcajadas 

-No, yo también moje mis zapatos asi que tu también-dijo cayendo de espaldas en el agua junto conmigo, los 2 jugamos por varias horas en la playa, me sentia como una niña de 8 años, me sentia como la niña que mi papa salía llevar a la playa cuando yo era pequeña, estuvimos mucho tiempo jugando y despues decidimos ver el atardecer juntos, esto en verdad era maravilloso, y era mucho mejor saber que mañana no regresaría con John, asi que no tenia nada de que preocuparme 

-¿Es hermoso verdad?-decia el viendo el horizonte mientras el sol se escondia 

-Lo mas hermoso que he visto 

-¿Nunca has visto el amanecer en la playa?-pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro 

-No, nunca 

-¿Que te parece si nos quedamos aquí toda la noche y esperamos a que amanezca? 

-¿Encerio?-pregunte sorprendida- me encantaría, pero estoy toda empapada, no crees que no podemos enfermar? 

-Ahí demasiados puesto de ropa aquí cerca, podemos comprar algo y listo 

-¿Pero no pasa nada si nos quedamos solos en la noche aquí? 

-No, no te preocupes por eso, muchas personas también se quedan a dormir aquí 

-Ok, vamos entonces-dije levantándome y dándole mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el la tomo y me hiso caer encima de el- tramposo-le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, el solo solto una carcajada y despues me ayudo a levantarme, comenzamos a caminar por los pequeños puestos que se ponían a un lado de la playa, habia camisetas, trajes de baño, recuerdos, y muchas cosas mas 

-¿Que te parece este?-decia Freddie mostrándome un pequeño traje de baño negro- se me veria bien?-dijo soltando una carcajada 

-Creo que te queda mejor el rojo-dije tomando un traje de baño rojo y poniéndolo cerca de el, compramos unas camisa y unos shorts de playa, también unas sandalias, al parecer Freddie me quería comprar todo el puesto de ropa, pero yo se lo evite antes de que me comprara un gran sombrero playero- ya estoy bien con esto, no te preocupes-le dije sonriendo 

-Pero.. 

-Creo que su novia tiene razón jovencito-decia la vendedora- lleva muchas cosas creo que no las va a poder- cuando ella dijo que yo era su novia no pude evitar sonrojarme 

-¿Es tu novia?-pregunto un chico que se acercaba al puesto donde el y yo estábamos, era muy alto gordo y bronceado, con el cabello rubio y ojos color miel 

-Si, ella es mi novia-dijo el tomando mi cintura y dándome un beso en la mejilla, pude ver que el chico se alejó y Freddie me solto, y al mismo tiempo comenzamos a reir 

-¿Miraste su cara?-le dije riéndome a carcajadas 

-Si, era como de decepciono-dijo Freddie casi cayendo al suelo de lo que se reia 

Entre los 2 tomamos las cosas que habíamos comprado y yo entre a uno de esos baños portátiles a vestirme, cuando los 2 estuvimos listo, comenzamos a caminar por la orilla de la playa, el tomo mi mano con cuidado y todo el camino fue solo en silencio y dedicándonos unas sonrisa, ojala yo lo hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, aunque creo que hubiera sido imposible ya que el era un niño rico, fuimos a cenar a un puesto de comida rápida que se encontraba cerca y despues decidimos regresar a donde estaba la motocicleta estacionada y pusimos en la arena una de las toallas que Freddie habia en los puestos 

-¿Ya miraste lo linda que son las estrellas¿-decia el mirando hacia arriba 

-Si, son realmente hermosas-dije sonriendo al verlas- desde que tenia 15 años no las habia vuelto a ver- en ese momento voltee a verlo a el y el se acerco a mi a darme un abrazo 

-Lo siento mucho 

-No te preocupes, lo que cuenta es que ya las estoy viendo de nuevo- el se recostó de nuevo y yo lo abraze acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho, podía sentir su tranquila respiración y los latidos de su corazón- y estas seguro que no nos pasara nada aquí? 

-No te preocupes, yo te defenderé- dijo poniendo su mano en mi cintura con delicadeza 

-Ok-dije mirando de nuevo a las estrellas, ni se cuanto tiempo las mire ya que me habia quedado dormida, desperté en la mañana al sentir como alguien me hablaba tiernamente y pensaba que eso era un sueño, ya que a mi siempre me despertaban gritándome 

-Dormilona, despierta ya va a amanecer-me decía Freddie, yo abri mis ojos y mire sus lindos ojos color chocolate y esa hermosa sonrisa que el tenia- Buenos días 

-Buenos días-le dije sonriendo y levantándose de encima de el 

-Hace un poco de frio-dijo el pasándome su sueter, yo me lo puse y me sente a un lado de el- Mira ya va a amanecer-decia el alegremente apuntando al horizonte, los 2 nos quedamos viendo como el sol comenzaba a salir poco a poco y eso se reflejaba en el agua haciéndola ver mucho mas azul de lo que era 

-Esto es realmente hermoso 

-No tanto como tu 

-¿Que dijiste? 

-No nada-djo el completamente sonrojado, tal vez me habia imaginado que el habia dicho eso, ya que la verdad a el yo nunca le gustaría, cuando nos levantamos pudimos ver que varias personas ya habían llegado a la playa y otras salían de sus casas de campaña- la próxima vez que vengamos traeré mi casa de campaña-dijo el sonriendo 

-Claro-dije tratando de sonreir, yo estaba segura de que ya nunca mas lo volveria a ver, ya que no quería causarle problema 

-¿Sam que te paso aquí?-decia el tocando mi rostro con cuidado y llevando su mano justo al lugar donde días antes John me habia golpeado con la pared 

-Nada-dije alejándome 

-¿El te golpeo verdad?-dijo Freddie un poco molesto 

-Eso no importa, encerio no me quiero acordar de eso-le dije tratando de sonreir 

-Te voy ayudar a salir de ese horrible lugar- pude sentir en ese momento que tomo mi mano- te lo prometo 

-No quiero que te vaya a pasar nada Freddie, la verdad lo mejor es que solo nos veamos asi, en verdad no quiero problemas, por cierto tengo hable-dije intentando cambiar de tema 

-Vamos a comer entonces-dijo el levantando la toalla del suelo y poniéndola en su motocicleta, los 2 comenzamos a caminar de nuevo por la orilla de la playa asta que llegamos a un puesto de comida, de ahí volvimos a jugar a la playa y antes de irnos no volvimos a poner la ropa que habíamos mojado el dia anterior 

-Lista para irnos-dijo el mientras encendia su motocicleta 

-Si claro, pero espero volver a estar aquí un dia 

-Lo volveras a estar, no te preocupes-dijo el comenzando nuestro viaje de nuevo a su casa, fueron 2 horas en completo silencio, talves esa seria la ultima vez que iria a esa hermosa playa, pero aun asi no me arrepentia de nada, llegamos de nuevo a su mansión y el estaciono su motocicleta en la cochera, sin que nadie se diera cuenta entramos por la puerta de servicio y llegamos asta su habitación sin ser descubiertos por nadie 

-¿Y no crees que tu papa no te vino a buscar? 

-No lo creo, cuando tu estas aquí el no me molesta-dijo riéndose 

-Me dare un baño 

-¿Te acompaño?-dijo riéndose- me hablas si necesitas enjabonarte la espalda 

-Me puedes acompañar solo el dia que te pongas ese traje de baño rojo que miramos en la playa, mientras no-le dije riéndome 

-Creo que para la próxima lo tendre que comprar-dijo mirándome divertido 

-Si, aparte de ponértelo durar todo el dia con el, y venirte en traje de baño a tu casa 

-Me arriesgare, de todas formas tu me dijiste que el rojo se me veía bien- los dos comenzamos a reir a carcajadas, en verdad no me imaginaba a Freddie con ese traje de baño- Le pediré a Mary que nos traiga algo de comida 

-¿Quien es Mary? 

-Mi nana- me dijo sonriendo- ella me a cuidado a mi y a mi hermana desde que nacimos, que es lo que quieres de comer? 

-Tocino o pollo frito 

-Tus ordenes serán cumplidas princesa-dijo el saliendo por la habitación- Aaa pero si encerio necesitas alguien que te enjabone la espalda me lo puedes decir-dijo el muerto de la risa, yo tome una de mis sandalias y le avente con ella juguetonamente 

-Ya vete, muero de hambre 

-Ya voy princesa-dijo de nuevo saliendo por la puerta, en verdad esto era increíble, jamas me habia sentido asi de feliz con alguien, nadie aparte de mi padre me habia hecho sentir tan especial como Freddie lo hacia, me gustaba mucho la atención que tenia conmigo y sobre todo quererme cuidar, termine de bañarme y cuando busque mi ropa me di cuenta de que la habia dejado afuera- Rayos!, tengo que salir-dije con pena, ya que no sabia si Freddie estaría ahí, abri la puerta con cuidado y me di cuenta de que encima de la cama habia un cambio de ropa nuevo, en verdad Freddie era tan lindo, tome la ropa y me vesti rápidamente 

-¿Puedo pasar?-decia el tocando la puerta de la habitación 

-Claro-le dije mientras me cepillaba el cabello 

-Te traje tocino y pollo frito tal como tu lo pediste-me decía con una sonrisa en el rostro, puso una pequeña charola en la cama y yo me sorprendi al ver que habia demasiada comida ahí 

-Freddie esto es bastante comida 

-Tu solo come, no te preocupes- no sabia porque pero me gustaba la forma en que me veía, no era de una manera pervertida, ni perversa, al contrario tenia una mirada tan tierna y linda que me sonrojaba, cuando terminamos de comer pude ver como el saco una caja pequeña de su armario 

-Quiero que mires esto- decía sacando una foto de esa caja- ella es mi mama- cuando la mire no pude evitar sorprenderme, en verdad era una mujer realmente hermosa, su cabello era castaño y rizado y caia asta debajo de su cintura, tenia una piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos color miel- Ahí ella tenia 18 años, mi madre se llamaba Samantha igual que tu-dijo el mirando con alegría esa foto, ella y mi papa se conocieron en la universidad y cuando tenían 20 años se casaron, justo al año yo naci y un años despues mi hermana menor 

-Es muy linda 

-¿Sabes que es lo que mas me duele de que ella haya muerto?-dijo con tristeza 

-¿Que? 

-Ella tenia 4 meses de embarazo 

-Lo siento mucho-le dije con tristeza 

-Ella era la mujer mas amable del mundo, a pesar de que tenia dinero siempre ayudaba mucho a la personas necesitadas, y mucho mas a las jóvenes que son golpeadas y abusadas sexualmente, ella fue la que me dijo que yo tratara a las mujeres como lo mas preciado en el mundo, que nunca jugara con ellas y mucho menos que las lastimara o golpeara, cuando ella me dijo eso yo era muy pequeño, pero despues de todos esos años yo lo comprendi y siempre segui su consejo, ¿sabes porque mi padre te mando contratar? 

-¿Por tu cumpleaños? 

-No-dijo el sonriendo- el pues… el pensaba..que..bueno que no me gustaban las mujeres, el pensaba que yo era..gay- cuando el dijo eso me sorprendi- pero eso no es verdad- decía el completamente sonrojado- claro que si me gustan las mujeres y mucho, pero pues, creo que las relaciones que he tenido no han funcionado, y no ha llegado la chica indicada, mi papa piensa que porque no he traido a ninguna chica a casa y no se la he presentado quiere decir que soy gay, pero no, si no he traido ninguna chica a casa es porque todas las chicas que conozco son tan plásticas, solo pensando en ellas, en como se ven o como las ven las demás personas, ese tipo de chicas no me gustan, yo la verdad busco a alguien que me entienda, que tenga sentimientos y que no se ponga kilos de maquillaje en el rostro- en verdad no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sin duda Freddie era una de las personas mas lindas y tiernas del mundo, jamas habia escuchado que algún hombre hablara asi de una mujer- pero bueno dejemos de hablar de esto, ¿sabes que?-dijo mirándome- vamos a la habitación de mi padre 

-¿Y eso?-pregunte un poco confundida 

-Mi nana siempre me dijo que mi papa guarda muchos recuerdos de mi mama en su armario, pero el desde que mi madre murió nunca a dejado que nadie entre a su habitación 

-¿Y como le haras para entrar? 

-¿Tengo varios trucos, tienes un broche para el cabello? 

-Claro-dije tomando un de mi bolsa 

El tomo mi mano y con cuidado salimos de su habitación y nos dirigimos a la de su padre, el tomo el broche del cabello y la metio en la cerradura 

-Jamas he abierto su cuarto por miedo a que me descubran, pero ahora no tengo miedo-decia el muy concentrado en lo que hacia- ya esta-dijo abriendo la puerta 

-Creo que me debes de enseñar a hacer eso-le dije sonriendo 

-Cuando quieras-dijo haciéndome una seña para que yo entrara, en verdad me quede sorprendida al ver la habitación del señor Hilton, era realmente hermosa y muchísimo mas grande que la de Freddie, el comenzó a abrir su armario y miro solamente ropa- creo que aquí no ahí nada-dijo quitándose de ahí y buscado en los demás cajones, entonces yo mire que algo dentro de la ropa brillaba y me atrevi a buscar ahí, entonces encontré una cajita  
Mira lo que encontré- el volteo a verme y despues tomo la cajita en sus manos-que será?  
Pues tenemos que abrirla-dijo el emocionado, al abrirla pudimos ver que ahí dentro habia una foto, el se quedo paralizado y yo casi me desmayo al ver que la mama de Freddie se encontraba en un tubo bailando, y no solo era eso, ese lugar en donde ella bailaba era el mismo en donde yo trabajaba

Aun no podía reaccionar del asombro que tenia, yo ni siquiera podía dejar de estar paralizada, ¿acaso esto que estaba viendo era real? ¿Acaso esa chica que estaba en la foto era la mama de Freddie? ¿Acaso su mama trabajaba en el mismo bar que yo?, no lo podía creer aun, ¿como era posible que la mama de el trabajara ahí? Acaso esto era una jugada del destino? Acaso esta foto quería decir algo? Voltee a ver a Freddie y el seguía igual de impresionado que yo, trate de tocar su hombro y el simplemente se levanto y salio de la habitación de su padre, yo en verdad no sabia que hacer, Sali rápidamente de ahí y corri a la habitación de Freddie y pude ver que el no se encontraba ahí, y comencé a desesperarme, pero la verdad no podía ir a buscarlo ya que no era mi casa y no podía meterme en sus problema, pero aun asi me imaginaba lo impactado, yo también lo hubiera hecho si me hubiera enterado de que mi madre trabajaba en un bar. 

PVO FREDDIE 

Esto no podía estar pasando, esto tenia que ser un sueño, un sueño del que tenia que despertar, mi padre todo su vida me habia dicho que el habia conocido a mi madre en la universidad, camine rápidamente a su despacho, estaba tan furioso, estaba tan molesto por esta gran mentira que me habia dicho, como era posible que me ocultara eso? Como era posible que todos estos años me hubiera mentido de esa manera, sentia que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho en ese momento, abri la golpe la puerta del despacho de mi padre y me di cuenta de que estaba acompañado 

-Freddie puedes venir en un momento?, estoy ocupado-dijo el señalando a un señor que estaba sentado a un lado de el 

-No voy a salir de este lugar asta no hablar contigo-le grite furioso 

-Compórtate jovencito, que no vez que tengo compañía 

-Al diablo con tu compañía-grite muy alto- quiero hablar ahora mismo contigo 

-Me disculpa señor Harris, creo que podemos dejar esta charla para otro momento-dijo mi padre muy apenado, ese hombre salio del despacho y pude ver que mi padre se levanto furioso de su escritorio- ¿que te pasa? ¿Porque vienes aquí a gritarme? Soy tu padre y no debes faltarme al respeto frente a las personas

-No me importa nada de eso, tu eres un mentiroso, un estúpido mentiroso 

-No te voy a permitir que me digas groserías 

-¿Porque diablos me mentiste? 

-¿Que? No entiendo lo que dices, yo nunca te he mentido 

-¿Y que diablos es esto?-le grite tirándole con la foto, pude ver como el se agacho a tomar la foto y al verla se quedo paralizado- ¿Ahora ya sabes de que te hablo?-le grite 

-Freddie yo… 

-Tu nada-grite acercándome a gritarle en su cara- todo este tiempo tu me dijiste que habias conocido a mi mama en la universidad, que ustedes se habia enamorado y casado, jamas me contaste esto, jamas me contaste que mi madre trabajaba en un bar 

-Lo siento Freddie-dijo muy avergonzado 

-Con un lo siento no solucionas las cosas 

-Si no te lo dije fue porque no quería lastimarte 

-¿Porque lastimarme? ¿Porque demonios pensaste que me lastimarías al no decirme la verdad? 

-No quería que supieras que tu mama trabajaba en un strepper 

-¿Tu crees que eso me hubiera molestado?-le grite completamente furioso- yo amaba a mi mama y no me hubiera importado su pasado y lo que hiso con el, yo hubiera querido la verdad, yo hubiera querido que me hablaran con la verdad 

-Freddie esque no entiendes, las cosas no son asi 

-¿Que cosas papa? Que todo este tiempo me estuvieron viendo la cara de estúpido? 

-Freddie yo… 

-No me digas nada, no quiero que me digas ninguna palabra, te odio, te odio bastante-dije cerrando la puerta de su despacho con fuerza y caminando en dirección de mi habitación, me sentia tan mal, tan impotente por esta situación, como era posible esto? Porque me lo habia ocultado tanto tiempo? Abri con fuerza la puerta de mi habitación y pude ver que Sam se encontraba sentada en la cama y en cuanto me miro salto de ella 

-¿Freddie estas bien?-dijo ella acercándose a mi- estoy preocupada, yo no lo soporte mas y la abrase con todas mis fuerzas, no podía aguantar mas, esto en verdad era horrible, esto en verdad era algo que jamas me imagine, no me di cuenta de a fuerza con la que habia abrazado a sam que sin darme cuenta caimos al suelo, pero ella nisiquiera se molesto en moverse, ella solo me abrazaba con fuerzas, mientras que con una de sus manos recorria mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo intentado calmarme- todo estará bien, todo estará bien-me susurraba al oído 

-Vámonos de aquí-le dije levantándome con cuidado de encima de ella, pero me di cuenta de que ella se puso muy palida 

-No puedo irme,¿ y si vienen por mi? 

-Mandalos al diablo, quiero que vengas conmigo, yo no quiero vivir aquí nunca mas, te llevare conmigo 

-Freddie no puedes hacer esto-dijo ella levantándose y quedando frente a mi- no te vayas de aquí 

-¿Porque no?-grite furioso- no quiero verle la casa a ese hombre- en ese momento me di cuenta de que le habia gritado, ella no se merecia que yo le gritara- lo siento sam 

-No te preocupes-dijo ella sonriendo y tocando con una de sus manos mis mejillas- cuéntame lo que paso 

-No quiero 

-Porfavor 

-Sam, en verdad no quiero 

-Porfavor-dijo pegando su frente con la mia, no sabia que era lo que causaba esa chica en mi, era ternura y cariño, la verdad no me podía resistir a decirle que no, en ese momento no pude soportar que mis lagrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas, me sentia tan mal, me sentia tan mal por lo que me acababa de enterar 

-No puedo soportarlo, porque se atrevieron a mentirme, ellos me dijeron que se habían conocido en la universidad, jamas pensé que mi madre fuera una pro…- en ese momento me detuve y mire a Sam 

-¿Una prostituta como yo?-dijo mirándome un poco seria 

-No quise decir eso, tu no eres una prostituta, tu no te acuestas con nadie, y no puedo decir eso de mi madre ya que no se que hacia 

-Te molesta que tu madre fuera una pros… 

-No me molesta, claro que no-dije mirándole fijamente- me molesta lo que me hicieron, me molesta que me hayan mentido de esa manera- ella se acerco a mi y seco con sus manos mis lagrimas 

-Talves lo dijeron porque no querían lastimarte 

-Ellos ya me lastimaron con ocultármelo 

-Quizás no sabían como reaccionarias, tu reaccionaste de buena manera, pero que tal si a otra persona le hubiera dado vergüenza que una madre fuera una.. bueno fuera lo que fuera 

-Yo amaba a mi madre, la verdad no me importa lo que hiso en su pasado, uno no debe de sentirse avergonzado por su madre sabiendo que ella dio la vida por uno, yo la amaba, yo la amaba con todo mi corazón- sentia que mi pecho explotaría en cualquier momento, esto no era justo, ¿porque diablos me pasaba esto a mi? ¿Porque tenia que ser yo? 

-Freddie hijo, porfavor tenemos que hablar-dijo mi padre entrando por la puerta 

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo-le grite con furia 

-Porfavor 

-Lárgate-dije acercándome a el y empujando por la puerta y cerrando con seguro- no te quiero ver- me quede parado frente a la puerta y con el puño cerrado la golpee con fuerza, sentí un horrible en mi mano, y pude ver que la sangre escurria por ella, pero aun asi no me importo y di otro golpe- te odio, te odio- en ese momento sentí como unos brazos me rodearon por detrás y sentí como su cara se escondia en mi cuello 

-Ya porfavor, calmate-me decía en mi oído- no me gusta ver a las personas llorando 

-No puedo con esto-dije volteándome y quedando frente a ella,- esto es horrible 

-Mas horrible que mi vida no lo es-dijo ella volteando al suelo, yo solo me sentí mas mal de lo que estaba- ven-dijo ella tomando mi mano y llevándome directamente al baño, pude ver como abrió el grifo de la tina y espero a que se llenara, yo solo me quede ahí quieto viendo como la tina se llenaba, pude ver como ella se acerco a mi y sentí como sus suaves manos comenzaron a deslizar mi camisa fuera de mi, en ese momento no pensaba en nada, solo en esa gran mentira, Sam me ayudo a quitarme los zapatos y los pantalones, solo quede en bóxer, ella me ayudo a entrar en la tina de baño y ella se quedo afuera tomando una espoja de baño y enjabonando mi espalda, yo no reaccionaba aun, mis mente se encontraba en otro lugar en ese momento, mi vista esta fija en la pared y no podía siquiera hablar 

-Déjalo salir-decia ella muy cerca de mi- deja salir todo 

Un horrible grito salio de mis labios y mis mejillas se llenaron de lagrimas en ese momento, pude sentir como Sam se metio en la bañera, ella aun estaba vestida y me abrazo envolviendo sus piernas en mi cintura

-Todo va a estar bien, todo estará bien-decia ella pasando sus manos por mi cuello y mi pelo mojado- en verdad todo estará bien- ella paso una de sus manos por mis mejillas y despues por mis labios, pude ver como pego su frente a la mia y me enseño una linda sonrisa, yo solo me acerque a ella y junte mis labios con los de ella, una sensación inundo todos mis sentidos, lleve una de mis manos a su cintura y la otra la puse en su nuca para unir mas nuestros labios, sus besos eran un poco torpes, pero aun asi no dejaban de ser tiernos, y me habían encantado, duramos varios segundos besándonos asta que sentí que ya no tenia oxígeno en mis pulmones, ella se alejo un poco de mi y pego su frente a la mia, note que sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y una linda sonrisa se habia formado en sus labios- todo estará bien-dijo ella acariciando con una de sus manos mi mejilla y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios y despues separándose de mi para darme un abrazo


	9. VIVIR EL MOMENTO PARTE 1(CAPITULO 9)

VIVIR EL MOMENTO PARTE 1(CAPITULO 9)

Ni crean que la Cancion de It Will Rain de Bruno Mars es mi favorita Siempre me inspiro con esa cancion para escribir mis capitulos, espero que este capitulo les gustee, un gran misterio esta por revelarse ¿Quien era la madre de Freddie? ¿ Que secreto le esconde su padre a Freddie? En los proximos capitulos lo sabran, Les mando un besooo

( /watch?v=FDnOXyijMlE) Cancion con la que me inspiro, les recomiendo escuchar la cancion y leer el capitulo al mismo tiempo

*****************************

No sabia cuanto tiempo habíamos estado asi, lo único que es escuchaba e n ese cuarto de baño eran nuestras respiraciones, Sam aun me tenia abrazado y yo la verdad no quería que se alejara de mi, por ahora ella era un gran apoyo para mi, ella me habia ayudado un poco a tranquilizarme despues de ese secreto que habia descubierto, sentia los latidos de su corazón en mi pecho, y eso me tranquilizaba un poco, entonces me tense cuando ella movió una de sus manos desde mi cuello asta mi espalda con total delicadeza, asiendo círculos en mis espalda, en ese momento recordé a mi mama, cuando yo me sentia triste o lloraba ella movia su mano y lograba tranquilizarme un poco

-¿Ya estas mejor?-dijo ella separándose un poco de mi 

-Un poco 

-¿Que te parece si salimos de aquí y tomamos un poco de aire? 

-Claro-le dije sonriendo, no sabia el porque pero ella me hacia sentir tan bien 

-Te miras mas lindo si sonries-dijo levantándose de mi y saliendo de la tina, en cuanto ella se separo de mi sentí un frio recorrer todo mi cuerpo, sin tener su cercanía me sentia tan vacio, pero cuando voltee a verla ella me sonrio y olvide todo, Sali de la tina y me acerque a darle otro fuerte abrazo, la necesitaba cerca, muy cerca de mi y no sabia el porque, ella con una de sus manos acaricio mi mejilla y me dio un beso en la frente

-¿Porque me dejaste que te besara?-me atrevi a preguntarle 

-No te lo iba a negar, te sentias muy mal-dijo sonriendo- en ese momento yo te hubiera permitido hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, pero tu te comportaste como un caballero, por eso mismo me atrevi a darte otro beso 

-Jamas me atrevería a hacerte algo que no quisiera o que no me permitieras 

-Ya lo se, por eso confie en ti, además necesitabas calmarte 

-Muchas gracias 

-¿Porque? 

-Por estar conmigo 

-Cuando me necesites estare contigo-dijo ella rodeando con sus brazos mi cuello y acomodándose en mi hombro- Siempre estare contigo 

-¿Se puede toda la vida?- me atrevi a preguntar 

-El futuro lo dira, ahora anda ve a vestirte necesitas salir de aquí-dijo mirándome divertida 

-¿Y tu que te pondrás? 

-No te preocupes, yo traje ropa en mi bolso 

-Ok en un minuto salgo – ella solo sonrio y salio por la puerta del baño, yo solo lleve mis manos a mejilla y una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, esta chica me mataria  
En menos de un minuto Sali del baño con solo la toalla rodeando mi cintura, pude ver que ella buscaba algo en su bolso y cuando me miro se sonrojo y volteo a otro lado, yo me sentí un tonto, pero mi ropa esta en la habitación, comencé a buscar mi ropa y ella entro al baño no sin antes dedicarme otra linda sonrisa, yo me vesti y ella en unos minutos salio del baño 

-Estoy lista, ¿a donde iremos? 

-¿A donde quieres ir? 

-No lo se-dijo ella encogiéndose de los hombros- yo no conozco aquí 

-Ok, iremos a dar un paseo al parque de diversiones 

-¿Al parque de diversiones? Encerio? Tengo años que no voy-dijo ella saltando de alegría, parecía una niña pequeña, una hermosa niña pequeña, pude ver que ella se dirigió a la ventana y yo tome su mano y la detuve 

-¿A donde vas? 

-¿No vamos a salir por la ventana? 

-No tenemos porque, saldremos por la puerta principal 

-Pero tu papa… 

-Que mi papa se vaya al demonio-le dije aun molesto, tome mi chamarra y salimos por la puerta de mi habitación, al bajar las escaleras pude ver que mi padre se encontraba sentado en la sala 

-¿A donde vas?-dijo el mirándome y mirando mi mano y la de Sam entrelazadas 

-No te importa-dije caminando en dirección de la salida de la casa, nos dirigimos a la cochera y ahora no iríamos en mi motocicleta, asi que tome uno de mis autos, le abri la puerta a Sam como todo un caballero y despues me dirigí a mi asiento 

-Que lindo auto-dijo ella sonriendo 

-Me lo regalo mi papa de cumpleaños- cuando yo dije eso ella solo bajo la mirada- que te pasa? 

-Nada, olvídalo-dijo ella intentando sonreir 

-¿Anda dime que te pasa? 

-No entiendo como las personas pueden comprar todo, incluso a otras personas 

-Sam yo… 

-Tu no tiene la culpa Freddie, fue tu padre el que me compro 

-Creeme que fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de toda mi vida-le dije tocando su mejilla con cuidado 

-No sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que hayas sido tu y no otra persona 

-Ya no pienses en eso ok? Tu me dijiste que tratara de olvidar lo de mi padre , ahora tu olvida eso, ahora lo que quiero es que tu y yo vivamos el momento, que no nos importe nada, solo hacer lo que queramos sin importarnos el mañana- ella solo sonrio y yo encendí el coche y yendo con rumbo al parque de diversiones, ella encendio la radio y la canción de It Will Rain de Burno Mars Comenzo a sonar, podía ver como ella sonreía al escucharla, se veía tan linda mientras sonreía 

-¿Quien canta esta canción? 

-Se llama bruno Mars 

-Canta hermoso, nunca lo habia escuchado, me gusta la forma en que canta, la letra de la canción 

Porque no habrá luz del sol, si te pierdo nena, No habrá cielos claros, si te pierdo nena  
Al igual que las nubes, mis ojos harán lo mismo,si tu te alejas, cada día lloverá, lloverá, lloverá – empeze a cantar y ella comenzó a sonreir, me gustaba como sonreía, como curvaba sus labios y sus hermosos ojos azules se cruzaban con los mios.

El camino al parque de diversiones fue muy corto, y cuando llegamos pude ver que varias lagrimas salían de los ojos de Sam 

-¿Que te pasa?-dije acercándome a ella y limpiando sus lagrimas 

-La ultima vez que habia venido a un parque de diversiones fue cuando era pequeña y mi padre me habia traido- me acerque a ella y le di un abrazo 

-Ya no pienses en eso, ¿que te dije? Que viviéramos el momento y que no nos importara nada ok-dije mirándola fijamente 

-Ok-dijo ella sonriendo, Sali del coche y le abri la puerta, ella comenzó a reir emocionada y yo me uni a ella también riendo 

-¿A donde quieres ir primero? 

-¿A la rueda de la fortuna? 

-Claro, vamos-le dije tomando su mano, subimos en todos los juegos que ella quiso, jamas me imagine que a una chica le gustaran las montañas rusas, o algún juego que toda mujer piensa que le da miedo, en cambio el que gritaba era yo y Sam simplemente se reia de mi, comimos algodón de azúcar y caminamos tomados de la mano viendo los pequeños puestos que habían ahí, me sorprendi demasiado al ver que esa chica tenia una excelente puntería, tenia que reventar 3 globos con unas pequeñas lanzas y solo tenias 4 oportunidades, ella habia logrado reventar los 3 globos seguidos, mientras que yo no habia atinado a ninguno 

-¿Que es lo que quiere de premio señorita?-pregunto el dueño del puesto 

-Ese oso-dijo ella señalando un gran oso de peluche morado, el señor se lo dio y ella comenzó a sonreir 

-No se vale, yo quería ganarme uno para regalártelo-le dije sonriendo 

-Tienes muy mala puntería Benson- dijo ella riendo y despues caminando en dirección de los demás juegos, pasamos toda la tarde ahí y nos dimos cuenta de que habia anochecido, decidimos regresar al auto, pero yo aun no tenia intensión de regresar a casa, asi que comencé a manejar hasta las afueras de la cuidad y llegar al punto mas alto de un mirador, en donde se miraban todas las luces de la cuidad, los 2 decidimos subir a la parte delantera del coche y comenzamos a ver el panorama 

-Es hermoso, realmente hermoso-decia ella con emoción- gracias por este grandioso fin de semana- me dijo abrazándome, yo solo puse mis manos en su cintura y ella acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho 

-Gracias a ti por estar conmigo 

Nos quedemos en silencio por unas horas, solo admirando el hermoso panorama que se encontraba frente a nosotros, al menos estaba agradecido de que mañana seria domingo y Sam se iria hasta el lunes y para mi suerte yo no tenia clases en la Universidad, y algo que no soportaba ya que no quería que ella regresara a ese horrible lugar 

-Freddie ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo ella levantando su rostro y mirándome directamente 

-Claro, lo que tu quieras-le dije acomodando uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja 

-¿No te gustaría saber la verdad acerca de tu madre?-Yo solo me quede callado, aun no podía hacerme a la idea de que mi madre trabajara en ese lugar 

-Yo..mira no lo se 

-¿No crees que es demasiado extraño que si tu padre supiera que ella habia trabajado ahí, hubiera ido de nuevo a ese lugar y pagar por mi? 

-Yo..yo la verdad no habia pensado en eso 

-Se me hace demasiado extraño que el volviera a ese lugar 

-Tienes mucha razón, pero sabes que? No quiero hablar ahora de eso, solo quiero vivir el momento-le dije abrazándola mas, duramos mas tiempo en ese lugar y sin darnos cuenta ya eran las 2 de la mañana, decidimos regresar a la casa, aunque yo no quería hacerlo, cuando entramos a mi habitación yo tome una sabana y una colcha y comencé a acomodarla en el sofá 

-¿Que haces?-dijo Sam mirándome 

-Estoy acomodando el lugar en donde dormiré 

-¿Lo dices encerio?-dijo ella levantando sus cejas 

-¿Si porque? 

-Anoche dormimos juntos en la playa y ahora que estas en tu casa no dormiras aquí conmigo? 

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo en la cama?-dije sorprendido 

-¿Y porque no? 

-Bueno porque….porque yo,…porque tu 

-Anda ven-dijo ella sonriendo, yo me acerque muy nervioso a la cama y me acosté, ella rápidamente se acerco a mi y me abrazo por la espalda- Gracias, encerio gracias por hacerme sentir viva y libre de nuevo 

Yo me voltee y quede frente a ella- te aseguro que te sacare de ese lugar asi sea lo ultimo que haga, te lo prometo 

-No quiero que te metas en problemas 

-No son problemas, yo te sacare de ahí 

-Shhhuuuuu-dijo ella poniendo un dedo en mi boca- que fue lo que dijimos?-decia ella sonriendo- que viviéramos el momento, asi que ya cierra la boca-dijo soltando una carcajada, yo solo sonreí ella se puso de espaladas y yo la abraze, no sabia porque pero me gustaba esta sensación de estar tan cerca de ella, poder abrazarla, poder aspirar su hermoso perfume, sin darme cuenta me quede dormido y desperté cuando sentí que alguien besaba mi frente con cuidado 

-Despierta dormilon -decia ella sonriendo, yo solo levante mi rostro y mire fijamente sus hermosos ojos azules, y su boca, moria por besarla pero no podía ya que ella me habia dicho que confiaba en mi y no quería que pensara mal de mi, me levante y recibí un fuerte abrazo de su parte- Me ire a bañar 

-Yo ire por el desayuno-le dije levantándome, Sali de la habitación y camine en dirección de la cocina, aun era muy temprano pero en verdad moria de hambre, cuando pase por la sala me di cuenta de que mi padre se encontraba ahí, mirando la foto que yo me habia encontrado en su habitación, escuchaba un murmullo y decidi acercarme sin que el se diera cuenta y comencé a escuchar con cuidado lo que el decía 

-El ya descubrió lo que tu eres amor-decia mi padre con tristeza- Pero si el supiera toda la verdad, si el supiera lo que a ti te paso, si el supiera que el no es mi…. 

-¿Acaso ahí otra cosa que no mes has contado?-le dije mirándolo fijamente- acaso vas a seguir ocultándome mas cosas? 

-Freddie hijo-decia el levantándose del sillón-yo es que 

-Es que nada-le grite- Quiero toda la verdad ahora mismo

VIVIR EL MOMENTO PARTE 2

Bueno ya en los proximos capitulos las cosas se pondran mas fuertes y debo decir que los capitulos no seran aptos para menores ya que abra mucha violencia y Golpes, Un intento de Violacion, Una violacion y mas cosas fuertes.  
Espero que el capitulo les gusteee, a por cierto mañana no publicare el capitulo porque tengo una salidaa

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Pude ver como mi padre se quedo tenso, jamas se hubiera imaginado que yo estuviera escuchando lo que el decía, pero ya estaba arto de todo esto, ya estaba arto de todas estas estúpidas mentiras

-¿Que no escuchaste?, te acabo de decir que quiero saber todo ahora mismo 

-No es tiempo aun-dijo el caminando en dirección de la puerta 

-Claro que si es tiempo, tienes que decirme la verdad, tienes que decirme que fue lo que le paso a mi mama? 

-Freddie entiende hijo yo.. 

-Dime la verdad 

-No puedo, no ahora-dijo saliendo, yo solo tome los adornos que se encontraban en la mesa y los tire al suelo sin importarme quebrarlos o causar cualquier daño- ¿Porque diablos nos me dicen la verdad? Porque?-grite con todas mis fuerzas, Sali de la casa y fui directo a tomar mi motocicleta, el coraje que tenia dentro de mi no se podía comparar con la forma en la que me sentia, lo odiaba, odiaba a mi padre por mentirme durante tanto tiempo y sobre todo odiaba que aun me siguiera mintiendo y no me quisiera dejar saber la verdad, maneje por varias horas tratando del calmarme pero en definitiva no podía, no podía con todo esto, rápidamente llegue a un bar sabia que ahí si me dejarían entrar ya que el dueño del bar era padre de uno de mis mejores amigos Brad Somers

-¿Como estas Freddie?-me saludo Peter el que se encargaba de pedir identificación a las personas, o ver si podían entrar ya que era un bar exclusivo, entre sin saludarlo el solo quito la cadena y pude escuchar que varias personas se quejaban como diciendo "Porque lo dejas pasar a el? No parece que tenga 21, y muchas cosas que la verdad no tenían sentido para mi, llegue a la barra y me senté en uno de los bancos 

-Este es un milagro Freddie, tu casi nunca vienes aquí- me decía Max 

-Solo sírveme un trago de vino-le dije sin siquiera verlo, el puso un vaso de vino frente a mi y sin importarme la bebi de golpe, sentí un terrible ardor en la garganta ya que yo no estaba acostumbrado a tomar, pero eso no me importo ya que cuando termine de tomarme ese vaso pedi otro 

-¿Freddie que te trae por aquí?-decia Brad sentándose a un lado de mi, Brad estudiaba en la misma universidad que yo y al igual que yo solo visitaba su casa los fines de semana y sobre todo era novio de mi hermana menor.

-No tengo animos de hablar-le dije sin verlo 

-¿Que te paso amigo? 

-No tengo ganas de hablar, ¿me puedes dejar solo? 

-Ok, pero mañana ire a tu casa, necesitamos hablar 

Yo nisiquiera le conteste y segui tomando y tomando, en el vaso 10 perdi la cuenta, mire mi celular y me di cuenta de que eran las 2 de la mañana, la verdad no me importaba nada, absolutamente nada 

-Freddie estas muy mal, creo que te llevare a tu casa 

-Me ire en mi motocicleta 

-Si claro-dijo el levantando sus cejas- tu no te iras en esa motocicleta 

-No te metas Somers-dije intentando levantarme, pero perdi el equilibrio y casi caigo al suelo, pero el habia alcanzado a detenerme 

-Vamos, yo te llevare-dijo el ayudándome a caminar a la salida, yo me sentia realmente mereado, y en el camino vomite a una pareja que se encontraba besándose fuera del bar 

-¿Que te pasa idiota?-me grito el tipejo, yo me solte de Brad y me puse frente a el 

-No te metas conmigo idiota-le dije empujándolo 

-El esta ebrio, enserio lo lamento-decia Brad disculpándose 

-¿Porque pides disculpas si el… 

-Ya basta Freddie, anda camina-decia el ayudándome a entrar a su auto 

-¿Que pasara con mi moto? No la puedo dejar aqui 

-Peter la llevara a tu casa 

-¿Porque la vida no puede ser perfecta Brad? 

-¿Porque lo dices Freddie? Tu vida es perfecta 

-La vida que yo pensé que era perfecta termino siendo una mierda 

-¿Porque?  
-Sabes, mi madre trabajaba en un stripper y nunca me lo dijeron, nunca me dijeron nada- en ese momento yo solte una carcajada- ellos pensaron que a mi me molestaría, son unos idiotas al pensar eso 

-Freddie yo 

-Anda ríete, no me importa 

-No me voy a reir, porque piensas eso? 

-¿Sabes que? Olvídalo-dije volteándome a la ventana, pero resulto ser peor porque comencé a marearme, Brad detuvo el coche y yo comencé a vomitar 

-No debiste haber tomado tanto 

-No….me… importa-le dije empujándolo y entrando al coche de nuevo, cerre mis ojos y deje que Brad me llevara asta mi casa, aunque la verdad no tenia ganas de llegar, cuando entramos mirto estaba en la entrada de la puerta 

-¿Joven Freddie que le paso?-preguntaba mirto 

-Bebio demasiado-le dijo Brad- llévalo a su habitación 

-Yo no quiero entrar a esta casa, mejor me regreso –pero antes de que siguiera caminando Mirto me tomo de brazo- tu no eres nadie para detenerme-le grite pero el solo siguió sin hacerme caso 

-Será mejor que lo lleves a su habitación y que vengas conmigo a recoger su motocicleta-dijo Brad 

-Yo ire por ella- pero Mirto me habia tomado del brazo y me habia hecho caminar en dirección de mi habitación, en cuanto abrió la puerta me dejo ahí y despues salio rápidamente 

-Estúpido-dije intentando caminar en dirección de la cama pero antes de que llegara perdi el equilibrio y cai al suelo- estupido suelo-dije intentando levantarme 

-¿Freddie? ¿Eres tu?-pude ver que alguien se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a donde yo estaba 

-Sorpresa! soy yo-dije gritando con felicidad  
-¿Estas bien? Me tenias preocupada- pude sentir como con sus brazos me rodeo- Pense que te habia pasado algo, me sentia muy desesperada pero no podía hacer nada- pude ver como ella comenzó a llorar- Crei que habias tenido un accidente 

-Estoy bien mi princesa, solo el estúpido piso se me atravesó-dije intentado levantarme 

-¿Estas ebrio? 

-No-conteste riéndome 

-¿Freddie porque estas ebrio?

-Ya te dije que no estoy ebrio, solo quiero descansar para siempre, ¿que te parece si me avientas por la ventana?

-Freddie no digas eso por favor no lo digas 

-Que mas da-dije caminando en dirección de la cama- A nadie le importo 

-A mi si me importas 

-Quiero olvidar esto-dije rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y acercándola a mi- Ayúdame a olvidar esta noche, no quiero recordar nada-dije capturando sus labios con mi boca, la levante fácilmente y la lleve directo a la cama, acomodándome encima de ella y entre sus piernas  
-Freddie no estas bien, estas completamente ebrio-decia ella intentando alejarse 

-Ayúdame a olvidar, ayúdame porfavor-dije metiendo mis manos entre su blusa y sintiendo su suave y delicada piel- hazme olvidar todo el dolor que siento en este momento-dije regresando a besarla. 

Desperté en la mañana con un horrible dolor de cabeza, no podía siquiera abrir los ojos ya que la luz me molestaba, me moví un poco y al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta de que mi cama se encontraba vacia, en ese momento todos los recuerdos regresaron a mi de golpe, yo habia bebido demasiado y habia llegado a mi habitación completamente ebrio y Sam habia estado aquí, lo ultimo que habia recordado habia sido cuando la estaba besando mientras que una de mis manos se metia debajo de su blusa y pidiéndole que me ayudara a olvidar ¿Qué estupidez habia cometido? ¿ Acaso la habia obligado a hacer algo que ella no quería? Me levante de la cama y me di cuenta de que solo estaba en bóxer, era un idiota un completo idiota, ella habia confiado en mi y yo habia destruido esa confianza, me comencé a vestir rápidamente y comencé a buscarla pero no estaba por ningún lado 

-Su motocicleta esta ya en la cochera-decia Mirto 

-¿Donde esta Sam?-pregunte desesperado 

-¿Acaso no se dio cuenta? 

-¿Cuenta de que?-le grite 

-Se fue hace como 3 horas, son las 2 de la tarde joven Freddie 

O por dios!, despues de lo que le habia hecho , nisiquiera le habia pedido una disculpa y lo peor de todo era que se habia ido, era un imbécil un completo imbécil 

PVO Sam Puckett 

Tenia mas de 2 horas que Freddie habia bajado a traer desayuno, me estaba desesperando ¿Por qué no habia regresado? No sabia si seria buena idea salir o no, además yo solo debía estar en su habitación, en ese momento escuche que tocaron la puerta y tímidamente fui y la abri 

-Hola señorita Sam- me decía Mirto 

-Hola Mirto, ¿Disculpe no sabe en donde esta Freddie? 

-Hace unas horas salio de la casa y tomo su motocicleta, talves tuvo algún contratiempo, ¿no se le ofrece algo de comer?

-Porfavor, te lo agradecería demasiado muero de hambre-le dije sonriendo 

-En unos minutos estará lista-dijo el cerrando la puerta, yo me quede dentro de la habitación y espere a que Mirto me trajera la comida, no podía comer comoda ya que algo me decía que Freddie no estaba bien, sentia una angustia en el pecho, espere toda la tarde en su habitación y me di cuenta de que la noche llego muy pronto y mi preocupación comenzó a crecer aun mas, las horas seguían pasando y pasando y aun no habia noticias de Freddie, decidi acostarme y esperar a que el llegara ya que no tenia pensado dormirme sin antes verlo, espere unas horas mas y entonces escuche que la puerta de la habitación de abrio 

-Estúpido-Pude escuchar que alguien maldecía y en ese momento reconocí su voz, y fue ahí cuando escuche un fuerte golpe - estupido suelo 

-¿Freddie? ¿Eres tu?-pregunte acercándome a donde el estaba tirado en el suelo 

-Sorpresa! soy yo-dijo el con felicidad, ¿ que le pasaba? No lo entendía 

-¿Estas bien? Me tenias preocupada- En ese momento lo abrase, me sentia tan mal y ahora tenerlo aquí me habia tranquilizado un poco - Pense que te habia pasado algo, me sentia muy desesperada pero no podía hacer nada- No pude soportar llorar, en verdad me sentia muy mal

- Crei que habias tenido un accidente 

-Estoy bien mi princesa, solo el estúpido piso se me atravesó-dijo riéndome e intentando levantarse, entonces pude oler que traía aliento alcohólico 

-¿Estas ebrio? 

-No-contesto riéndose 

-¿Freddie porque estas ebrio? 

-Ya te dije que no estoy ebrio, solo quiero descansar para siempre, que te parece si me avientas por la ventana? 

-Freddie no digas eso porfavor no lo digas 

-Que mas da-dijo caminando en dirección de la cama- A nadie le importo 

-A mi si me importas 

-Quiero olvidar esto-dijo rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y acercándome a el- Ayúdame a olvidar esta noche, no quiero recordar nada-dijo capturando mis labios con su boca, me levanto fácilmente y me llevo directo a la cama donde se acomodó encima de mi y entre mis piernas, yo temblaba en ese momento, ¿acaso el quería eso? ¿Acaso el quería acostarse conmigo para olvidar todo? 

-Freddie no estas bien, estas completamente ebrio- decía yo intentando separarla de mi, yo aun no estaba preparada para esto, no aun, pero lo veía tan triste, tan desesperado, tenia que ayudarle, quería que el no sufriera mas, pero aunque sabia que el estaba ebrio y no recordaría lo que sucediera esta noche, yo sabia que tenia que ayudarlo 

-Ayúdame a olvidar, ayúdame porfavor-dijo metiendo mis manos entre su blusa, sentí un escalofrio recorrer todo mi cuerpo cuando el me toco de esa manera, sentia miedo un horrible miedo y no dejaba de temblar, -hazme olvidar todo el dolor que siento en este momento-dijo besándome 

-Esta bien-le dije envolviendo mis brazos en su cuello- Te hare olvidar-le dije besándolo, en ese momento el saco sus manos de debajo de mi blusa, envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura y hundió su rostro en mi cuello 

-Quiero olvidar esto, quiero que todo esto sea una pesadilla-decia el sollozando- No quiero seguir asi, no quiero- yo podía sentir mi cuello bañado en lagrimas, el estaba sufriendo bastante  
-Todo pasara muy pronto-decia yo acariciando su espalda con mis manos de abajo hacia arriba, no sabia cuanto tiempo el habia llorado, solo que el se quedo completamente dormido, con cuidado lo baje de encima de mi y comencé a quitarle los zapatos, el pantalón y su camisa, tirándolas al suelo, me acosté cerca de el y sentí como con sus brazos rodeo mi cintura, quería hacerlo olvidar, quería que no sufriera, miraba su rostro y podía ver que sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y eso me entristecía, acaricie su rostro con cuidado y despues le di un beso en la mejilla antes de quedar completamente dormida, desperté en la mañana cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta, quite el brazo de Freddie de mi cintura y camine en dirección de la puerta, en cuanto la abri me di cuenta de que era Mirto 

-Buenos días! El joven Freddie no ha despertado aun? 

-No, el aun sigue dormido-le dije sonriendo 

-El señor Hilton me envió a decirle que en una hora vienen por usted- en ese momento un pánico horrible llego a mi, yo regresaría a ese lugar, a ese horrible lugar de nuevo 

-Gra..gracias-le dije apenas hablando, me sentia demasiado nerviosa, Mirto se retiro y yo simplemente cerre la puerta y me deje caer en el suelo 

-De nuevo a mi infierno-dije rodeando con mis brazos mis piernas- de nuevo a mi sufrimiento- me quede varios minutos en el suelo y despues me levante decidida a buscar mis cosas, ese era mi destino y yo la verdad me tenia que hacer a la idea de que mi vida siempre seria un infierno, meti toda mi ropa a mi bolso y espere a que tocaran la puerta de nuevo, me recosté de nuevo en la cama y me di cuenta de que Freddie aun dormia, se veía tan lindo dormido, el en verdad también sufria pero no tanto como yo lo hacia, y ahora después de la pelea con su padre no sabría si de nuevo me volverían a contratar, asi que era posible que esta fuera la ultima vez que lo mirara, me acerque lentamente a el y le di un pequeño beso en los labios y acaricie su mejilla por ultima vez, en ese momento tocaron la puerta y me di cuenta de que ya era hora de irme, me incline un poco y bese la frente de el - Gracias por regalarme un poquito de libertad- dije antes de levantarme y salir por la puerta sin siquiera verlo de nuevo, ya que sabia que si lo hacia yo sufriría por algo que era imposible. Sali por la puerta de servicio y antes de irme le pedi de favor a Mirto que cuidara a Freddie, que no se sentia muy bien y que no quería que hiciera nada estúpido, en verdad no sabia porque, pero Mirto me parecía una persona sincera, entre a la limosina y deje que me llevara de nuevo a mi infierno personal, y antes de llegar recordé las palabras que Freddie habia dicho "Hay que vivir el momento" y eso era lo que yo iba a hacer, no sin antes averiguar quien era la madre de Freddie y porque trabajaba en este bar


	10. Regrese

Bueno chic s, éste capitúlo es algo fuerte así que si eres menor de edad estas advertido. Quiero agradercerle a Jenn por confiar en mí e invitarme a ayudarla con esta historia que me trae suspirando a cada segundo. Que lo disfruten...  
Isa

Capitulo escrito por Jenn e Isabel

Regresé

Suspire al ver que estaba a punto de llegar a mi infierno, bueno… después de todo no me quedaba de otra, aquí era a donde estaba destinada a estar de por vida. Baje de la limosina y en la entrada del bar estaba Marco, uno de los guardias del bar que ya me esperaba, la limosina arranco y yo simplemente decidí caminar a mi infierno personal. Marco tomo mi bolso y los 2 comenzamos a caminar en dirección de la oficina de John, tocó la puerta y abrió. Al entrar sentí un horrible escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo, odiaba estar aquí, odiaba tener que verlo y tener que estar en este horrible lugar. Cuando entre pude ver que John se encontraba muy ocupado revisando unos papeles, y cuando volteo a verme una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y comenzó a inspeccionarme de los pies a la cabeza, odiaba esto, odiaba que él me mirara con ese cinismo y descaro sin importarle siquiera que yo estuviera aquí.

-Has llegado Samantha -dijo el esbozando una sonrisa -¿Cómo te fue con el chiquillo? Esperemos que muy bien ya que de lo contrario te atendrás a las consecuencias.

-Lo volví loco- mentí al decirle eso, pero no me quedaba de otra.

-Vaya, vaya -decía el levantándose de su escritorio -Marco lárgate -le ordeno, él salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta. Pude sentir como John se acerco a mí hasta quedar a varios centímetros de mi cuerpo. -Veo que ya te resignaste a ir con ese chico, así que hazte la idea que las veces que ellos te quieran, tu iras con ellos y harás todo lo que ese chiquillo te dice -pude sentir como tomo uno de mis mechones de cabello y lo comenzó a oler. -No sabes cómo lo envidio -él cerro sus ojos y continuo oliendo mi cabello.

Mientras seguía con su discurso no pude evitar llorar aterrorizada… no, asqueada.

-Envidio que el haya sido el primero en tu vida, el primer hombre que estuvo dentro de ti, el primero que te acaricio -podía sentir como el comenzaba a caminar y yo retrocedía poco a poco hasta que me tope con la pared-, el primero que te sintió llegar a un orgasmo, el primero que te tubo bajo su cuerpo, no sabes cómo envidio eso -él tomo mi cintura con fuerza y pegó su cuerpo fuertemente al mío. Yo había quedado acorralada contra la pared y su cuerpo. -Eres tan suave -pude sentir una de sus manos tocar mis labios y bajar por mi cuello, y mis pechos, los tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a apretarlos, en ese momento sentí un horrible escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, me sentía asquerosa.

¿Cómo era posible que le permitiera esto? Sentí que una de sus manos bajo mas y toco mis muslos sobre mi pantalón, comencé a temblar en ese momento, no quería que me hiciera esto, no quería que él me tocara.

-Muero por tenerte en mis brazos Sam… muero por hacerte mía -dijo llevando sus labios a mi cuello y mordisqueándolo, pude sentir que mis lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, quería morir en este instante, quería dejar de existir en este momento. -Pero me tengo que aguantar hasta tu cumpleaños- dijo el separándose de mí y caminando en dirección de su escritorio- ahora lárgate

Yo aun me quede paralizada en ese lugar, mis lágrimas salían descontroladamente y resbalaban por mis mejillas, aun no dejaba de temblar, y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba en ese momento.

-¿Qué diablos? ¿No escuchaste? -Dijo mirando molesto. -Te dije que te largaras, pero antes tomate esto -me dijo tirándome unas pastillas anticonceptivas. -Mas te vale tomártelas no quiero sorpresitas.

Con todas las fuerzas que tenia me atreví a agacharme y levantar las pastillas, después salí de ahí, aun estaba en shock, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo diablos había llegado al sótano. En cuanto llegué al colchón me deje caer y sentí mis lagrimas caer con más intensidad, esto era una mierda, una total mierda y estaba segura que mi vida siempre seria así.

-Sam, Sam, ¿estás bien? -Decía Katherine entrando al cuarto- ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estás tan pálida?

-Yo... yo –no podía hablar.

-¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado? Dime… ¿qué te hizo?

-Me… tocó… y… -ya para ese momento yo me había acostado en posición fetal, envolviendo mis piernas con mis brazos.

-Sam, ¿Él abuso de ti? ¿Él te violo? -decía Katherine totalmente paralizada. -Yo solo negué con la cabeza -¿Qué te hizo?

-Me dijo que moría por hacerme suya –me estremecí al recordarlo.

-Ese maldito-dijo ella levantándose.

-No hagas nada estúpido Katherine -me apresuré a levantarme y tomar su brazo antes de que saliera del cuarto- Él te va a golpear y se puede atrever a quitarte a Kevin…

-Ese maldito perro –gritó Katherine con fuerza- ¿Quién le dijo a el que tenía derecho a hacer y deshacer con nuestras vidas? ¿Quién le dijo que era dueño de nuestras vidas? ¿Quién?

-Por favor, tenemos que calmarnos –le dije.

-¿Calmarnos? -Dijo ella mirando confundida. -¿Cómo diablos quieres que nos calmemos Sam? El estuvo a punto de abusar de ti, y si no lo hiso ahora algún día lo hará -cuando ella dijo eso sentí un fuerte temblor en mi interior-. Cuando él haga eso no se cansara de hacerlo y después… ¿qué pasara? A mí me tendrá toda mi vida trabajando aquí, ¿por qué demonios tengo su sangre? ¿Por qué diablos mi madre se fijo en ese hombre y se termino embarazando de él? No sabes como hubiera deseado no haber querido conocer a mi padre, nunca lo hubiera conocido -decía ella hincándose en el suelo y tapando su rostro con sus manos. -Odio esto, odio mi vida.

-Yo también la odio. ¿Por qué crees que he intentado suicidarme? –murmuré con amargura.

-Si no fuera por Kevin yo hace muchos años que hubiera muerto, ese pequeño es el único que me da fuerzas para vivir- decía Katherine mientras veía a Kevin dormido en su colchón- la única razón por la que yo sigo aquí es por ese niño. Yo sé que si yo muriera, John no tendría consideración de mi hijo, sin importarle que sea su nieto… él sin pensarlo lo mandaría a un orfanatorio y yo no quiero que mi bebé sufra -podía ver como varias lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. -Estoy destinada a estar aquí hasta mi muerte…

-Yo también- le dije abrazándola

-Pero estando juntas las cosas pueden ser mejores, prométemelo, prométeme que jamás me dejaras sola –pidió con esperanzas.

Yo lo dude, yo no sabía si prometerle eso a ella, ya que estaba segura que en la primera oportunidad que tuviera me quitaría la vida.

-Yo… yo no puedo prometer eso –dije con voz entrecortada.

-Claro que si -dijo ella tomando mi rostro en sus manos- tienes que vivir, tenemos que luchar por nuestra vida, no permitir que John nos gane.

-No puedo Katherine, no puedo con todo esto…

-Claro que si -dijo ella abrazándome-, algún día. Algún día tu y yo seremos libres y felices -yo no podía dejar de llorar, yo sabía que eso no era cierto ya que nosotras nunca seriamos libres. –Pero no pensemos en esto, por favor. Cuéntame, ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

-Bien y a la vez no tanto… -pude ver como su rostro se llenaba de ira y tuve que aclarar todo. –No hizo nada para dañarme, pero él la está pasando mal.

-No entiendo… -susurró confundida.

-Freddie descubrió que su madre fue alguien… igual a nosotras… -suspiré entristecida, nunca lo había visto de esa forma. –Creo que sufrió más por el engaño de su padre, no por el origen de su madre.

-¿Qué más? Cuéntame –susurró con una mueca en los labios, sabía que estaba conmovida.

-Freddie se emborrachó tanto, nunca lo había visto de esa forma… -susurré recordando esos momentos.

-¿Te hizo algo? –Preguntó con voz temblorosa y yo solo pude negar.

-Su madre se llama igual que yo… y eso no es todo –dije levantándome del colchón. –Trabajó en este mismo bar.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente a causa de la sorpresa.

-¿Me estás jodiendo, Sam? Eso es imposible… es una locura –tuve que reírme de su lógica, pero desgraciadamente así era.

-No… -suspiré.

Por más de veinte minutos ninguna medio palabra. Ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos y yo en los recuerdos de ese fin de semana. A pesar de todo el dolor que sintió, a pesar de su borrachera nunca me faltó, siempre me respetó. Entonces se me ocurrió que en escritorio de John podía haber información.

-Katherine, necesito que me ayudes… -le expliqué todo el plan, ella no se vería involucrada. Solo tenía que entretenerlo.

Subimos las escaleras rápidamente y Katherine no se cansaba de repetir una y otra vez que eso no le gustaba, pero no me importaba estaba decidida a buscar información sobre la mamá de Freddie. No me importaba el miedo que podía tenerle a John. Le pedí a Katherin que lo distrajera mientras buscaba entre sus cosas, ella estuvo renuente hasta que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

-Suerte… -susurré mientras ella avanzaba hacia donde se encontraba él.

Sin esperar más y con el corazón latiendo si control, entré a la oficina de John. Ese lugar era un completo desastre, papeles tirados en el piso y envolturas de condones; ni hablar de los residuos de droga. Paseé mi mirada por todo el lugar y vi una especie de archivero en una esquina. Corrí e inmediatamente comencé a buscar algo, alguna fotografía o papeles importantes.

Basura, eso era lo él guardaba allí. Probé suerte con su escritorio, si habían papeles importantes de seguro estaban allí. Busqué en la primera gaveta, solo dinero y algunas bolsitas de droga. No pude evitar hacer una mueca de asco, era despreciable. Miré el reloj que estaba en la pared, se estaba acabando mí tiempo, no estaba segura que tanto podía detenerlo ella.

Intenté abrir una de las gavetas del medio, pero tenía seguro. Sin embargo, la suerte estaba de mi lado, justo al frente de mí estaba el manojo de llaves y estaba segura que allí se encontraba la de este. Comencé a probar una a una hasta que por fin la encontré. Si pensaba que había dinero en las otras estaba muy equivocada; había alrededor de mil dólares y varios paquetes de droga, este hombre era un enfermo. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar vi una foto de la mamá de Freddie. Estuve tentada a gritar de felicidad, pero la puerta se abrió.

No podía moverme, ni siquiera podía gritar porque él estaba allí parado, mirándome con ira en sus ojos. Este sería mi fin. Lo vi cerrar la puerta y dibujar una sonrisa desquiciada en sus labios.

-Así que… ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita? ¿Quieres tu regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado? –murmuró con cinismo mientras se acercaba a mí. –He querido hacerte mía desde que te conocí…

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar con furia y las lágrimas en mis ojos comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. De pronto escuché un pitido infernal dentro de mi cabeza y un dolor punzante en mi mejilla. Me había golpeado, el muy maldito me había pegado.

-Vas a aprender a la mala que en mis cosas no se mete nadie más que yo –intenté deshacerme de su agarre, pero su puño se estrelló con fuerza en mi estomago. –No te vas a escapar, maldita…

Comencé a gritar como loca esperando que alguien me ayudara, pero era imposible porque la música estaba muy alta y mí voz no lograría llegar a nadie.

-Serás mía al fin… -los golpes iban y venían, podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en mí boca. Arrancó mi sujetador con tanta fuerza que logró lastimarme. –Marco… ayúdame.

Sentí como él tomaba mis manos con fuerza mientras John besaba y mordía mi cuerpo. Trataba de gritar tan fuerte que lastimaba mis cuerdas vocales. En un intento desesperado casi lo golpeé y eso solo le sirvió para excitarlo más. Su lengua recorría mi piel produciendo arcadas en mí, era insoportable, no podía… no podía permitirlo.

Quise soltarme del agarré de Marco, pero me fue imposible. Lentamente sus manos comenzaron a despojarme de la última pieza que cubría mi desnudez.

-No por favor… no –grité cuando lo vi quitándose los pantalones.

-Serás mía y gritaras de placer como la zorra que eres… -cuando estuvo a punto de quitarse el pantalón, Katherin entró y lo golpeó.

Debo admitir que he recibido una buena tanda de palizas a lo largo de mi vida con él, pero nada se comparaba con esto. Como ella había frustrado su intento de violarme comenzó a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas.

-Déjala, no le hagas daño… -grité pegándole aunque mis golpes no tenían la fuerza que necesitaba.

Con una cachetada llegué a parar en una esquina, toda atontada por el golpe.

-Lárguense -bramó molesto. –Tengo cosas que hacer y tú –dijo señalándome-, más te vale te vayas acostumbrando porque serás mía pronto.

Tres semanas después y no sabía nada de Freddie. ¿Se habría aburrido de mí? ¿Ya no me quería a su lado? Él me lo había prometido y yo… yo le creí. Suspiré mientras hacía un giro y movía mis caderas de forma sexy o al menos eso pensaban todos. Mi vida era una mierda y había perdido todas las esperanzas.

**Freddie**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que supe algo de ella, estaba desesperado y quería… no, necesitaba verla. Lo necesitaba más que el aire mismo. No quiero ni imaginar lo que debe estar pasando y todo era mi culpa. Si pudiera pedirla, pero ese desgraciado no me prestará atención, solo le hace caso a mi padre. Además no le hablaba a mi padre y no podía pedirle que hiciera algo así. Bueno… ese no es el verdadero motivo.

La última vez que supe de ella fue cuando me dijeron que ya se había ido. La cabeza me reventaba ese día y lo único que podía recordar era la petición que le hacía a Sam, le pedía que me hiciera olvidar. ¡Oh Dios! No quiero imaginarme lo que ella piensa de mí en este momento. Mierda yo no puedo si quiera mirarla a los ojos. Soy un estúpido…

Caminé hasta mi cama y me dejé caer en el mullido colchón, tenía los ojos fijos en el techo a pesar de estar oscuro. Tengo una presión en mi pecho, sé que puedo hacer algo y no puedo al mismo tiempo. Mi padre salió de viaje esta semana y se ausentara. ¿Por qué no pude dejar mi orgullo de lado y decirle que la mandara a buscar? Maldición soy una gallina. Lentamente mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, estaba tan cansado y angustiado al mismo tiempo. Dios no podré vivir un día más sin saber de ella.

Todo a mí alrededor estaba en blanco. De pronto, estaba en un lugar donde había muchas mujeres bailando semi desnudas. En una esquina estaba ella, tenía la mirada vacía y un hombre estaba tocando su cuerpo. Ella no estaba haciendo nada para detenerlo. Me acerqué a ella rápidamente y la atraje a mí. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y me susurró "Arruinaste mi vida". Esas palabras comenzaron a resonar en mi cabeza, eran fuertes y llenas de odio. Yo había arruinado su vida, yo le hice daño.

Desperté asustado y con la respiración agitada. Era un sueño, solo era un sueño. Sentí como alguien deslizaba su mano por mi rostro. Levanté el rostro y fijé mi mirada en esa persona.

-Hola, he regresado…


	11. Golpes que Delatan

Capitulo escrito por Jenn e Isabel

Golpes que delatan

PVO Sam

Estaba encerrada en el sótano con Katherine. A veces quisiera gritar, nadie se imagina la horrible sensación y pesar que se asienta en mi pecho cada vez que bajaba del escenario; nadie podía nunca imaginar cómo se sentía estar preso cuando aun eres libre. No había forma de escapar de una vida como esta. No podía pedir ayuda porque nadie me creería… bueno, tengo que ser sincera conmigo misma, cualquier mujer que trabaja en un lugar como este lo hace porque quiere dinero fácil. Pero yo no era de esas mujeres.

Corrí con la suerte de conseguirme al chico más maravilloso del mundo. El único capaz de creerme y apoyarme en todo. Él me mostro lo que era ser libre y logró calar hondo en mi corazón, tanto que siento cosas por él, cosas que nunca imagine sentir por estar aquí encerrada. Sin embargo, estaba preocupada por él, no había tenido noticias de Freddie desde hace semanas y no me puedo quitar esa sensación de que, posiblemente, ya no me quiera más a su lado.

Lo único que me mantenía cuerda eran los recuerdos de sus besos y del calor de sus brazos. Me volvía fría y calculadora al momento de subir al escenario, entraba en el papel que me habían designado sin consentimiento. Obviaba los gritos de todos esos hombres y me centraba en hacer mi trabajo mientras que John me observaba desde una esquina. Él no se había atrevido a nada más desde aquella noche, había bajado mucho la guardia y no entendía porque, algo estaba tramando.

Entonces, cada vez que entraba al sótano y me dejaba caer en el colchón lloraba. Era imposible no hacerlo, necesitaba saber de él. No podía creer que ya se había olvidado de mí. Adoptar esta rutina no era sana, pero me hacía sentir viva. En ocasiones despertaba a Katherine con mi llanto y ella me abrazaba, me susurraba palabras de aliento hasta que por fin me rendía al cansancio.

Aparté los recuerdos de mi semana por medio de un parpadeo y me giré para ver a mi amiga abrazar a su hijo. Gracias a ella sé que tanto puede amar una madre a su hijo, no como la mía. Ella permite que un desgraciado me venda a personas a cambio de dinero. Gruñí y me regañé mentalmente por amargar mi noche con esos recuerdos, pero era imposible.

Me giré para observar la hora en un pequeño y gastado reloj despertador, "3:35 a.m.". Ya era viernes y mis esperanzas de ser rescatada se iban con este día. Cerré mis ojos e intenté dormir, pero los recuerdos de esa noche volvieron a mí.

-¡Maldición! –Pasé mis manos por mi rostro repetidas veces antes de intentarlo de nuevo. Esta vez no dejé que ningún mal pensamiento irrumpiera en mi cabeza e hice lo único que podía hacer, pensar en Freddie.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero cuando me desperté estaba sola en el sótano. Mi corazón comenzó a martillar con fuerza, esta vez él no me lo perdonaría. Busqué algo para vestirme y subí rápidamente asustada, me esperaba otra golpiza.

-Buenas tardes, Bella durmiente –el tono que empleó en mí logró estremecerme. -¿Descanso la Reina del bar?

No me atreví a responder, sabía que un paso en falso haría que los hematomas que estaban desapareciendo volvieran acompañados de nuevos.

-Espero que sí porque el Señor Hilton pagó por ti. Todo el fin de semana con su hijo y más te vale complacerlo en todo –quedé paralizada y evité a toda costa sonreír. Solo me quedé allí con la misma expresión de miedo que hace segundos.

-¿Me pidió? –Me atreví a preguntar.

-Sí, pagó dos semanas por adelantado antes de irse a Italia –dijo soltando una risotada. –Debes ser una Diosa en la cama si enloqueces a ese chiquillo. No puedo esperar para que me lo demuestres…

Y allí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento de asco y temor.

-Te compré algo de ropa para que enloquezcas a nuestro mejor cliente. Ahora ve a asearte que en cuatro horas vienen por ti –me giré aun sin demostrar emociones, pero apenas toqué las escaleras no pude evitar chillar emocionada.

Él no se había olvidado de mí. Podía sentir mi corazón latir con emoción y mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Al fin lo vería, al fin sentiría sus brazos rodearme y protegerme, nada podía compararse con eso. Cuatro horas más tarde estaba en el coche a punto de llegar a la misión. Me mordía el labio con fuerza y podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar por la anticipación.

Cuando llegamos, el chofer me abrió la puerta y me dio paso. Dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso mientras caminaba hacia mi paraíso personal. Subí las escaleras lentamente temiendo que pudieran verme y descubrieran lo ansiosa que estaba. Me detuve un segundo frente a su puerta y alisé mi vestido, acomodé mi cabello y respiré hondo. Abrí la puerta y la habitación estaba a oscuras.

Entonces lo vi, estaba acostado en su cama y tenía el ceño fruncido. Por su respiración sabía que estaba dormido, tal vez tenía preocupaciones y por eso su expresión. Me atreví a contemplarlo por un largo tiempo, estudiaba fracciones y las grababa en mi memoria. Por último, me atreví a tocar su rostro con delicadeza y allí fue cuando despertó. Sus hermosos ojos achocolatados se fijaron en los míos de manera intensa, estaba en casa.

PVO Freddie  
¡Sam! -dije impresionado al verla de nuevo frente a mí. -Pero… pero ¿cómo? ¿Tú…?

-¿Acaso no querías verme?- ella me miro fijamente.

-Claro… claro que si -dije confundido. Ella comenzó a sonreír y me dio un fuerte abrazo. -Sam… Sam yo… quiero que me disculpes por favor -le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos-, por lo de la otra noche. Yo sé que no me merezco tu perdón… yo sé que soy un asco y no quieres volverme a ver, pero por favor no he podido estar en paz conmigo. No he podido dormir por esa estúpida propuesta que te hice. Destroce tu vida Sam, yo se que tu confiaste en mí y yo mismo hice que me perdieras la confianza, yo…

-¿De qué estás hablando Freddie?-decía Sam con el seño fruncido.

-De lo que te hice la otra noche, de lo que te obliga a hacer conmigo –murmuré angustiado.

-No entiendo Freddie…

-Sam, yo te dije que quería que me ayudaras a olvidar, te propuse que te acostaras conmigo Sam –expliqué.

Ella solo me miro confundida y comenzó a tocar mi mejilla con cuidado.

-Freddie, esa noche no paso nada -me dijo sonriendo.

-Pero… pero tú... pero yo te lo propuse y en la mañana desperté solo en ropa interior -ella me volvió a sonreír y se acostó a mi lado.

-Ya lo sé. Yo sé lo que me pediste y estaba dispuesta a ayudarte, pero cuando te dije que si lo haría tu comenzaste a llorar y me dijiste que querías olvidar todo, que querías que eso fuera una pesadilla. Lloraste por varios minutos y después te quedaste dormido. Yo te quite la ropa –explicó mirándome a los ojos.

-Pero… pero

-No paso nada Freddie -yo solo suspire aliviado, todo este tiempo pensé que le había hecho algo malo; todo este tiempo pensado que le había arruinado la vida. -Y si algo hubiera pasado, créeme que no me hubiera arrepentido…

-Pero Sam…

-Yo quería ayudarte –fue su respuesta.

-Pero no por eso tú te tenias que acostar conmigo –susurré sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.

-Me importas demasiado y haría cualquier cosa por ti…

-¿Hubieras hecho eso por mi? –Pregunté sorprendido.

-Eso y más -ella se acerco a mí y me dio un tierno abrazo. Sin querer su blusa quedo enganchada en mi anillo y la levante.

-Perdón, perdón –le decía apenado intentando desenganchar mi anillo, pero mientras más lo movía más se enredaba. Me agache un poco y algo llamo mi atención-. Sam, ¿qué te paso? –pregunté al levantar mas su blusa y ver un horrible morete en su cintura.

-Nada, no me paso nada -dijo ella intentando cubrirse. Sin importarme lo que ella dijera le saque su blusa y pude ver como ella intentaba cubrirse, pero no podía hacerlo completamente. Me tensé al ver que su cuerpo estaba repleto de moretones, rasguños, y golpes.

-¿Qué es eso? -le grite furioso. -¿Cómo que no te paso nada? -Ella tomo su camisa y se comenzó a cubrir.

-No me pasó nada, me caí y me golpeé.

-Sam, no me mientas -dije acercándome a ella y quitando la blusa de sus manos. La mire bien y mire con tristeza sus golpes, en su cuello había 3 terribles marcas. Uno de sus hombros tenía una mordida, sus pechos estaban rasguñados, su vientre tenía el peor morete de todos. Su cintura se encontraba rasguñada y una mordida demasiado profunda. Sentí una ira recorrer todo mi cuerpo con esto. – ¿Quién te golpeo? ¿Quién diablos te golpeo? -grite con fuerza y ella solo bajo la cara. –Sam, ¿ese estúpido te hiso algo? ¿Él… él abuso de ti? –mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras esperaba su respuesta. Estaba esperando la peor de las respuestas.

Si ese maldito se había atrevido a hacerle algo yo estaba seguro que lo mataría con mis propias manos.

-No, él no abuso de mi, pero… pero lo intento -dijo cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos.

-Es un imbécil. ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¿Por qué diablos hace eso?

-Quise investigar acerca de tu madre y me atreví a entrar a su oficina y él... bueno él se dio cuenta y por entrometerme en sus cosas me golpeo e intento abusar de mí, pero gracias al cielo mi amiga Katherine me ayudo. De igual forma las 2 recibimos más golpes de los que nunca habíamos tenido.

-Sam, ¿Por qué... por qué hiciste eso? -le pregunté abrazándola con fuerza. -No tenías porque hacerlo, tu no tenías porque diablos tener que buscar información.

-Quería ayudarte, quería que tú supieras la verdad…

-Eso no valía la pena. ¿Ya ves lo que te paso? Casi te matan a golpes y lo peor de todo de expusiste por mí, eso es lo más estúpido que pudiste haber hecho –bramé molesto.

-Quería ayudarte -dijo abrazándome con mas fuerzas-, yo quería que no sufrieras más.

- ¿Pero a cambio de qué? -le dije sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos. -¿A cambio de que casi te violaran? ¿A cambio de que casi te mataran a golpes?

-No me hubiera importado –allí estaba de nuevo, esa era su respuesta.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer. Prométeme que jamás lo volverás a hacer –le supliqué mirándola a los ojos.

-Freddie es que yo encontré…

-No me importa lo que hayas encontrado…

-Pero Freddie…

-Yo quiero que tú estés bien -dije tomando uno de sus mechones de cabello y poniéndolo detrás de su oreja-, tú eres lo más importante para mí y no soportaría que por una estupidez a ti te pasara algo.

-No es una estupidez, Freddie –aseguró ella con suavidad en su voz.

-Él te golpeó, él casi te mata… yo lo voy a… -pero antes de seguir hablando ella me callo con un beso. En cuanto sus labios chocaron con los míos comencé a sentir un hormigueo en mi estomago. Me encantaba esta sensación, ella subió a mis piernas y rodeo mis caderas con sus piernas, la sensación de su cuerpo cerca del mío era lo más maravilloso del mundo. Llevé mis manos a su cintura e hice que se acercara más a mí. Sus besos me hacían olvidar, sus besos me volvían loco y estaba seguro que no podría vivir sin ellos. Nos separamos cuando sentí que nuestros pulmones les faltaban oxigeno, ella pegó su frente con la mía y los dos comenzamos a sonreír.

-Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí -dijo tristemente.

-Jamás lo haría, pero no le hablo a mi padre y no podía decirle que te mandara pedir –expliqué.

-Él mismo pagó por dos fines de semanas seguidos. Tal vez no quería que estuvieras solo…

-O tal vez piensa que trayéndote conmigo lo podré perdonar, pero eso no importa. Lo importante es que tu estas aquí -le dije sonriendo.

-Para mí lo más importante es que sonríes de nuevo.

-¿Sam?

-Sí -dijo ella mirándome con alegría.

-Larguémonos de aquí…

-¿Qué dices? -decía ella confundida.

-Mandemos todo al diablo. Yo tengo algo de dinero y puedo vender mi motocicleta… ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí? Tú y yo solos sin que nadie nos moleste; sin que tu estúpido padrastro te maltrate. Yo te prometo encontrar un empleo y tu por fin serás libre, por fin tendrás esa libertad que tanto has querido ¿Aceptas? ¿Aceptas irte conmigo sin importarte nada?

-Freddie… Freddie yo -ella se miraba totalmente confundida.

-Acepta Sam, acepta estar conmigo y largarnos de aquí…


	12. Toma lo que queda de mi

TOMA LO QUE QUEDA DE MI(CAPITULO 14)

Buenos se qe los hise esperar mucho, pero aqui esta el capitulo, espero que les gusteee a por cierto me inspire en la canción de Nick Lachey - What's left of me

Les recomiendo escuchar la cancion mientras leer

ADVERTENCIA. CAPITULO UN POCO FUERTE(ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO ALGO ASI )

Bueno espero que les gustee

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**********

PVO Sam Puckett

Ser libre, ser libre esas palabras daban vueltas por mi cabeza al momento que el me dijo que huyéramos juntos, ¿esto podría ser cierto? ¿Yo por fin podría ser libre? Eso era lo que mas deseaba en este mundo, eso era más sagrado para mi y la verdad no podía creer que esto fuera cierto 

-Sam, ¿quieres huir conmigo? ¿ Quieres que nos escapemos de todo esto?- me decía Freddie con alegría en su mirada, el en verdad quería irse de este lugar, el en verdad también quería dejar de sufrir, el también quería que todos sus problemas se fueran, por un momento lo mire directamente a los ojos y estuve 100% decidida a decirle que si, pero en ese momento a mi mente llegaron las imágenes de Katherine, de Kevin y aunque no lo quisiera pensar también de mi madre, yo no podía irse asi como asi y dejarlas en las garras de John- ¿Sam estas bien?- pregunto tocando con sus manos mi rostro 

-Yo Freddie, es que no se si me pueda ir- no pude siquiera sostener la mirada, ya que sabia que a el no le gustaría mi respuesta 

-¿Sam, pero como es posible que no te quieras irte conmigo? ¿ como es posible que prefieras quedarte a sufrir en ese lugar en vez de escapar de todo eso?- me grito furioso 

-Es que tu no entiendes… 

-Que es lo que no entiendo Sam? Dime que es lo que no entiendo? Acaso no te das cuenta de todo lo que estamos pasando? Acaso no te das cuenta de que te estoy ayudando a que tu seas libre? 

-Freddie mi madre esta ahí 

-A tu madre no le importa ni un poquito, ¿ que acaso no recuerdas que fue ella la que te metio a ese lugar? 

-Yo lo se, yo se que ella me metio en ese lugar, pero entiende Freddie, John me dijo que si yo intentaba huir mataría a mi madre, yo no quiero que ella muera, yo no quiero que por mi culpa mi madre muera 

-Estas dispuesta a estar en ese lugar, permitir que te vendan y que te maltraten con tal de estar con tu mama?- el tomo mis hombros con fuerzas y me obligo a verlo- ¿te estas dando cuenta de lo que estas haciendo? Estas exponiéndote por tu madre, estas sufriendo por ella y aun asi quieres estar con ella?

-Es mi mama, no puedo permitir que muera 

-Sam, por favor ven conmigo, huyamos de todo esto, que no nos importe nada, solo estaremos tu y yo 

-Eso seria lo que mas deseara en este mundo-le dije tocando su mejilla con cuidado- quisiera estar contigo y por fin ser libres, pero no puedo , enserio no puedo 

-Pero Sam yo quiero que tu seas feliz 

-Yo también quiero ser feliz, y quiero que tu también lo seas-Le dije abrazándolo - Pero por ahora no quiero que tu y yo peleemos, quiero olvidar todo porfavor, quiero descansar por un momento y hacer como si esto no estuviera sucediendo

-Las misma palabras de Mia- dijo el tristemente 

-¿Quien es Mia?- pregunte confusa 

-Nadie importante-dijo el recostándose en la cama y ayudándome a acomodarme en su pecho, yo solo me abrase a el y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, se sentían tan tranquilos y calmados, yo hubiera deseado estar con el, huir juntos, pero por mas que yo quería hacerlo no podía, no podía hacerlo ya que no quería que mi madre muriera o que a Freddie le pasara algo, sabia que si yo algún dia me atreviera a huir John me buscaría por cielo , mar y tierra , y terminaría lastimando a Freddie, esa era una de las razones por las cuales yo no podía huir con el, puse sentir como el con una de sus manos deslizaba delicadamente sus dedos de mi espalda a mi cintura, de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que toda mi piel se erizara por completo, sabia que el se daba cuenta de la reacción que tenían sus manos en mi cuerpo ya que yo aun me encontraba sin blusa, solo llevaba puesto mi sostén, sentia como delicadamente pasaba sus dedos por mis heridas y eso me hacia sentir muy bien, sentí como se acerco a mi hombro, en la parte donde tenia esa gran mordida y lo beso con cuidado, para luego ir a mi cuello y besarlo con ternura, este chico causaba una reacciones en mi que ni yo misma sabia que eran, pero realmente se sentían muy bien, en verdad estaba completamente agradecida de haberlo encontrado en mi vida, estaba agradecida de que su padre haya pagado por mi, y no otra persona, ya que sabia que si no hubiera sido por el padre de Freddie yo no me encontraría aquí. 

PVO Freddie Benson

Me dolia saber que ella no quería venir conmigo, quería saber el porque ella no entendía, quería entender porque ella preferia sufrir a perder a la maldita de su madre, quería tomarla en los brazos y llevármela a la fuerza lejos de aquí, sin impórtame lo que ella dijera, sin importarme que el maldito de su padrastro nos buscara por medio mundo, su fuera necesario yo mismo la escondería dentro de mi si eso se pudiera.

-¿Estas dispuesta a estar en ese lugar, permitir que te vendan y que te maltraten con tal de estar con tu mama?- tome sus hombros con fuerzas y lo obligue a verme- ¿te estas dando cuenta de lo que estas haciendo? Estas exponiéndote por tu madre, estas sufriendo por ella y aun asi ¿quieres estar con ella? 

-Es mi mama, no puedo permitir que muera-dijo ella bajando la mirada 

-Sam, por favor ven conmigo, huyamos de todo esto, que no nos importe nada, solo estaremos tu y yo- estaba preocupado, no mejor dicho me encontraba totalmente desesperado 

-Eso seria lo que mas deseara en este mundo-me dijo tocando mi mejilla con cuidado- quisiera estar contigo y por fin ser libres, pero no puedo , enserio no puedo 

-Pero Sam yo quiero que tu seas feliz 

-Yo también quiero ser feliz, y quiero que tu también lo seas-dijo ella abrazándome- Pero por ahora no quiero que tu y yo peleemos, quiero olvidar todo porfavor, quiero descansar por un momento y hacer como si esto no estuviera sucediendo. 

Una parte de mis pensamientos volvió a 3 años atrás yo junto a esa chica Castaña que sonreía y me decía "Tenemos que hacer como si esto no estuviera sucediendo" 

-Las misma palabras de Mia- dije tristemente 

-¿Quien es Mia?- pregunto confusa 

-Nadie importante- la tome en mis brazos y la ayude a acostarse sobre mi pecho, su rostro descansaba cerca de mi corazón, puse mi mano en su espalda y deslizaba mis dedos con delicadeza, de arriba hacia abajo ganando de ella que su piel se erizara, sonreí al darme cuenta de que yo causaba esa reacción en ella, pude ver fijamente ese golpe que tenia en su espalda, junto con varios rasguños e hiso que me enfureciera muchísimo mas, ¿ como alguien se atrevía a hacerle eso a una persona? ¿ como alguien se atrevía a lastimar a los demás sin importarles lo que ellos sienten? Deslice mis dedos delicadamente por sus heridas, no quería lastimarla en lo mas mínimo, me sentia realmente impotente por no poder hacerla reaccionar y que se diera cuenta de que irse conmigo era la mejor alternativa que tenia, pero ella no quería, ella prefería quedarse a sufrir antes que separarse de su madre, mire la gran mordida que tenia en su hombro y con delicadeza me acerque bese esa parte, quería hacer desaparecer esa herida, quería que todas su heridas desaparecieran completamente, comencé un camino de besos a su suave cuello y me di cuenta de las 3 grandes marcas que ella tenia en ese lugar, una ira recorrió todo mi cuerpo, pero intente calmarme un poco, ella llevo sus manos a mi cabello y un suave suspiro salio de sus labios sacándome una sonrisa. 

-Siempre esteremos juntos y nada nos separara- dijo ella en mi oído dulcemente

"Vi mi vida pasar  
Por mi espejo retrovisor  
Imagenes congeladas en el tiempo  
Que se hacian cada vez mas claras  
No quiero desperdiciar otro dia  
Atascado en la sombra de mis errores"

Por un momento esa imagen de la chica Castaña llego a mi mente, sus ojos Azules mirándome con dulzura, su sonrisa que me volvia loco, su suave voz inundando mis sentidos, su aliento en mi oído haciéndome extrémese "Siempre estaremos juntos y nada nos separara" Aun recordaba esas palabras, esas palabras que yo habia creido como un idiota, siempre habia pensado que ella era mi vida, siempre habia creido que esa chica me amaba, siempre habia pensado que toda mi vida estaría con ella, pero eso fue una mentira, una mentira que me habia destrozado por dentro, una mentira que habia roto mi corazón y habia hecho que muriera por dentro poco a poco, ella solo habia jugado con mis sentimientos, ella solo me habia enamorado por que habia hecho una apuerta, una estúpida apuesta en donde el que habia salido perdiendo habia sido yo, desde ese dia me habia prometido a mi mismo jamas enamorarme de nuevo, jamas volver a creer en el amor, pero sabia que ahora eso habia cambiado, esa promesa que habia hecho de jamas enamorarme se estaba consumiendo, desde el dia que habia conocido a Sam yo habia logrado sacar a Mia de mis pensamientos, " Mia" el solo recordar su nombre me hacia enfurecer, pero con una sola sonrisa de Sam hacia que todo mi alrededor se fuera al demonio.

"Porque te quiero  
y te siento  
arrastrándote por debajo de mi piel  
como algo hambriento, algo que quema  
para encontrar un lugar en donde no estuve antes  
ahora estoy destrozado, estoy desvanecido  
soy la mitad del hombre que pensaba que era  
pero tu puedes quedarte con  
lo que queda de mi"

Deslice mis manos delicadamente por su cintura, mientras que seguía besando suavemente su cuello, mis manos bajaron asta llegar a sus caderas y asi poder acomodarla debajo de mi, hice un camino de besos de su cuello a su labios, eran tan dulces, tan suaves que estaba seguro que jamas me cansaría de besarlos, sus manos se movieron de mis hombros asta descansar en mi pecho, sentia que mi corazón se saldría en ese instante, palpitaba demasiado rápido y estaba seguro que ella lo sentia, subi una de mis manos hasta llegar a su rostro y acariciarlo con cuidado, baje un poco mi mano y tome uno de sus mechones enredándolo en mis dedos, con mi lengua trace su labio inferior y podía escuchar suaves suspiros de su parte, chupe su labio inferior rozando con mis dientes la delicada piel, algo que a ella le habia causado comenzar a temblar debajo de mi, por un momento me separe de ella y la mire a los ojos, ella estaba sonriendo, me incline de nuevo y la comencé a besar de nuevo, mientras que ella deslizo sus manos por mi espalda formando círculos con sus dedos, algo que me causo un escalofrio, quería aliviar sus heridas, quería que ella no volviera a pensar en eso asi que me separe de su boca y comencé a besar tiernamente su mejillas sacando varias risitas de ellas, mis besos comenzaron a bajar asta llegar a su cuello, en donde comencé a besar los lugares donde tenias esas marcas, esas horribles marcas que quería borrar de su cuerpo, ella llevo sus manos a mi cabello y yo tome una de ellas mirando las horribles marcas que tenia en sus muñecas, me deslice suavemente de su cuello hasta llegar a donde estaba esa mordida en su hombro derecho, bese esa herida sacando varios suspiros de los labios de Sam, continúe besando su hombro y comencé un camino de besos por su brazo hasta llegar a sus muñecas, una horrible marca de dedos pintados se encontraba ahí, bese esa parte con delicadeza y despues bese su mano sacando otra risita de ella, voltee a verla y ella seguía sonriendo, no pude evitar regresar a darle un pequeño beso en los labios y de nuevo bajar asta llegar a su cuello, baje un poco y pude sentir que la respiración de Sam se comenzó a acelerar y eso me saco una sonrisa, deje un camino de besos húmedos hasta llegar a sus pechos, se encontraban rasguñados, y eso me hacia comenzar a perder la paciencia y salir directamente a matar a John, con mucho cuidado me dedique a besar sus pechos sobre la fina tela de su sostén, la piel de Sam era tan suave, tan dulce, el aroma que salía de ella era único y estaba seguro que desde ahora seria una droga para mi, continúe besando sus pechos con cuidado, mientras que con mis manos acariciaba tiernamente su cintura, ella llevo sus manos a mi cabello y pude escuchar como un suave gemido salio de sus labios, yo voltee a verla en ese momento y ella se encontraba con la mejillas completamente rojas

-Lo siento-dijo ella tapando su rostro con sus manos, yo solo sonreir y me incline hasta llegar a ella

-No te preocupes- dije quitando sus manos de sus rostro y mirando sus hermosos ojos azules, ella al mirarme fijamente comenzó a sonreir y yo me acerque a depositarle un pequeño beso en los labios y despues regresar a lo que estaba haciendo, con cuidado baje mis manos asta llegar a su pequeño short y deslizarlo lentamente, ella me miro nerviosa y despues comenzó a sonreir, al momento de bajar su short ella me ayudo levantando un poco sus caderas y asi poder deslizarlo fuera de ella mas fácilmente, volvi a subir encima de ella y ella abrió sus piernas dejándome quedar entre ella

"Estuve muriendo por dentro  
poco a poco  
sin tener a donde ir  
fui hacia afuera de mi mente  
como un circulo infinito  
Huyendo de mi  
Hasta que me des una razón para seguir aguardando"

Regrese a su rostro y ella con una de sus manos acaricio mi mejilla, haciendo que todo dentro de mi se estremeciera, estaba seguro que esta chica seria mi perdición, tome la mano que tenia en mi mejilla y la bese con delicadeza sacando una tierna sonrisa de su parte, me volvi a acomodar en sus pecho y seguí marcando un camino de besos hasta que llegue a su cintura, otra enorme mordida se encontraba ahí, decidi no tomarle importancia asi que solo me dedique a darle varios besos a su herida logrando que Sam volviera a gemir suavemente, deslice mi lengua por su cintura saboreando cada parte de su cuerpo, ese cuerpo de diosa que me traía loco y me moria por hacerlo mio, pero me tenia que resistir, lo que menos quería era que ella pensara que quería lastimarla, llegue hasta su vientre y ahí pude ver el peor golpe de todos, una gran marca morada y con color verde se veían, me entristeció ver eso, sabia que ella habia sufrido mucho al recibir estos golpes y aun asi ella mostraba una sonrisa y salía adelante sin importarle lo que pasara, me dedique a besar con mucho cuidado esa parte y un pequeño quejido salio de los labios de Sam, estaba seguro que este golpe aun le dolia

-Lo lamento- le dije algo apenado

-Esta bien- dijo ella mostrándome una linda sonrisa, yo me levante de encima de ella y baje de la cama tomando uno de sus pies en mis manos y besándolos, ella comenzó a reir, seguí subiendo hasta besar sus rodillas y seguí subiendo por sus piernas asta llegar a sus muslos, ella para ese entonces habia dejado de sonreir, y comenzó a tensarse, ahí fue cuando me percate de que sus muslos también estaban rasguñados, abri un poco sus piernas y me dedique a besar sus muslos delicadamente, ella gimio un poco mas fuerte de lo que lo habia hecho antes y yo sonreí al notar la reacción que tenia mi boca en su cuerpo, seguí subiendo besando por encima de la tela de su pantaletas

-Freddie!-gimio ella fuertemente arqueando su espalda y creando un fuerte eco en la habitación, sin pensarlo lleve mis manos a sus caderas y tome el borde del elástico de sus pantaletas, quería hacerla sentir bien, quería recorrer con mis manos todo su cuerpo, quería hacerla olvidar todo por lo que estaba pasando, voltee a verla y ella tenia las mejillas completamente sonrosadas y mordía sus labios con desesperación, estuve apunto de deslizar fuera de ella sus pantaletas, pero me di cuenta de que no podía hacerle esto, sabia que ella estaba muy golpeada y si hacia esto la lastimaría mucho mas de lo que ya estaba, no supe de donde saque la suficiente fuerzas de voluntad y me aleje de ese lugar besando suavemente su vientre, quite mis manos del elástico de sus pantaletas, ya que sabia que si las dejaba ahí no me resistiría lo suficientes, segui con mi camino de besos, saboreando cada parte de su suave y delicada piel, hasta llegar a sus pechos de nuevo, donde deposite varios besos y pude sentir como Sam llevo sus manos de nuevo a mi cabello y enterró sus uñas en mi cabeza, lleve mis manos con cuidado a su cintura y acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo, ella abrió de nuevo sus piernas dejándome acomodarme en medio de ella, en ese momento sentí que Sam volvió a arquear su espalda, y otro gemido salio de sus labios, estaba seguro de que si seguía asi ya no me contralaría, esta chica enserio me volveria loco, subi de sus pechos hasta llegar a su cuello de nuevo y depositar suaves besos en el, en ese momento sentí como Sam deslizo sus suaves manos por debajo de mi camisa y llego a mi espalda enterrando sus uñas en ella, me tense al sentirla asi, pero se sentia tan bien, tan perfectamente bien, subi de su cuello y bese con cuidado su mejilla y me aleje un poco de ella, pude ver que respiraba aceleradamente y sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrosadas, cuando la mire ella comenzó a sonreir y yo no pude evitar acercarme y darle un beso  
Mis manos se deslizaron suavemente hasta los muslos, acariciando su piel, avanzando más y más alto. Deslice mis manos sobre sus caderas y las pase por encima de sus lados, el estómago y pechos. Queria memorizar y disfrutar de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ella gimió de nuevo en mi boca y eso estuvo apunto de llevarme a la locura, pero sentí como ella intento subir mi playera y con sus piernas rodeo mi cintura y ahí fue cuando me tuve que controlar, ya que si no lo hacia terminaría dañándola, con mis manos cuidadosamente tome sus piernas y las quite de mi cintura

-No, no hagas eso- le dije un poco agitado

-Yo si quiero hacerlo- me susurro al oído, por un momento olvide que ella estaba lastimada y quise tomarla en mis brazos y hacerla mia en ese momento, pero me detuve ya que en verdad no quería lastimarla

Diablos, ella quería estar conmigo y yo se lo impedía, ¿ que clase de estúpido podría rechazar esta oferta? Simplemente yo, ya que no quería lastimarla, no quería dañarla por nada del mundo

-No sigas Sam- dije al ver como ella intentaba quitarme el cinturón, yo tome sus manos con cuidado y las lleve a mi cuello- No quiero lastimarte

-Yo se que tu no me lastimarías-dijo mirándome fijamente y dedicándome una tierna sonrisa, La bestia que estaba dentro de mi estaba apunto de salir, pero trataba de controlarme al ver las heridas en su cuerpo- Yo se que tu nunca me dañarías- no se como pero ella se giro y quedo sobre mi- Quiero que me hagas el amor Freddie-Cuando ella dijo eso mi respiración se corto por varios segundos, mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró por completo y mi cuerpo se paralizo por un instante- Quiero estar contigo, quiero que seas el primer hombre en mi vida-dijo inclinándose y capturando mis labios, por un momento me deje llevar y la bese suavemente poniendo mis manos sobre sus caderas y presionando su cuerpo sobre el mio, pero cuando baje a besar su cuello me percate de nuevo de sus marcas, Diablos! Diablos!, me maldije de nuevo a mi mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, tal ves si ella no hubiera estado lastimada las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero yo en verdad no podía hacerle esto, la deseaba como nunca, la deseaba como alguien puede desear con todo su corazón a una persona, pero no podía, no podía hacerle esto por mas que mi cuerpo me decía otra cosa

-Sam, Sam porfavor detente-le dije alejándola de mi con cuidado, aun me encontraba completamente agitado, y me reprochaba a mi mismo por perder esta grandiosa oportunidad de estar con ella, me senté y ella quedo sentada arriba de mi envolviendo sus piernas en mis caderas

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto ella confundida

-En verdad no puedo, lo deseo demasiado en verdad que si, pero no puedo hacerte esto

-Freddie pero…

-Te prometo que cuando estés bien lo hare, cuando ya no estes herida- le dije tomando su mano y besándola con cuidado- te prometo que te hare sentir como una reina, y te agradeceré siempre por querer que yo sea el primero, pero porfavor entiéndeme, no quiero lastimarte

Ella solo volteo a verme un poco avergonzada y despues comenzó a sonreir tiernamente

-Te estare esperando-dijo ella poniendo su mano en mi mejilla, yo de nuevo tome su mano y la bese con cuidado, me acerque a ella con cuidado envolviendo su cintura con mis brazos y depositando un tierno beso en sus labios, en verdad esta chica uno de estos días me llevaría a la locura, ya que estaba obsesionándome con ella

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya a dar un baño con agua realmente helada- le dije completamente avergonzado, ella al entender lo que habia dicho comenzó a reir

-No nos debemos avergonzar de las reacciones de nuestro cuerpo- dijo ella acercándose y presionando su cuerpo mas con el mio haciendo que yo me tensara mas

-No hagas eso- le dije sonriendo- O voy a cometer un delito

-Yo quería que lo cometieras, pero nos tendremos que esperar-dijo ella sonriendo, yo le di otro beso en los labios y la ayude a separarse de mi

"Cayendo cada vez mas rapido

apenas respiro

dame algo en que creer

dime que esta esta solo en mi cabeza

toma lo que quedo de este hombre

y hazme entero otra vez"

-No me tientes- le dije sonriendo y comenzando a caminar al baño, la mire de nuevo ahí acostada en la cama y solo en ropa interior y tuve que apresurarme a cerrar la puerta del baño y ponerle seguro antes de que me arrepintiera y saliera corriendo a donde estaba Sam, trate de relajarme y comencé a suspirar al recordar lo que habia estado apunto de hacer hace unos segundos, me comencé a quitar mi ropa y en verdad si necesitaba un baño de agua muy pero muy helada urgentemente, me puse debajo del agua fría y deje que destensara mi cuerpo por completo, trate de no pensar de nuevo en Sam y me comencé a relajar, cerre la regadera y comencé a secarme y a ponerme algo de ropa

"Cayendo cada vez mas rapido

apenas respiro

dame algo en que creer

dime que esta esta solo en mi cabeza

toma lo que quedo de este hombre

y hazme entero otra vez"

Abrí la puerta y casi me desmayo de la impresión, Sam se encontraba en la cama con sus ojos completamente cerrados y los risos dorados de su cabello esparcido por la almohada, aun se encontraba en ropa interior y estuve apunto de salir corriendo de nuevo al baño a darme un baño, pero trate de calmarme y concentrarme solo en lo hermosa que se veía ahí

"Estuve muriendo por dentro

Fui hacia afuera de mi mente (fuera de mi mente, fuera de mi mente, fuera de mi mente)

solo estoy corriendo en círculos todo el tiempo

¿vas a tomar lo que quedo de mi?

Solo estoy corriendo en círculos en mi mente

vas a tomar lo que quedo de mi?

Toma lo que quedo de mi"

Me acerque y tome una sabana cubriendo su cuerpo hermoso, su cuerpo perfecto, me recosté a un lado de ella y la abrace por la cintura quedando detrás de ella y dejándome inundar por el hermoso olor de ella, la mire y me di cuenta de que estaba completamente loco por ella y desde ahora a ella le pertenecía mi corazón, ahora ella podía tomar lo que quedaba de mi, lo que Ashley me habia arrebatado estaba seguro que Sam lo traería de nuevo, desde ahora yo ya no pensaría en otra mujer, desde ahora mi corazón le pertenecía a esta chica


	13. Estaras en mi Piel

ESTARAS EN MI PIEL  
Bueno tengo que decir que este es uno de los capitulos mas largos que he escrito, en verdad espero que les gusteee

Este capitulo es dedicado a Brenda Ferreyra, espero que te gusteee

***********************************

Abri mis ojos cuando escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación, mire a un lado de mi y me di cuenta que ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, su cabello rubio esparcido por la almohada, y con sus labios ligeramente abiertos, parecía un Ángel, un hermoso Ángel dormido, me moví despacio y baje de la cama para tratar de no despertarla, cuando llegue a la puerta abrió con cuidado

-Joven Hilton, el joven Bradley lo espera en la sala- decía Mirto

-Dile que en un momento bajo- Mirto comenzó a caminar en dirección de las escaleras y yo fui directo a tomar mi celular, no quería que nada despertara a Sam, me acerque a ella y con cuidado subí un poco la sabana, mientras dormíamos se había bajado un poco, y la verdad no quería tener que ir a darme otra ducha con agua helada por estar observando a Sam, me acerque un poco a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla, ella se movió un poco y pude escuchar su suave respiración, estaba seguro que esta chica seria mi perdición, estaba loco por ella.

Decidí salir de la habitación y bajar hasta donde estaba Brad esperándome

-Que ay Freddie!-dijo el con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Como estas Brad?

-Muy bien, y tu pareces otro, te ves diferente-dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda

-¿Diferente? ¿En que sentido?

-Te ves..amm no lo se, pareces otro, como que algo bueno te paso y no puedes quitar tu cara de alegría, ¿acaso tienes novia?

-No..no tengo novia

-¿Alguna chica en especial?-dijo divertido

-Creo que si

-Uuuuuuu, nuestro Freddie esta enamorado- dijo tratando de hacer burla-¿ Cuéntame quien es? ¿Como es? ¿Es hermosa? ¿Ya estuviste con ella?

-Brad!-le dije regañándolo

-¿Que? Solo son preguntas, anda contesta

-Ok-dije con una sonrisa en el rostro- Ella es una chica realmente increíble, una de las chicas mas amables, tiernas, dulces y hermosas que puede existir

-¿Estas enamorado? Tienes cara de enamorado- dijo de forma burlona

-Eso creo-dije recordando lo que había pasado horas atrás, estaba seguro que me estaba enamorando de esa chica

-Aun no has respondido mi otra pregunta, ¿ Ya estuviste con ella? 

-Amigo-le dije tomando su hombro- eso es algo que no te importa 

-Anda dimelo 

-No, yo soy un caballero y no me gusta hablar mal de las chicas 

-Tu y tus cosas-dijo el riendo- y a todo esto ¿ como se llama la chica? 

-Samantha, Samantha Puckett 

-Asi que ese es el nombre de la afortunada-dijo empujándome juguetonamente 

-Asi es, a todo esto ¿a que venias? 

-A es verdad- dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones- ahora en la noche habrá una fiesta en mi casa, pero como se me perdió mi celular tuve que venir exclusivamente a invitarte  
No creo que pueda ir 

-¿Porque no?- en ese momento el miro mi sonrisa en mi rostro- ¿No me digas que la chica esta ahí arriba? 

-Yo..no.., no, no es que yo 

-Estas muy nervioso amiguito, bueno pero quiero que vayas ok, te espero a las 9 

-Pero Brad 

-No quiero un no por respuesta, y te espero a ti y a tu chica en mi casa 

-Esta bien- le dije, el salió por la puerta y yo simplemente decidi subir y entrar a mi habitación, en cuanto abri la puerta un hermoso olor inundo mis sentidos, mi habitación olía a ella, su olor estaba impregnado en esa habitación por completo, fije mi vista a la cama y ella aun se encontraba dormida, me acerque hasta el borde de la cama y con cuidado comencé a acariciar su mejilla, aun no podía creer como alguien podía meterse tan dentro de mi corazón en tan poco tiempo, como alguien podía llegar a hacerte sentir tantas cosas en tan pocos días de conocerla, Sam había logrado entrar en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, estaba seguro que por ella me atrevería a matar a alguien, por ella bajaría las estrellas si ella asi lo quisiera. Pude notar como poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos y su mirada se fijo en la mia y yo en ese momento mi corazón comenzó a latir con mas fuerza.

-Te desperté, perdón- le dije alejándome un poco

-No te preocupes- ella comenzó a sonreir y volvi a sentir como mi corazón latia sin control 

-Freddie contrólate, contrólate ella aun esta lastimada, no puedes pensar en eso en este momento- me repetía a mi mismo en mi mente 

-Oye ¿que te parece si vamos a una fiesta? 

-¿Una fiesta? 

-Si, solo tu y yo bailando- ella comenzó a sonreir y se acerco a darme un abrazo, mi piel se comenzó a erizar por completo en cuanto sentí como por descuido su sabana resbalo de su cuerpo y como mis brazos tocaron su delicada piel- lo siento- le dije cubriéndola de nuevo

-No sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo-dijo ella mirándome fijamente- no sabes como agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, estoy tan agradecida con que tu hubieras sido la persona con la que me mando el malnacido de John

-No, no no- le dije poniendo uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios- mientras tu estes aquí no hablaremos de el, solo seremos tu y yo y nada nos importara mas que eso ok- cuando yo dije eso ella dibujo una linda sonrisa y se acerco a mi , con sus brazos rodeo mi cuello y unió sus labios a los mios, esa sensación que me quemaba por dentro no podía dejarme descansar, la deseaba, la deseaba mas que nada en este mundo pero tenia que respetarla y sobre todo no quería lastimarla 

-Gracias-dijo ella alejándose y pegando su frente a la mia- eres mi Ángel, un Ángel que vino a este mundo a ayudarme 

-Siempre te protegeré- le dije tomando con cuidado su cintura ya que sabia que ahí estaba una horrible herida- Hare lo posible por sacarte de ese lugar- ella solo comenzó a sonreir y volvió a abrazarme y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, nos quedemos varios minutos en esa posición, con mis manos comencé a acariciar su espalda con cuidado y ella varias veces dejaba salir unas risitas

-¿Asi que iremos a una fiesta?-dijo alejándose de mi

-Asi es señorita, ¿quiere ir conmigo?

-¿Es una cita?-ella sonrio de forma provocadora y causo que yo me sonrojara

-Claro 

-Ok, acepto- yo me levante de la cama y la tome a ella entre mis brazos, los 2 comenzamos a reir como niños, me encantaba la forma en la que ella me hacia sentir, me encantaba todo lo que esa chica causaba en mi- Freddie bájame- decía ella soltando otra risita, yo me detuve y la baje de mis brazos, pero aun asi no la soltaba de la cintura  
-No te soltare hasta que no me des un beso 

-Aun no tenemos nuestra primera cita ¿y tu ya quieres que te bese?- pregunto en forma divertida

-No creo que me pueda aguantar a besarte- le dije acercándome a besarla pero ella se quito

-Los besos siempre se dan en la tercera cita-dijo ella dándome un beso en la nariz

-No, no, no, lo besos son en la primera cita

-Ok, no esperaremos a la primera cita

-¿Y si mejor antes?-dije divertido

-No

-Anda- roge

-No-dijo ella en forma divertida-¿ Freddie?

-Si, ¿que pasa?- le dije inclinándome y comenzando a besar con delicadeza su cuello, su piel me volvia loco, el solo poder saborear la piel de su cuello era suficiente para mi

-No tengo nada que ponerme- dijo un poco sonrojada

-No te preocupes por eso, mi hermana tiene un armario repleto de ropa

-Pero Freddie he tomado varios cambios de ropa de ella,¿ y si se molesta?- pregunto apenada

-Como ya te dije- decía yo mientras la acercaba mas a mi- Mi hermana tiene tanta ropa que ni se dara cuenta si algo le hace falta

-¿Estas seguro?

-Mas que seguro- le dije inclinándome a besarla, pero ella de nuevo evadió mi beso- Sam!

-Espera a la primera cita- dijo ella sonriendo, yo solo sonreir ante su comentario y tome si mano y la entrelace a la mia

-Iremos a la habitación de mi hermana, ahí buscaras un vestido

-Ok- dijo ella tomando su ropa del suelo, el lugar en donde la habíamos dejado votada hace horas, cuando ella termino de vestirse los 2 comenzamos a caminar de la mano y nos dirigimos a la habitación de mi hermana 

PVO Sam Puckett 

En el momento que entre en esa habitación me quede con la boca ligeramente abierta, jamás en mi vida había visto una habitación tan hermosa, estaba pintada de rosa palido con blanco, la cama era enorme y de color blanco con una cortina blanca y transparente que caia desde el techo y la cubria, había una gran mesa blanca con arreglos de color rosa, pero algo me llamo la atención, en la pared habia un cuadro con un dibujo, era un dragón azul, parecía que estaba enjaulado y un príncipe tratando de liberarlo, en verdad ese dibujo era hermoso. Esta habitación sin duda parecía la de una princesa. 

-Es hermosa-dije aun sorprendida 

-A mi hermana le encanta la perfección- dijo acercándose a mi y abrazándome dulcemente ¿ que era lo que este chico causaba en mi? ¿ porque cada vez que me tocaba me sentía en la nubes?

Este chico habia entrado lentamente en mi corazón, Freddie me estaba haciendo sentir cosas que jamás en mi vida me habia imaginado sentir, sus manos viajaron lentamente a mi cintura y beso tiernamente mi mejilla antes de alejase he ir directo a una gran puerta y abrirla, el comenzó a sonreir y estiro su mano para que yo la tomara, me acerque despacio y tome su mano, y en cuanto mis ojos miraron lo que habia ahí dentro no pude evitar que mi boca se abriera de nuevo, esta habitación estaba repleta de ropa, zapatos de todos los tipos, bolsas de todos colores, sin duda esta era la habitación que toda chica sueña  
En ese momento recordé mi vida, yo jamás podría tener todo esto, yo estaba destinada a vivir un infierno, un infierno al que me tenia que acostumbrar y hacerme a la idea de que siempre estaría ahí, y por Mas veces que yo viniera a ver a Freddie mi vida nunca cambiaria, ya que el algún dia se podría cansar de mi y simplemente ya no volver a a buscarme

-¿Que te pasa?- pregunto el mirándome un poco preocupado

-Freddie ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro-dijo el sonriendo, esa sonrisa que me derretía por dentro

-¿Encerio si me vas a ayudar a ser libre?

El tomo mi rostro con delicadeza y sus labios se unieron a los mios tiernamente, fue un beso muy corto, pero significativo para mi

-Yo te lo prometi- dijo pegando su frente a la mia- Yo te prometi que te sacaría de ese lugar y te lo juro que cumpliré mi promesa

-Pero…

-Sacare a tu amiga y a tu madre y hare reaccionar a tu madre para que se de cuenta de lo que el maldito de tu padrastro te hace- el comenzó a sonreir y yo no pude evitar hacerlo también, todo lo que el decía parecía tan sincero, era imposible no creer en su palabra

-Gracias!

-¿Porque?-dijo el tocando mi mejilla con cuidado

-Por darme una esperanza para seguir viviendo- el me dedico otra tierna sonrisa y tomo mi mano con delicadeza y la beso

-Escoge lo que quieras, puedes tomar una ducha aquí y arreglarte, te espero en mi habitación- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y caminando en dirección de la puerta, ahora entendía lo que yo sentía por el, y eso era amor, yo me estaba enamorando de Freddie 

PVO Freddie 

Habia pasado una hora desde que habia dejado a Sam en la habitación de mi hermana, no sabia el porque, pero estar un minuto sin ella me hacía sentir desesperado y no entendía porque tenia esa gran necesidad de estar con ella, escuche la puerta abrirse y casi me desmayo de la impresión ¿ acaso esta chica podía ser mas hermosa de lo que era? Un vestido negro cubría su cuerpo de diosa y la hacía verse mucho mas preciosa de lo que era, sus rizos caían libremente hasta debajo de su cintura, esos zapatos de tacon la hacían verse mas alta, pero no mas que yo y su rostro, su bello rostro a pesar de que me encantaba verla sin maquillaje, pero asi como se habia maquillado ahora la hacia ver tan natural y hermosa, ella comenzó a sonreir y esa sonrisa hiso que mi corazón latiera sin control, su mirada se fijo con la mia y en ese momento me di cuenta de todo, esa chica me habia robado el corazón, esta chica habia cambiado mi vida desde el primer momento en que la habia visto, ella era tan perfecta, tan dulce, tan tierna, ella me habia hecho creer de nuevo en el amor, ella era la única que con un beso encendía mi piel por completo, ya no tenia ninguna duda, esta chica habia cambiado mi vida y habia logrado que me enamorara poco a poco de ella. 

-¿Como me veo?- pregunto completamente sonrojada, yo tome sus manos y las lleve a mi corazón 

-Casi me da un paro cardiaco de solo verte ¿ acaso quieres que muera en esta lugar?- le dije sonriendo- te ves hermosa, tan hermosa que opacarías a la estrella mas hermosa del universo- ella se sonrojo aun mas y comenzó a sonreir- Creo que es hora que nos vayamos o si no me desmayare en este lugar viendo tanta hermosura- ella me dio un tierno empujoncito y después comenzó a sonreir, tome su mano y la entrelace con la mia para después bajar las escaleras y subir a uno de los coche para asi dirigirnos a la fiesta de Brad.  
Voltee a verla y se veía realmente hermosa, no podía entender como me habia encontrado con esta chica tan hermosa, tan linda, por un momento mire su rostro y me di cuenta de que se encontraba realmente nerviosa

-No te preocupes- le dije tomando su mano-te ves hermosa y las chicas de la fiesta te envidiaran- Cuando dije eso ella comenzó a reir y se tranquilizo un poco, llegamos rápidamente a la casa de Brad y estaba completamente repleta de personas, podría jurar que toda la universidad estaba en esa casa, estacione el auto en la cochera de Brad, el le había dejado bien dicho al señor de la entrada que cuando yo llegara dejaran estacionar mi auto en la cochera y no donde estaban los autos de los demás, baje del auto y fui a abrir la puerta de Sam y la ayude a bajar, entramos a la casa de Brad tomados de las manos, las luces de colores inundaban el lugar y la música resonaba fuertemente  
Podría jurar que cuando entramos la mayoría de los chicos nos voltearon a ver, sentí unos celos recorrerme por completo al ver la forma en que ellos la veían, pero ella se acerco a mi y me dio un corto beso 

-Soy solo tuya, no te preocupes por esos bobos-me susurro al oído, yo solo sonreir ante su comentario, ella se había dado cuenta de que yo me estaba poniendo completamente celoso. 

-Ey Freddie! Viniste- me grito Brad desde el mini bar 

-Aquí estoy amigo, como lo vez si pude venir- le dije saludándolo, entonces el volteo y miro a Sam sorprendido 

-¿Y ella es?- pregunto 

-Ella es Samantha 

-Mucho gusto Samantha- le dijo el tomando su mano y besándola- mi nombre es Bradley, pero prefiero que me digas Brad, eso suena mas sexy-dijo riendo 

-Mi nombre es Samantha, pero prefiero que me digan Sam, eso suena mas sexy- dijo ella asiendo que los 3 comenzáramos a reir 

-Esta chica me cae muy, pero muy bien, espero que seamos buenos amigos-dijo el riendo- pónganse cómodos, ahí muchas bebidas y varias botanas, están en su casa, pueden tomar lo que quieran 

-Gracias-dijimos ella y yo al mismo tiempo 

-Ok, fue un gusto conocerte Sam-dijo el despidiéndose de ella, Sam y yo decidimos ir a sentarnos 

-Que simpático es tu amigo 

-Tiene que serlo, ya que si no lo es, le dire a mi hermana 

-¿ porque? 

-El es novio de mi hermana 

-Aaa, eso no lo sabia, ¿ oye que te parece si tu y yo vamos a bailar? 

-No. No, no, no me gusta bailar-dijo ella tomando mi mano ¿ como decirle que no a esta chica tan dulce? Ella entrelazo su mano con la mia y nos acercamos a donde todos estaban bailando, en cuanto llegamos la canción de Moves Like Jager de Maroon 5 comenzó a sonar y ella se comenzó a mover al ritmo de la musica , woou esta chica realmente bailaba estupendamente, sus caderas se movían provocativamente y veía como varios chicos la miraban impresionados, me acerque a ella y tome su cintura con cuidado y la acerque a mi, al menos estos patanes se darían cuenta de que ella venia conmigo, su cuerpo rozaba el mio mientras bailaba, ella se volteo y me dio la espalda, yo con mis brazos rodee su cintura, me acerque con cuidado a su cuello y aspire su dulce aroma, sentí como mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo, yo la quería para mi, yo quería que esa chica fuera mia y que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de eso, bese con cuidado su cuello y me acerque con cuidado a su oído 

-Quiero estar en tu piel para siempre- le susurre, cuando yo dije eso ella dejo de bailar y se puso tensa- y también quiero que tu estes grabada en mi piel- ella se volteo y me miro algo nerviosa- ¿quieres hacer eso?- ella me miro confundida y después asintió- Vámonos de esta fiesta entonces- le dije tomando su mano y saliendo de la fiesta sin despedirnos de Brad, mientras íbamos en el camino miraba a Sam, ella parecía realmente nerviosa y temblaba un poco -No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- le dije tomando su mano, ella comenzó a sonreir y se acerco a darme un corto beso 

-Confio en ti- dijo mirándome 

Continuamos en el camino y veía a Sam con la cabeza agachada, la entendía, ella debía estar nerviosa, yo también lo estaba ya que era la primera vez que llevaba a una chica a ese lugar, llegamos y detuve el auto 

-Ya llegamos- le dije a Sam, ella volteo a verme nerviosa y después volteo a la ventana 

-¿Una tienda de tatuajes?- dijo confundida 

-Si, por eso te dije que quería estar en tu piel ¿ acaso pensaste otra cosa?- le dije levantando mis cejas y riendo 

-Yo…este..esque..yo.. diablos-dijo totalmente sonrojada 

-Ven aquí mi pequeña mal pensada- le dije abrazándola, me separe de ella y bajamos del auto, la tome de la mano y entramos a ese lugar 

-Hola Freddie ¿ que te trae por aquí?- decía Marvin el dueño del lugar 

-Venimos a hacernos unos tatuajes 

-¿Iguales a los anteriores? 

-No, ahora lo quiero en otro lugar 

-Espera, espera, espera-dijo Sam confundida- ¿tu tienes un tatuaje? 

-Este es el tercero- le dije riendo 

-¿Pero donde están? Jamás los he visto 

-Aquí esta uno- le dije mostrándole mi muñeca 

-O por dios, juro que jamás lo había visto- decía ella tomando mi mano y viendo el pequeño tatuaje- ¿ y que quiere decir? 

-Dice Luke en japonés 

-¿Luke?- pregunto confundida 

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi madre estaba embarazada cuando murió? 

-Si 

-El bebe era niño y mi madre había decidido ponerle Luke- le conteste un poco triste 

-Lo siento, no lo sabia-dijo ella acercándose a mi y dándome un abrazo 

-Mi otro tatuaje esta en mi pierna- le dije subiendo la pierna de mi pantalón y mostrándole mi tatuaje 

-¿Este es el dibujo estaba en el cuadro que estaba en la habitación de tu hermana?- pregunto sorprendida 

-Asi es 

-¿Que quiere decir?  
-A mi madre le encantaban los dragones y mas los azules, ella dibujo ese cuadro pero nunca nos dijo el significado, pero aun asi decidi tatuarme ese dibujo ya que siempre fue el favorito de mi madre 

-Ella debe sentirse orgullosa de ti por ser un buen hijo- me decía sonriendo, yo solo me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla 

-Bueno Marvin, queremos 2 tatuajes- dije mirando a Marvin 

-Freddie, yo no dije que quería un tatuaje 

-¿Te da miedo?- pregunto Marvin, ella solo afirmo con la cara- siempre pasa la primera vez, no te preocupes, solo duele un poco, ya después ni lo sentiras, anda ven siéntate- decía Marvin 

-Yo..este es que-decia ella nerviosa 

-Anda ve, no te pasara nada- le dije dándole un beso en la frente, ella asintió y comenzó a caminar a la silla y yo simplemente me acerque a ella y tome su mano 

-¿Y que se harán?- pregunto Marvin 

-Nuestras iníciales, quiero que ella tenga la letra F y yo la S- cuando yo dije eso ella comenzó a sonreir 

-Ok ¿y donde lo quieres? 

-¿Me puedes prestar tu camisa Freddie?-pregunto ella 

-Claro- le dije algo confundido, me la quite y se la pase, ella se puso mi camisa en sus piernas y subió su vestido dejando solo al descubierto su vientre 

-Lo quiero aquí- dijo ella señalando la pelvis- quiero que solo tu lo veas- cuando ella dijo eso yo me sonroje inmediatamente y comencé a sonreir como bobo, Marvin comenzó a hacer el tatuaje y miraba como Sam tomaba mi mano fuertemente y una que otra vez un quejido salía de sus labios, ya que las marcas de los golpes aun se encontraban ahí 

-Duele- decía ella un poco incomoda 

-Ya pasara nena, no te preocupes- decía Marvin 

-Mirame- le dije sonriendo, ella me miro fijamente y comenzó a sonreir, y una que otra vez cerraba sus ojos 

-Listo-dijo Marvin poniendo un gel sobre el tatuaje- ¿quieres verlo? 

-Claro-dijo ella levantándose, Marvin le prestó un espejo y ella comenzó a verlo- esta lindo 

-Te lo dije, ahora estare en tu piel- le susurre suavemente en su oído, ella se sonrojo completamente, su tatuaje era una pequeña F con una enredadera alrededor 

-Ahora te toca a ti-dijo Marvin- ¿donde lo quieres? 

-En la nuca 

-Ok, ven siéntate- me dijo Marvin, yo obedecí y fui y me sente, Sam se quedo a mi lado y tomo mi mano tal como yo lo había hecho cuando a ella le habían puesto el tatuaje, ella se reia cada vez que yo soltaba un quejido de dolor y aprovechaba la oportunidad para decirme que era una niñita y que no debía llorar, sin duda esta chica era la mas maravillosa del mundo- Listo, ya termine- dijo Marvin, me mostro un espejo y pude ver la S tatuada en mi cuello 

-Ahora yo estaré en tu piel-dijo Sam susurrándome al oído, yo me sonroje completamente y comencé a sonreir, los 2 nos levantamos y nos despedimos de Marvin, pero antes de salir el me hablo 

-Freddie, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- decía mientras que yo veía a Sam viendo su tatuaje en el espejo, ella no nos podía escuchar 

-Claro 

-Mira, yo se que es algo que no me importa, no nada de eso, pero no pude evitar ver los golpes de esa chica, eran unos golpes muy profundos a como se puedes ver 

-¿A donde quieres llegar con esto?-dije un poco confundido 

-Freddie ¿ acaso golpeas a tu novia?- cuando el dijo eso yo me quede paralizado, yo seria incapaz de tocarle un cabello a Sam y mucho menos golpearla- Mira te conozco desde que tienes 14 años y se que tu no eres asi pero… 

-Espera, espera, yo no me atrevería a golpear a Sam 

-¿Y entonces? 

-Su padrastro la golpea 

-¿Y porque no lo denuncian? 

-Mira Marvin, esto es algo difícil de explicar, te prometo que cuando las cosas se aclaren yo te contare todo 

-Pero.. 

-Muchas gracias por los tatuajes Marvin, creo que ya nos vamos 

-Pero Freddie… 

-Porfavor Marvin, entiéndeme, te lo juro que te contare todo, pero será después 

-Adiós Marvin gracias- dijo Sam diciéndole adiós 

-Bye nenita-dijo Marvin bajando la mirada, Marvin era un buen amigo pero no podía decirle que Sam trabajaba en un prostíbulo y que su padrastro la golpeaba, ya que sabia que el podría llamar a la policía y eso podría empeorar las cosas, Sam y yo subimos al coche y decidimos ir a casa 

-¿No te duele? 

-Solo un poco, pero pasara-dijo sonriendo tiernamente, todo el camino fue en silencio y cuando llegamos a casa ella tomo mi mano y yo la abrase por la cintura- tengo sueño 

-Pues iremos a dormir- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, los 2 comenzamos a caminar en dirección de mi habitación y cuando entramos ella se quito sus zapatillas y deslizo su vestido hasta el suelo y yo me quede completamente embobado- yo Sam..esque..tu..yo 

-Ya me has visto asi, anda vamos a dormir-dijo ella tomando mi mano con delicadeza, yo simplemente me deje guiar y me acosté junto con ella en la cama- Desde ahora tu eres mio y yo soy tuya- decía mirándome fijamente y llevando una de sus manos a mi nuca y acariciándola con cuidado, yo lleve una de mis manos a donde estaba su tatuaje y ella se quejo un poco, pero aun asi dejo que la acariciara- desde ahora tu estaras adherido a mi piel- dijo dándome un tierno beso en los labios


	14. Diferente

DIFERENTE (CAPITULO 16)

Este capitulo esta totalmente escrito por Isabel Gabriela. Creditos a ella, Gracias amiga por ayudarme

Espero que les gustee el capitulo

*****************************

Diferente  
POV Sam

Cuando abrí los ojos me sorprendió saber donde estaba, pensé que estaría en ese despreciable e inmundo lugar, pero aun falta un día… aun falta una noche y pretendo aprovecharla al máximo a su lado. Intenté girarme para buscarlo con la mirada, pero no pude. Sus brazos me rodeaban de forma protectora y su respiración calmada me indicaba que aun dormía. Creo que podía permanecer así por siempre, Freddie es una persona muy especial y diferente, él es único.

Acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo olvidando por completo mis miedos y mis problemas. No sé por cuanto tiempo me quedé dormida, pero desperté y Freddie ya no estaba a mi lado. Al principio me preocupé, sin embargo, escuché su ducha y me tranquilicé. Paseé mi mirada por su habitación y, como era de costumbre, había una bandeja con mi desayuno; también había notado una bolsa de regalo, pero no le di importancia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué a la bandeja llena de comida y comencé a probarla. Disfruté de cada cosa que había en ella. Desde el tocino hasta los huevos, el pan tostado con mantequilla y mermelada y el delicioso jugo de naranja. Cuando te toca vivir como lo he hecho yo, no te detienes a preguntarte qué falta en tu vida, solo luchas por lo poco que tienes y te mantienes de pie, tratando de no quebrantarte. Pero, cuando creces y tienes una vida tan lujosa como la de Freddie sabes que no necesita hacerse preguntas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de toda esa vida llena de lujos, él se detuvo a pensar por la vida de alguien más. Se detuvo a complacer sus más humildes caprichos y a escuchar en los momentos difíciles. No hizo más que pensar en como hacerme sentir mejor aunque eso le cueste su propia felicidad. Freddie llegó a mi vida para protegerme, él es mi ángel, es mi vida. Jamás podré agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Aunque agradecimiento no era lo único que abordaba mi mente y mi corazón, también estaba el amor. Poco a poco él fue adhiriéndose a mi piel, traspasando todo limite permitido por mi propia barrera. Siempre pensé que el amor era un mito, una mentira sin sentido que inventaron algunas personas para ganar dinero en un día especial. Ahora sé que estaba equivocada. Si existe el amor y si existen personas como Freddie que, aunque lo tuvieron todo, no se ciegan ante la realidad y dejan de pensar en los otros.

Escuché como puerta del baño se abría y no pude evitar el temblor de mi cuerpo al saberlo presente. Me sentía tan vulnerable bajo su mirada, era como estar flotando y a la vez temiendo por la inminente caída. Freddie dibujo una pequeña sonrisa antes de acercarse a mí. Mi piel se erizo al sentir las suaves gotas de agua rodando delicadamente por mi piel. Sé que para él no fueron desapercibidos mis ojos sobre su cuerpo. Sé que a él le gustaba causar esas reacciones en mí.

Su aliento mentolado golpeó mis sentidos y sin esperar más, sus labios chocaron con fuerza sobre los míos. Mis manos viajaron rápidamente hasta su cuello, él dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, pero eso no lo detuvo. Sus manos viajaron hasta mis caderas y un poco más abajo, solo para rozar con delicadeza la "F" que me había tatuado en su honor la noche anterior. Dejé escapar un silbido de dolor mientras él rompía el contacto y recorría con sus labios un sendero de besos hasta mi cadera. Al llegar, solo se limitó a besarlo con delicadeza para luego sonreírme y regalarme un último beso.

-Hoy haremos algo especial, algo que sé, nunca has hecho… -murmuró tomando la bolsa de regalo entre sus manos. –Báñate y ponte esto, por favor. Hoy nuestro sábado será diferente –aseguró con una sonrisa.

No sé porque comencé a sentirme nerviosa y, de pronto, comencé a cuestionarme si era buena idea su plan para este día. No lo sé, llámenme paranoica, pero tenía un pálpito sobre todo esto que no me gustaba. Todo quedó en el olvido cuando el agua tibia de la regadera cayó sobre mi cuerpo, relajando cada uno de mis músculos y borrando lentamente el dolor. Abrí los ojos y me centré en la esponja que goteaba frente a mis ojos.

Es imposible adivinar porque sentía esa necesidad de estar más unida a él, no entiendo como mi cuerpo reaccionaba lentamente a su presencia. Tomé la esponja entre mis manos y aspiré el suave aroma de su jabón y que lentamente comenzó a recorrer mi piel. Minutos más tarde tenía la frente pegada las baldosas frías del baño, era hora de salir, pero aun no me sentía lista.

Cubrí mi cuerpo con una toalla y me acerqué hasta la bolsa. Solo había ropa, algo cara debo admitir. Me coloqué un traje de baño, luego unos pantaloncillos cortos; todo indicaba que iríamos a la playa. ¿Por qué él pensaba que no había hecho algo así? Las últimas veces había visitado ese lugar con frecuencia, pero decidí que debía confiar en él.

-"Sam, ¿estás lista?" –la voz ronca de Freddie resonó desde el otro lado de la puerta y sonreí. La paciencia no era su mejor virtud.

-Un minuto, casi terminó… -dije antes de centrar mi atención en la maraña que se hacía llamar cabello.

Después de un rato, me encontraba abrazada a su cuerpo con fuerza mientras la moto de Freddie avanzaba rápidamente por el pavimento. Es difícil saber lo que se trae entre manos cuando quiere darme una sorpresa, pero lo que mi mente había creído que sería una tarde en la playa, resultó ser diferente.

Freddie estacionó su moto en la marina, allí entrelazó mis manos con las suyas y me regaló una sonrisa. Me llevó hasta un lugar donde había muchos botes, de diferentes tamaños y propósitos, pero para mi sorpresa había un hombre al final del camino. Tenía una gorra blanca y estaba vestido algo formal para mi gusto.

-Él, por si te lo preguntas, será nuestro capitán en este viaje –susurró en mi oído logrando estremecerme.

-¿Esto es seguro? –Pregunté mirando fijamente el bote.

-Lo es. Sé que es algo pequeño, pero te gustará -¿Él piensa que esto es pequeño? Freddie tiene serios problemas en ver la realidad.

Él tomó mi mano y me atrajo hacia el bote, tuve que cerrar los ojos para no ver la separación entre el muelle y mi destino. Sabía que mis miedos eran infundados por la falta de experiencia, pero luego ya no me pareció tan malo. No pude evitar chillar cuando se puso en movimiento, de cierta forma todo era nuevo para mí. Sin embargo, después de un rato me di cuenta que todo era tan relajante y pacifico.

Había tantos colores a mi alrededor, tanta magia que nunca me imaginé capaz de experimentar. De pronto, el capitán bajó la velocidad hasta detenerse. El bote bailaba suavemente con las olas tenues y azules del mar. Dejé escapar un suspiro entrecortado antes de sentir sus manos rodear mi cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Es hermoso… -susurré observando la ciudad a lo lejos. Apenas se notaban las luces brillando entre el manto naranja del atardecer.

-Cuando era pequeño, solía venir acá con mi padre… -murmuró con la mirada perdida. –Creo que todo ha cambiado ya, hay intereses más importantes que sus hijos –aseguró encogiéndose de hombros.

Me mordí el labio preocupada, lo que menos quería era que se desanimara. Estaba segura que hablar de su padre era un tema delicado, algo que no quería sacar a relucir en estos momentos. Sé cuanto le ha costado superar sus miedos e inseguridades, y que en realidad no había superado nada. Yo lo necesitaba tanto como él me necesitaba a mí.

De pronto, sentí sus manos acunar mi rostro con delicadeza. En su rostro estaba tatuada la palabra preocupación, algo que podía entender a la perfección ya que lo estaba sintiendo.

-¿Sabes? Quisiera que experimentaras algo… -dijo de pronto animado. –Una de las cosas que más amaba de venir aquí era esto…

Tomó mis manos rápidamente atrayéndome al borde del bote. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma alarmante y solo pensaba en que todo esto era una locura. Mire su rostro y solo había felicidad, eso logró tranquilizarme un poco. Lo vi lanzarse, sin miedo alguno, al mar para después aparecer con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ven… no te pasará nada –gritó mientras flotaba en el agua. –Yo te cuidaré, Sam… solo tienes que hacerlo.

Mi boca se secó y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero mi yo orgullosa no se permitía flaquear. Tenía que ser fuerte y demostrarme que si podía, que mis miedos podían irse y que podía disfrutar. Con un último respiro me lancé al inmenso mar azul, el agua era fría y podía sentir el vértigo ir y venir al no sentir el fondo. Pero ver la sonrisa en sus labios me hizo sonreír, saber que era feliz y que nada podía afectarlo en ese momento, fue único.

Nadamos por varios minutos… ¿horas? ¿Quién lleva la cuenta en realidad? Solo era consciente del hermoso atardecer que se dibujaba frente a mis ojos. Mi cuerpo y el de Freddie estaban secos por igual y solo disfrutábamos del momento. Unas de sus manos acariciaban mi brazo con delicadeza mientras que mi cuerpo reaccionaba de la forma menos esperada; mi piel se erizaba y en ocasiones me estremecía.

Sin decir palabra alguna, nuestras miradas chocaron mientras que nuestros labios se unían en un beso único y lleno de amor. Al principio el tacto fue tan delicado e inocente que logró hacerme suspirar, pero necesitaba más; necesitaba su cuerpo junto al mio para sentir su calor. Sin embargo, debo admitir que cuando su lengua invadió mi boca, todo desapareció. No solo eran sus besos, también era el deseo que él sentía por mí y todo lo podía sentir en esa simple caricia.

De pronto su mano se deslizó hasta mi cuello y rompió el beso con delicadeza. Sus ojos se detuvieron en mis labios mientras su mano los tocaba con adoración. Podía percibir el deseo en ese toque tan sencillo. Sin aminorar la presión que tenía sobre mis labios, me atreví a mordisquear su dedo con suavidad para después depositar un beso casto en el mismo lugar. Su mano comenzó a viajar lentamente hasta mi barbilla donde desapareció toda presión de su parte para acariciar sutilmente mi piel.

Su rostro se acercó al mío hasta el punto de rozar sus labios con los míos, pero sin apoderarse de ellos. –Eres tan hermosa… -susurró deslizando nuevamente sus dedos por mi cuello hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos. Esbozó una sonrisa al sentir como mi piel se erizaba y como mi respiración se entrecortaba por la intensidad de su toque; a pesar de ser una simple caricia sentía mi cuerpo arder con el deseo. –Cuando estés lista… -gemí ante la sensación de sus dedos sobre mi pecho, podía ver su necesidad y la mía reflejada en sus ojos-, serás mía y yo seré tuyo. –Murmuró con los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba mi abdomen y más allá.

Esto era nuevo, era diferente y excitante; estaría mintiendo si dijera que ya lo había sentido antes. Traté de evitar gemir, pero fue imposible. Ahora sus manos tocaban cada parte de mi piel disponible. Sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados como si quisiera grabar mi cuerpo en su mente. –Eres tan suave… -susurró tocando su frente con la mía.

-Bésame –susurré contra sus labios y así lo hizo.

Había algo en ese beso que me hacía querer gritar, había algo en su forma de tocarme que era… no lo sé, era diferente. Comenzó a morder con delicadeza mis labios, mientras sus manos seguían disfrutando de mi cuerpo. Yo trataba de mantener todos mis pensamientos en orden, sabía que aun no estaba lista para ese paso tan importante, pero no podía negar que deseaba algo más que una simple caricia. Suspiré entrecortadamente cuando profundizó el beso y sin darme cuenta comenzamos a desliarnos hasta que nuestros cuerpos tocaron la suave manta en la que nos encontrábamos. Mis piernas rodearon su cintura automáticamente y mis sentidos estaban cegados entre la lujuria y el deseo.

-Si seguimos… no seré capaz de detenerme –murmuró con angustia mirándome a los ojos. Lo vi levantarse y frotar sus manos en su cara. –Vamos, tengo algo especial para ti… -su voz entrecortada me demostró lo difícil que era para él dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Qué tienes para mí? –Traté de no sonar tan entusiasmada, este sin duda había sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

-No seas curiosa… -aseveró con una mirada divertida. –Ya lo sabrás, sígueme…

Lo seguí hasta una puerta que conducía a un camarote o algo así me dijo Freddie que se llamaba. En su interior había una mesa hermosamente decorada con velas, mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa cuando supe de que se trataba; una cena bajo la luz de las velas. Paseé mi mirada por todo el lugar hasta centrarme en un paquete que había en la cama.

-Es tuyo… -susurró antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oído.

Ante eso tuve que jadear y tomar sus manos con fuerza, si no lo hacía podía caer. Lo escuché reír fascinado de mis reacciones antes de dejarme sola. Comencé a quitarme la ropa que traía puesta y caminé desnuda por el camarote hacia el pequeño baño, un poco de agua dulce y refrescante no me caería mal. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando comenzó a deslizarse por mi cuerpo, era sumamente placentero. Después de un rato decidí que era conveniente salir, sequé mi cuerpo con una toalla.

Me acerqué hasta la cama para descubrir que había en ese paquete y me llevé una grata sorpresa. Nunca en mi vida había recibido tantas cosas y estaba agradecida con Freddie por este regalo, era un hermoso vestido de playa. Cuando terminé de vestirme y acomodar mi cabello, subí para buscarlo. El sol se había ocultado dejando el horizonte acompañado solamente de la luna que se reflejaba hermosamente en la inmensidad del mar.

Di un rápido recorrido por todo el bote hasta que lo conseguí, estaba apoyado en una de las barandas, de seguro pensando. Comencé a acercarme sin que se percatara de mi presencia, lo abracé y dejé que mi cabeza descansara en su espalda.

-Estoy lista… -susurré antes de sentir como sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo con fuerza. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi hombro y su nariz tocaba un punto sensible en mi cuello.

-Estoy feliz de que estés a mi lado –murmuró mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre mi vestido para acariciar mi espalda. –Hora de cenar, mi amor…

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y él solo sonrió. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y comenzó a guiarme hacia el camarote. Me ayudó a tomar asiento y él se sentó a mi lado, nada esto podía compararse con las elegantes cenas y las fabulosas escenas que veía en las novelas, como me dije desde el principio del día, esto era diferente.

Charlamos toda la noche, nos contamos nuestros más íntimos secretos a pesar de que, en su mayoría, eran niñadas mías y que las suyas resultaran ser graciosas. Sin darme cuenta, entre tanta charla, terminamos acurrucados en la cama. Era realmente cómoda y se estaba haciendo irresistible la idea de no dormir en ella.

Durante horas me susurró palabras hermosas al oído y de repente todo se oscureció. No había notado el cansancio que tenía, solo fui realmente consciente cuando abrí los ojos y mi cuerpo comenzó a doler. Me giré solo un poco para darme cuenta que él no estaba a mi lado, otra vez. Caminé rápidamente por las escaleras hasta llegar a la parte superior y entonces lo vi, sentado en el mismo lugar observando la luna desaparecer.

-¿Te gusta esto, verdad? –Freddie no se molesto en responder con palabras, solo asintió tomándome de la mano para acercarme a él. –Faltan solo pocas horas para volver a mi infierno…

-Entonces debemos disfrutarlo como nunca, ¿no crees? –susurró con una sonrisa optimista en el rostro.

-Sí… -murmuré mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

Observé el espectáculo más hermoso que existe, el amanecer. Los rayos desbordantes de vida acariciaban nuestros cuerpos y suave brisa de la mañana nos embriagaba y envolvía en nuestra propia burbuja. Pero todo lo que inicia tiene su final y se estaba acercando la hora de partir, la hora de abandonar mi paraíso. Me giré lentamente solo para observar lo hermoso que se veía cuando los rayos del sol tocaban su piel. Me permití suspirar y acercar mi rostro al suyo para unir nuestros labios. Este día no lo olvidaría nunca.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, cualquiera se puede dar una idea equivocada de lo que es mi vida. Debería estar feliz, debería ser diferente, pero no porque estaba sentada en el asiento trasero de una limosina esperando llegar a mí destino. Sin embargo, toda esta experiencia la atesoraría como nunca en mi mente y en mi corazón, esto me ayudaría a sobrellevar mi verdadera vida.

Cuando la limosina se detuvo respiré pesadamente antes de bajar. John se acercó con una sonrisa en los labios y, por si fuera poco, desnudándome con la mirada. Me estremecí ante el contacto de su mano en mi espalda, esto no estaba bien. Apenas entramos al local, él me tomó con fuerza del brazo y me miro con ira contenida.

-Espero hayas complacido a ese muchacho, no quiero quejas de mi mejor cliente –negué con la cabeza y traté de alejarme, pero entre el forcejeó y todo lo demás dejé al descubierto algo que sabía me traería consecuencias. -¿Qué es esto? –Gritó subiendo mi camisa con rudeza. -¿Un tatuaje? ¿Qué rayos significa esto?


	15. LA TRISTE REALIDAD

LA TRISTE REALIDAD

Espero que el capitulo les guste, es un poco corto , pero aun es muy importante

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, después de haberme puesto ese tatuaje no habia medidos las consecuencias que me traería tenerlo, pero el solo echo de estar cerca de Freddie me habia hecho olvidar todo

-Te estoy haciendo una pregunta maldita estúpida – dijo dándome una bofetada – que quiere decir este tatuaje?

-Yo..yo esque 

-Es que nada – dijo sujetándome fuertemente del cabello y obligándome a caminar, estaba seguro de que me golpearía de nuevo y podría jurar que hasta podría abusar de mi, pero yo no quería eso, yo prefería mil veces a que me golpeara a que acabara con lo único importante que me quedaba, me arrastro asta de oficina y me obligo a entrar cerrando detrás de mi la puerta de golpe. Después me tiro al suelo y fue a sentarse a su escritorio y saco un cigarrillo 

-¿Asi que piensas que puedes hacer lo que quieras? – decía mientras me miraba molesto – ¿porque diablos te hiciste ese tatuaje? – yo ni siquiera respondí, el terror que tenia en ese momento no me dejaba siquiera hablar – te estoy hablando estúpida – dijo lanzándome con su cenicero y este fue y dio directo a mi hombro causándome un fuerte dolor – y cuando estoy hablando me gusta que me contesten – dijo levantándose de su escritorio y tomando mi brazo con fuerza – no tienes ni idea en lo que te estas metiendo Samantha – dijo acercándose a mi y mirando con claridad el tatuaje – miren nadamas que tierno – dijo burlándose – te tatuaste la inicial de su nombre, y no me digas que el también se tatuó tu inicial – dijo sosteniendo con fuerza mi mejilla – eres una estúpida – dijo tomando su cigarrillo y poniéndolo justo en mi vientre, un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta, sentía como mi piel se quemaba por dentro y era horrible la sensación, después volvió a poner su cigarrillo pero ahora justo encima de mi tatuaje – ¿asi gritabas cuando te estaban haciendo ese tatuaje? – decía el riéndose sínicamente y lamiendo de mi mejilla las lagrimas que resbalaban – o mejor dicho ¿asi gritas cada vez que te revuelcas con el? – decía hundiendo su cigarrillo en mi cuerpo – ese niño nunca se enamorara de ti, ¿porque diablos te ilusionas? Acaso piensas que un niño de papi, un chiquillo millonario ¿se enamoraría de una prostituta? – esas cosas que John me decían hacían que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos – el solo te esta utilizando ahora ya que aun es joven, y como a todo chiquillo le gusta divertirse con mujeres en su cama, y nadamas se aburren y las dejan – me decía cerca de mi oído – el se cansara de ti y te dejara tirada, y utilizada talves porque fue el primero en acostarse contigo se haya encaprichado contigo, pero solo sale tiempo, se aburrirá de la rutina de acostarse contigo y después te dejara – decía quitándose de donde estaba y caminando de nuevo a su escritorio – el jamás se casaría con una chica como tu, el obvio que buscara a una chica de su clase, a una chica fina y de sociedad con la que pueda casarse, y al pasar de los años tendrán hijos y serán felices, y que será de ti? – decía mirándome con cinismo – tu solo estarás con el corazón roto, y seguirás trabajando en este bar, tu nunca tendras una vida como la de el, o acaso ¿ya te estabas asiendo a la idea de que el chiquillo se enamoraría de ti? – cuando el dijo eso yo comencé a llorar aun mas fuerte, John estaba terminando con mis pocas esperanzas de ser libre – si lo pensaste – decía riéndose a carcajadas – no es bueno enamorarse Samantha, las prostitutas como tu solo complacen a cliente y no tienen ninguna clase de sentimientos o emociones – el no paraba de reir y yo no podía dejar de llorar, las heridas no me dolían tanto como dolia mi corazón en ese momento – ahora mirate – decía señalando mi tatuaje – el chico se rio de ti al hacerte ese tatuaje, el sabe muy bien que después de que te deje botada tu miraras ese tatuaje y todo el dia te acordaras de el y sufrirás, mientras que el se reirá de ti, acaso no sabes que el se puede conseguir a otra chica con tu misma inicial o ¿que acaso no puede decir que es la inicial de algún familia? – decía el mientras que acomodaba unos papeles en el escritorio – cometiste la peor estupidez al enamorarte de el y tatuarte su inicial, ahora vivirás con el corazón destrozado toda tu vida – dijo con una sonrisa – y como yo también quiero que sufras, no te quitare ese tatuaje, para que cada vez que lo veas te acuerdes de que estarás toda tu vida destinada a sufrir en este lugar – yo solo continúe llorando, cada letra y cada palabra que John decía era muy cierta, Freddie jamás se casaría conmigo, el se casaría con una chica de sociedad y no con una prostituta como yo – ahora largo a vestirte, y quiero que te cubras muy bien esa estupidez que te tatuaste, ya que no quiero que los clientes lo vean – dijo volteándose, yo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia me levante y Sali de su oficina, mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir, y mi corazón estaba completamente roto en mi pedazos, todo lo que ese maldito habia dicho era una realidad a la que me tenia que hacer a la idea. Freddie jamás me amaría, Freddie jamás se casaría conmigo y yo me habia hecho unas estúpidas ilusiones. Yo toda mi vida seria una maldita prostituta y el se olvidaría de mi muy fácilmente, comencé a caminar asta llegar los camerinos, tenia que hacerme a la idea que esta era mi vida y que siempre trabajaría en esto y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Sam! – dijo Katherine corriendo a abrazarme – que bueno que ya regresaste ya te … - en eso ella volteo a verme fijamente –¿ que te paso Sam? – dijo ella muy preocupada 

-Nada – le dije limpiando mis lagrimas 

-¿Pero porque lloras? Que te hiso John? 

-El solo me hiso ver la realidad de las cosas – le dije alejándome a vestirme, desde ahora tenia que dejar de pensar en estupideces y cursilerías acerca de mi vida con Freddie, ahora sin duda eso era imposible, yo desde ahora no seria la tonta y enamorada que era antes, ahora trataría de hacer bien mi trabajo, ahora cumpliría con lo que se me ordenaba ya que esa era mi obligación, me puse el estúpido traje de encaje azul que se encontraba listo para mi, no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, pero tenia que estar resignada este era mi trabajo y no podía cambiarlo, borre todo rastro de lagrimas de mi rostro y comencé a maquillarme, y cubrir las heridas que John me habia hecho con su cigarrillo, también comencé a cubrir lo otros moretones que tenia en el cuerpo, y sobre todo cubri ese estúpido tatuaje que haría que toda mi vida me acordara de Freddie, desde ahora el seria un cliente, solo un cliente que paga por mis servicios y yo haría mi trabajo para hacer lo que realmente tenia que hacer con el, ya no dejaría que me consintiera o que me tratara bien, si bien el estaba pagando por un servicio, yo tenia que cumplirle. 

Termine de vestirme y espere a que me llamaran al escenario, como siempre muchos depravados al verme comenzaron a gritarme obscenidades e intentaban subir al escenario, pero los guardias los detenían, el olor a alcohol y a cigarrillos siempre se hacían presentes.  
-Deseo tanto ese cuerpo – gritaba un hombre, yo solo decidi ignorarlo, y segui bailando provocativamente, y cuando llego la hora de salir en Topples, los hombres enloquecieron y cuando me acercaba veía que en sus manos habia asta billetes de 100 dolares, yo acariciaba sus rostros y ellos sin pensarlo 2 veces sacaban otro billete de sus bolcillos y me los daban, yo simplemente lo ponían en mi tanga, el baile siguió y con eso los dólares comenzaron a acumularse hasta que ya no pude tenerlos en mis manos y decidí ir a dejárselos a Katherine, ella me veía desde detrás del escenario y su mirada parecía preocupada 

-Sam deberías descansar – decía ella tomando mi mano – yo te reemplazare, ya tienes toda la noche bailando 

-Porfavor dejame hacer esto – le dije soltándome 

Continue bailando y escuchando las estupideces que esos malditos me decían, pero solo de esa manera lograba olvidarme por completo de Freddie. 

PVO Freddie 

Era fin de semana por fin, y mi corazón latia con fuerza, estar tantos días sin ella hacían que todo dentro de mi se entristeciera, yo no soportaba estar sin ella, Sam sin duda se habia metido poco a poco a mi corazón asta lograr quedarse con el por completo, sin duda estaba enamorado de ella y estaba dispuesto a luchar contra todo por ella, hasta podría ser capaz de asesinar a su padrastro solo para que ella fuera libre 

Cada minuto veía por la ventana para saber si la limosina llegaba, quería verla de nuevo, bueno mejor dicho deseaba que estuviera aquí conmigo ahora mismo, y no quería que se alejara de mi nunca mas, en ese momento mire que la limosina se estaciono y sentí que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho, la mire salir de la limosina y me di cuenta de que no habia ninguna chica que se comparara con ella, Sam no solo era hermosa, también era sincera, tierna, era una persona tan dulce y buena que no habia comparación con ella, sin duda Sam era perfecta, Perfecta para mi y nadie me haría pensar lo contrario 

Cuando escuche que la puerta se abrió y ella entro una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, la extrañaba tanto, quería besarla, abrazarla y decirle que no se preocupara, que trataría de hacer todo lo posible por sacarla de esa lugar 

-Sam, que bueno que estas aquí, no sabes como te extra…. – pero cuando voltee a verla ella no me recibió con la hermosa sonrisa con la que siempre me recibía, ni mucho menos mirándome con alegría, ahora su mirada parecía endurecida y nisiquiera sonreía – ¿Sam estas bien? – le dije intentando acércame – me preocupaste

-No tiene porque preocuparse por mi joven Hilton – dijo ella sin siquiera voltear a verme 

-¿Que te pasa Sam? ¿Porque me dices asi? – pregunte totalmente confundido  
-No tiene porque preocuparse, usted y yo no somos nada, su padre paga por mis servicios y creo que no he cumplido nada 

-¿Que rayos estas diciendo Sam? ¿No te entiendo a que servicios te refieres? 

-Tu padre pago para que yo me acostara contigo y asi tu pudieras quitarme la virginidad, al fin y al cabo para eso pago tu padre, y creo que yo no estoy cumpliendo con eso 

-¿Sam acaso estas bien? Porque rayos dices eso? – decía aun mas confundido de lo que estaba 

-Vengo a cumplir mis servicios y si no quieres acostarte conmigo yo ahora mismo me regreso – dijo ella deslizando su vestido y quedando completamente desnuda frente a mi- asi que usted decide joven Hilton, o me tomas ahora mismo o me regreso al bar – dijo ella mirándome fijamente.


	16. ME ENAMORE

ME ENAMORE

Espero que les guste, tratare de mañana publicar el proximo

Solo fue un momento, solo fueron 2 segundos en los que pude obtener un plano de su hermoso cuerpo, pero decidi cubrir mi rostro con mis manos, esto que ella estaba haciendo estaba mal, ¿ porque rayos decía todo eso? ¿ porque pensaba que yo solo la mandaba pedir para acotarme con ella? Eso era una gran mentira, yo la respetaba y no me creía capaz de destrozarle la vida de esta forma

-Estoy esperando su respuesta joven Hilton – pude escuchar los pasos asta que sentí su respiración en mi rostro – la limosina aun esta afuera – o me hace suya ahora mismo o me regreso

-No voy a acostarme contigo Sam… no de esta manera en que lo pides – estaba tentado a abrir mis ojos, pero no podía ya que no confiaba en mi mismo en este momento y menos teniendo a Sam desnuda frente a mi

-Ok si no quieres hacer nada yo me retiro – pude escuchar como el sonido de sus zapatos hacían sonido al caminar, yo no quería que ella se marchara, asi que espere unos cuantos minutos y despues abri mis ojos, gracias al cielo ella ya se encontraba vestida

-¿Porque diablos haces esto? Tu sabes muy bien que yo no te busco para acostarme contigo

-Este es mi trabajo y tengo que cumplir ordenes – dijo fríamente

-Al diablo con la ordenes, Sam tu no eres asi – me acerque a donde ella estaba y toque su hombro

-No me toques - me grito ella empujando mi mano – tu solo porque eres millonario piensas que los demás pueden hacer lo que tu quieras, o puedan sentir lo que tu quieras, déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado

-Sam tu eres una persona dulce, jamas me pediste esto, ¿que fue lo que te sucedió? ¿Que fue lo que el desgraciado de tu padrastro te dijo?

-El solo me abrió los ojos a la realidad

-¿Que realidad Sam? No entiendo

-La diferencia entre tu y yo

-No ay ninguna diferencia entre tu y yo, los dos somos iguales

-Tu eres millonario y yo no tengo nada

-Eso no tiene nada que ver

-Solo has lo que debas hacer con un demonio – me grito ella empujándome – no compliques mas las cosas, solo tómame hazme tuya y ya despues ya déjame en paz

-Ok – dije seriamente – si eso es lo que quieres – me comencé a quitar la camisa y pude ver como ella me miro un poco asustada – tu quieres que te haga mia ahora mismo, pues lo haremos – ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, estaba segura que jamas se hubiera imaginado que yo le diría eso – comiénzate a desnudar – ella se puso muy nerviosa y su cara aun era de sorpresa – te estoy esperando – me comencé a sacar el cinto y mire como ella bajaba con mucho nerviosismo su vestido , mi mirada siempre se mantuvo en su rostro y trate de no voltear a otro lado, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los mios pude ver miedo y terror a la vez, sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas y sobretodo miraba el nerviosismo en su rostro, me acerque a ella para abrazarla, y el primero contacto me hiso mi piel contra su piel desnuda se sintió maravilloso, pero intente controlarme, yo solo la quería asustar, rodee con mis brazos su cintura y comencé a besar su cuello, ella al ínstate comenzó a temblar , yo comencé a caminar hacia atrás hasta que tope con la cama, asi que decidi sentarme y hacer que ella se sentara encima de mi, yo podría jurar que esto era una de las cosas mas placenteras que habia sentido en mi vida, pero lo mejor que podía hacer era controlarme – ¿asi que quieres que tenga sexo contigo? – le pregunte mirándola directamente, ella ni siquiera contesto solo se limito a verme – ¿asi que quieres que me acueste contigo solo por placer y no por otra cosa? – baje mi mano y toque su trasero y ella de inmediato reacciono – ok te hare gritar y rogar que me detenga, ¿eso es lo que quieres de todas formas verdad? ¿Quieres que de verdad te trate como una cualquiera siendo que no lo eres?– ella seguía mirándome con terror en los ojos, asi que yo simplemente tome la sabana que tenia a un lado de mi y decidi cubrirla, ella aun me mirada sorprendida, me levante y la ayude a pararse en el suelo

-Pero .. pero – ella aun estaba confundida

-No me atrevería a hacerte esto, te quiero demasiado como para que tu te entregues a mi de esa manera, yo no quiero que sea asi, yo quiero que sea especial para ti

-Eres un idiota – me grito empujándome, yo cai de espaldas en la cama – me estabas engañando

-Tenia que hacer algo para que te asustaras, ¿acaso crees que no me di cuenta de que estaba temblando? ¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta de que te sorprendió que te dijera que te desvistieras? Tu no eres asi Sam, algo te sucedió porfavor ¿dime que te pasa? – me levante de la cama y me acerque a donde ella estaba para tocar su mejilla con cuidado, pero ella me dio una fuerte bofetada

-¿Porque diablos te empeñas en hacerme daño? – pude ver su rostro bañado en lagrimas, no me gustaba verla asi, pero tenia que hacerla entender que yo la quería

-Yo no te hago daño

-Claro que si lo haces

-Sam, tu me gustas.. ¿que acaso no entiendes eso? – en ese momento recibí otra bofetada

-Deja de estarme ilusionando, yo no te puedo gustar – me grito fuertemente, yo simplemente no lo soporte mas asi que la tome en mis brazo y la subi a mis hombros – bájame, bájame Freddie – me gritaba pataleando y golpeando mi espalda

-Ahora si me dices por mi nombre – dije divertido

-No estoy jugando, bájame o cuando logre soltarme te golpeare tan fuerte que preferirás no haber hecho esto jamas – yo nisiquiera la hice caso, seguí caminando con ella en los brazos, ella seguía pataleando y gritando, y eso causo que varios de los trabajadores salieran de sus labores

-¿Que pasa joven Hilton? – preguntaba Mary mi nana

-No se preocupe Mary, vuelvo mañana – dije sonriendo – Mirto ¡! – grite fuertemente, en ese momento mirto apareció

-¿Que se le ofrece joven Hilton?

-Saca el auto rojo porfavor , tenlo en la entrada 

-Ok señor Hilton – decía el saliendo, yo seguí caminando con Sam en mis brazos y ella seguía gritando y pataleando fuertemente

-Te lo advierto, bájame ahora mismo o si no ….

-¿O si no que? – pregunte divertido, ella solo gruño de frustración, yo comencé a caminar a la salida y Mirto ya me esperaba con e auto afuera

-¿A donde quiere que lo lleve? – pregunto el

-A la cabaña – baje a Sam de mis brazos y ella me empujo –anda entra

-No voy a entrar – decía molesta, yo la tome de la cintura y la obligue a entras, los 2 nos encontrábamos en la parte trasera del auto, ella se sento en una de las orillas y simplemente se dedico a mirar por la ventana, yo sonreí al verla, ella en verdad era una de las chica mas hermosa que habia visto en mi vida y lo que menos quería era lastimarla.

-¿No vas a hablar? – pregunte mirándola, ella solo se dedico a ver por la ventana, sabia que estaba molesta conmigo, pero aun asi ella tenia que entender que yo la quería mucho, y que no la veía como una prostituta, ella no era eso para mi, pero ella se empeñaba en recordármelo siempre

Fueron 6 horas de camino, salimos de Seattle y nos dirigimos a las montañas, en esta época hacia demasiado frio, en ese lugar si nevaba , nos desviamos de la carretera y entramos por un pequeño sendero, estaba repleto de grandes pinos y sobre todo se podía ver la nieve en el suelo, voltee a ver a Sam y me di cuenta de que se cubria con la sabana, me sentí como un idiota, ella solo traía la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo y debajo no traía nada, me quite el suéter y se lo pase

-¿Tienes frio? – pregunte dándole el sueter, ella solo me miro con enojo y despues se volteo, yo solo sonreí, al parecer esta chica era algo orgullosa, cuando porfin llegamos al sendero que daba para llegar a la cabaña yo me di cuenta de que Sam e sorprendió, se asomo por la ventana, pero ella me miro y simplemente se volteo – hemos llegado – dije bajándome del auto y comenzando a caminar a la puerta de donde ella se encontraba, yo abri la puerta y ella bajo rápidamente – vuelve hasta mañana – le dije a Mirto

-¿Pero Joven no quiere que le deje el auto? Puedo decirle a uno de los chicos que vengan por mi – decía Mirto

-No te preocupes, llévate el auto – dije sonriendo, voltee a ver a Sam y ella estaba sorprendida y viéndola bien ella se encontraba temblando, se encontraba solo con una sabana y descalza, mire que Mirto se alejó y yo tome la mano de Sam y ella me solto rápidamente ,nos acercamos a la puerta para abrir, cuando Sam miro dentro de la cabaña pude ver su rostro de impresión, pero despues lo cambio por uno de indiferencia, me acerque a la chimenea y me apresure a encenderla ya que no quería que Sam se enfermara – ¿que te parece? – le pregunte sonriendo, ella simplemente me ignoro y fue y se sento en uno de los sillones y se cubrió completamente con la sabana, me sentia culpable por no haberle traido algo abrigador, subi las escaleras y me dirigí a la que es habitación de m hermana cada vez que venimos de vacaciones a este lugar, Venimos siempre en vacaciones de verano, la cabaña tiene 6 habitacion, una es mia, la otra de mi hermana, otra era de mi padre y de mi madre y la otra la pertenecía a mi hermano Alex, El era mi medio hermano, mi padre lo habia tenido cuando tenia 17 años, Alex tenia 22 años y solo lo veía 2 veces al año

Entre en la habitación de mi hermana y tome algo de ropa, y unas bota, y cuando decidi bajar me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta

-Sam – grite corriendo a la salida, ella se encontraba caminando entre la nieve asi que antes de que siguiera caminando la sujete – ¿que es lo que pretendes hacer?

-Largarme de aquí – me grito

-Que no ves que esta cubierto de nieve, te puedes congelar además en auto son 3 horas para llegar a la carretera

-No me importa, yo me quiero ir – podía ver sus labios, se encontraban completamente morados y su piel estaba tan fría como la nieve, la tome en mis brazos y la hice entrar de nuevo a la casa, ella comenzó a temblar fuertemente y yo me asuste demasiado – eres una tonta – le dije ayudándola a subir a las escaleras y llevándola a mi habitación – estas congelada – me acerque a ella y me di cuenta de que aun se encontraba temblando – diablos, diablos – dije mirándola, tome varias cobijas del armario e hice acostarse a Sam en la cama y la hice cubrirse con ellas, en ese momento algo que habia leído en un libro vino a mi mente, dicen que cuando alguien se estaba congelando el calor corporal puede ayudar, asi que sin pensarlo 2 veces comencé a desvestirme para solo quedarme en bóxer y asi poder entrar a la cama junto con Sam, ella sin pensarlo se abrazo de mi y comenzó a temblar con intensidad, yo la abrase lo mas fuerte que pude y comencé a acariciar su espalda, su cuerpo se encontraba tan frio como el hielo y me maldecía por imbécil, ella casi moria congelada por mi culpa, trataba de hacerla entrar en calor, y por ahora lo menos que me interesaba era que ella estuviera desnuda a un lado de mi.

Despues de uno minutos el temblor en su cuerpo comenzó a reducirse, y su cuerpo dejo de estar tan frio y de nuevo recuperar la temperatura normal , en ese momento me gire para verla y ella se encontraba dormida, yo comencé a sonreir y acaricie su cabello con cuidado

-Eres una tonta, como puedes pensar que solo te utilizo para acostarme contigo si yo en realidad estoy enamorado de ti – bese con cuidado su frente y me levante con cuidado tratando de no despertarla, me vesti , y me dispuse a ir a la cocina, prepararía un poco de chocolate caliente, fui a la sala y me deje caer en uno de los sillones y decidi prender el televisor y buscar algún programa con el cual entretenerme, en verdad no entendia la manera de comportarse de Sam, porque rayos hacia eso? Yo estaba mas que seguro que ese estúpido le habia hecho o dicho algo y ella no me lo quería decir, sin darme cuenta el sueño pudo conmigo y quede dormido en el sofá.

"Entonces comencé a ver algo, yo escuchaba fuertes gritos , yo me encontraba en una casa, pero no era la mía , jamas habia conocido este lugar, comencé a correr en dirección de donde se escuchaban los gritos y mire una puerta blanca delante de mi

-No porfavor, no lo hagas – esa era la voz de Sam, yo estaba mas que seguro que esa era la voz de Sam , abri la puerta rápidamente y lo que mire me dejo helado, Sam se encontraba en una cama completamente desnuda, las sabanas estaban manchadas en sangre, y un hombre se encontraba abusando de ella, sus ojos se cruzaron con los mios y las lagrimas comenzaron a Salir de sus ojos

-Ayúdame porfavor – gritaba ella desesperadamente mientras ese hombre la penetraba sin piedad una y otra vez , quise correr a donde ella estaba pero sentí como 2 hombres me sujetaron de lo brazos, no podía ver el rostro de ese maldito desgraciado, pero mire como se formo una sonrisa en su rostro

-Dejala maldito imbécil – gritaba fuertemente tratando de liberarme, quería ayudar a Sam, me sentia desesperado quería matarlo, quería arrancarle la cabeza a ese hombre, en ese momento pude ver como el llego a su final y comenzó a penetrar con mas fuerzas a Sam, ella lloraba sin control y yo no podía hacer nada, en ese momento el hombre se retiro de Sam y ella volteo a verme, su rostro mostraba horror, pude ver claramente como el hombre tomo un arma y la apunto a donde estaba Sam

-Eso era todo lo que quieria de ti, ya no me sirves para nada – dijo el jalando el gatillo y disparándole a Sam

-Sam! – grite con fuerzas cuando abri mis ojos sentia como varias lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas y el sudor no se hacia esperar – fue un sueño, fue solo un sueño – dije sentándome en el sofá y cubriendo mi rostro con mi manos – fue un estúpido sueño - me levante del sofá y comencé a caminar a la habitación de donde se encontraba Sam. Cuando abri la puerta me di cuenta de que ella se encontraba despierta y traía mi sueter puesto – ¿ya te sientes mejor ? – le pregunte sentándome a un lado de ella y tocando su frente con cuidado, ella simplemente giro su rostro y bajo de la cama

-Quiero irme

-No creo que podamos irnos, no tengo auto - le dije mirándola, se veía realmente linda con solo mi suéter puesto, le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas

-Quiero largarme de aquí

-Sam porfavor dime ¿que fue lo que ese malnacido te hiso?

-El no me hiso nada – me grito

-Entonces ¿porque te comportas asi conmigo?

-Porque asi es como debo de comportarme

-Tu no tienes que comportarte de esta manera, tu sabes que a mi no me importa lo que tu hagas

-Y tu no entiendes que entre tu y yo no puede haber nada – me grito

Ahora lo comprendía todo, ese imbécil le habia dicho que entre ella y yo no podía haber nada, yo estaba mas que seguro de eso, la mire fijamente y ella comenzó a llorar

-Sam no digas eso, entiende que ….

-¿Que es lo que quieres que entienda?, Freddie porfavor no hagas esto

-Tu me gustas Sam

-No me hagas esto porfavor, yo no quiero ilusionarme, yo se que tu te puedes conseguir a alguien mejor, porfavor no me lastimes

-No te quiero lastimar, yo te estoy diciendo la verdad yo te quiero

-No puedes quererme, tu sabes muy bien lo que soy, tu sabes que tu nunca podrias hacer vida conmigo, yo quiero que tu seas feliz ….

-¿Y como sabes tu si no soy feliz en este momento? – cuando yo dije eso ella me miro sorprendida

-Soy una vergüenza, ser prostituta es una vergüenza, y tu eres un niño rico, un niño de sociedad, te puedes conseguir a una buena chica y tener una familia

-Yo ya encontré a la única chica que quiero, a la única chica con la que quiero formar una familia.

-Tu no te puedes enamorar de una prostituta – me grito fuertemente, sus ojos estaban bañados en lagrimas y podía ver el dolor en su mirada , yo sin pensarlo 2 veces me acerque a ella y al la abrase

-Demasiado tarde, ya me enamore – le dije dándole un beso


	17. TE AMO

Capitulo escrito por Isa.*.ღღ

Perfect  
Te amo

Después de decirle que era para tarde para enamorarme, comenzó a besarla para demostrarle con acciones lo mucho que la amaba. Él no podia mentirse a si mismo, también tenia miedo de no ser correspondido. Sam es una mujer llena de miedos y él estaba dispuesto a ayudarle a como diera lugar, pero el castaño se pregunta muchas veces lo mismo. ¿Quiere que la ayude? ¿Sentirá lo mismo que él?

Durante el beso Freddie podía sentir su resistencia y ella trataba de alejarse. Sam no podía darse el lujo de equivocarse, lo peor de todo es que estaba perdiendo la lucha, no sabía si creerle o no. Una parte, muy dentro de ella, sabía que él decía la verdad y otra le decia a gritos que era un mentiroso. Todo se lo debía a John, cada una de sus palabras se filtran una y otra vez en su cabeza, recordándole su verdadero lugar.

Sin embargo, Freddie no se rendía, tomo los brazos de la rubia con fuerza para evitar que siguiera golpeándolo. De una u otra forma lograría que viera la realidad, tenía que hacerle entender.

-Te amo, Sam –su voz era suave, serena y llena de adoración.

Eso fue todo para ella.

Sam lo besó con todo el amor que ella podía sentir. Al principio fue un beso lleno de emociones encontradas. El miedo, la desesperación y el anhelo fue lo primero que pudo sentir el castaño; él también se sentía de esa forma. Sin poder aguantar un minuto más, Freddie profundizó el beso arrancándole un gemido quedo de su garganta. Era difícil controlarse cuando tienes tanto para dar, era imposible no sentir todo bien.

Ella sintió como Freddie la atraía más a su cuerpo logrando sensaciones únicas y nuevas. La rubia recordó todo lo que había vivido con él. El primer día que lo vio, el cómo se negó a estar con ella, todas esas aventuras regaladas y, sobre todo, la esperanza de una nueva vida. Cada segundo que pasaba reforzaba la decisión que había tomado, entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma; esta vez su decisión era guiada por sus sentimientos, como una mujer que ama a un hombre y no por trabajo.

Lentamente se subió en su regazo, rodeando su cuerpo con sus piernas y profundizando el beso, más de lo que era posible. Sam sentía como él se estremecía y jadea bajo su toque, no podia decir que eso no le gusta. Por ahora no podia entender el placer inexplicable que sentía en su interior al ser ella la causante de todo eso. Amaba ser ella la que arrancara esos suspiros de placer de sus labios y pequeños gemidos de satisfacción.

Pero cuando ella comenzó a quitarle la camisa, él la detuvo.

-¿Estás segura? –Susurró con voz temblorosa y ella solo pudo asentir.

Los ojos del castaño se oscurecieron provocando un leve estremecimiento. La tomó con fuerza, cuidando no lastimarla, y la acostó suavemente sobre la cama. Él quería que todo fuera especial, sobre todo por ser la primera vez de ella. Las manos de Freddie viajaron suavemente hasta la parte baja de su suéter arrancándolo con la misma intensidad. Sam se sintió desnuda, a pesar de no tener necesidad de cubrirse puesto que él ya la ha visto en esas condiciones, se sintió por primera vez vulnerable bajo su mirada.

-No hagas eso por favor… -había un poco de suplica en su tono. –Eres lo más hermoso que mis ojos han visto…

Dicho esto, él se acostó a su lado y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por todo el cuerpo de la rubia. No podía dejar de hacerlo, su piel suave era adictiva y el mar de sensaciones que expresaba en una sola mirada lo desarmaba, pero no por eso dejo de mirarla. La rubia trató de no cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, quería verlo a los ojos toda la noche, ver sus reacciones para no olvidarlo jamás.

Él se acercó a su rostro para besar su frente, luego bajó hasta sus pómulos, mejillas y mentón sin separar los labios de su piel. Repartiendo besos húmedos por todo su rostro. El aliento cálido de Freddie se mezclaba con el frio que hacía en el exterior erizando su piel. Freddie prestó especial atención en la cicatriz que había en el mentón de la rubia hasta tomar sus labios con fiereza.

-Te amo… -soltó entre besos. –Te amo tanto… -soltó con tal sentimiento que ella casi llora-, te necesito en mi vida, Sam. Te necesito para ser feliz.

Se miraron a los ojos, expresando con la mirada tantas cosas. Eran tan intensas las sensaciones que producía en ella, que no noto como Freddie deslizaba sus dedos por su pecho. Él podia ir más rápido si lo deseaba, pero la necesita segura, además quería que fuera especial. Tocó sus pechos con adoración sacando gritos de placer por parte de la rubia. Tuvo que morder sus labios para evitar lanzarse sobre ella y hacer algo que le asustara, pero no pudo soportarlo sus labios bajaron hasta su cuello besándolo con suavidad, podía percibir la piel erizada de la rubia y los temblores de su cuerpo.

Sam no entendía como él era capaz de hacerla sentir de esa forma, ella nunca se había sentido así. De pronto, Freddie comenzó a ejercer más presión en sus labios y a utilizar sus dientes de vez en cuando para mordisquear su piel. Eso era increíble, como un simple toque podía derretirla y hacerle gritar. No pudo evitar gritar de placer y sorpresa al mismo tiempo cuando él tocó suavemente sus pezones. Ante esa reacción, Freddie no pudo soportarlo, gruñendo deslizó su lengua por la piel tersa y deliciosa de Sam hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Todo quedó en blanco para la rubia y él se rindió a sus instintos. Gruñidos y caricias bruscas que la enloquecían y la hacían gritar como nunca lo había hecho. Freddie comenzó a jadear de placer cuando el cuerpo de la rubia se movía sin control bajo el suyo. Las uñas se clavaban deliciosamente en su piel. Sin abandonar su trabajo, sus manos viajaron rápidamente hacia su vientre para luego deslizarlo sobre su sexo hasta sentirla tensa.

-Cálmate, no te haré daño… solo siente como te toco y disfruta –un gemido se escapo de los labios de Sam al escucharlo.

Aun tensa comenzó a cerrar los ojos y no pudo evitar gemir más fuerte, las acciones combinadas de la boca de Freddie sobre su pecho y sus dedos tocándola de esa forma la enloquecían.

-Déjame amarte, Sam –murmuró mordisqueando su piel. –Olvida todo y déjate llevar… -dicho eso, él regreso a su trabajo.

Sus gemidos se hicieron más constantes y la desesperación era notable. Ella trataba de tomar las sabanas para agarrarse de algo porque sentía su mundo desaparecer en ese instante. Su mente se desconectó por unos segundos mientras que las olas de placer subían desde los pies a la cabeza hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y se dejó ir. Fue el espectáculo más hermoso y excitante que pudo presenciar.

Freddie mordio sus labios antes de besarla y ella respondio con ansiedad y deseo renovado.

-Quiero hacer algo por ti –le dice la rubia jadeante.

-No, ya has hecho suficiente –murmuró contra sus labios.

La rubia tenía otros planes, deslizó su mano hasta el interior de su pantalón. Lo sintió tensarse y mirarla fijamente con sorpresa. Ella comenzó a deslizar su mano de arriba abajo esperando alguna reacción por parte del castaño, recordó haber escuchado a una chica decir que eso le encantaba a los hombres, espera no haberse equivocado esta vez. Sam lo escuchó gemir y gruñir muchas veces, en ocasiones por algo diferente a lo que hacían, pero nunca lo había escuchado así y eso le gustaba. Él tomó sus muñecas y las colocó sobre su cabeza apresándola por completo, si seguía de eso forma llegaría rápido al final.

Freddie se posicionó entre sus piernas hasta colocarse en su entrada.

-Sam… -él la vio tan hermosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración jadeante que necesito de un minuto para controlarse. –Esto va a doler, pero luego pasará… y lo vas a disfrutar. Yo trataré de no hacerte daño… si quieres parar solo dilo –suplicó antes de besarla.

Ella solo asintió.

-Te amo… -él deseo que ella respondiera, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no la presionaría.

Lentamente entró en ella y cuando estuvo completamente dentro de su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Freddie era levemente consciente de la tensión en el cuerpo de la rubia, pero estaba sorprendido, nunca había temblando de esa forma ni había sentido ganas de llorar por hacer el amor, esto era diferente. Entre respiraciones pesadas observó el rostro de Sam que estaba inundado con lágrimas y dolor. La había lastimado, lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada ya que en ese momento no controlaba sus impulsos y el temblor de su cuerpo.

Después de un rato, sintió como Sam relajaba su cuerpo y él se permitió borrarle las lágrimas de su rostro con los labios. La escuchó suspirar repetidas veces mientras que su cuerpo abandonaba cada vez más la tensión. Entonces, decidió moverse. Cada movimiento lo hacia estremecerse, nunca le había pasado, nunca había sentido esa presión en su pecho y esas ganas inmensas de llorar.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Freddie? –Preguntó con voz temblorosa y llena de preocupación.

Lo había sentido extraño, sus movimientos errantes y el temblor de su cuerpo se lo demostraba. Ella le volvió a preguntar y él solo negaba con la cabeza mientras le decía cuanto la amaba. Freddie buscó entrelazar sus dedos y la miró fijamente mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

-Necesito que entiendas lo mucho que te amo, Sam –murmuró con la voz llena de amor. –Yo soy tuyo por siempre… -juró antes de besarla.

Los movimientos eran más fuertes y llenos de pasión. Freddie no la dejaba de besar y ella no tenía pensado abandonar sus labios tampoco. Ella sintió como algo se formaba en su interior, esta vez era más fuerte que la primera vez. Su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse y sus manos viajaron a la espalda del castaño donde hundió sus uñas antes de entregarse al orgasmo más intenso que había sentido.

Entre gritos y gruñidos Freddie se dejó llevar, alcanzándola en el cielo. Trataron de regular su respiración, pero para él fue más difícil. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la presión en su pecho aumento. Freddie trató de ocultar ese sentimiento mientras besaba su cuello, pero Sam lo descubrió, podía sentir su rigidez.

La rubia lo miró a los ojos y borró sus lágrimas con el pulgar. Ella dibujó una sonrisa hasta acercarse a sus labios y besarlo con amor. Freddie le correspondió acariciando su cuerpo, nunca se cansaría de adorarla.

-Yo también te amo… -susurró mirándolo a los ojos antes de cerrar la distancia entre sus rostros y demostrarse con besos y palabras lo mucho que se amaban


	18. Algo que Jamas olvidare Parte 1,2 y 3

ALGO QUE JAMAS OLVIDARE (PARTE 1, 2 Y 3)

Asi los tenia publicados en mi pagina

PVO Sam.

Me desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro, jamas en la vida me hubiera imaginado que esto me fuera a pasar, el me amaba y yo por estúpida habia creído en lo que John me habia dicho, Freddie anoche me habia hecho sentir como un joya, lo mas delicado del mundo, sus caricias habían sido tan suaves, si mirada me habia demostrado en verdad el amor que me tenia, en verdad no sabia como habia llegado a pensar que el solo me utilizaría, que el solo me quería para acostarse conmigo, el me amaba, yo lo amaba y no abria nada en el mundo que pudiera hacer que yo pensara eso, ni siquiera John me podría hacer cambiar de opinión, abri mis ojos despacio tal vez esto era un sueño y la verdad no quería despertar, cuando abri mis ojos mire que el se encontraba de espaldas y comencé a sonreir y me acerque a el para besar su hombro con cuidado, el se movió un poco y despues se volteo para quedar frente a mi y sonreir

-¿Te gusto lo que sucedió anoche? – pregunto sonriendo, yo solo me sonroje al recordar lo que habia sucedido y solo asentí – eso era lo único que me faltaba, mi padre había estado pagando mucho por ti como para que tu nunca te hubieras acostado conmigo – cuando el dijo eso yo abrí mis ojos impresionada, no podía creer esto que me estaba diciendo, el me habia utilizado, el habia jugado conmigo – ¿acaso pensaste que te amaba? – decía el sentándose en la cama – yo jamas me enamoraría de una prostituta – en ese momento sentí que mi corazón se destrozó por completo, el solo habia jugado conmigo, el solo me habia ilusionado por todo este tiempo

-Te odio – le grite con fuerzas

-¿Sam que te pasa? – decía Freddie acercándose a mi , abrazándome, yo abri mis ojos y lo mire directamente, el se veía realmente asustado – ¿estas bien? – decía el acariciando mis mejillas – ¿porque llorabas y porque gritabas te odio? – en ese momento me di cuenta de todo eso habia sido un sueño, una horrible pesadilla

-Tuve una pesadilla – lo mire directo y el me sonrio y comenzó a limpiar mis lagrimas

-Pensé que te habia pasado algo, me preocupe – el se acerco a mi y deposito un tierno beso en mi mejilla, como podía llegar a pensar que el jugaría conmigo si el era la persona mas linda de todo el mundo? Me acerque a sus labios y lo comencé a besar, esos labios tan adictivos a mi, esos labios que me encantaban y estaba segura de que jamas me cansaría de besarlos, mis brazos se envolvieron en su cuello y el tomo mi cintura con cuidado y me hiso quedar sobre el – asi quiero despertar todas las mañana, contigo a mi lado – el volvió a capturar mis labios con los suyos y sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura, sus besos bajaron de mis labios hasta llegar a mis pómulos a mis mejillas, mi quijada para despues besar con delicadeza mi cuello, sacando varios suspiros de mi parte – eres tan suave – deposito tiernos besos en todo mi cuello para despues regresar a mis labios – te amo – me susurro

-Yo también te amo – lleve una de mis manos a su mejilla y lo mire con ternura, este chico era tan bueno y lindo, subio sobre mi con cuidado y con sus manos comenzó a trazar delicadamente el contorno de mi cuerpo y eso me hiso reir

-Gracias – me dijo acercándose a besar mi nariz

-¿Porque? – pregunte confundida

-Por dejarme ser parte de tu vida, por dejarme ayudarte – el se acercó a mis labios y me dio un pequeño beso – y sobre todo por permitirme el honor de ser el primero en tu vida

-¿Encerio estuve bien? – pregunte algo apenada y sonrojada a la vez

-Claro que si tonta – dijo el sonriendo – anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida

-¿Encerio?

-Claro que si – El acaricio mi mejilla y después me miro fijamente - , Oye Sam ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – pregunto apenado

-Claro – comencé a tocar su mejilla

-¿Anoche te lastime? - pregunto apenado

-No, no te preocupes por eso – me acerque y bese su cuello con delicadeza – anoche fue la mejor de mi vida y créeme que jamas la olvidare

-Yo tampoco, anoche fue tan especial

-Yo se que no fue tan especial como con las otras, Yo no soy tan buena como las otras con las que has estado, soy una inexperta

-Olvida a las otras – me susurro causando miles de escalofríos en mi piel – yo desde ahora no tengo pasado, ahora la única mujer en mi vida eres tu, yo soy tuyo y tu eres completamente mia, tu eres mi futuro, la primera chica de mi vida desde ahora

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo – tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo acomodo detrás de mi oreja – créeme que despues de lo que paso anoche no dejare que te apartes de mi lado

-Yo también no quiero que te apartes de mi lado

-Quédate conmigo, nos iremos de Seattle, iremos a otro lugar en donde empezaremos de cero, te ayudare a entrar a la escuela, yo puedo perder un año de universidad y asi poder resolver nuestros problemas

-Freddie espera – yo me comenzaba a preocupar, no quería que el me dijera eso, por mas que yo quería estar con el, yo no podía dejar a mi madre y a Kathy

-¿Que pasa? – decía el abrazándome

-No puedo dejar a mi madre y ….

-¿Sam que acaso no comprendes? – decía mirándome preocupado – ese imbécil te ha golpeado muchas veces, tu cuerpo esta cubierto de cicatrices, anoche mire la marca que tienes en el tatuaje y la que tienes a un lado, el quito con cuidado la sabana y se acerco a donde estaba mi tatuaje – anoche no quise decir nada ya que no quería arruinar el momento, pero creo que ahora es tiempo de hablar – el se acerco con cuidado a esas marcas de cigarro y la beso con suavidad sacando un suspiro de mis labios, beso todo el camino de regreso a mis mejillas para despues darme un beso y ayudándome a sentarme encima de sus piernas y asi poderlas envolver en sus caderas – ¿John te dijo algo verdad? ¿El te dijo algo para que anoche te comportaras de esa manera conmigo? – yo solo baje la mirada, aun no podía creer que le habia creido a John y habia desconfiado de Freddie – mírame porfavor – me pidió tomando mi barbilla con sus dedos – quiero que me digas todo porfavor, quiero que tu y yo nos tengamos confianza

-El descubrió mi tatuaje – dije suspirando

-¿Por eso te golpeo? – pregunto alterado – soy un maldito imbécil, si no te hubiera hecho ponerte ese tatuaje tu jamas hubiera sufrido por mi culpa

-Tu no eres el culpable – tome su rostro entre mis manos – aunque no lo haya tenido, el aun asi me hubiera golpeado, siempre lo ha hecho sin motivo alguno – cuando dije eso el comenzó a apretar sus puños con fuerza, estaba segura que el estaba molesto

-Esa es una de las razones por las cuales quiero sacarte de ese lugar – el trataba de contenerse, podía verlo en la expresión de su rostro – no soporto saber que ese tipo de golpea y que algún dia el.. el puede – el trago grueso antes de hablar – el pueda abusar de ti

-No lo digas porfavor – yo me acerque a el y lo abrase - no soportaría la idea de que ese tipo pueda hacerme algo

-No quiero que lo haga, no quiero Sam, no soportaría saber que otro hombre te toque, te lo juro que si te toca lo matare

-Gracias al cielo no lo ha podido hacer

-Antes de que lo haga, porfavor Sam, déjame sacarte de ese lugar

-Yo.. mira

-Yo se que no quieres dejar a tu madre, ni tampoco a tu amiga, pero te prometo que las sacare, solo que primero déjame llevarte a ti y despues le ayudare

-Porfavor Freddie, dame tiempo para pensarlo

-Eso no se tiene que pensar, ¿acaso quieres que el te haga algo mas grave?

-No, no , no , yo no quiero eso – dije asustada – pero entiéndelo, John me dijo que si algún dia intentaba huir el mataria a mi madre - cuando yo dije eso el se quedo sorprendido

-Jamas me habia dicho eso

-Esa es la razón por la cual no he podido irme contigo – en ese momento mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir, por mas que deseaba irme con Freddie yo no podía, no podía dejar que asesinara a mi madre

-¿Quiero que me digas el porque anoche te comportaste de esa manera conmigo?

-El me dijo que tu nunca te enamorarías de mi, que tu siendo un niño millonario jamas te fijarías en una prostituta como yo, que tu solo te divertías conmigo – mientras que yo hablaba el rostro de Freddie se endurecía mas de furia - que tu un dia te cansarías de mi y me dejarías de buscar, que solo estabas conmigo porque yo era virgen la primera vez que estuve contigo, pero que nadamas te aburrias y me dejarías votada, y que cuando crecieras tu buscarías a una chica de clase y con fortuna para casarte con ella y hacer una familia

-Eso no es verdad – grito furioso – ¿el como puede saber lo que yo siento? ¿El como puede saber si yo te hare eso? Jamas me atrevería a jugar contigo, yo se que fui el primer hombre en tu vida y creeme que despues de eso jamas te dejaría

-¿Osea que si yo no hubiera sido virgen tu no me hubieras tomado en cuenta? – pregunte algo triste

-No, no, no – dijo el tocando mis mejillas con cuidado – aun si tu no lo fueras yo sintiera lo mismo que si lo fueras, creeme que despues de anoche yo me haría a la idea que tu serias solo mia y que no me importaría con quien hubieras estado, Sam entiende, la vida no solo es sexo, hacer el amor es muy diferente, hacer el amor es algo especial, eso solo se hace con la personas que quieres o que amas, y creeme que anoche tu y yo hicimos el amor y en eso no hubiera importado si fueras o no fueras virgen, pero me siento tan alagado de que me hubieras permitido ser el primero – el acaricio con cuidado mi mejilla – entiéndelo Sam yo jamas jugaría contigo – el se acerco a mi y beso mi mejilla y yo en ese momento comencé a llorar, este chico causaba en mis unos sentimiento que ni yo entendia que eran – jamas me atrevería a dejarte votada, creeme que jamas me aburriría de ti – beso mi mentón – anoche me dejaste completamente loco y quiero que todas las noches sean iguales, quiero que tu amanezcas a mi lado todos los días, tu eres con la única mujer con la que quiero estar, con la que me gustaría tener una familia

-¿Quieres tener hijos conmigo? – pregunte asombrada

-Miles de hijos, quiero que tengan tus hermosos ojos – el se acerco a mi y beso mis labios con delicadeza ¿ como era posible que haya desconfiando de el? Como habia dejado de creer en lo que el me habia dicho y habia creido en Jonh? Freddie era la persona mas linda de todo el mundo y el jamas se atrevería a lastimarme – jamas vuelvas a creer en lo que ese maldito te dice, yo te amo y estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti – comenzó a acariciar mis mejillas con cuidado – quiero ser el único chico de tu vida – su mano se aproximó a la sabana que cubria mi cuerpo – quiero ser el único que te bese – susurro en la piel de mi hombro – el único que te toque – con cuidado comenzó a descubrir mi cuerpo hasta dejarme expuesta ante el – el único que te mire asi – me observo detenidamente, parecía como si se quisiera grabar cada parte de mi cuerpo – eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida – volvió a besar mi cuello y yo comencé a suspirar, este chico me llevaría a la locura – eres lo que mas amo en mi vida – se aproximó a mis labios y me miro fijamente

-Tu también eres lo que mas amo en la vida – mis brazos se envolvieron en su cuello , mientras que sus manos se posaron en mis caderas para levantarme y asi poderme acomodar con cuidado en la cama y que el pudiera colocarse encima de mi

-Te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre – beso mi nariz con cuidado

-Yo también te amo y esto será algo que jamas olvidare – sus labios capturaron los mios con ternura, mientras que con sus manos recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo, para despues entregarnos al gran amor que nos teníamos el uno al otro

El jugaba con mi cabello y lo enredaba entre sus dedos mientras que con sus labios besaba mi espalda y mi hombro con delicadeza, varias risitas salían de mis labios, no podía estar mas feliz que ahora, sin duda este dia habia sido el mejor de mi vida

-¿En que piensas? – me susurro besando mi cuello con cuidado, sentia su respiración chocar con mi cuello y eso me causaba muchos escalofríos

-En ti y en mi – me gire para quedar frente a esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que amaba

-¿Y que piensas de ti y de mi? – una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y eso me hiso sonrojar, el tenia un hermosa sonrisa que me derretía

-¿Que pasara despues?

-Lo que tu quieras que suceda – pego su frente a la mia y beso mi nariz juguetonamente – yo te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que estes lista para vivir conmigo

-La verdad no sabes como estoy agradecida con dios por haberme puesto en tu camino – toque su mejilla con cuidado y el sonrio – estoy tan feliz de que fueras tu la persona con la que me mandaran, yo jamas pensé que habia personas tan buenas como tu

-¿Y ahora que piensas?

-Que los milagros si existen – sonreí y sin que se diera cuenta quede sobre el, el me sonrio de forma seductora y me provoco sonrojarme

-Te vez tan sexi con mi camisa puesta – el tomo el borde de la camisa y comenzó a juguetear con el – a mi casi no me gusta, pero a ti se te ver realmente sexi, creo que de ahora en adelante te prestare mis camisa – yo le di un golpecito juguetón en el hombro y me incline para darle un pequeño beso y despues me volvi a levantar quedando encima de el

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro – decía el acariciando con cuidado mis piernas

-¿Con cuantas chicas has estado? – cuando yo dije eso el rostro de Freddie se puso rojo y comenzó a toser, parecía como si se estuviera ahogando – ¿te sientes bien? – pregunte asustada, el se aclaro la garganta y despues me miro algo confundido

-Ya te dije que eso no importa, desde ahora tu eres la única chica en mi vida – el acaricio mi mejilla

-Anda solo dimelo, tu ya sabes con cuantos he estado, ahora te toca a ti

-Eso no se vale – dijo sonriendo – solo has estado con un solo chico y ese he sido solo yo y nadie mas, pero eso yo lo se por experiencia… ¿tienes hambre? – el quiso evadir el tema pero yo no me levantaría de aquí sin tener respuesta

-Si tengo hambre, pero anda dimelo – hice cara de niña buena

-Sam!

-No volveré a hacer el amor contigo si no me lo dices – cruce mis brazos y mire su expresión de asustado en el rostro

-No, no, no me hagas eso

-Entonces dime

-¿Para que quieres saber?

-Quiero saber todo de ti, todo tu pasado y tu vida – el se levanto quedando frente a mi y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con cuidado

-A veces las personas tenemos cosas que no nos gusta recordar

-Discúlpame entonces – dije bajando el rostro, eso que el decía era verdad, no era bueno seguir insistiendo ya que las personas se podían sentir mal – yo no quería hacerte sentir mal – el con uno de sus dedos levanto mi barbilla y me miro fijamente

-4 – se inclino y me dio un beso en los labios – he estado con 4 chicas bueno 5 ahora contigo, pero de esas 4 solo con una me he sentido bien y con la que pensé que estaría por mucho tiempo termino defraudándome

-¿Porque? – pregunte curiosa

-Ok – dije el suspirando – no me gusta recordar esto, pero te lo dire – el se movió un poco para que su espalda quedara en el respaldo de la cama y asi poder apoyarse, a mi me ayudo a sentarme en sus piernas y asi poder envolverlas en sus caderas, esta posición me encantaba y al juzgar de la forma en que Freddie se tensaba también parecía gustarle, el envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y beso mi hombro para despues mirarme y sonreir – fueron 4 chicas con las que estuve y son 3 a las que no me gustaría recordar

-¿Porque?

-Eres muy curiosa – dijo tocando mi nariz con uno de sus dedos y riendo – la primera vez que estuve con una chica fue a los 15, también era la primera vez de la chica , todo fue un desastre ya que despues de terminar la chica lanzo mi ropa por la ventana y me dijo que no quería volverme a ver – el cerro sus ojos y comenzó a sonreir – fue algo gracioso recordar como habia salido desnudo por mi ropa – yo también sonreir ya que me lo imagine en esas condiciones – la segunda fue como 4 meses despues, la chica tenia 22 años, yo bueno yo quería tener mas experiencia y con una chica mayor la tendría – el se comenzó a sonrojar – esa chica me enseño muchas cosas que yo no sabia que existían, me dejo completamente loco – el sonrio y se sonrojo – la verdad no me siento muy bien diciéndote todo esto a ti

-No te preocupes, esas chicas ya son parte de tu pasado, ahora yo soy tu futuro, me acabas de decir eso – me acerque a el y le di un beso en la frente – continua

-Ok – el suspiro y me miro un poco avergonzado – yo segui buscando a esa chica por varios meses, ella fue la que me hiso tener mucha experiencia, pero un dia … bueno un dia su novio nos encontró en una situación comprometedora y a mi me golpeo mucho, de hecho aun tengo una cicatriz en mi brazo – decía el mostrándome su brazo, pude ver una pequeña cicatriz – el chico tenia una navaja y bueno si no es porque la chica salto sobre el yo ahora estuviera muerto – el bajo su rostro un poco – la policía llego y bueno el chico aun esta en la cárcel por intentar asesinarme y la chica estuvo 3 meses en prisión ya que yo tenia 2 meses de haber cumplido 16 años cuando me acosté con ella, y ante la ley eso es violación, yo tuve que ir al tribunal y le pedi a mi padre que le consiguiera un abogado, yo les dije la verdad, que ella no me habia forzado a tener relaciones, pero ella estuvo 3 meses en prisión, cuando ella salio me pidió que no la volviera a buscar, que no quería mas problemas, desde entonces no le ha vuelto a ver, la tercera chica bueno fue algo que sucedió en una fiesta, nos emborrachamos y terminamos en un hotel, ella me dijo que yo habia abusado de ella, pero le hicieron pruebas y resulto que eso no era verdad, los 2 nos emborrachamos y no recordábamos, te lo juro , yo jamas me atrevería a hacerle eso a una mujer – el bajo su mirada y yo me sentí como una tonta, esa era la razón por la cual el no quería recordar eso, el tenia muchas inseguridades y miedos, pero el quería parecer fuerte y ocultar todo eso, pero yo lo habia hecho recordar de nuevo

-Yo se que tu no hiciste eso – con mis manos toque sus mejillas y bese sus labios con suavidad

– soy una tonta al preguntarte todo esto, por algo tu no me lo querias decir

-Ya no te preocupes, eso ya paso – el envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura y me atrajo mas cerca de su cuerpo – pero necesito desahogarme asi que te contare todo

-No es necesario

-Si lo es, ya comenze a hablar, asi que déjame terminar porfavor

-Esta bien, termina – comencé a acariciar la "S" que estaba tatuada en su nuca y comencé a sonreir, yo ahora estaba en su piel y no habría nada que pudiera borrar esa muestra

-A las 3 semanas de que sucedió eso en la fiesta la chica llego a mi casa con sus padres, yo estaba hablando con Brad acerca de como haría mi fiesta de 17 y lo primero que mire fue a su madre dándome una bofetada

-¿Pero porque? ¿Porque hiso eso? – pregunte enojada, a pesar de no conocer a esa mujer ya la odiaba

-Al parecer la chica estaba embarazada y yo era el padre

-Tu..tu .. – yo me quede paralizada y no podía siquiera hablar bien – tu ..tienes un hi…

-No – negó el – por un tiempo asi lo crei y le dije que yo cuidaría al niño, pero mi padre dijo que necesitaba una prueba de paternidad para saber si era cierto, la chica no quería hacérsela, pero al final lo hiso y resulto que era una mentira, solo quería que yo me hisiera cargo de un bebe que no era mio

-Yo lo siento – el sonrio y beso mi frente

-La ultima chica con la que estuvo fue hace un año, yo iba a cumplir los 18, me enamore como loco y ella bueno ella aparentaba lo mismo, estuvimos juntos por varios meses y yo estaba muy enamorado, le cumplia todos los caprichos que tenia, y bueno estuve varias veces con ella, pero justo el dia que se la presentaría a mi familia, eso seria en mi fiesta de cumpleaños 18, ella bueno ella me dejo plantado, y despues comenzó a evadirme, el dia que me la encontré ella me dijo que no me quería ver en su vida, que ella solo habia jugado conmigo ya que se tenia que vengar de lo que yo le habia hecho a su hermano

-¿Que le hiciste a su hermano? – pregunte confundida

-¿Recuerdas al chico que encerraron ya que me quería asesinar? – yo abri mis ojos por completo – bueno ese chico era su hermano y ella solo se vengo por el, yo estaba muy enamorado de ella y ese dia ella rompió mi corazón por completo – yo me acerque a el y lo abrase, el parecía ser un chico son problemas y que no sufria, pero al parecer el si sufria y mucho – prometí jamas volver a enamorarme y mucho menos volver a festejar un cumpleaños ya que siempre pasaba algo malo, ¿pero sabes algo? – el pego su frente con la mia – mi cumpleaños 19 fue el mejor, ese dia yo te conoci y desde ese dia esa promesa que habia hecho la rompi, ya que me empecé a enamorar de ti – yo sonreí y me acerque a besar sus labios, esos labios que me tenían completamente loca, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el hiso mas fuerte su agarre en mi cintura

-Te amo – le susurre

-Yo mas – me dio varios pequeños besos y despues comenzó a sonreir – ¿tienes hambre?

-Demaciada – dije levantando mi rostro

-Iremos a prepararnos algo de comer, ¿que te parece?

-Estupendo – yo baje de sus piernas y tome su mano para que bajara rápido de la cama, me estaba muriendo de hambre

-Espera muñeca, deja que me ponga algo

-Asi te vez sexi, de ahora en adelante solo te quiero ver en bóxer – le sonreí y el se acerco a mi para capturarme en sus brazos

-Esta haciendo mucho frio, ¿no quieres ponerte algo abrigador? – yo me aleje de el un poco y puse mis manos en mi cintura

-¿Tu quieres que me cubra? – pregunte en forma seductora

-No – el sonrio y se acerco a abrazarme, el me presto unas botas rosas de su hermana y asi decidi bajar, no necesitaba nada mas, ya que Freddie no dejaba de abrazarme en ningún momento y eso no me daba para nada frio

Freddie preparo el desayuno, huevos revueltos con tocino, unos hot Cakes, un poco de fruta y chocolate caliente, este chico sin duda era un estuche de monerías, sabia hacer muchas cosas sin necesidad de que alguien las hiciera por el, me obligo a sentarme en sus piernas, bueno mas bien no me obligo, yo quise hacerlo y asi comimos tranquilamente

-¿Quieres un poco? – tome el tenedor y pique un poco de melón, esta era mi fruta favorita, hise como que le daría y termine comiéndolo yo

-Eso no se vale

-¿Quieres mas? – tome mas melón y lo puse en mi boca, el se acerco a mis labios y logro morder la mitad de mi melón y despues me beso, esto sin duda era la gloria, todos los días de mi vida quería amanecer asi con el a mi lado, desayunar todos los días junto a el, cuando nos levantamos a poner los platos en el fregaderos el me abrazo por la espalda y comenzó a besar mi cuello, y con sus manos comenzó a jugar con el borde de mi camisa

-¿Que fue lo que me hiciste que no quiero separarme ni un solo minuto de ti? – susurro en mi cuello – quiero estar asi contigo para siempre – me giro y me levanto para que yo quedara encima de la barra de la cocina y asi el pudiera acomodarse entre mis piernas – me tienes completamente loco – el se acerco a mi y capturo mis labios en un beso realmente tierno que podría hacerte morir e ir al cielo – te amo Sam, te amo como no he amado a nadie mas – saco por completo la camisa de mi cuerpo y pude sentir como la brisa helado golpeo mi cuerpo – ¿me dejas hacerte el amor? – pregunto contra mis labios

-No tienes porque pedir permiso, tu sabes que lo puedes hacer las veces que quieras – solo necesite decir eso para que el me tomara en sus brazos y me llevara a la habitacion en donde estaba segura que el me llevaría al cielo.

Besaba mi hombro con dulzura mientras que con sus manos acariciaba mi cintura, suaves suspiros salían de mis labios, esto era un sueño, yo estaba mas que segura que era un sueño del que no quería despertar, jamas en la vida hubiera imaginado que esto me sucediera, Freddie era un chico tan bueno que aveces no podía creer que personas como el existieran en este mundo.

Aveces uno pensaba que como el era un chico rico jamas se detendría a pensar en los demás, y el era todo lo contrario, Freddie no solo quería ayudarme a mi, si no también a mi madre y a Kathy.

-Has estado pensando mucho – beso mi mejilla y me gire para quedar frente a el –¿ que te parece ….. si … tu y yo… salimos…y.. Jugamos en la nieve? – el se detenía para hablar ya que besaba mi piel disponible en proceso

-Claro – sonreir al verlo – yo jamas habia visto nevar y mucho menos la nieve y cuando veníamos de camino me sorprendí bastante al ver lo hermosa que era y aparte de hermosa casi me congelo con ella

-Ya que eres muy aferrada y no me querias creer lo que te decía – beso mi hombro y comenzó a sonreir

-Crei que eras un mentiroso

-¿Y ahora que piensas?

-Que te amo – me acerque a el y le di un tierno beso de esos que te te hacen querer llorar de lo lindos que eran, se podían sentir el amor, algo que yo nunca pensé sentir por alguien

-No me provoques o te juro que jamas saldremos de esta cama – me susurro Freddie en los labios, y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, toque sus mejillas para darme un ultimo beso y envolverme en la sabanas

-¿No creo que quieras que me congele verdad? – comencé a sonreír

-Ire por algo de ropa al cuarto de mi hermana – el se comenzó a vestir y antes de salir me dio un beso fugas y salio por la puerta, yo sonreir ante eso, Freddie era tan tierno y tan bueno que se podía decir que los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas que mi papa solian contarme si existían, Freddie era mi príncipe azul y me rescataría del malo del cueto "John" me acerque un poco al espejo y sonreir al verme, mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre, mis labios estaban hinchados de tantos beso que Freddie y yo nos habíamos dado, mire mi cuerpo y note varias marcas en el, comencé a deslizar un poco mis sabanas y pude notar pequeños moretes que Freddie me habia hecho anoche , sonreir y me sonroje al recordar como me los habia hecho, aun no podía creer que esto sucediera, ja mas me imagine que mi primera vez fuera tan linda y tan tiernas, Freddie me habia hecho sentir como lo mas delicado del mundo, con su boca y sus manos me habia provocado reacciones en mi cuerpo que jamas imagine sentir.

Sin duda habia sido una noche mágica, y el saber que el me amaba habia hecho que me sintiera muchísimo mejor, verlo llorar me habia partido el alma, el se habia encargado de decirme que me amaba y yo en cambio no le creía nada, yo mas bien le creía a los que el imbécil de John me habia dicho, pero estaba tan agradecida de que Freddie me hiciera cambiar de opinión y dejar de pensar en estupideces que John me habia dicho, toque mis labios y sonreí al recordad lo que habia pasado en la mañana y hace pocas horas

Tres veces eran las que habia estado con Freddie y esas tres veces el me habia tratado tan delicadamente. Volvi a sonreir al recordar lo que me habia dicho cuando estábamos en la cocina "¿Que fue lo que me hiciste que no puedo alejarme de ti? " eso era lo mismo que yo me preguntaba ¿ que era lo que el me habia hecho como para que no quiera alejarme de el? Como para no poder dejar de tocarlo o besarlo? Me habia dejado completamente loca o mas bien adicta a el, no podía dejar pasar un segundo sin besarlo o tacarlo, porque si no lo hacia me sentia como si alguna parte de mi cuerpo no estuviera, era tan grande la necesidad de estar con el, que aun no podía creer que esta conexión tan grande existiera, cuando hacíamos el amor parecía como si fuéramos el uno para el otro, como si encajáramos perfectamente.

-Te extrañe tanto – sentí sus brazos rodearme por la espalda y sus besos en mi cuello – solo fueron 5 minutos y me parecieron una eternidad – me voltee para quedar frente a el y tocar sus mejillas con cuidado – no entiendo lo que me pasa – beso mi mejilla con cuidado – es como si no pudiera estar alejado de ti, es como si una parte de mi cuerpo faltara – beso con delicadeza mi cuello y un débil gemido salio de mis labios – aun no puedo creer que exista esta conexión – me sorprendí al escuchar eso, era lo mismo que yo pensaba

-Es exactamente lo mismo que yo pienso – susurre débilmente, un nudo en mi garganta al escuchar esas palabras, no lo podía creer – prométeme que jamas me dejaras – unas lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas y el las limpio tiernamente y tomo mis mejillas con cuidado y se acerco a mi a darme un pequeño beso

-Escúchalo bien – susurro en mis labios – y quiero que siempre lo recuerdes – el entrelazo su mano con la mia y despues levanto mi mano para besarla tiernamente – te amo y jamas te dejare, jamas me alejaría de ti – yo lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas, en verdad quería entender esto que sentia, en verdad quería entender que era esto que sucedía conmigo cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que estaba cerca de el, el llevo su manos a su cuello y pude ver como se quito una cadena de oro blanco y parecían diamantes incrustados y con la letra S

-Esta cadena era de mi madre, 2 dias antes de que muriera me la dio y me dijo que la cuidara mucho, para mi esto es un tesoro y ahora te lo doy a ti como símbolo del amor que siento por ti

-Pero.. pero Freddie no puedes hacer esto , tu madre te la dio ….

-Con esto te quiero demostrar que desde ahora eres lo mas importante para mi en este mundo

-Pero…. – antes de que siguiera hablando el puso su dedo en mi boca

-Solo tomala me harías muy feliz –decia el sonriendo, yo suspire y levante mi cabello. El se puso detrás de mi y puso la cadena en mi cuello y despues lo beso y me envolvió en sus brazos – recuerda sam, toda tu vida seras mia y yo sere tuyo. Desde este dia nos pertenecemos y nada nos separara.

POV Nicolas Hilton

Aveces me ponía a pensar que era lo que habia hecho mal? Freddie no se merecía sufrir por mi culpa, no sabia el porque le habia mentido, esto era muy impactante para el, saber que su madre habia trabajado en un bar stripper , pero la verdad ella no habia trabajado en ese lugar por placer o por gusto, mas bien era por obligación, a veces me preguntaba que hubiera sido de Samantha si yo no la hubiera sacado de ese lugar, yo la amaba con todo mi corazón, desde el primero momento en que la habia visto mi corazón habia latido sin control, nunca me habia sentido asi por alguien, jamas en la vida imagine sentirme de esa manera al ver a una mujer tan hermosa. Y la verdad me sentia tan feliz de porfin haberla sacado de ese horrible lugar y de que esos hombres que la obligaban a hacer cosas que ella no quería estuviera en la cárcel.

Flash Back******

Me encontraba sentado en el césped de la universidad, estaba repasando unos apuntes ya que tenia un examen un unas horas

-Voltea – decía ella sonriendo, yo apenas logre mirarla y el flash dio en mi cara – te ves tan guapo en esta foto – decía ella acercándose a mi y quitando mi libreta de las manos para asi ella poder acomodarse en mis piernas, dándome la espalda para que yo pudiera poner mis manos en su hermoso vientre de 5 meses

-Solo unos meses mas y ya lo tendremos con Nosotros – le dije besando su hombro con cuidado  
-¿Quien lo pensaría? – decía ella mirándome y sonriendo – seremos padres muy jóvenes

-Tampoco somos unos niños – le dije abrazándola mas – tienes 19 y yo 20 – me acerque y bese su mejilla - ¿Y como quieres que se llame?

-Me gusta mucho el nombre de Fredward

-¿Fredward? – dije divertido – ¿no es un nombre raro?

-Para mi no lo es – decía ella llevando sus manos a su vientre – a mi me parece lindo – el solo verla iluminaba mi vida, el solo tenerla tan cerca de mi hacia que todo el mundo desapareciera a mi alrededor, por ahora ella era lo único que me importaba y ni mis padres y mucho menos lo que ella habia sido en su pasado me importaban – también me gustaba mucho el nombre de Alex, pero tu ya tienes a un pequeño con ese nombre – decía tocando mis manos con cuidado

-Y tu seras su mama desde ahora – le susurre al oído, cuando yo habia cumplido 17 años habia tomado bastante en una fiesta y habia terminado acostando con una chica, ella termino embarazada y yo me hice cargo del bebe, pero jamas me fui a vivir con ella, pero un accidente termino con la vida de Amber, asi era como se llamaba la madre de Alex, yo me lleve a vivir conmigo a Alex y apartir de ahora Samantha seria su mama

-Alex muy pronto tendrá un hermano – dijo ella sonriendo

-Y no sabes como se pondrá de feliz – bese su hombro de nuevo y pude sentir algo maravilloso, el bebe comenzó a dar pataditas

-Lo sentiste – decía ella riendo y dejando que varias lagrimas salieran por sus mejillas

-Nuestro Fredward esta feliz – le dije sonriendo y acercándome a besarla, ese seria el principio de nuestra felicidad

Fin de Flash Back********

Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al recordar todo eso, Samantha habia llegado a mi vida para hacerla totalmente feliz y esos 13 años que estuvo conmigo fueron los mas maravillosos de mi vida, y si dios me diera la oportunidad de repetir esa época en la que conocí a Samantha, lo volveria a repetir y arriesgar mi vida por la mujer que mas amaba. Mi mano se fue a mi muñeca y la letras S tatuada ahí me hiso sonreir, los 2 nos habíamos tatuado nuestras iniciales y con eso sabríamos que nos pertenecíamos.

-Me haces tanta falta – decía mientras veía una foto mia y de ella – han sido 6 años desde que te fuiste de mi lado y del lado de nuestros hijos, y no sabes como te extraño – decía tocando la parte de la foto en donde ella se encontraba – pero se que estas en un mejor lugar – dije mirando por la ventana – siempre te amare Samantha Benson, toda mi vida estarás en mi corazón y no abra otra mujer que pueda hacer que me olvide de ti – una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al ver como una suave brisa golpeaba mi rostro – se que tu aun no estas cuidado a mi y a nuestros hijos – te amo y te prometo que Freddie jamas se enterara de la verdad ya que no me gustaría que sufriera – dije recargándome en el marco de la ventana, yo mismo me encargaría que ese niño jamas se enterara de su verdad


	19. DOLOR

PVO Sam

Lo mire directamente a los ojos y me acerque a su oído – seré tuya para siempre – susurre , el me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente

-Por siempre y para siempre – entrelazo mi manos con las de el y me dio un beso en ella – esperare a que te vistas, estare abajo esperándote con una gran taza de chocolate 

-Me vestiré rápidamente – le di un beso rápido y el salio por la puerta no sin antes lanzarme un beso, en cuanto la puerta yo me deje caer en la cama con una gran sonrisa en los labios, lo amaba tanto y aun no podía creer esto tan grande que sentia, me comencé a vestir unos jeans, una blusa de manga larga, unos guantes, un gorro unas botas rosa, y un gran suéter de peluche, peo ese aun no me lo pondría ya que en la casa estaba prendida la calefacción, sonreí al veme, me veía graciosa con todo esto puesto, pero algo me hiso rei y entusiasmarme, mire por la ventana y vi la nieve caer, cuando era pequeña siempre desee conoce y tocar la nieve y ahora ese sueño se cumpliría, aquí por primera vez la habia visto y la habia sentido, pero no la habia disfrutado ya que yo me quería ir de este lugar y estaba furiosa con Freddie, pero ahora no desaprovecharía ningún minuto sin poder apréciala o tacarla, baje rápidamente y corri a la cocina, y ahí estaba el… ese chico que hacia que mi corazón latiera sin control y se estremeciera, me acerque lentamente a donde el estaba tratando de no hacer ruido y lo abraze por la espalda, el se sobresalto un poco y despues comenzó a sonreir 

-Me asustaste – se giro un poco y me capturo en sus brazos para ponerme en la barra y acomodarse entre mis piernas – e ves tan linda con eso puesto – decía señalando mi gorro 

-No te burles, me veo ridícula 

-Con todo lo que te poner te vez extremadamente hermosa – beso la punta de mi nariz – y sin ropa también te vez extremadamente hermosa 

-Freddie! – le di un golpecito juguetón y me sonroje al instante 

-Me encanta que te sonrojes – se acerco a mis labios y los capturo en un tierno beso, envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura y yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos ¿ que era lo que este chico hacia conmigo? ' porque me tenia asi de loca? Sus besos me hacían querer morir , no podía vivir sin sus besos, no me podía hacer a la idea de estar sin el 

-Será mejor que salgámonos antes de que te quiera comer completita de nuevo – se separo de mis labios y pude ver lo lindo que se veía sonrojado – ¿Sam que diablos me hiciste que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? ¿Que hiciste para no poder dejar de estar contigo un solo minuto? 

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo – tome su mejilla y me acerque a darle otro beso – vamos a la nieve, muero por verla 

-Y yo muero por ti – me dio otro beso antes de ayudarme a bajar de la barra y darme una taza de chocolate 

-Esta delicioso – dije en cuanto tome el primer sorbo 

-Mi nana Mary me enseño a hacerlo – el comenzó a sonreir - a mi madre no le gustaba que trataran a las personas que trabajaban para nosotros como esclavos o sirvientes, a ella le gustaba que los tratáramos como personas normales, mis hermanos y yo siempre tratamos bien a todos y jamas les faltamos al respeto y menos a mary, ella nos cuido desde pequeños y cuando mi madre falleció ella se hiso cargo de nosotros. 

-Sabes – tome sus mejillas – conosotros también se encuentra una señora que nos cuida, ella se llama Nora, ella … bueno pues ella es la nana de John y ella nos quiere mucho, siempre le ha dicho a John que nos deje, pero el nunca le ha hecho caso, Nora fue la que le ayudo a Kathy a escapar 

-¿Kathy es tu amiga verdad? 

-Si..Kathy lleva encerrada desde los 16, y ella es hija de John 

-¿Que? – pude ver el rostro de sorprendido de Freddie – ¿como se atreve? Ella es su propia hija y aun asi se atreve a hacerla trabajar ahí, ese hombre no tiene piedad de nadie, ni siquiera de su propia hija, ¿acaso a ella también la vende?

-No y el nunca la ha vendido, pero aun asi la golpea, el dia que yo llegue a ese lugar Kathy se encontraba ya ahí, pero tenia un bebe

-¿Un bebe? ¿Acaso ya la habia vendido? Acaso alguien abuso de … 

-No, no es que ella se escapo con ayuda de Nora, ella me conto que el chico del que ella se enamoro era muy bueno y lindo con ella, el chico le pidió que huyeran juntos y ella acepto, estuvieron juntos por 2 días hasta que John los encontró. Kathy dice que desde ese dia jamas volvió a ver a Kevin, asi se llamaba el chico, y cuando ella regreso John la golpeo bastante, al dia siguiente miro el periódico que habia encontrado a un chico asesinado en un basurero, y al leer el nombre se dio cuenta de que era Kevin, ella estaba mas que segura que habia sido John el que habia hecho eso, ella intento suicidarse, pero Nora logro evitarlo, al mes Kathy se entero de que estaba embarazada y eso le dio mas ganas de seguir viviendo, pero John se entero y quiso obligarla a abortar pero Nora se opuso, John le dijo que no quería ver a ese niño cerca de el o el mismo se encargaría de mandarlo a un orfanato, desde que el pequeño Kevin nacio, Nora se ha hecho responsable

-Ese maldito no tiene consideración ni de su hija ni tampoco de su propio nieto, si eso se atrevió a hacerle a su familia, ahora imagínate que te puede hacer a ti – el golpeo la mesa fuertemente con su puño – te lo juro que el dia que lo tenga frente a mi lo voy a matar 

-Ya tranquilízate – bese su mejilla y sonreir – tenemos que olvidar eso, por ahora solo -debemos pensar en tu y en mi 

-Te prometo que te sacare de ese lugar – decía el tocando mi mejilla, yo solo sonreí y me acerque a abrazarlo, yo amaba a Freddie y estaba dispuesta a estar con el, sin importar si John se interponía

PVO Kathy

Estaba un poco asustada, Nora habia sacado a pasear a Kevin y aun no lo traía, estaba muy preocupada y algo me decía que esto no estaba bien, comencé a caminar por el bar y fui directo a maquillarme ya que tenia que estar lista, pero pude ver claramente como Nora paso por un lado de mi completamente palida 

-¿Nora que sucede? ¿Y Kevin? – dije completamente asustada 

-No lo se Kathy – decía ella asustada – llegamos del parque y en cuanto entramos aquí el se solto y comenzó a correr, yo no lo pude alcanzar ….. – nisiquiera deje que nora terminara de hablar porque ya habia corrido a buscarlo, sentia que mi corazón latia con intensidad, si algo le pasaba a mi niño yo seria capaz de morir, ese niño era mi única esperanza de seguir viviendo 

-Noooo – en ese momento escuche un grito , ese era mi niño, yo corri rápidamente y seguí escuchando sus gritos – no me pegues – lloraba el, sin pensarlo 2 veces abri una puerta y pude mirar frente a mi a John con un cinturón, mire una marca en la pierna de mi bebe y sin pensarlo 2 veces me lance sobre John empujándolo al suelo, nadie se atrevía a golpear a mi bebe, a mi podían hacerme cualquier cosa, pero a mi hijo no, rasguñe el rostro de John y golpe su estómago, estaba completamente furiosa, pero pude sentir como el me levanto de encima de el y me lanzo directo a la pared 

-Maldita estúpida – me grito el mientras se limpiaba la boca – tu estúpido hijo arruino mis contratos, y solo te lo advertí una vez, si yo me topaba con este engendro lo mandaría al orfanato – el se acerco a Kevin y antes de que lo tomara en los brazos yo volvi a correr a donde estaba el y lo empuje 

-Con mi hijo no te metas maldito imbécil –le grite, yo abrase a mi hijo con fuerzas, el no se lo podía llevar de mi lado 

-Ahora si Katherine – dijo el furioso – tu misma te lo buscaste – el se acerco a mi y jalo mi cabello con fuerza 

-Corre Kevin, ve con Nora – alcance a decir antes de que John me levantara del suelo y me diera una cachetada 

-Te dije que no te metieras conmigo maldita niña – el me volvió a dar otra cachetada y jalo mi cabello con tanta fuerza que llore, el estrello mi cabeza con la pared y yo cai al suelo, y antes de que pudiera levantarme pude sentir una fuerte patada en mi estomago, eso saco todo el aire de mis pulmones – ya colmaste mi paciencia, tu y la otra estúpida ya me tienen arto – grito mientras me daba otra patada, yo sentia como mis lagrimas bañaban mi rostro, el era capaz de matarme aquí mismo – pude ver como el se inclino y tomo mi cabello entre sus manos y me obligo a verlo – ahora si estúpida – decía mirándome con odio – tu maldito hijo se ira a un orfanato ….oh ya se – dijo el con una sonrisa en el rostro – si vendes a un niño te dan miles de dólares 

-No – grite con dolor – no le hagas eso a mi hijo – pude sentir otra cachetada 

-Tu no me puedes detener – dijo el con una sonrisa en el rostro 

-Has conmigo lo que quieras, véndeme si quieres, mándame con muchos hombres , pero porfavor no le hagas eso a mi hijo – el solo sonrio y sujeto mi rostro con fuerza 

-Jamas quise venderte por el hecho de ser mi …. Bastarda – dijo el con desprecio – yo jamas desee tener un hijo, bueno un varón talves, pero una hija claro que no, pero la estúpida de tu madre se embarazo – dijo el molesto – y con la única con la que hubiera querido tener hijo huyo de aquí – dijo el mirándome con odio – su hubiera tenido un hijo lo tuviera aquí, ayudándome a administrar este lugar, el seria mi heredero, pero por mala suerte la estúpida de tu madre tuvo una hija – todo lo que el me decía heria mi corazón, ese estúpido que estaba frente a mi era mi única familia y me trataba como una basura – por lo menos te he sacado provecho y ahora que lo dices venderte no es mala idea, aunque no creo que me vayan a dar mucho por ti, ya que te revolcaste con aquel imbécil hace años, a los hombres les gustan las chicas vírgenes – dijo el molesto – nisiquiera para eso sirves – dijo mirándome con ira 

-Te odio – le dije escupiéndole, el me dio otra bofetada y sentí otro golpe en el estomago 

-Maldita perra – dijo el, pude ver como el levanto su mano y mire como su puño se dirigía a mi rostro, pero ese golpe jamas llego, ya que cuando voltee Pam se encontraba encima de John 

-No las golpees, que no entiendes – decía ella golpeándola, el se volteo y quedo sobre ella 

-Tu a mi no me mandas vieja inútil – grito el dándole una bofetada – solo te tengo aquí conmigo ya que yo deseo a tu hija, yo la deseo para mi solo – grito dándole otra bofetada – tu ya estas vieja y tu hija tiene un cuerpo de diosa, y ese cuerpo lo quiero para mi, quiero disfrutar de ella, hacerla mia, que grite mientras entro dentro de ella, quiero sentirla, ella es joven, hermosa y tu solo eres una vieja usada – grito el apretando su puño y estrellándolo contra su rostro – todos estos años he estado a tu lado solo por tu hija, entiéndelo, yo deseo a Sam - el levanto su puño de nuevo pero antes de que impactara con su rostro yo me lance encima de el, pero el me empujo fuertemente 

-Vete de aquí Kathy – me grito Pam – lárgate de aquí, yo me levante como pude y comencé a correr lo mas rápido posible, escuchaba los golpes y los gritos de Pam, tenia que hacer algo, pero no sabia que, corri al sotano y mire que Nora estaba curando a Kevin 

-Mi niña por dios! – grito nora al verme – que te paso? 

-John… John ..me – nisiquiera podía hablar, mis lagrimas salían sin control – John me golpeo 

-Mi niño tiene que entender que eso no se hace – decía ella molesta 

-Ve a ayudar a Pam, porfavor – le dije llorando – el la esta golpeando – Nora me miro asustada y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la puerta, yo solo abrase a Kevin, ahora no sabia lo que iba a pasar

PVO SAM

Bese su mejilla con cariño y tome su mano con cuidado 

-Podemos salir, muero por ver la nieve? – pude ver como una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y beso mi frente 

-Ok vamos – el tomo mi mano y su saco, y con una de sus manos entrelazo mi mano con la suya, comenzamos a caminar a la salida y en cuanto el abrió la puerta una brisa de aire helado golpe mi rostro, estaba haciendo mucho frio y no lo sentíamos dentro ya que la casa contaba con calefacción y chimeneas, pero aun asi no me importo el aire frio ya que comencé a caminar a esa hermosa cubierta blanca que cubria el suelo 

-Es maravilloso! – dije al ver como los pinos, arboles y arbustos estaban cubiertos de nieve, pude sentir como el me abrazo por la espalda y me dio un beso en el cuello 

-No es tan maravilloso como tu – me susurro, yo tome su mano y comenzamos a caminar aun mas, me agache un poco y me quite uno de mis guantes para asi poder tocar la nieve, se sentia tan suave y fría, sonreí y tome un poco mas para asi poder hacer una bola de nieve. La tome entre mis manos y mire que Freddie estaba distraído, asi que aproveche y la lance a su cara 

-Justo en el blanco - dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, me levante y comencé a reir al ver la cara de Freddie cubierta con nieve 

- las pagaras - dijo el riéndose, pude ver como el tomo una bola de nieve y la aventó, casi me da en el brazo pero logre esquivarla 

-Fallaste – le dije sacándole la lengua – atrápame si puedes – dije corriendo, el comenzó a correr mas rápido y por mas que intente correr mas el logro alcanzarme y me derribo al suelo 

-Te atrape – dijo el riendo, el tomo una bola de nieve y lleno mi cabello con ella – estamos a mano – subio encima de mi y comenzó a besarme, en ese momento nisiquiera el frio de la nieve me importaba, lo único importante en ese momento era el 

-Te amo – susurro cerca de mis labios – mas que nada en este mundo 

Yo tome su mejilla con mi mano y me acerque a besarlo de nuevo  
Todo el dia la pasamos entre risas y juegos, llegamos a un lago congelado y comenzamos a querer patinar, Freddie era demasiado malo y cada rato cai y yo no aguantaba la risa, y el se enojaba ya que yo si sabia patinar y le decía que si me alcanzaba lo besaría, pero siempre fallaba en su intento, cuando yo era pequeña mi padre me llevaba a clases de patinaje y lo seguía haciendo asta que cumplí los 15 y mi madre me obligo a trabajar con John 

-¿Asi que te gusta mucho patinar? – decía Freddie sentado junto conmigo al borde del lago, el me tenia abrazada  
-Me encanta – le dije sonriendo, , - cuando cumplí 7 años fui a un campeonato y gane el segundo lugar, siempre fue mi sueño ser patinadora profesional – dije mirando el lago congelado

-Algún dia ese deseo se cumplirá – el beso mi cuello y yo sonreí 

-No lo creo 

-Todos los sueños se pueden hacer realidad – el me abrazo con fuerzas para despues darme un tierno beso 

Despues de una maravillosa mañana decidimos entrar y comer, moria de hambre y Freddie era un excelente cocinero, habia hecho pollo a la plancha, con arroz y verduras cocidas, y un delicioso jugo de naranja, y de postre pay de limón, este chico era excelente, era el chico ideal el chico que toda mujer desea encontrar en su vida, y estaba segura de que si el se casaba con alguien, la chica seria muy afortunada, aunque yo no podía imaginarme a Freddie con otra chica que no fuera yo.

Después de terminar de comer decidimos ir a la sala a ver una pelicula, me senté en la piernas de Freddie mientras que el me abrazaba, estaba haciendo un poco de frio pero con Freddie abrazándome nisiquiera sentia frio, comenzamos a ver una película llamada El Diario de Un pasión, en verdad era una película muy hermosa, pero al ver a Freddie la película dejo de importar y me lance a sus labios, lo amaba, amaba besarlo, amaba tocarlo, amaba la forma en que reaccionaba mi piel en contacto con la suya, solo tenia una vida por la cual vivir, una gran amor para entregarle y una oportunidad para no caer y estar siempre con el 

-Porfavor, porfavor, quédate conmigo para siempre – susurraba mientras besaba mi cuello – no quiero que regrese a ese lugar, yo te quiero aquí conmigo 

-Freddie yo – en ese momento estaba apunto de contestarle, estaba apunto de decirle que si me quería ir con el, pero una llamada a su celular me hiso reaccionar y darme cuenta de que esto que estaba por hacer no estaba bien, yo no podía irme asi como asi con el , no sin antes ayudar a mi madre y a Kathy 

-Bueno – contesto el no de muy buena gana – como estas hermana?, cuando llegas?... que? – dijo el sorprendido – Carly acaso no te das cuenta de que estoy ocupado? ….si, si ,si, yo se que me debía hablar cuando llegaras, pero no cuando faltan 2 horas para que el avión aterrice …ok 3 horas – djo el volteando los ojos – pero dile a Mirto que vaya por ti …. No yo no puedo… porque estoy ocupado ….. no estoy haciendo tarea… claro que eres importante para mi pero…. Si Carly si te quiero pero ahora estoy muy ocupado yo llego asta mañana…. No puedo ir por ti … porque estoy en la cabaña y son 6 horas para llegar a Seattle …no Carly tus suplicas no sirven …. No lo hare … no seas insistente …. Dile a alex que vaya… no voy a irme… Carly entiende – pude ver como el suspiro y cerro sus ojos – esta bien Carly ire por ti pero me esperaras 3 horas … ok te quiero – el cerro su celular y me miro un poco decepcionado – yo quería pasar todo el dia contigo a solas, pero veo que no se podrá – el toco mi cabello y despues mi mejilla – lo siento 

-No te preocupes – dije sonriendo 

-Mi hermana es muy insistente y quiere que vaya por ella al aeropuerto, no quiere que nadie mas la reciba y esta dispuesta a esperarme 3 horas para que sea yo quien la reciba 

-Ya Freddie – toque su rostro – es tu hermana y tienes que ir por ella, además me imagino que te quiere mucho ya que esta dispuesta a esperarte 3 horas – bese sus labios ligeramente y me levante de sus piernas – anda vamos – le di la mano y el la tomo sonriendo 

-¿Quieres ir conmigo a recibir a mi hermana? 

-Yo no lo se Freddie, me da pena, que creer que ella vaya a pensar de mi después de saber donde trabajo y que es lo que hago? 

-No te preocupes, tu eres mi chica y a ella no creo que le importe mucho eso, además tiene que entender que te amo – se acerco a a abrazarme - tiene que aceptar a mi novia 

-¿Tu novia ? - pregunte sorprendida 

-Despues de todo lo que hemos pasado créeme que tu eres mas que mi novia o acaso no quieres serlo? 

-Yo… pues yo.. tu aun no me lo has pedido – dije apenada 

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? 

-Claro – le dije abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas ¿ porque era tan lindo? ¿ porque era tan tierno? estaba segura que no podía vivir sin el 

-Anda hermosa novia mia – tomo y mano y la beso delicadamente, para sonreírme , nos fuimos a vestir y fuimos a la cochera, no habia ningún auto, solo una motocicleta 

-¿Asi que aquí estas Margarette? – decía el sonriendo y acercándose a la motocicleta 

-¿Tus motos tienen nombre? 

-Esta no es mia, es de mi hermano Alex, el fue el que la nombro asi, pero yo también suelo ponerles nombres a mis autos y motocicletas 

-Que ñoño – dije sonriendo 

-Pero amas a este ñoño verdad? El levanto su ceja provocativamente y sonrio 

-Claro que si – me acerque y bese su mejilla 

-Le dije a Mirto viniera por nosotros hasta mañana, por eso no se encuentra ningún auto y si lo llamo son 6 horas para que llegue y 6 horas de regreso, asi que tomaremos la moto de mi hermano porque si no Carly me matara por llegar tarde y hacerla esperar – yo le sonreí y los 2 subimos a la moto – y no te preocupes volveremos a venir 

-¿Me lo prometes? 

-Te lo prometo – dijo acariciando mi mejilla, los 2 emprendimos nuestro viaje hacia Seattle y yo mire en dirección de esa hermosa cabaña en donde habia pasado los días mas maravillosos de mi vida y estaba segura que ese recuerdo seria algo que siempre recordaría.

PVO Kathy

Abrazaba a mi bebe mientras esperaba a que Nora regresara, mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir, estaba asustada, muy asustada y estaba segura de que John me podía quitar a mi hijo y venderlo, yo sabia que habia muchos depravados y le podían hacer tantas cosas a un pequeño niño, sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo al recordar eso, pude ver claramente como alguien se acercaba y roge a dios porque no fuera John, pero mis suplicas no sirvieron de nada ya que el mismo era el que habia entrado 

-¿Eso era lo que querías maldita estúpida? – me grito acercándose – casi mato a Pam, pero tu ya veras lo que te pasara – el se acerco a mi y me tomo del cabello fuertemente 

-Dejeda – grito Kevin , pero el muy estúpido se habia atrevido a empujarlo 

-No, no le hagas daño – grite fuertemente 

-Ya me tienes arto maldita niña, ya me hartaste – me grito dándome una bofetada – pero ahora mismo te iras a complacer a los clientes maldita – me grito levantándome – y en cuento a tu hijo olvídate de el 

-No , mi niño no – grite fuertemente, pero yo me habia levantado en los brazo – agarra a ese mocoso – le dijo John a Marco, pude ver como Marco tomo a Kevin en los brazos , trate de zafarme pero no podía, por mas que quería hacerlo el agarra de John era muy fuerte 

-Deja a esos niños – grito Nora 

-No te metas Nora – dijo John molesto 

-Que los bajes ahora mismo – volvió a decir ella 

-¿Que vas a hacer si no lo hago? ¿Acaso dejar ir a la estúpida esta como lo hisiste hace años? O como lo que hiciste con Samantha hace 20 años? Olvídalo Nora, no dejaras que otra estúpida se vaya de este lugar, además tu no tienes derecho a decirme que hacer con estas mocosa, es mi hija asi que hago lo que quiero – grito John completamente furioso 

-Bajala ahora mismo 

-No lo hare, asi que apártate 

-Deja a mi niño porfavor, has conmigo lo que quieras, pero deja a mi hijo 

-Yo lo voy a cuidar – dijo Nora – yo me lo llevare de aquí, te lo prometo , pero déjalo 

-No – volvió a gritar John haciendo que Nora se quitara – en cuanto a ti 

-Has lo que quieras conmigo, pero dale mi niño a Nora, porfavor 

-Que cierres la boca – grito John, en ese momento mire que Marco y mi bebe desaparecieron 

-Kevin. Kevin – gritaba con fuerza, John entro a su despacho y me dejo caer en el suelo sin piedad 

-Ahora si pequeñita hija de papi – decía el tomando su teléfono, yo no podía dejar de llorar y cuando quise salir corriendo me di cuenta de que estaba cerrado con seguro – ni lo intentes – me dijo molesto – ¿Ahh Hola señor Felton como estas? – decía el hablando por teléfono – si yo estoy muy bien …. Solo le quería decir que si ¿recuerda que hace un año me dijo que si le podía vender a la pelirroja que bailaba en mi bar? – cuando el dijo eso yo abri mis ojos completamente – si, si esa linda pelirroja, pues no se si quisiera tenerla … Ohh encerio – dijo el sonriendo sínicamente – solo que el precio será un poco mas …. Oh ¿encerio? ¿Tanto? – decía el sorprendido – será un honor hacer tratos con usted señor Felton, ahora en la noche la tendrá en su casa – dijo el con una sonrisa – claro, puede hacer lo que quiera con ella, le pertenecerá , pero claro mientras nos page bien – decía el sonriendo – ok nos vemos señor Felton – dijo el colgando su celular, yo no lo pude soportar mas y grite fuertemente, este imbécil me venderia sin importarle nada – creo que desde ahora también ganare mucho dinero contigo – dijo inclinándose hasta quedar frente a mi y tocando mi mejilla

-Soy tu hija – le grite – como me puedes hacer esto? Yo llevo tu sangre – le decía llorando 

-A mi eso no me importa, asi que vete preparando porque en la noche quiero que vuelvas loco al señor Felton, y si llego a tener una queja ahora si te quedas sin tu hijo, o acaso no quieres verlo de nuevo 

-Si – le grite 

-Pues cumple todo lo que el señor Felton te diga y tendrás de nuevo a tu hijo, pero si no lo haces lo venderé  
Ahora si estaba perdida, si no me acostaba con ese asqueroso anciano John jamas me permitiría ver a mi hijo


	20. NOCHE BAJO LAS ESTRELLA

-No vas a venderla, no vas a vender a la niña – gritaba Nora muy molesta, aun no podía creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer John con su propia hija – esa niña lleva tu sangre, esa niña es tu hija – decía ella gritándole, a pesar de tener mas de 70 años Nora era una mujer demasiado fuerte y la única razón por la que aun estaba con John era porque lo quería como si fuera un hijo

-Cierra la boca Nora – grito John – no von a vender a la malnacida esa – decía el mientras que se sentaba y subia sus pies a su escritorio – solo la estaba asustando y que por lo menos me agradezca que no le quitare a su mocoso 

-¿Pero porque le haces eso a la niña? Tu sabes todo lo que ella sufre, no se merece que le hagas eso 

-No te metas Nora, ella es mi hija y hago lo que se me pegue la gana con ella, y no la venderé por la razón de que es mi hija, ¿ya estas conforme? – dijo el prendiendo un cigarrillo, Nora suspiro y simplemente negó con la cabeza 

-No puedo creer que le hagas eso a la niña – decía ella mirándolo – ¿no crees que ella merece ser libre? 

-Al diablo con eso, yo la estoy manteniendo y le estoy dando un techo y comida, ella me debería de agradecer 

-La hubieras dejado irse con ese chico, ella era feliz con el 

-Si claro – dijo el volteando la cara – no iba a dejar que ella se quedara con un maldito que no la haría feliz 

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? ¿Acaso a ti no te gusta que nadie sea feliz? No dejaste que tu propia hija fuera feliz 

-Lárgate de aquí – grito el molesto, a pesar de que jamás se atrevería a golpear o insultar a Nora, ella ya estaba colmando su paciencia y estaba seguro que uno de esos días terminaría corriéndola y no dejaría que volviera a entrar al bar – asi como dejaste ir a Samantha hace 20 años 

-Ella merecia ser feliz – grito Nora 

-Samantha era a la única chica que amaba, y tu la dejaste ir 

-Tu padre la tenia encerrada en este lugar, ella se merecía que la dejaran 

-Ella nunca debío irse de mi lado 

-Te aseguro que ella ahora es muy feliz 

-Que cierres la boca – grito el impactando su puño con el escritorio 

-Jamas pensé que fueras a ser igual a tu padre 

-Mala suerte – dijo girando sus ojos - Lárgate de aquí – grito el levantándose de su escritorio y dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla – largo

-Pam esta muy grave en el hospital, ¿acaso ni siquiera iras a ver como estas? Despues de que todos dijeron que habia caído de unas escaleras, por lo menos merece que vayas a verla 

-Esa vieja no me importa – dijo el molesto – y que por lo menos agradezca que no la asesine por meterse en lo que no le importa, y además estoy pagando los gastos médicos 

-Es lo menos que ella se merece 

-No me importa, asi que largo – dijo el cerrando la puerta frente a Nora, ella no lo pudo soportar mas y comenzó a llorar, aun no podía creer que ese niño al que cuido desde que habia nacido estuviera convertido en todo un demonio, limpio sus lagrimas y decidió caminar en dirección de sotano, tenia que ver a Kathy, tenia que decirle que su padre no la vendería, la ultima vez que la habia visto ella no paraba de llorar y abrazar a su hijo, estaba completamente asustada. Bajo la escaleras y cuando abrió la puerta miro como Kathy miraba con Terror y se cubria 

-No te preocupes mi niña – decía Nora acercándose a abrazar a Kathy 

-No quiero que me quite a mi niño – decía ella aferrada a Nora – me muero si algo le pasa 

-John no te quitara a tu niño – decía Nora limpiando las lagrimas del rostro de Kathy 

-Pero el me dijo que si lo haría, el me dijo que me tenia que vender para poder quedarme con mi bebe 

-No te preocupes – decía ella sonriendo – John no te venderá 

-¿Que? – dijo Kathy sorprendida 

-Dijo que solo era para asustarte, el no te venderá hermosa – decía ella abrazando a Kathy, ella lloraba inconsolablemente mientras que Abrazaba a su pequeño, por un momento habia pensado que si la vendería, pero estaba tan agradecida de tener a Nora con ella.

PVO Sam

Mis manos se aferraban ala cintura de Freddie mientras nos dirigíamos a la carretera, ya teníamos 3 horas de haber salido de la cabaña, Freddie me habia dicho que en pocos minutos llegaríamos a la carretera, ya nos habíamos quitado el gorro y los guantes ya que no hacia tanto frio, en el momento en que llegamos a la carretera Freddie se detuvo y se acercó a besarme

-¿Porque nos detenemos? – pregunte sonriendo 

-Tenia 3 horas que no te besaba y me estaba muriendo por hacerlo – el se acerco a mi y me dio otro beso – aun nos quedan todo el dia de mañana, asi que te llevare a otro lugar especial 

-Eres tan lindo conmigo – bese su frente, sus mejillas, su quijada, sus pómulos, su nariz y por ultimo sus labios – te juro que jamas podre olvidarte 

-Y yo no quisiera que jamas te olvidaras de mi – me volvió a besar y toco mi cuello con delicadeza para despues tomar mi cadena que me habia dado – en verdad no puedo creer que las 2 mujeres que mas amo se llamen Samantha, esto es el destino – se acercó a besarme de nuevo y con sus manos rodeo mi cintura para asi profundizar el beso 

-Creo que tenemos que irnos, tu hermana ya debio haber llegado al aeropuerto – le susurre en los labios 

-Tienes razón – abrió sus ojos rápidamente – estando contigo se me olvida todo – el comenzó a sonreir y despues subio de nuevo a la motos y nos dirigimos a Seattle 

El camino fue un poco largo, pero estando con Freddie todo eso dejaba de importar y sin darme cuenta llegamos a Seattle, Freddie llego a su casa rápidamente y subimos a su auto "Max" dijo entre risas al referirse a un Camaro del año color rojo, el tomo sus manos libres (Audífonos) para hablar por teléfono sin necesidad de descuidar sus manos+ 

- Voy por ti ¿ tienes mucho esperando? –dijo el riendo – en 20 minutos llegos Ah…por cierto llevo a una persona especial – el tomo mi mano y volteo a verme – quiero que la conozcas …. Si hermana quiero que la conozcas es muy especial – cuando dijo eso sonrio y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme – ok no vemos en el aeropuerto, te quiero – el se quito sus manos libres (Audifonos) y tomo una de mis manos para darle un beso – te amo 

-Yo te amo mas – comencé a sonreir mientras que el me miraba tiernamente 

En menos de 20 minutos llegamos al aeropuerto y caminamos a la sala de espera, Freddie tomo mi mano y el comenzó a llamar a su hermana 

-Ya llegamos, ¿donde estas?

-Aquí – dijo alguien tocando el hombro de Freddie 

-Carly! – pude ver como Freddie se giro y mire a una linda chica castaña, muy blanca, ojos color marron igual a los de Freddie y por supuesto muy hermosa, Freddie la abrazo con fuerza mientras que ella lo besaba en la mejilla – te extrañe hermosa – el la levanto en los brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella 

-Yo también – decía ella sonriendo, sin duda era una escena muy conmovedora –¿ y ella es tu amiga? – decía ella viéndome con una sonrisa, yo me puse realmente nerviosa 

-Ella es la persona de la que te hable – decía Freddie acercándose a mi para abrazarme - ella es Sam 

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Carly – decía ella tendiendo su mano 

-Mucho gusto – dije un poco nerviosa

– ¿es tu novia? – pregunto sorprendida 

-Asi es hermanita – el se acerco a mi y beso mi mejilla – esta linda chica es mi novia 

-Me da mucho gusto, por fin encontraste a alguien especial hermano – dijo ella abrazándolo – ya merecías ser feliz 

-Y sere muy feliz con ella – el me miro para despues tomar mi mano 

-Mucho cuidadito con lastimar a mi hermano – dijo ella sonriendo – espero que lo hagas feliz 

-Te prometo que lo hare feliz – le dije sonriendo, ahora veía que esta chica era muy buena, ahora lo que faltaba era saber como tomaría la noticia de que yo trabajaba en un bar

-¿Y en donde estudias? – preguntaba Carly mientras se sentaba en el asiento trasero del auto, yo no pude evitar tensarme, que se suponía que le diría? Pues trabajo en un stripper? Yo sabia que esa no seria muy buena respuesta 

-Yo..yo este …. 

-¿Y como te fue en tu viaje hermana? – interrumpió Freddie, suspire un poco aliviada, el habia evitado una charla realmente incomoda 

-Muy pero muy bien hermano, no sabes todo lo que me compre, además tenia que comprar mi vestido de graduación en unas semanas será – decía ella sonriendo 

-¿Y me invitaras? – pregunto Freddie sonriendo 

-Claro tonto – dijo ella – pero creo que habrá un problema – dijo ella algo pensativa 

-¿Porque? 

-Solo pueden ir alumnos y deben llevar a su pareja, como puedo hacer para que tu y tu novia vayan, porque tu también iras verdad Sam? – pregunto ella sujetando mi hombro 

-Yo.. yo pues 

-Claro, ella ira conmigo – dijo Freddie tomando mi mano y dándole un beso 

-Awwww, que tiernos, jamas me imagine que mi hermanito me presentaría a una novia, Sam no es como la estúpida de Mia. 

-No hables de ella – dijo Freddie un poco molesto – sabes que no soporto que hablen de ella 

-Ok – ella hablo gracioso – no hablare de la exnovias de mi hermanito, y cuantos años tienes Sam?  
-18 y tu? 

-17, en unos meses cumpliré los 18, Freddie creo que ya se una manera para que ustedes vayan – decía Carly con emoción 

-¿Asi, cual es? – pregunto Freddie sonriendo 

-Bueno, Gibby y Wendy van conmigo en la escuela, ellos tienen que llevar pareja, Gibby y Wendy son pareja, asi que cambiaremos de pareja – decía ella sonriendo 

-No entiendo, ¿como cambiar de pareja? – pregunto el confuso 

-Mira tonto – decía ella sonriendo – Tu iras conmigo, Wendy que vaya con Brad y Sam entrara con Gibby, pero solo será para que los dejen pasar, ya despues cambiamos de pareja 

-Eres muy inteligente hermanita – dijo el sonriendo y revolviendo el cabello de su hermana 

-Alto, alto, no me despeines – decía ella sonriendo, sin duda estos chicos eran tan lindos juntos, existía un gran amor entre ellos, eran una gran familia, todo el camino siguió entre risas y risas, ellos eran tan graciosos juntos 

-Ayúdame con mis maletas – grito Carly mientras que Freddie abria la puerta de mi lado 

-Llegamos a casa hermosa – dijo el tomando mi mano y ayudándome a salir 

-Freddie – grito ella de nuevo – en un momento besas a tu novia, ahora ayúdame – decía mientras que trataba de sacar una gran maleta 

-¿Acaso te trajiste un francés en esa maleta? Es enorme, no entiendo que tanta ropa y cosas puedes traer 

-Lo que pasa es que no entiendes a las mujeres y todas las cosas que necesitan – dijo ella riendo 

-No las entiendo, lo que yo pienso es que están realmente locas – el tomo la maleta y al tratar de sacarla termino cayendo junto con la maleta 

-Mis cosas, quebraste mis cosas – dijo ella quitando la maleta de encima de Freddie 

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi y no por tus cosas – dijo Freddie con sarcasmo y levantándose – sube tus maletas tu sola – dijo tratando de parecer molesto, pero estaba sonriendo 

-No seas malo, ayúdame 

-No – contesto Freddie 

-¿Anda si? – decía ella haciendo cara graciosa 

-No 

-Porfavor 

-Ok, me convenciste – dijo el besando la mejilla de su hermana 

-Por eso te quiero – dijo ella saltando de felicidad – oye Freddie que te parece si … o por dios! – dijo ella gritando de la emoción y corriendo en dirección de alguien, ella salto a sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo – mi osito – decía ella riendo 

-Mi hermosa muñeca, ¿porque no me dijiste que ya habias llegado? – decía el chico, en ese instante lo reconocí, era Brad el chico que Freddie me habia presentado en aquella fiesta  
Ellos siguieron hablando y Freddie se acerco a mi para abrazarme por la espalda 

-Al menos ya llego Brad para quitármela de encima y estar solo contigo – decía el mientras besaba mi cuello con cuidado haciendo que me diera cosquillas y comenzara a reir 

-No..jaja… me haces…me haces reir – decía mientras sonreía, el solo echo de que el estuviera a mi lado hacia que todo a mi alrededor se me olvidara y solo importáramos nosotros 2 y nadie mas 

-Te amo – me susurro en mi oído – y te juro que toda, toda mi vida te amare 

-Yo opino lo mismo – me gire para quedar frente a el y tocar su mejilla – prométeme que siempre estaras a mi lado? 

-Siempre estare a tu lado – el me abrazo con fuerzas y me dio un beso tan tierno que sentia que me desmayaría en ese momento, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y mi corazón latio sin control, sus labios se fundían con los mios mientras que mis manos descansaban en sus hombros y las de el en mi cintura – te amo Sam 

-Y yo te amo mas – dije sonriendo 

-Oigan chicos – grito Carly, los 2 volteamos y miramos que Carly se encontraba encima de la espalda de Brad – ¿que les parece si vamos a la playa? 

-Pero ya es algo tarde – contesto Freddie – no quiero ir, yo quiero pasar el dia contigo nadamas – me susurro Freddie para que ellos no escucharan 

-No seas malo, tu hermana quiere pasar tiempo contigo – conteste riendo 

-Pero yo quiero pasar el tiempo contigo 

-No seas asi – dije riendo 

-No – decía el gruñendo como niño 

-Anda – sujete su mejilla y le di un pequeño beso – vamos con tu hermana 

-Ok – dijo resignado – solo porque tu me lo pides 

-Nos quedaremos haya a dormir, o ¿acaso a ti no te dejan Sam? – pregunto ella mirando 

-No creo que tenga problema con eso – dijo Freddie giñando un ojo – ¿verdad Sam? 

-Claro – conteste sonriente 

-Ok, vámonos a la playa – dijo Carly sonriendo, yo también sonreí sin duda esto era lo que los chicos normales de mi edad acostumbran hacer, salir con sus amigos, divertirse y sobre todo tener libertad, algo que yo no tenia 

Aun conservaba un traje de baño azul que Freddie me habia regalado aquel dia en el que no habíamos subido a su bote, asi que no tendría problema en pedirle uno a Carly, Freddie saco una camioneta Cheyenne doble cabina "Lenin" y engancho un pequeño remolque para subir 2 cuatrimotos, en el camino llegaron por 2 chicos, uno de ellos parecía ser el primo de Carly y Freddie, se llamaba Gibby y la chica que venia con el era su novia Wendy. Brad conducía la camioneta mientras que Freddie se encontraba en la parte trasera sentado conmigo 

-¿Que te pasa? Te noto algo callada – decía el mientras me abrazaba 

-Estoy un poco nerviosa 

-¿Porque? – pregunto el sonriendo 

-No lo se, cuando ellos se enteren de mi verdad no creo que me vayan a ver muy bien 

-A ti no te debe de importar lo que los demás digan – el tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la mia – solo te debe importar lo que yo piense, además tu algún dia saldrás de ese lugar y podras pasar todo el tiempo conosotros – el se acerco a mi y beso mi frente – por ahora no pienses en eso, ahora tenemos que vivir el momento – se acerco a tomar mi mejilla y me dio un tierno beso en los labios para despues alejarse y besar mi cuello juguetonamente 

-Llegamos – dijo Brad 

-Todos bajamos del auto y los chicos comenzaron a acomodar las cosas mientras que Carly, Wendy y yo acomodábamos unas toallas y unas paraguas enormes 

-¿Asi que eres la novia de Freddie? – preguntaba la pequeña pelirroja 

-Asi es – conteste mientras veía con una sonrisa a Freddie 

-Es la primer novia que Freddie me presenta formalmente – decía Carly sonriendo – creo que ella lo enamoro bastante y me siento realmente contenta de que el sea feliz – yo solo me sonroje ante eso – jamas lo habia visto asi, todo el tiempo la mira y no deja de verla tan tiernamente, parece que esta realmente enamorado 

-Eso es un milagro – contesto Wendy 

-¿Cuanto tiempo tienen de novios – pregunto Carly – jamas te habia visto 

-Bueno ahora nos hicimos novios – dije sonriendo – y tengo como 2 meses que conozco a tu hermano y desde que lo mire me parecio muy lindo y tierno y no pude evitar enamorarme de el – dije con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, y pude ver como las chicas sonrieron junto conmigo  
Pasamos un buen rato platicando y yo siempre trate de evadir el tema de que si donde vivía o si donde estudiaba, aun no me sentia segura para hablar de eso, pero de algo estaba segura estas chicas eran demasiado buenas 

-Tu vienes conmigo – dijo Freddie levantándome en sus brazos y llevándome directamente al agua para bajarme y que el agua llegara a mis rodillas – me tienes loco – decía mientras depositaba tiernos besos en mi rostro – te amo, te amo, no puedo estar mucho tiempo separado de ti – el puso sus brazos en mi cintura y me acerco mas a el 

-Yo te amo mucho mas – decía mientras reia y pegaba su frente a la mia 

-Desde ahora eres parte de mi presente y también de mi futuro – dijo capturando mis labios con los suyos, lo amaba, no habia duda de eso, amaba a este chico mas que nada en este mundo. 

Pudimos ver como el atardecer comenzaba a aparecer, asi que sin pensarlo tome un poco de agua en mis manos y moje el rostro de Freddie, el me alcanzo y comenzó a girar junto conmigo para despues llevarme a lo mas profundo y asi poder nadar conmigo en sus brazos, sin duda este seria un dia que jamas olvidaría, yo y el juntos en la playa y viendo el hermoso atardecer, nada podía ser mas perfecto que esto.

NOCHE BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS  
Bueno despues de este capitulo las cosas ya se comenzaran a complicar un poco para Sam ya que ella volvera con John, pero aun asi seguira viendo a Freddie, por cierto ya falta poco para que el secreto que ha estado guardado por 20 años sea revelado

La tarde paso tranquilamente, entre risas besos y abrazos por parte mia y de Freddie, despues de que vimos el hermoso atardecer regresamos a donde estaban todos los chicos y decidimos cambiarnos para asi poder encender una fogata y sentarnos alrededor a platicar, sin duda esto seria una experiencia que jamas olvidaría, jamas habia llegado a imaginar como alguien podía hacerte sentir tan libre como Freddie, el hacia que todo dejara de importar, nos encontrábamos sentando alrededor de la fogata, Freddie detrás de mi y abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas mientras que me susurraba palabras de amor y besaba mi cuello con cuidado, todo era perfecto, no hacia nada mas en este momento, nada absolutamente nada. 

-Ya son las 12 tengo algo de sueño – decía Wendy bostezando, ella se encontraba en los brazos de Gibby 

-Vamos a dormir – dijo Brad tomando la mano de Carly 

-¿Como que a dormir? – dijo Freddie mirando a Brad – las chicas duermen con las chicas y los chicos con los chicos – dijo algo enojado 

-Pero hermano …. – Carly trato de convencer a Freddie, pero todo termino en un rotundo no, instalaron 2 casas de campaña y en una nos acostamos las chicas y en otra los chicos, por un momento me sentí mal ya que yo quería dormir en los brazos de Freddie, las chicas se durmieron rápidamente mientras que yo solo me dedicaba a recordar aquellos bellos momentos que habia vivido con Freddie en su hermosa cabaña, pero un ruido llamo mi atención y pude ver como alguien abria el cierre de la casa de campaña 

-¿Freddie que haces aquí? – pregunte sorprendida 

-No hagas ruido no quiero que se despierten – decía poniendo uno de sus dedos en mi boca - Pensaste que dormirías lejos de mi? – pregunto con una tierna sonrisa, yo no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos y salir de esa tienda de campaña – iremos a un lugar especial – decía el tomando mi mano y haciendo que camináramos con cuidado para no despertar a nadie 

-¿A donde iremos? – pregunte sonriendo, el toco mi mejilla y sonrio 

-Ya lo veras – decía el abrazándome por la espalda y caminando conmigo, fueron varios minutos los que caminamos por la playa, no habia ninguna luz, lo único que iluminada era la luz de la Luna y eso se veía realmente hermoso – hemos llegado – dijo parándose frente a varias rocas y ahí poniendo una toalla 

- ¿Donde estamos? – pregunte sonriendo, el tomo mis hombros y me giro al mar para mirar lo mas hermoso del mundo, la luna y las estrellas se reflejaba en el y se veía realmente hermoso, un espectáculo realmente maravilloso - O por dios! – dije con una sonrisa en el rostro – esto es hermoso 

-Este es mi lugar especial, también lo era de mi madre – decía el sonriendo, el se acercó a mi y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para asi darme un tierno beso, uno de esos besos que te hacían querer morir he ir al cielo de lo dulces que eran, sus manos fueron y descansaron en mi cintura mientras que mis brazos redearon su cuello – te amo – susurro

-Yo mas – pude sentir como lentamente comenzó a deslizar mi ropa asta que solo quede en ropa interior, lo amaba tanto que no podía describir este gran amor que sentia por el, pero al sentir la brisa del aire me di cuenta de el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos – Freddie – susurre en sus labios 

-¿Que pasa? – decía el mientras se quitaba su camisa 

-Estamos en la playa, nos pueden ver – dije totalmente apenada 

-No te preocupes – dijo el tomando mi mejilla – son las 2 de la mañana, no creo que haya personas despiertas – dijo abrazándome de nuevo 

-Pero yo… 

-¿Confias en mi? – pregunto pegando se frente a la mia 

-Con todo mi corazón – nuestra ropa comenzó a quedar en la arena hasta quedar totalmente desnudos 

-Te ves tan hermosa a la luz de la luna – decía el mirándome completamente, por un momento me sentí avergonzada, pero al ver su tierna sonrisa todo eso desapareció, el tomo mi mano y comenzamos a aproximar al agua, el primer contacto que hiso el agua con mi piel se sintió tan frio, pero en cuanto Freddie me rodeo con sus brazos todo quedo en el olvido, con sus manos acaricio toda mi piel y con sus labios surco cada parte de mis labios con tal delicadeza que me sentia desmayarme y lo mejor de todo era que teníamos la hermosa luna como cómplice de nuestro gran amor. 

Desperté cuando sentí uno tiernos besos en mi cuello y unas manos acariciando mi piel desnuda, asi quería amanecer todos los días, con el a mi lado, todos los días de mi vida quería que fueran asi 

-Despierta dormilona – decía el subiendo encima de mi y besando mis labios con cuidado 

-¿Que hora es? – pregunte al ver que aun no amanecía 

-Ya va a amanecer – decía mientras tomaba su sueter y me lo ponía en los hombros – quiero ver el amanecer de nuevo contigo – dijo el sonriendo, los 2 nos comenzamos a vestir y nos sentamos a ver como los hermosos rayos del sol se hacían presentes en el horizonte, los hermosos colores de reflejaban en el agua y hacia que fuera un hermosos espectáculo 

-No sabes como te agradezco todo esto – le decía mientras me refugiaba en sus brazos, estaba haciendo un poco de frio pero aun asi no me importaba, y anoche tampoco me habia importado, lo único importante habían sido sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, sus labios en los mios, su cuerpo unido al mio, eso era maravilloso, eran experiencias tan hermosas que estaba segura que jamas sacaría de mi mente 

-No tienes nada que agradecer – dijo el acercándose a darme un beso en los labios, para despues levantarnos y caminar tomados de las manos asta llegar a las casas de campaña de los chicos, pero al parecer ellos aun seguían dormidos, asi que aprovechamos para acostarnos frente al mar 

-Solo me quedan unas horas aquí contigo – dije ocultando mi rostro en su cuello 

-No pienses en eso – decía el acariciando mi espalda 

-¿Porque me dices que no piense en eso? – dije tratando de no llorar, cada vez que sabia que faltaba poco para que regresara a con John yo sentia que mi corazón se saldría del miedo 

-No te vayas, quédate conmigo – decía el sentándose y ayudándome a sentar para quedar frente a el 

-Tu sabes que no puedo – baje mi rostro y el tomo mi mentón con sus dedos y me hiso verlo directamente 

-Solo dime ¿cuanto tiempo tengo que esperarme para que estes conmigo? No soporto la idea de estar alejado de ti, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado 

-No lo se, no se cuando pueda estar contigo 

-Sam entiéndelo – decía mirándome con un poco de tristeza en su mirada – desde ahora no podría vivir sin ti, ya estas muy adentro de mi corazón – decía el tomando mi mano y llevándola directo a su corazón – desde que te mire mi corazón no a dejado de latir por ti, y ahora mi corazón te pertenece – el comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con ternura para despues besar mi frente 

-Freddie ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? 

-Claro – contesto el sonriendo 

-¿Tu padre aun no te ha dicho nada acerca de tu madre? – cuando dije eso mire como el se comenzó a tensar, sabia que no le gustaba hablar de eso, pero la foto que habia visto en el despacho de John me tenia un poco preocupada 

-Aun no he hablado con mi padre acerca de eso, el se fue a un viaje a Italia hace varias semanas y regresa asta ahora – dijo bajando su mirada 

-Yo tratare de encontrar algo 

-No lo intentes – me grito fuertemente, yo abri mis ojos con fuerza, el jamas me habia gritado de esa manera – lo siento, lo siento Sam – decía el tomando mis mejillas en sus manos – porfavor perdóname 

-No te preocupes 

-Es que no quiero que te pase algo, no quiero que por mi culpa ese desgraciado te vaya a hacer algo 

-Pero quiero ayudarte 

-No lo hagas porfavor – dijo el tomando mis manos con cuidado – deja asi las cosas 

-Pero freddie yo …. 

-Chicos Wendy se siente mal, creo que nos tendremos que ir – decía Carly, pude ver como Wendy salio de la casa de campaña completamente palida, asi que sin pensarlo tuvimos que irnos de esa hermosa playa, mis manos aun seguían aferradas a Freddie, ya que sabia que en pocas horas me iria de su lado y eso era lo que menos quería, llegamos a un hospital y Gibby, Brad y Carly se quedaron con Wendy para ver que era lo que tenia, mientras que yo y Freddie tuvimos que regresar a su casa 

-No quiero que te vayas – decía Freddie mientras me abrazaba – quédate conmigo porfavor 

-Tu sabes que no puedo, tu sabes que mientras mi madre y Kathy estén en ese lugar yo no podre estar tranquila 

-Pero porfavor quédate conmigo yo… 

En ese momento comenzaron a tocar la puerta de la habitación de Freddie y nos dimos cuenta de que era Mirto 

-¿Que se te ofrece? – pregunto Freddie 

-Hablaron para decir que en 20 minutos llegan por la señorita Samantha – cuando el dijo eso yo no pude evitar comenzar a llorar, volvería a mi pesadilla, volvería a mi infierno personal ahora despues de haber pasado estos días en el paraíso 

-Retírate mirto – dijo Freddie cerrando la puerta y corriendo a donde yo estaba – Sam porfavor – me rogaba el – quédate conmigo, nos iremos de este lugar y jamas nos encontraran, te lo prometo – decía el limpiando mis lagrimas 

-Eso es lo que mas quiero – le decía aferrándome a su cuello – no sabes como deseo estar a tu lado y que nada nos separe, amanecer todos los días a tu lado y en tus brazos, pero tu sabes que no puedo estar contigo porfavor entiéndelo – cuando voltee a verlo pude ver como varias lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y eso me hiso sentirme mucho peor, no quería que el sufriera por mi culpa, pude ver como el se alejo de mi y sentí un frio recorrer por mi cuerpo, porque se alejaba? Pero pude ver como se acerco con una pequeña caja 

-Por lo menos quiero que tengas esto – dijo abriendo la pequeña cajita y dejándome ver una gran paca de dólares 

-¿Que es esto? – pregunte confundida 

-Tu necesitas dinero, no quiero que nada te haga falta – decía el poniendo el dinero en mis manos 

-No Freddie – dije intentando regresarle el dinero – no quiero ese dinero 

-Porfavor si no lo tomas no me sentiré seguro, quiero que lo guardes para cualquier cosa que necesites 

-Es mucho dinero – decía yo al ver que eran puros billetes de 100 dolares 

-No importa, quiero que los tengas y también esto – dijo el sacando su celular – te llamare todos los días, quiero que lo tengas guardado y que nadie te lo quite 

-Pero Freddie … 

-Porfavor Sam, asi al menos podre estar un poco tranquilo 

-Freddie yo.. yo – nisiquiera podía hablar ya que me habia abrazado a el, no quería alejarme de el para nada, no podía, por mas que mi obligación era estar con John, mi corazón y mi cuerpo querían quedarse con Freddie 

-Joven Freddie han llegado por Samantha – grito mirto del otro lado de la puerta 

-Porfavor, porfavor no te vayas – decía el aferrándose a mi 

-Te lo prometo que volveré y hare lo posible por estar contigo – le decía mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas – te amo 

-Yo te amo muchísimo mas y siempre te voy a amar – comenzó a besarme, este no era un beso tierno, este al parecer era un beso necesitado y urgente, también era como un beso de despedida, me costo mucho alejarme de el y comenzar a caminar a la puerta, pero antes de llegar escuche un sollozo de su parte y no pude evitar correr de nuevo a sus brazos y besarlo con todas mis fuerzas, no quería alejarme de su lado, no quería estar lejos de el 

-Voy a volver – decía mientras acariciaba su mejilla y lo besaba de nuevo – te amo, te amo – le dije besando su mejilla y ahora de nuevo comenzando a caminar a la puerta, trate de no voltear ya que si lo hacia no podría irme de su lado, cuando llegue a la limosina pude ver directamente a la ventana de su habitación y mire que el me miraba por la pequeña terraza que tenia su cuarto, su mirada era triste y yo no podía evitar llorar, ahora sabia que Freddie era mi vida y no quería vivir sin el a mi lado


	21. QUIERO QUE SEAS LIBRE

QUIERO QUE SEAS LIBRE

Bueno este gran secreto esta por revelarse. algunos ya se imaginan cual sera (No lo digan si lo saben porque arruinaria la sorpresa) Pero se llevaran una gran sorpresa al saber cual es ese secreto

En el proximo capitulo se revelara

Mi infierno comienza ahora , pensé al momento en que la limosina se estaciono, borre las lagrimas de mis ojos y trate de parecer fría y calculadora, no tenia porque parecer que estaba contenta ya que con la mínima sonrisa y muestra de alegría John notaria rápidamente que yo era feliz y el mismo se encargaría de terminar con mi felicidad, escondí el celular no sin antes ponerlo en silencio y guardar muy bien el dinero que Freddie me habia dado, no quería que John lo descubriera, la puerta de la limosina se abrió y esperándome en la entrada del bar se encontraba Marco, el me tomo del brazo y me hiso caminar junto con el, yo no pude evitar mirar la limosina, no sabia cuando seria la próxima vez que volveria a subir a ella y ver de nuevo a Freddie para estar con el, camine con un poco de miedo, no quería toparme a John en el camino, yo solo quería llegar a mi habitación si a eso se le podía llamar habitación y contarle los maravillosos días que habia pasado con Freddie a Kathy y sobre todo quería hablarle por teléfono a Freddie y escuchar de nuevo su hermosa voz, suspire un poco al sentir que marco me habia liberado de su agarre y asi el se alejo dejándome cerca de la oficina de John 

-¿Mi niña como estas? – decía Nora acercándose a mi un poco preocupada, pero despues se quedo viendo fijamente a mi cuello – que es esto que …. 

-Miren quien llego mi muñequita – decía John, pero cuando yo estaba apunto de girarme sentí como Nora se acerco a abrazarme y me quito la cadena que Freddie me habia dado, por un momento me maldije por estúpida, estaba segura de que si John miraba esa cadena yo estaría perdida, mire como Nora Guardo mi cadena en su bolsillo 

-Que bueno que llegaste mi niña – decía ella sonriendo, pero también mirándome un poco preocupada 

-Te quiero ahora mismo en mi oficina – me ordeno John, yo solo me gire para quedar frente a el, su sola mirada me causaba un horror terrible, me daba tanto miedo verlo a los ojos 

-Yo..yo esta bien – dije caminando en dirección de donde estaba su oficina, pude ver la mirada lujuriosa de John sobre mi, pero trate de no pensar en eso, trate de concentrarme en otra cosa, trate de pensar en Freddie y no en el horror que John me causaba, en cuanto la puerta de la oficina se cerro sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo, le tenia tanto miedo y sobre todo estar a solas con el 

-Asi que la pequeña princesa por fin llego – decía el sentándose en su escritorio y paseando su mirada desde mis pies asta mi rostro – ¿como te la pasaste?

-¿Como querias que me la pasara? – dije tratando de parecer indiferente – despues de lo que me dijiste porfin entendí lo que trataba de decirme, el chico solo estaba jugando conmigo – dije tratando de mentir, aunque muy dentro de mi sabia que eso no era cierto 

-Yo desde un principio te dije que ese chiquillo solo jugaría contigo, ¿ahora me creerás verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa

-Si, desde ahora creeré todo lo que dices – trataba de mantener mi mirada, tenia que verlo fijamente no quería parecer una cobarde, no frente a el 

-Muy bien muñequita, tu si entiendes no como Katherine o la loca de tu madre 

-¿Me puedo retirar? 

-¿Creer que el chico te vuelva a pedir? 

-No lo se 

-Mas vale que si – el tomo un cigarrillo y lo encendió – lo que el padre de ese chiquillo no da por ti es demasiado, asi que no quiero que eches a perder este gran negocio, pero talves serán 3 semanas las que no vayas 

-¿Porque? – dije preocupada, pero en ese instante recordé que tenia que mentir frente a el – ¿si estas diciendo que eso deja mucho dinero porque no me mandaras? 

-Te necesito aquí, Katherine a estado un poco indispuesta estos días y tu y ella son las favoritas, los clientes ya no son los mismos de antes, asi que trabajaras 

Ok – dije tratando de parecer fuerte y no llorar – ¿me puedo retirar?

-Claro – dijo el sonriendo, en cuanto cerre la puerta de su oficina no pude evitar comenzar a llorar, esto era una pesadilla, esto era horrible, iban a ser 3 semanas sin ver a Freddie, 3 semanas sin el, no podría soportar tanto tiempo sin el, definitivamente no podía, sentia como mi corazón latia con fuerza, y estaba segura de que a Freddie no le gustaría mucho el hecho de no verlo por 3 semanas, tome mi bolsa y comencé a caminar en dirección de la habitación, tenia que limpiar mis mejillas y no pensar en eso, sabia que seria 3 semanas, pero haría que pasaran rápidamente, solo recordando sus besos y caricias trataría de olvidar que estaba en este lugar, abri la puerta y mire como Kathy se encontraba durmiendo a su pequeño 

-Kathy, Kathy, no me lo vas a creer – decía yo suspirando y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – lo que el malnacido de Joh me habia dicho habia sido una mentira, freddie si me quería, el no estaba jugando conmigo, Aww Kathy no vas a creer lo que hise – decía yo realmente feliz 

-¿Que paso? – decía ella 

-Hice el amor con Freddie – casi grite de la emoción pero tenia que controlarme 

-¿Encerio? – decía ella acercándose a mi 

-Si – dije cayendo de espaldas al colchón – fue tan tierno y tan lindo, todo fue tan maravilloso, me trato como lo mas delicado del mundo, o por dios! – decía yo suspirando - Kathy yo… - pero antes de seguir hablando me di cuenta de que el rostro de Kathy se encontraba golpeado

–¿ Kathy que te paso? 

-John me golpeo, pero eso no importa – decía ella sonriendo 

-¿Como que no importa¿, mira como te dejo – decía yo tocando su rostro 

-¿Porque te golpeo? ¿Dime porque te golpeo? 

-Estaba golpeando a mi niño – dijo ella sollozando – y yo sin pensarlo me lance sobre el y lo golpee, asi que el también lo hiso, pero .. Sam John me dijo que no te dijera nada, pero tu lo debes de saber 

-¿Que cosa? – dije preocupada 

-Cuando John me estaba golpeando, bueno… pues tu madre se metio y lo comenzó a golpear, Sam …John golpeo a tu madre mucho y ahora esta en el hospital 

-¿Que? – dije totalmente preocupada – esto no puede ser – dije antes de salir corriendo en dirección de la oficina de John y estrellar la puerta 

-¿Donde esta mi madre? – le grite fuertemente – que diablos le hiciste a mi madre? 

-Ella se lo busco – dijo el muy tranquilamente 

-¿Porque la golpeaste maldito imbécil? porque? – le grite, pero antes de que siguiera diciendo algo sentí como mi mejilla comenzó a arder 

-En primer lugar tu no me vas a venir a gritar a mi oficina maldita niña – decía el molesto – y en segundo lugar la golpee por meterse en donde no le importa 

-Llévame con ella 

-No te llevare 

-Porfavor llévame con ella 

-Ya te dije que no lo hare 

-Llévala, es lo menos que ella se merece – decía Nora recargada en la puerta 

-No la llevare 

-Yo la llevare, dile a Marco que nos lleve 

-No voy a dejar que vaya 

-Porfavor, porfavor, la quiero ver – le rogaba tomando su brazo, pero el me empujo y cai al suelo 

-No porque ella abrirá la boca 

-Te lo juro que no dire nada, porfavor, porfavor – rogaba 

-Yo la llevare – volvió a decir Nora 

-Esta bien – el se aproximó a mi y con una de sus manos tomo mis mejillas con fuerza – pero una sola palabra de esto a alguien y te juro que me la pagaras maldita – dijo empujándome de nuevo – marco las llevara – dijo el sentándose – pero solo estarán 10 minutos, ni un minuto mas - yo ni siquiera lo escuche ya que habia corrido en dirección de la habitacion, tenia que cambiarme no podía ir al hospital vestida como una cualquiera 

-Este maldito – dije golpeando con fuerzas la pared – quien se cree para golpear a las mujeres? Es un malnacido – grite con fuerzas 

-Tranquilízate Sam – decía Kathy tratando de calmarme – no le grites o le diga nada, ya que no podras ir a ver a tu madre – ella comenzó a acariciar la mejilla en donde John me habia golpeado minutos antes – acabas de llegar y el estúpido ya te golpeo – decía furiosa 

-Te lo juro Kathy que las 2 saldremos de este lugar – dije derramando mas lagrimas, no soportaba esto, no lo soportaba para nada 

-Samantha querida – decía Nora entrando a la habitacion – no tenemos que ir – yo tome mi bolso y comencé a caminar junto con Nora, las 2 subimos a un auto y nos dirigimos al hospital, en todo el camino no pude evitar llorar, me sentia tan impotente por no poder hacer nada, en menos de 20 minutos llegamos al hospital y rápidamente me llevaron a la habitación de mi madre, en cuanto abri la puerta no pude evitar llorar de la tristeza, mi madre estaba acostada en una camilla, su rostro estaba completamente repleto de moretes al igual que sus brazos, uno de sus ojos se encontraba morado y el otro no lo podía abrir de los inflamado que estaba, me acerque un poco a donde ella estaba y tome su mano con cuidado, a pesar de ser una mujer tan ciega al no darse cuenta de que su novio me quería a mi y no a ella, a pesar de haberme obligado a trabajar en ese horrible lugar, a pesar de todo eso ella era mi madre y jamas dejaría de amarla 

-Sa…Saam – decía ella quejándose un poco 

-Mama – dije acercándome a ella 

-Mi niña porfavor perdóname, perdóname por todo lo que te hice – decía ella llorando – jamas me di cuenta de que ese maldito lo único que quería era tenerte a ti, lo único que el deseaba era tenerte a ti y yo fui una maldita ciega 

-Ya mama, no te esfuerces – decía tratando de controlarla 

-Vete de ese lugar mi bebe, en la primera oportunidad que tengas lárgate de ese lugar – decía ella llorando aun mas 

-Pero.. pero 

-Que no te importe nada, se que jamas me perdonaras, pero quiero que te largues de ese lugar, quiero que seas libre – decía ella sujetando mi mano, yo me solte un poco y saque el dinero que Freddie me habia dado 

-Toma – dije poniendo el dinero en su mano 

-¿Pero que es esto? – pregunto ella confundida 

-A la primera oportunidad que tengas yo también quiero que tu te largues de este lugar y que jamas regreses con John 

-¿Pero que pasara contigo? 

-Tu no te preocupes – le dije abrazándola – ya tengo todo planeado, pero quiero que te vayas, lo harás? Prométeme que lo harás 

-Te lo prometo, por primera vez hare lo que tu me digas y espero algún dia ganarme tu perdón 

-No pienses en eso – le dije sujetando sus mejillas – trata de recuperarte y a la primera oportunidad que tengas te vas muy lejos de aquí, yo también me ire de ese lugar y las 2 por fin seremos libre

PVO Nicolas Hilton

Miraba por la ventana de mi habitación mientras que veía como la chica que habia contratado en ese bar subia a la limosina, en su rostro veía mucha tristeza y se podía ver perfectamente que ella estaba llorando, por un momento me recordó tanto a mi Samantha y en ese momento me maldije por imbécil, lo mismo que yo le hacia a esta chica era lo mismo que le habian hecho a Samantha cuando era Joven, era un estúpido al hacer esto, pero yo sabia que ese solo era un prostíbulo y no tenían a esa chica a la fuerza, esas chica trabajaba por gusto, pero aun asi no debía hacer eso 

-Aquí esta tu café – decía Mary acercándose a mi – ¿te veo preocupado, que te pasa mi niño? – decía ella sonriendo, Mary habia sido mi nana y también de mis hijo y sobre todo ella guardaba un gran secreto mio y de Samantha que no podía ser revelado ya que traería muchos problemas

-Lo esta descubriendo – dije suspirando 

-¿Que cosa? 

-Lo de su mama, Freddie ya descubrió que su mama trabajaba en un prostíbulo – pude ver claramente como Mary llevo sus manos a su boca, ella estaba sorprendida 

-Ya sabe que tu … 

-No lo sabe – dije interrumpiéndola – y no quisiera que se enterara de la verdad ya que el jamas me lo perdonaría 

-Mi niño creo que Freddie tiene que saber la verdad 

-No – grite con fuerza – yo no quiero que el se entere de ese secreto, el se desilusionaría tanto 

-El se sentiría orgulloso de saber lo que tu hiciste – decía Mary tocando mis hombros 

-Pero el jamas me perdonaría el engaño 

-No te preocupes Freddie es muy bueno y entenderá el gran sacrificio que tu hiciste 

-Eso espero Mary – decía mientras que sujetaba su mano – eso espero


	22. SECRETOS

Salí del hospital con las lagrimas aun resbalando por mis mejillas, tenia que ser libre, tenia que hacer caso de lo que mi madre decía, por primera vez haría lo que ella me decía, por primera vez trataría de ver un poco de luz en esta gran oscuridad que me rodeaba. Caminé hasta llegar a la sala de espera en donde Nora me esperaba, ella miraba impaciente el reloj de la pared, sabia que solo nos quedaba un minuto para estar en ese hospital ya que John había dicho muy claro a que hora que regresáramos, cuando ella me miro levanto la vista y me sonrió un poco mientras que yo solo me acerque a ella y la abrase, necesitaba desahogarme, necesitaba sacar todo este dolo que tenia dentro, pero sabia que no podía llamar la atención en el hospital ya que no quería que John me reclamara o me dijera algo, Nora tomo mi mano con cuidado y las 2 nos dirigimos en dirección del auto, ahí ya nos esperaba Marco, las 2 subimos en la parte trasera mientras que Marco se disponía a manejar

-Ya mi niña - decía Nora Acariciando mi cabello mientras que yo lloraba - Los doctores dijeron que ella saldría muy pronto no te preocupes, yo no podía dejar de estar preocupada, mi madre se encontraba en una camilla de hospital completamente golpeada y tenia miedo de que algún día Kathy o yo termináramos así 

El camino para el bar me pareció realmente largo, solo sollozos de mi parte, no me gustaba ver a mi madre de esa manera, pero si esa había sido la única opción para que ella pudiera irse de este lugar estaba agradecida.  
Llegamos al bar y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo

-Mi niña tengo que hablar contigo acerca de esa cadena que traías - decía ella algo preocupada 

¿Que tiene mi cadena? ¿Que paso con ella? ¿Se te perdió? - pregunte angustiada, si algo le pasaba a esa cadena Freddie jamás me lo perdonaría 

-No.. no le paso nada a la cadena, pero dime por favor ¿en donde la obtuviste?  
-Me la dio... 

-Así que ya llegaron - decía John recargado en el marco de una puerta 

-Si - dije en voz baja, estaba tan furiosa con el, era tan sínico y desgraciado 

-Y ¿como esta la estúpida de tu madre? - Dijo sonriendo, yo solo apreté mis puños y mordí mis labios con fuerzas, no quería tener que sufrir otro golpe, así que solo me limite a verlo 

-Esta bien - dije Trate de caminar pero sentí como Nora tomo mi mano 

-Mi niña tenemos que hablar - dijo ella 

-Nora yo necesito hablar contigo, así que quiero que vengas ahora mismo - ordeno John 

-En unos minutos iré a tu habitación mi niña, tengo que hablar contigo - me susurro ella tan despacio que John no alcanzo a escuchar, yo me quede un poco impaciente, ¿que era lo que ella me tenia que decir? y sobre todo que tenia que ver la cadena que Freddie me había dado en todo esto? 

Comencé a caminar a mi habitación y me di cuenta de que no se encontraba Kathy, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces me lance al duro colchón y saque el celular que Freddie me había dado, revise muy bien la puerta y puse una silla para evitar que alguien entrara y descubriera mi celular, Mis manos temblaron al momento de tomar el teléfono, si alguien descubría que yo tenia esto estaría perdida y estaba segura de que John ahora si me golpearía hasta casi matarme, pero tenia que arriesgarme, tenia que hacer esto por Freddie, Abrí el teléfono y me di cuenta de que tenia mas de 30 llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes, y en cuanto estaba por llamar un numero apareció en la pantalla con el nombre de Carly, así que sin pensarlo conteste 

-Bueno - conteste 

-Gracias al cielo contestas amor, tengo varias horas llamándote y tu no contestas, estaba desesperado - decía el algo alterado 

-Estoy Bien Mi amor - dije sonriendo, esa palabra se escuchaba tan linda y jamás me hubiera imaginado decirla 

-¿Donde estabas? ¿Por qué no contestabas? - pregunto desesperado - Pensé que te había pasado algo, pensé que habían encontrado tu celular 

-No - dije algo seria - A mi no me paso nada 

-¿Y entonces porque no contestabas? 

-Bueno .. Pues ..yo ...John Golpeo a Kathy y mi madre interfirió, ella esta en el hospital - dije entre sollozos 

-Ese maldito - decía el muy molesto - Y ¿como esta tu mama? 

-Fui a verla y esta toda golpeada Freddie - no lo soporte y comencé a llorar con fuerzas, escucharlo me hacia sentirme tan vulnerable - su cara esta llena de golpes al igual que todo su cuerpo 

-No quiero que estés en ese lugar Sam.. Por favor quiero que estes conmigo 

-Tengo que ayudarles Freddie 

-Pero Sam... 

-Le di el dinero que tu me habías dado, le dije que en la primera oportunidad que tuviera se largara de ese lugar y jamás regresara a con John 

-¡Ya ves! - dijo el con emoción - tu mama ya se encontrara bien, por favor ¿ya estarás conmigo? 

-Es lo que mas quisiera, pero por favor solo déjame ayudar a Kathy y a su bebe, déjame sacarlos de aquí 

-Yo.. Esta Bien - dije el nada convencido en su voz, pero si en verdad me amaba tenia que entender y apoyarme - Muero por que sea Viernes, Ya quiero que estés aquí conmigo, ya quiero tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo - decía con emoción en su voz, pero yo solo pude quedarme callada, aun no sabia como reaccionaria al saber que no lo vería por 3 semanas 

- ¿Sam? ¿Estas ahí? - pregunto preocupado 

-Yo.. Este si 

-¿Que te pasa? No me digas que ese estúpido te volvió a decir algo y dejaste de confiar en mi - grito 

No.. no , nada de eso - dije intentando calmarlo - él no me ha dicho nada de eso, y yo confió en ti, yo jamás le volveré a creer nada a el 

-Y entonces ¿por qué no quieres hablar? te escuchas diferente 

-Si quiero hablar.. Pero bueno tengo que decirte algo 

-¿Que cosa? 

-Bueno pues John me dijo que no volvería a tu casa hasta dentro de 3 semanas 

-¿Que? - dijo el alterado - ¿Como se atreve? ¿Como se atreve a decidir eso? él no lo puede hacer 

-Freddie, Freddie tranquilízate, por favor no digas nada… Contrólate 

-¿Como quieres que me controle Sam? ¿Como quieres que lo haga si no te podre ver en 3 semanas? ¿No sabes lo difícil que será para mi eso? 

-Yo lo se amor, para mi también es difícil, pero entiende que no quiero que John se enfurezca conmigo, ya que si lo hago él no me dejara estar contigo 

-Quiero entenderlo, te lo juro que quiero entenderlo pero no puedo, no soporto la idea de que estés lejos de mi lado 

-Yo tampoco soporto la idea de estar lejos de ti, pero si queremos que todo salga bien tenemos que hacerlo con calma 

-¡Diablos! - Dijo Freddie furioso, escuche claramente como algo se rompía 

-Freddie tranquilízate por favor - dije algo alterada 

-No puedo...¡Demonios! - volvió a gritar 

-Estaremos juntos muy pronto, no te preocupes yo ... - En ese momento escuche como intentaba abrir la puerta y me asuste demasiado, si era John me descubriría - Freddie alguien Viene, por favor recuerda que te amo 

-Pero Sam... - El ni siquiera termino de hablar ya que yo había colgado el teléfono y lo había guardado 

-Mi niña abre la puerta – decía Nora desde el otro lado, yo rápidamente limpie mis lagrimas y corrí a quitar la silla, me había llevado un fuerte susto y lo peor era que si John se hubiera dado cuenta de que había puesto algo en la puerta hubiera sospechado, sentía aun como mi corazón martillaba en mi pecho pero trate de tranquilizarme un poco – ¡Por dios Sam! – decía ella tocando mi rostro – esta pálida como un fantasma 

-Es que .. Pensé que eras John – dije tratando de controlarme 

-John no esta aquí, fue por unos asuntos a su otro bar en California 

-¿Tiene otro Bar? – pregunte sorprendida 

-Si… ¿acaso no lo sabias? 

-No, nunca escuche hablar de eso – me senté de nuevo en el colchon y deje escapar un suspiro 

-Toma – dijo ella sacando la cadena que Freddie me había dado – ahora quiero que me expliques de donde sacaste esa cadena – decía ella sentándose a un lado de mi, yo solo baje un poco la mirada, aun estaba asustada 

– Puedes confiar en mi, no tengas miedo 

-Yo.. Esta bien – dije mirándola fijamente – el chico con el que John me mando me la dio – cuando dije eso pude ver como ella se sorprendió 

-Pero.. Pero ¿por qué? 

-El y yo nos enamoramos, siempre se comporto muy bien conmigo y me hizo sentir libre, por primera vez en mi vida sentí que podía volar, por primera vez me sentí tan feliz – una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, el solo recordar a Freddie hacia que todo alrededor de mi se me olvidara y solo su recuerdo estuviera aquí 

-Yo… yo – ella aun parecía estar sorprendida, pero la entendía, ella tampoco comprendería el como un chico millonario se fijaría en mi 

-El me dio esta cadena como muestra de su amor, me dijo que perteneció a …. 

-Samantha – dijo ella hablando 

-¿Que sucede? 

-No, no te digo a ti, tu dices que esa cadena perteneció a su madre ¿verdad? ¿La madre de él se llama Samantha? 

-¿Como lo sabes? - pregunte confundida 

-Hace años a este bar llego una chica, tenia 16 años cuando llego, su padre la había vendido para pagar una apuesta, debía mas de 10,000 dólares al papa de Joseph 

-¿Quien es Joseph? 

-John, el tubo que cambiar su nombre 

-Pero ¿por qué? 

-Te contare esto, pero prométeme que jamás se lo dirás a nadie 

-Pero yo… 

-Prométemelo – dijo ella tomando mis manos 

-Te lo prometo - estaba un poco confundida, en parte sabia que la mama de Freddie había trabajado aquí, pero me inquietaba un poco saber esto ya que Freddie no quería que siguiera investigando 

-Ok, Samantha Benson, así era como se llamaba esa chiquilla, ella tenia 16 años, era rubia y sus ojos azules como el mar, parecía una hermosa muñeca, aunque en sus ojos mostraba un miedo que no se podía describir, su padre la había vendido y Tom, el padre de John la había recibido, y como su hijo estaba por cumplir 23 años, se la dio de regalo de cumpleaños 

-¿Que? - dije completamente impactada, jamás me había imaginado que el desgraciado de John se había atrevido a hacerle eso a la mama de Freddie 

John se obsesiono con ella, y la chica estaba realmente aterrada - decía Nora viéndome - esa chiquilla era muy parecida a ti, esa fue la razón por la cual John se obsesiono contigo - ella suspiro y después me miro fijamente - El padre de John decidió vender a Samantha ya que la economía del bar estaba por los suelo, John se opuso ya que no permitiría que vendieran a Samantha, pero su padre no lo quiso 

-¿Samantha amaba a John ? - pregunte sorprendida 

-No .. ella lo odiaba con todo su corazón ... mi niño era un animal con ella, la golpeaba y abusaba de ella cada vez que podía - Yo solo apreté mis puños, aun no podía creer esto, ese maldito se había atrevido a hacerle esto a la mama de Freddie, y yo estaba segura de que si Freddie se enteraba de eso , el sufriría muchísimo - Pero gracias al cielo llego un chico - decía Nora sonriendo - Se llamaba Nicolás, el chico era hijo de un hombre millonario y el al ver a Samantha quedo completamente enamorado de ella , el padre de Nicolás comenzó a pedir a Samantha para que pudiera ver a su hijo, lo mismo que esta sucediendo contigo - decía ella tocando mis mejillas - Samantha se comenzó a enamorar del chico demasiado y ella estaba dispuesta a huir con el, pero algo cambio su vida para siempre 

-¿Que paso? 

-Ella tenia 19 años cuando decidió huir con Nicolás, pero ella quedo embarazada - Mis ojos se abrieron por completo, acaso ¿esto era lo que me imaginaba? ¿Acaso esto podía ser cierto? - Eso paso hace 20 años, el hijo de Samantha debe de tener 19 años - decía ella bajando su mirada - A ella no le importo estar embarazada, ella amaba a ese bebe con todo su corazón y estaba segura que seria Niño y le pondría Fredward - cuando ella dijo eso mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y no pude evitar dejar escapar unas lagrimas 

-Ese hijo es... es de 

-John - finalizo ella mi frase

PVO Nicolás Hilton

Recuerdos inundaban mi mente, recuerdos que jamás podría sacar de mi mente y de mi corazón, sabia que todo esto seria doloroso para Freddie, pero yo jamás se lo diría, el no tenia porque enterarse de la verdad, el jamás se enteraría de su verdadero origen

Flash Back*************

-No me puedo ir contigo - Decía ella frente a mi, sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir y veía como apretaba con fuerzas su puños 

-¿Por qué no? ¿Dime por qué no? tu sabes que yo te amo, y no me importa tu pasado, desde ahora quiero ser tu presente - le decía acercándome a ella y abrazándola 

-¡Estoy embarazada! - cuando escuche eso sentí que mi corazón se estrujo por completo y comencé a temblar de la ira - tengo 2 meses de embarazo - yo aun no podía verla, me sentía realmente furioso 

-¡Ese maldito! - grite con todas mis fuerzas y golpeando - te lo juro que lo voy a matar, te lo juro Samantha - decía tomando sus mejillas en mis manos y haciendo que me mirara 

-No lo hagas, por favor Nicolás yo quiero que tu seas feliz, yo quiero que tu tengas una familia y que te olvides de mi 

-¿Que? - grite con fuerzas - Yo no quiero tener una familia con otra chica que no seas tu, yo jamás te olvidare, jamás podre sacarte de mi corazón - me acerque a ella y junte mis labios con los de ella, no me importaba que ella estuviera embarazada de otro, yo la amaba y eso era lo que importaba, no pude resistirlo y deje caer varias lagrimas, lo iba a matar, estaba seguro de que mataría a ese maldito desgraciado 

-Nicolás por favor - dijo ella separándose un poco de mi y yo no la deje alejarse, no ahora que ella me necesitaba 

-Quiero que tu me entiendas, a mi no me importa que tu estés embarazada, yo te amo y eso lo incluye a el - dije llevando su mano a su vientre - lo cuidare como si fuera mio, lo amare como si llevara mi sangre, eso si te lo prometo 

-No quiero que hagas esto por favor 

-¿Me amas? - le pregunte mirándola fijamente 

-Con todo mi corazón 

-Entonces larguémonos de aquí, no iremos muy lejos y haremos una familia, una bella y hermosa familia 

-Pero ¿si nos encuentran? 

-No te preocupes por eso, los demandare, daré la dirección y los demandare y así podremos vivir tranquilos - tomo sus mejillas con mis manos y la hice verme - Pero quiero que mirándome a los ojos me digas que estarás conmigo, que dejaras todo por estar conmigo, prométemelo 

-Te lo prometo - dijo ella sonriendo, una hermosa sonrisa que hiso que mi corazón se estremeciera 

-Entonces, tu , yo y nuestro hijo seremos felices - le dije acariciando su vientre 

-Felices por fin - dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre la mía, para después verme con una de sus hermosas sonrisas y darme un tierno beso

Fin Flash Back*************

Estaba seguro de que eso jamás lo olvidaría, a pesar de que Freddie no fuera mi hijo Biológico, yo lo había sentido desde que su mama lo tenia en su vientre, yo lo había visto crecer y sobre todo yo le había dado mi amor, lo amaba mucho , mas que a mi propia vida, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que a veces un padre no es el que engendra si no el que cuida, protege y da amor a un hijo que no es de el y lo quiero como si lo fuera


	23. DE NUEVO JUNTO A TI

PVO Sam

Me quede paralizada al escuchar eso, ¿ acaso era una mentira? ¿ acaso Nora me estaba mintiendo? O ¿ acaso esto era un sueño?

-Pero…pero – yo aun no podía siquiera procesar eso que me acababa de decir – estoy soñando – dije llevando mis manos a mi rostro – esto no puede ser verdad – no tenia que serlo – ese chico tan tierno y dulce no puede ser hijo de esa demonio – grite 

-Shuu,shuuu – decía Nora cubriendo mi boca – no grites linda, esto nadie lo debe de saber 

-Pero..no entiendo – me aleje de Nora y me acosté en la cama abrazando mis piernas con mis brazos , pude ver como ella se acerco a mi y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello 

-Solo no vayas a decir nada 

-Pero… pero ¿ Acaso John no sabe que …. 

-El no sabe nada, nisiquiera se entero de que Samantha estaba embarazada 

-Pero como …. 

-Te lo contare – decía ella mirándome

Flash Back Nora **************************

Eran las 8 de la noche, habia buscado por todas partes a Samantha, estaba segura de que si Joseph se daba cuenta de que Samantha no estaba trabajando la golpearía de nuevo, camine asta llegar a su habitacion y escuche un sollozo, rápidamente entre y me sente cerca de ella 

-¿Que te pasa mi niña? – le decía mientras acariciaba su espalda 

-Esto no puede ser cierto – ella me volteo a ver con sus ojos completamente bañados en lagrimas, el morete que traía en su ojos ahora se notaba demasiado ya que su maquillaje habia desaparecido 

-¿Que te pasa? – jamas la habia visto tan aterrada, su mirada mostraba tanto miedo contenido y a la vez demaciada tristeza 

-Cuando… cuando por fin me vuelvo a sentir viva… ese estúpido llega y se lleva mis esperanzas de seguir viviendo 

-¿Porque dices eso mi niña? ¿Porque lo dices?

-Yo me iba a largar con Nicolas de este lugar, pero… pero ahora no podre – ella sollozaba fuertemente mientras que con una de sus manos golpeo la cama – que fue lo que hise para merecer esto? ¿ que pecado cometi para estar aquí? – ella se dejo caer en la cama abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos 

-Me asustas, porfavor ¿dime que sucede? 

-Estoy embarazada – dijo apenas en un sollozo – embarazada de ese maldito – cuando ella dijo eso yo me quede completamente helada, esta niña habia sufrido mucho y ahora traer al mundo a un hijo de su violador seria lo peor del mundo 

-Mi niña pero ahí alternativas para eso – dije sujetando su rostro, ella no se merecia ser tan infeliz 

-No lo abortare – dijo llevando sus manos a su vientre – el no tiene la culpa 

-Pero cuando Joseph se entere no se lo que vaya a pasar – dije asustada, estaba segura que si Joseph o su padre se enteraban la golpearían tanto que la harian perder al bebe, ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo con fuerzas para despues llorar mas, no sabia como ella podría soportar esto? 

Los días pasaron y ni ella ni yo dijimos ninguna palabra de esto, yo me encargaba de comprarle acido fólico y tratar de alimentarla lo mejor posible, me alegraba de ver que cada ve que entraba ella se veía mas repuesta, ella ahora tenia una esperanza por la cual vivir, aunque ese hijo fuera de un violador, ella sonreía todos los días y asta habia decidido un nombre para el …Fredward 

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? – me decía mientras que yo le recogía su rubio cabello en un moño 

-Claro 

-Quiero irme de aquí, yo y mi bebe solos 

-Pero no puedes mi niña…. No puedes irte a si nadamas porque si ¿ en donde te quedaras? ¿ que comeras? 

-No me importa – dijo ella tocando su vientre – me tengo que hacer a la idea de que Nicolas jamas me querra con un bebe de otro – pude ver como su rostro se entristeció, ella de verdad amaba a ese chico – antes de irme hablare con el y le dire lo de mi embarazo y también le dire que ya no me busque mas – pude ver como una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos – me puedes ayudar a escapar? 

-Claro que si mi niña – le dije dándole un abrazo, ella se merecia ser libre, ser feliz y yo la ayudaría 

Tenia un plan para sacarla de aquí, Joseph ni su padre se encontrarían en el bar, asi que tendría oportunidad de buscar las llaves de la puerta y asi poder liberar a Samantha, esperamos a que fueran las 2 de la mañana y con cuidado caminamos por el pasillo asta llegar a la puerta, por suerte no habia nadie cuidándola, asi que pudimos salir con facilidad, comenzamos a caminar lo mas rápido posible asta que llegamos a un pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca de bar 

-Eres libre mi niña – le dije dándole un abrazo 

-Porfavor Nora cuidarte – decía ella llorando – talves te vaya a pasar algo por mi culpa 

-No te preocupes – le dije acariciando su rostro – mientras tu seas feliz yo estare bien – pude ver como se formo una sonrisa en su rostro – por cierto, toma – dije sacando una paca de billetes – se los robe a Tom de su oficina 

-No..no – decía ella asustada – no quiero que … 

-No te preocupes, tu lo necesitas por tu bebe – le dije limpiando su rostro – ahora vete, no quiero que jamas vuelvas a regresar a este lugar 

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme – ella se acerco a mi y me dio otro abrazo – toda mi vida te estare agradecida – ella beso mi mejilla y camino directo a tomar un taxi, eso era lo que yo quería, que ella fuera feliz, y asi pasaría

Fin Flash Back Nora**************************

-Esa fue la ultima vez que mire a Samantha – decía Nora con tristeza – pero me entere de que ese chico Nicolas se la habia llevado y habían sido muy felices, tuvieron al pequeño Fredward y a otra niña llamada Carly – decía ella con una sonrisa – la ama de llaves de Los Hilton es amiga mia 

-¿Mary? – pregunte al recordar que Freddie me habia hablado de ella 

-Si, ella es mi amiga y siempre me informo de todo lo que pasaba con mi niña Samantha y con Fredward, yo le dije a ella que la cuidara mucho – en ese momento el rostro de Nora se entristeció – lamentablemente me entere de que Samantha habia muerto, pero al menos me alegro que ella fuera muy feliz todos esos años que estuvo con Nicolas – decía con una sonrisa en el rostro – yo también quisiera que tu fueras feliz, al igual que Katy 

-Me voy a largar de este lugar con Freddie – le dije sujetando su mano – algún dia me ire muy lejos y las sacare a ti y a Katy de este horrible lugar – ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y toco mi rostro 

-Espero que algún dia pueda pasar eso, por ahora te pediría de favor que no le digas a nadie lo de Freddie, nisiquiera a el – yo solo me quede en silencio, le habia prometido a Freddie ya jamas le volveria a mentir o ocultarle algo y eso seria lo que haría, ocultarle algo muy importante 

Nora se fue de mi habitacion, mientras que yo me quede sentada en la cama, aun nisiquiera podría creer esto, Freddie hijo de John, un suspiro salio de mi boca , esto seria demasiado dificil. En ese momento algo llego a mi cabeza, si Freddie era hijo de John eso quería decir que el y Katy eran hermanos, Katy tenia un hermano, alguien que pudiera ver por ella, estaba segura de que si Freddie se enteraba de que Katy era su hermana haría lo posible por sacarla de este lugar 

Los días pasaron lentos y tortuosos para mi, me estaba dando un poco de miedo seguir trabajando en este lugar, eso hombres me miraban aun mas morbosamente y tenia miedo que me hicieran daño, las 3 semanas me parecieron siglos, pero al menos me habían dado tiempo de pensar las cosas claramente. 

El ultimo dia de mi tortura llego, mi encontraba bailando en topples frente a los clientes y decidi descansar un poco y que Amelly tomara mi lugar, pero antes de que llegara a donde estaba Katy sentada sentí un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y fui a caer al suelo, lleve mi mano a mi mejilla y voltee y mire a un sujeta con un vaso de tequila en su mano 

-Tu subirás a bailar ahora mismo perra – dijo sujetando mi cabello con fuerza y derramando el tequila sobre mi – nadamas vengo a verte a ti y pago por verte, no te iras – sentia como tomaba mi cabello con fuerza y casi me arrastraba, pero escuche un fuerte golpe y el sujeto cayo a un lado de mi 

-Esa no es forma de tratar a las señoritas – decía un joven gritándole al hombre 

-Tu no te metas niño – grito el sujeto lanzándole un golpe, pero el chico lo esquivo con facilidad ya que el sujeto estaba completamente ebrio, el sujeto fue y dio al suelo y en pocos segundo el de seguridad ya lo habia sacado, Katy corrió a donde yo estaba y pude ver como el chico se acerco a nosotras 

-No te preocupes – dijo el dándome su mano para ayudarme a levantar – yo te estoy cuidando desde hace 3 semanas – cuando el dijo eso yo me quede sorprendida, ¿ quien era el y porque me cuidaba? 

-¿Pero quien eres? – pregunte  
-Alex – dijo el sonriendo – soy hermano de Freddie – cuando el dijo eso yo sonreí y lo abraze con fuerza 

-Gracias, gracias – le dije con entusiasmo – como esta Freddie? Donde esta el? – pregunte emocionada 

-El esta fuera, pero no lo dejan entrar porque el bar es para mayores de 21 – me contesto el – pero todos los días venimos para ver si estas bien 

-Dile que lo amo – le dije sonriendo 

-El te manda decir lo mismo – el me sonrio y volteo a ver a Katy para despues sonreírle 

-¿Que paso aquí? – decía John alterado 

-Te estare cuidando, no te preocupes – dijo Alex en voz baja para que John no escuchara 

-Un sujeto agredió a tu chica – decía el de seguridad – y este chico la ayudo 

-No por rescatarla te la voy a prestar en un privado – dijo John con molestia – y ustedes que hacen aquí? Largo a trabajar – nos ordeno John, mire por ultima vez a Alex y el me sonrio antes de retirarse de donde estaba John, Freddie siempre habia estado aquí, el siempre habia mandado a su hermano a cuidarme, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al recordar eso. 

La noche paso rápidamente, mañana estaría con Freddie de nuevo, mañana estaría con el y me olvidaría por un tiempo de este horrible lugar, corri rápidamente a mi cama y busque el teléfono con alegría y le marque a Freddie, y el contesto inmediatamente 

-¿Porque no me habias dicho esto? – le dije con alegría 

-Quería que estuvieras protegida amor, no quería que nada te pasara – en ese momento Freddie guardo silencio – me dijo Alex que un sujeto te golpeo 

-No te preocupes 

-Como quieres que no m preocupes Sam – dijo enfurecido – Si no hubiera estado Alex talves ese sujeto te hubiera golpeado mas 

-Olvídalo, ya no hablemos de eso – dije intentando calmarlo – mañana estare contigo y ya no quiero recordar este lugar 

-Tienes razón, me voy a tranquilizar un poco – dijo el suspirando – Te amo 

-Yo te amo mas – dije sonriendo, en ese momento escuche como alguien hablaba – me tengo que ir, alguien viene, te amo – dije antes de apagar el celular y esconderlo en mi almohada 

-Buenas noches – dijo Nora asomándose por la puerta y sonriendo 

-Buenas noches – contestamos Katy y yo, Nora se retiro y yo me deje caer en la cama 

En la mañana abri mis ojos con alegría, ahora seria ese grandioso dia en el que olvidaría este lugar por varios dias 

-Quiero que te vayas con el – decía Katy 

-¿Que? – pregunte confundida 

-Quiero que te vayas con el y jamas regreses a este lugar 

-Tu sabes que no te dejare sola 

-Escúchame bien Sam – dijo Katy mirándome con preocupación – Tu mereces ser feliz 

-Pero y tu…. 

-Deja de una vez de preocuparte por mi – dijo ella molesta – piensa en ti, solo en ti y en tu felicidad – ella se acerco a mi y tomo mi mano – no desaproveches ninguna oportunidad 

-Pero …. 

-Quiero que seas feliz – dijo ella acercándose a abrazarme – tu tienes esta grandiosa oportunidad y no la dejes escapar, además yo tengo a Nora y a Kevin – en ese momento mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir, no quería dejarla sola, no quería que quedara desprotegida 

-La limosina ya llego – decía Marcus por la puerta 

-Cuídate – decía Katy dándome otro abrazo, yo me acerque al pequeño Kevin y le di un pequeño abrazo 

-Adiós pequeño – le dije besando su frente, me regrese a donde estaba Katy y la volvi a abrazar – debajo de mi almohada se encuentra mi teléfono, cualquier cosa te marco o me marcas – bese su mejilla – cuídate mucho 

-Igual tu – decía ella llorando – se feliz - me susurro 

Yo Sali de la habitacion con los ojos aun inundados en lagrimas, quería buscar a Nora para despedirme, pero no la encontré por ningún lado, camine asta llegar a la puerta y decidi no mirar hacia atrás, jamas volveria a esta lugar, jamas pondría un pie en este maldito lugar, subi a la limosina y sentia que mi corazón se saldría en cualquier instante, ahora si estaría con Freddie para siempre, ahora si podría disfrutar de mi libertad y vivir feliz, unas lagrimas de felicidad se escaparon de mis ojos, aun no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando a mi, aun no podía creer que al fin fuera libre, nisiquiera me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado asta que mire que Mirto abria la puerta del auto 

-Buenos días señorita Samantha – dijo el amablemente, yo sonreir, estaba tan impaciente por ver a Freddie, caminamos asta llegar a su habitacion y antes de que yo entrara Mirto se retiro y me dejo frente a la puerta, mi corazón latia sin control, abri la puerta y al entrar mire a Freddie parado del otro lado, el me miro con una sonrisa en el rostro y yo no pude evitar correr a sus brazos y besarlo 

-Te extrañe – me decía el mientras me besaba 

-Aquí estoy – le dije tocando su rostro – de nuevo junto a ti, y ahora si nunca me separare de ti


	24. ENCUENTRO

PERFECT

PVO Nicolas

Un suspiro salio de mis boca al ver una fotografía de Samantha, esa mujer que me habia hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo, esa mujer que me habia dado 2 maravillosos hijos y que habia hecho de mi vida la mas maravillosa de todas, deje con cuidado la foto mia y de Samantha, camine asta la ventana y a mi mente llego justo el momento en que me tope con los ojos de Samantha por primera vez

Flash Back*******************  
-Anda Nick, será tu regalo por tus 20 años – decía Josh empujando a un bar, uno de los mas visitados en Seattle

-No podemos Josh, aun no tenemos identificación – trataba de zafarme, si mis padres se enteraban de que habia tenido otro problema ahora si me quitarían mi auto y las tarjetas de crédito, me habia dado una ultima oportunidad y no queria desaprovecharla

-Mira esto – señalo Brando a unas identificaciones – page 500 dolares por cada una, son casi autenticas, no creo que nos vayan a decir algo

-No seas miedoso Nicola – Mike tomo mi brazo y me hiso llegar a la entrada del bar

-Identificaciones porfavor – señalo un hombre que parecía un gorila de lo alto y fuerte que se veía

-Aquí están – Josh saco las identificación y el hombre las miro para despues mirarnos algo extraño – ustedes no parecen de 21 años

-Pero nuestras identificaciones dicen lo contrario, asi que dejanos pasar – dijo Josh sonriendo, al gorila lo dudo unos segundos antes de quitar la cadena y dejarnos pasar – te lo dije – decía Josh contento – los 500 dolares valieron la pena, asi que disfruta tu cumpleaños – decía abriendo una cortina de color rojo y dejando ver un gran bar, con luces rosas por todas partes, la música a todo volumen y sobre todo hombres mucho mas grandes que nosotros con chicas en sus piernas – woow ya miraron a esa peliroja bailando? – decía Josh señalando a una hermosa chica peliroja, yo solo sonreí, este chico estaba loco

-Mike ve por unas bebidas, esta noche celebraremos el cumpleaños de Nicolas toda la noche – decía Brando sonriendo – será una noche inolvidable

Los chicos comenzaron a beber en exceso, yo simplemente aunque quisiera hacerlo no podía ya que no quería perder mi auto, además mi mama me habia hecho prometer que seria un buen padre para Alex y le daría un buen ejemplo al no embriagarme y terminar todos mis estudios sin problemas, no era que me arrepintiera de Alex, pero cuando ese niño habia llegado a mi vida a mi se me habia terminado la vida como adolecente, tan solo tenia 17 años cuando el habia nacido y su madre habia muerto en el parto, y yo no podía dejar a ese niño desprotegido y mucho menos mis padres dejarían que un hijo mio estuviera sufriendo, solo por el les habia prometido a mis padres que seria un buen hijo.  
Comencé a caminar por el bar y pude ver a una chica de traje negro, solo veía su espalda y sus rizos rubios caian asta debajo de su cintura, un hombre la tomo fuertemente del brazo y comenzó a jalonearla, cuando quise acercarme a donde estaban los 2 habia desaparecido, decidi regresar a la barra y mire a mis amigos con bailarinas a su alrededor, ellas podían tocarlos, pero si ellos llegaban a tocarlas los sacarían inmediatamente.

-Ahora les presentamos a Angelito Travieso – señalo el Dj y al instante pude ver como la chica de traje negro que acababa de ver de espaldas salía a bailar, era realmente preciosa, comenzó a moverse sensualmente y yo sonreí jamas habia visto a una chica tan hermosa en mi vida, pero mire a su rostro y parecía algo triste, ella comenzó a gatear a donde yo y otros tipos estaban y por fin pude verla fijamente a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules se cruzaron con los mios, esos ojos me cautivaron al instante y sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad, jamas habia latido tan fuerte, en ese momento ella fijo sus ojos en el suelo y pude ver una marca roja en su mejilla, alguien la habia golpeado, estaba seguro de eso, no se porque sentí un terrible coraje recorrer mi cuerpo, pero no entendia que era lo que me sucedia, ¿ porque sentia esto si solo habia visto a la chica solo unos segundos? Ella se retiro al instante y comenzó a bailar de nuevo, no pude quitarle los ojos de encima, veía solo su rostro, su hermoso rostro que parecía estar triste por algo y yo quería saberlo, segui hipnotizado viéndola, lo hermosa que era, sus lindos rizos moviéndose junto con ella, sus labios rojos, en ese momento la canción termino y ella comenzó a caminar de regreso por donde habia llegado, me sentí horrible ya que yo quería seguirla viendo, yo quería que ella estuviera aqui, suspire un poco al darme cuenta de que acababa de suceder, me habia gustado una bailarina exótica eso no estaba bien

-Hermano te tengo una sorpresa – dijo Mike poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro – como hoy es tu cumpleaños nosotros como buenos amigos hemos decidido darte un gran regalo – dijeron tomando mi brazo

-¿Que cosa es? – dije algo confundido, no sabia de que se trataba

-Tu solo cierra la boca – pude ver como se acerco a mi y puso un antifaz negro que cubria toda mi vista

-.¿Porque haces esto? – dije confundido

-Tu solo no hables y síguenos – pude ver como alguien mas tomo mi brazo y comenzamos a caminar a sabe donde, llegamos a un lugar en donde la música ya no se escuchaba, me comencé a sentir nerviosos ¿ a donde me llevarían esos locos? – hemos llegado - sentí como me ayudaron a sentarme en un silla

-Chicos me están asustando, ¿a donde me han traido? – dije asustado

-No seas paranoico, nos vemos en 1 horas – escuche como cerraban la puerta y yo me quite rápidamente el antifaz y me di cuenta de que estaba en una habitación pintada de blanco y con luces rosas, me sentí un poco nervioso pero despues escuche como la puerta se abria

-Miren Chicos es mejor que …. – pero en ese momento mi cuerpo se paralizo y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente

-Hola – dijo la una timida voz, mis ojos chocaron contra sus hermosos ojos azules, yo aun estaba paralizado antes tanta belleza frente a mi, pude notar como la chica se acerco a mi y comenzó a tocar mi pecho - ¿ y como te llamas? – pregunto sonriendo, yo tome mi chaqueta y la puse en la esquina de la silla

-Nico… nicolas – dije nervioso – pero todos me suelen llamar Nick

-Bonito nombre – dijo empujándome un poco para hacerme retroceder

-Y tu … tu ¿como te llamas?

-Angelito Travieso – dijo sonriendo

-¿Tu verdadero nombre cual es? – ella se acerco a mi y comenzó a besar mi cuello causando que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera por completo

-¿Para que quieres saber mi nombre? – me susurro al oído causando que mi piel se erizara al instante – no creo que nos volvamos a ver – ella me siguió empujando asta llegar a la silla en donde me hiso sentarme

-Enserio quiero saber tu nombre – trata de levantarme pero ella me empujo fuertemente con una de sus piernas

-¿Eres algo fastidiosos acaso no te lo han dicho? – decía sonriendo

-Un poco, pero anda dime ¿como te llamas?

-Samantha – contesto ella subiendo en mis piernas envolviendo sus piernas en mi cintura y casi haciendo que perdiera la cordura - me pareces tan tierno – dijo ella tocando mis mejillas – ¿cuantos años tienes?

-20 – en ese momento recorde que yo habia mentido con mi edad – no es verdad… perdón quise decir 21

-Eres un mentiroso – dijo sonriendo – tus amigos me acaban de decir que en unas cuantas horas cumples 20

-¿Y no te molesta eso? - pregunte apenado

-El que tengas 19 años no me molesta – me susurro en los labios y yo moria por besarla – pero me molesta las personas mentirosa

-Lo siento – baje un poco la vista

-Me encantaría besarte – dijo ella divertida – porque me pareces tan tierno, pero en mi trabajo no me permiten besar a nadie

-No importa, puedes hacerlo

-Es asqueroso, no me gustaría ensuciar tu linda boquita – dijo tocando con uno de sus dedos mis labios

-¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Eres muy pregunton Nick

-Anda! ¿ dime cuantos años tienes?

-Te mintiera si te digo que tengo 24, esos aparento pero en realidad acabo de cumplir 18 – mis ojos se abrieron por completo al escuchar esto, la chica que estaba encima de mi era casi una niña y la tenían trabajando en este lugar – me imagine que te sorprenderías – ella beso mi mejilla y yo por fin tuve el valor de tocar por primera vez una parte de ella, su mejilla, desde que habia subido encima de mi me habia resistido las ganas de tocarla

-¿Que te sucedió en la mejilla? – dije tocándola con cuidado, ella al instante se volteo a otro lado nerviosa

-Nada, no te preocupes – dijo sonriendo, quito mi mano de su mejilla y la llevo a su cintura - ¿ acaso te da miedo tocarme? No lo has hecho desde que llegue, ¿ no te guste?

-No..no,no es eso – dije nervioso – claro que si me gustaste, es mas me encantaste pero es que yo no soy asi

-¿Eres virgen? – pregunto divertida

-No – dije completamente rojo – no lo soy, pero es que nunca habia entrado en uno de estos lugares – ella me sonrio dulcemente

-No te preocupes, ya no te sentiras nervioso – dijo metiendo sus manos bajo mi camisa y comenzando a acariciar mi pecho, yo me comencé a sentir nervioso, no era por el hecho de estar con una mujer ya que habia estado con varias, pero esta chica era diferente, me ponía tan nervioso

-¿Te gusta trabajar en este lugar? – cuando yo dije eso la chica dejo de acariciarme y me miro fijamente sin responder - eres muy hermosa, no necesitas trabajar en este lugar – ella me seguía mirando fijamente - ¿ no estudiar? – ella solo negó con la cabeza

-Creo que basta de preguntar, nos queda muy poco tiempo para terminar con lo que viniste – decía ella mirándome – me pagaron para complacerte y eso es lo que hare – pude ver como ella llevo sus manos a su sostén y lo desabrocho frente a mi, mostrándome sus senos, yo la mire fascinado era la mujer mas hermosa que habia visto en mi vida, habia estado apunto de lanzarme sobre ella y hacerla mia pero mire un morete debajo de su cintura, una de mis manos bajo y la comenzó a tocar justo en ese parte

-¿Te golpean verdad? – le pregunte mirándola fijamente, ella me miro sorprendida mientras que yo tomaba mi chaqueta y la cubria, tenerla de esa forma frente a mi me volveria loco

-Yo.. yo no – dijo mirándome nerviosa – además tengo que hacer mi trabajo – ella intento quitarse mi chaqueta pero yo se lo impedi

-No lo hagas – le dije sonriendo – no necesitas acostarte conmigo para demostrarme que eres la mejor chica que he conocido – ella me miro sorprendida – no se que me paso contigo – le dije tomando una de sus manos – me diras loco pero creo que existe el amor a primera vista

-Pero… pero – ella parpadeaba seguidamente, aun no podía creer lo que yo le habia dicho, me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla

-No mereces estar aquí, se que no te gusta estar aquí y que además te golpean – ella aun me miraba sorprendida y pude notar como una lagrima bajo y se la borro al instante, pude notar como se bajo de mis piernas y me tiro con la chaqueta en la cara

-Tu no eres nadie para venir a decirme que puedo y que no puedo hacer – me grito – yo hago de mi vida lo que quiera – ella comenzó a caminar a la puerta y yo la segui inmediatamente acorralándola entre la puerta y yo

-Yo te puedo ayudar

-Tu no me puedes ayudar – grito empujándome pero yo la detuve

-Claro que si puedo ayudarte

-Nisiquiera me conoces, no vengas a decirme que te enamoraste de mi y ahora planeas ayudarme – me grito dándome una cachetada

-Se que no te conozco, pero lo que te hacen a ti no se lo merece nadie

-Y según tu ¿ que es lo que me hacen?

-Te obligan a trabajar aquí, te golpean – le dije mirándola – hace rato mire como un hombre te tomaba fuertemente del brazo, ¿ el fue el que te dio una cachetada verdad? Creo que también fue el que te golpeo justo aquí – dije señalándole el morete

-Tu no eres nadie para venir a decirme que hacer con mi vida, ahora lárgate le regresare el dinero a tus …. – pero antes de que siguiera hablando yo habia unido mis labios a los de ella, comenzó a resistirse asi que la tome de la cintura pegando su cuerpo al mio, ella dejo de resistirse y llevo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y pude sentir como varias lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

-Te ayudare – le susurre en los labios antes de volverla a besar, esa noche me retire con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda habia pasado el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida junto a una chica que sabia que se convertiría en algo importante para mi, esa noche yo habia platicado con ella de mi vida y ella me habia contado parte de la suya, era horrible lo que le habían hecho, tan solo tenia 16 años cuando su padre se la habia cambiado al dueño del bar por una deuda, Samantha habia sido obligada a venderse a hombres para acostarse con ella, acambio de insultos y golpes, era obligada a trabajar en ese lugar todos los días sin descanzo alguno con temor a que algún dia la asesinaran a golpes por no cumplir los caprichos de los asquerosos hombres que la poseían sin impórtales si la lastimaban o no, o con temor a que le pasaran alguna enfermedad infecciosa como el VIH, casi siempre iba a verla , pagaba solo por platicar con ella y abrazarla, al menos sabia que ella tenia un momento de tranquilidad cuando yo llegaba con ella, jamas habia tenido otra intensión con ella, no despues de saber como esos horribles hombres abusaban de ella, no quería tener que causarle mas daño al acostarme con ella, asi que simplemente compartíamos besos o tiernas caricias.  
Las semanas pasaron y se convirtieron en meses, no podía estar mucho tiempo sin ella, los días me parecían eternos sin estar sin ella. Los fines de semana eran los mas felices de mi vida, pasaba horas con ella sin importarme gastar todo el dinero que tenia solo por verla dormir, ella merecia descansar despues de todo lo que la hacia ella merecia dormir mientras yo pasaba acariciando su cabello.

-Hermosa despierta – le dije besando su mejilla – se que no quieres despertar pero me tengo que ir – le decía abrazándola, me dolia separarme de ella y tener que despertarla, pero aunque deseara que una noche se quedara conmigo y dormir juntos no podía hacerlo, ella abrió sus hermosos ojos y me miro fijamente, esos ojos me hipnotizaban, una de sus manos toco mi mejilla y me sonrio, sabia que estando conmigo era la única ocasión que tenia para sonreir ya que despues el silencio la rodearía y estaría atormentada, ella subio encima de mi y me dio un tierno beso para despues pegar su frente a la mia – te amo – le susurre, ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida y yo toque su mejilla con cuidado – te has metido dentro de mi, ya no puedo vivir sin ti, te has metido en mi flujo sanguíneo – ella comenzó a llorar y oculto su rostro en mi cuello, sentia sus lagrimas bañar mi cuello mientras que yo la abrazaba con cuidado

-Yo también te amo – me susurro en mi oído

-Te prometo que te sacare de aquí, te lo prometo – le dije acercándome a sus labios y besándola, esa seria una promesa que cumpliría

**************************** 

PVO Freddie

Su cuerpo entrelazado al mio, mis manos recorriendo su suave piel con dulzura mientras que ella suspira y varias lagrimas mia y de ella se mezclan entre si, 3 semanas habían sido una tortura, 3 semanas sin ella habían sido lo peor que me habia pasado, jamas en la vida me habia sentido tan vacio como esos horribles días, la escuela, mis amigos, mis hermanos, ninguno habia podido hacer que me alegrara o que me distrajera, un zombie era lo que habia parecido estas 3 semanas, solo volvia a sonreir cuando escuchaba la dulce voz de sam por teléfono, y cuando alex me decía que cuidaba a Sam y que se encontraba bien cada vez que el entraba al bar, aveces deseaba tener mas de 21 para que asi me hubieran dejado entrar y verla yo mismo, pero ahora ella estaba aquí conmigo y me habia prometido que jamas se iria

Flash Back ******************* 

3 semanas habían pasado desde que no la veía, y ahora llegaría, justo ahora estaría conmigo, Carly habia lo tomado bien cuando le habia contado la historia de Sam y me habia prometido que me ayudaría a sacarla de ese lugar, al igual que Alex. 

Me sente frente a la puerta esperando a que ella llegara, no podía evitar que mi corazón latiera con fuerza, ella era parte de mi y estar lejos de ella hacia que mi corazón se estrujara por completo, en ese momento escuche como la puerta se abrió y pude ver a mi hermosa rubia con una sonrisa encantadora en la puerta, yo me quede paralizado y ella corrió a abrazarme y besarme

-Te extrañe – le susurre mientras la besaba, aun no podía creer que ella estuviera aquí

-Aquí estoy – dijo tocando mi rostro con sus manos – de nuevo junto a ti y ahora si, nunca me separare de ti – abri mis ojos sorprendido al escuchar eso

-Tu.. te ¿ te quedaras conmigo? – pregunte

-Para siempre – dijo ella cerrando la poca distancia que habia entre nosotros, no pude evitar sentirme feliz y alegre, la abrase con fuerzas y sentia algo en mi estomago, yo estaba muy enamorado y y la amaba con todo mi corazón, pude escuchar sollozos de sus labios y no solo era ella, yo también los emitía, sentí como nuestras lagrimas se mesclaron en una sola, ella se quedaría conmigo para siempre y nadie jamas me la quitaría.

La levante en mis brazos y antes de llegar a la cama ya me encontraba sin camisa, la extrañaba y no podía pasar un momento sin ella mi respiración se enganchó en su garganta con sus palabras. Quería casarme con ella algún día. Estaba seguro de mi relación con ella y ya sabía que quería casarme con ella y ella solamente , quería que ella fuera la única mujer en mi vida, la única que tuviera mi corazón, me sentia el hombre mas afortunado del mundo al tener a Sam, aun no entendia como yo habia logrado tener a una chica como sam, No podía imaginarme las palabras suficiente para describir este sentimiento ... que se interponían en mi pecho cada vez que estaba con ella, incluso ahora, cuando ella estába sentado aquí conmigo, podia sentir y escuchar los latidos de mi corazón acelerado segundo por segundo .

Ella se inclinó y me dio un beso profundo, deslizando su lengua dentro de mi boca, Mis manos viajaron a sus caderas, me acosté suavemente sobre ella y me arrastre sobre ella, tenía que mirar por un momento lo hermosa que se veía, sus cabellos extendidos por todas partes con la cabeza y los ojos mirando casi tímidamente de nuevo hacia mi. Mis ojos se perdieron hasta sus labios carnosos, y me incline hacia abajo, presionando mis labios contra los de ella con fuerza y la bese con tanto ardor que ella gimió contra mi boca. No lo pude soportar mucho y quite su blusa deslizándola suavemente tocando cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba espuesto a mis manos, podía sentir como ella temblaba bajo mi toque y eso me encantaba, ser yo el único que causara esas sensaciones en ella, bese sus labios con suavidad y despues me deslice suavemente a su cuello mientras desabrochaba su sostén y lo alejaba de ella, era hermosa, era lo mas hermoso que habia visto en mi vida, ella me sonrio he hiso que la mirara fijamente

-Te amo – me susurro, yo le sonreí y bese sus labios de nuevo para despues bajar y besar uno de sus pechos, ella gimió seximente causando que yo me enloqueciera, escucharla de esa manera era lo mejor que me habia pasado, bese su otro pecho y ella clavaba sus uñas en mi cabeza, casi sin darnos cuenta los 2 nos encontrábamos desnudos, tocando impacientes la piel y el cuerpo del otro, besándonos con amor mientras sentíamos nuestros corazones latir sin control.

-Yo también te amo – le susurre antes de entrar en ella, ella gimio fuertemente y comenzó a suspirar, esta era la forma en la que quería estar conectado con ella, lo habia anhelado desde hace semanas. Podía sentir sus cálidas manos presionando contra mi espalda, mis uñas clavándose en si piel suavemente, ella dejando guiones en forma de media luna en mi espalda y yo dejando media lunas en sus caderas. Su suaves gemidos al oído cada vez que entraba y salía de ella me volvían loco. Los 2 comenzamos a movernos mas rápidamente sintiendo como el aire se volvia mas denso, yo estaba apunto de llegar al fin y escuchar los gemidos y los movimientos de Sam debajo de mi querían decir que ella también, tome sus piernas con fuerzas y comencé a moverme mas rápido ganándome sexis gritos de parte de sam, esos gritos y gemidos en mis oídos me habia llevado al borde y no lo habia soportado, comencé a ir mas rápido y sentí como ella se puso tensa y un grito y bellos movimientos alocados me demostraban que ella habia llegado al borde justo al mismo tiempo que yo. Los 2 gritamos con fuerza antes de caer rendidos en la cama, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia subi encima de mi a Sam, sin salir de ella, quería que esto durara mucho tiempo, estar de esta forma con ella, comencé a deslizar mis dedos por la tersa piel de sam, mientras que sentia el corazón y la respiración agitada de Sam, pude ver como ella se inclino un poco y apoyo su barbilla en mi pecho y me miro a los ojos, esos ojos que me volvían loco

-Te amo – dijo tocando mi mejilla

-No mas que yo – la atraje a mi y le di un tierno beso, ahora que ella estaba conmigo jamas dejaría que se fuera de mi lado


	25. UN LUGAR ESPECIAL

PVO FREDDIE

Desperté cuando sentí un cosquilleo en el pecho, y al abrir mis ojos me tope con varios rizos esparcidos por mi pecho, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al mover un poco mi cabeza y toparme con el rostro mas hermoso que habia visto en mi vida ... dormida parecía un hermoso Ángel, con una de mis manos acaricie el contorno de su rostro y detuve mis dedos en sus labios, esta chica habia hecho que yo fuera otro, habia hecho que yo me enamorara como loco de ella, jamas nadie me habia hecho sentir como ella lo habia hecho, jamas nadie habia hecho que mi corazón latiera como loco, pero esta chica era mi locura, era mi perdición, era todo para mi, pude sentir como ella se comenzó a mover un poco y despues abrió sus ojos y sus ojos azules y penetrantes se toparon con los mios haciendo que todo dentro de mi se estremeciera

-Buenos días – me susurro sonriendo y provocando que mi corazón latiera sin control

-Bueno días - le susurre aun tocando sus labios con mis dedos, ella se inclino un poco y beso mi mejilla - Como amaneciste? - susurre cerca de su boca

-Mas feliz que nunca - ella envolvio sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y subio encima de mi, yo lleve mis manos a su cintura y la abrase con fuerzas

-Te amo

-Yo te amo mas - ella se inclino y comenzó a besar mis labios con tanta suavidad que me estaba volviendo loco, el tiempo se detenia cuando yo estaba con ella ... Era una belleza completa, su piel tan blanca como la nieve y tan suave como un algodon, sus labios tan rojos como las fresas , sus ojos tan azules como el cielo y un rostro de Angel que volvia loco, cada respiracion, cada hora, cada momento se detenia para llevar a esto, podria morir por ella, podria matar por ella, yo era su completo esclavo y ella era mi dueña, podia hacer lo que quisiera conmigo.

-He esperado tanto tiempo por ti - le susurre sosteniendo su rostro con mis manos - Tanto tiempo pensando que jamas llegaría a encontrar a la persona indicada, tanto tiempo pensado que jamas encontraria al amor de mi vida ... y ahora lo tengo frente a mi, tu eres el amor de mi vida, te he amado todo este tiempo y puedo amarte por mil años mas - ella sonrio y toco mi mejilla - Algun dia pense que podia encontrarte, albergaba la esperanza de un dia encontrarme contigo .. con el amor de mi vida , la dueña de mi corazon - Cuando yo dije eso ella comenzo a llorar y yo me preocupe - ¿Que te sucede?

-Jamas pense que fuera a encontrar a alguien como tu, jamas pense que yo podria encontrar el amor - me susurro - siempre pense que me quedaria en ese lugar sin esperanza alguna, siempre pense que estaria como una esclava - yo puse mi dedo en su boca y ella guardo silencio

-Jamás volverás a ese lugar ... ¿escuchaste? - le pregunte mirandola fijamente - Tu solo estaras conmigo, a mi lado , jamas te alejaras de mi - Ella me sonrio y yo la atraje a mi - Recuerdalo siempre

-Por siempre - me susurro abrazándome - esto es para siempre - Y asi seria, yo amaria a esta chica por siempre y jamás habría nadie que pudiera enamorarme tanto como ella lo habia hecho

-No puede ser cierto! - Pude ver como Carly entro por la puerta, rapidamente me cubri y Sam sonrio

-¿Carly que haces aqui? - decia cubriéndome

-No puedo creer que tengan 3 dias encerrado en la habitación y no salgan

-Carly yo quiero estar con Sam - Esta chica un dia acabaría con mi paciencia

-La has tenido desnuda todos estos dias, por si no lo sabes ella tambien tiene que ponerse algo de ropa - Decia ella levantando su ceja

-A mi me gusta desnuda

-Ok, ok - dijo tapando sus oidos - No me gusta oir la vida sexual de mi hermano

-Entonces largo de mi habitacion o te seguiré contando

-Ok - pude ver como Carly me miro malévolamente - pero antes de irme me la llevo a ella - Carly se acerco a donde estabamos nosotros y tomo a Sam de la mano para asi levantarla, Sam apenas habia alcanzado a cubrirse con la sabanas

-No, no, no ... no te la llevaras - dije levantándome

-Freddie cubrete - grito Carly tapando sus ojos, en ese momento me sonroje por completo las sabanas se habian caido y habia quedado desnudo, rapidamente tome una almohada y me cubri - Vamonos Sam - dijo ella caminando con Sam

-¿A donde la llevas?

-Iremos de comprar - decia ella aun con sus ojos cubiertos

-¿De compras? - dije confundido - ¿Que compraran?

-Eres un tonto ...por si no lo recuerdas ahora es mi graduación, asi que dame tu tarjeta de credito

-¿Mi tarjeta de Credito? ¿pero porque quieres mi tarjeta de credito?

-La mia se quedo sin fondos, bueno mas bien mi padre me la cancelo ya que gaste 10 mil dolares en ropa

-¿Y yo que culpa tengo?

-Es para comprarle ropa a tu novia y a la hermosa de tu hermana

-Rayos! - me aproxime a donde estaban mis pantalones y saque la tarjeta - Toma

-Yo no ire por ella - dijo aun volteada, Sam sonrio y se aproximo a donde yo estaba, en un rapido movimiento la tome de la cintura y le di un beso - sin besos - dijo gritando

-No le hagas mucho caso a esa loca - le dije dandole un beso y dandole mi tarjeta

-Te escuche - dijo Carly molesta

-Nos vemos en un rato - ella me volvio a besar y despues se alejo de mi

-Me la estas quitando - dije frustrado

-Dejala descansar pervertido - Dijo Carly sonriendo - Ella tiene derecho de tomar un descanso - despues de decir eso ella simplemente cerro la puerta y yo me quede completamente solo, Creo que desde ahora le tendria celos a mi hermana.

PVO Sam

Estos hermanos se llevaba de maravilla y debia decir que Carly era una de las personas mas dulce que habia conocido en mi vida, no solo me habia aceptado como amiga , si no que tambien habia aceptado el hecho de que hubiera trabajado en un Stripper, ella habia aceptado todo ya que sabia que yo amaba a su hermano al igual que el me amaba a mi.

-Veamos Sam - decia ella viendome - ¿que tanta ropa tienes?

-Pues solo un par de Jeans y dos blusas - dije avergonzada al ver que solo tenia una sabana en mi cuerpo

-No te preocupes - ella sonrio y se acerco al closet - Todo lo de aqui sera tuyo

-¿Que? - dije realmente sorprendida

-Que todo lo de aqui sera tuyo, yo tengo mas ropa en otra habitacion y quiero que tu la tengas

-Yo ... Encerio?

-Claro que si - ella se acerco y tomo mi mano - Jamas habia visto a mi hermano tan feliz y se que tu lo haces muy feliz, se que regalándote esta ropa no me puedo ganar tu cariño, pero aun asi es para agradecerte - yo sin pensarlo me acerque y la abraze con fuerza, nunca en la vida me habia imaginado que encontraria a personas tan buenas como ellos, siempre habia pensado que todos eran malvados y que jamas verian por alguien necesiado, pero estas personas se habia portado demaciado lindas conmigo

-Muchas gracias Carly - en ese momento ella se acerco a mi y limpio mis lagrimas con sus manos, yo no sabia en que momento habia comenzado a llorar

-No llores - susurro ella

-No lo puedo evitar, nadie jamas se porto asi conmigo, todas las personas que conozco excepto Kathy y Nora , todos se han portado mal conmigo, todos me han golpeado y maltratado y nunca nadie habia hecho esto por mi

-Ya no pienses es eso, ya estas conosotros y jamas volveras a ver a esas personas malas - ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo con fuerza mientras que yo lloraba, vida me iba a faltar para agradecerles lo que hacian por mi - Ahora vístete que iremos a comprar un lindo vestido para ti ya que quiero que vayas a mi graduacion - decia ella limpiando mis lagrimas

-¿Enserio?

-Claro! anda vístete - dijo sonriendo, yo sonreir igual, tenia mucho tiempo que no era tan feliz

PVO Nicolas

Mire mi anillo de matrimonio y una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, Samantha me habia dado los mejores años de mi vida, ella habia llegado a mi vida de una manera tan increible que podia jurar que el destino ya tenia previsto que ella seria para mi, ella habia llegado a mi vida para enseñarme a amar, para enseñarme que las cosas imposibles se podian lograr y que si te lo proponias terminabas cumpliendo lo que querias. En ese momento un bello recuerdo llego a mi

Flash Back**********

-¿Asi que este es el lugar? - preguntaba mientras que detenia la motocicleta frente a esa playa

-Mi madre solia traerme a este lugar cuando yo era pequeña - me baje de la motocicleta y antes de que ella bajara la habia apresado entre mis brazos y le habia dado un beso - Gracias por traerme

-Yo puedo llevarte a cualquier parte del mundo si asi lo deseas - le susurre mientras que le daba un beso en la mejilla y otro en su frente

-Estoy tan agradecida por haberte encontrado

-Y yo tan agradecido por haberte cruzado en mi camino - ella me sonrio, una de esas sonrisas tan bonitas que te derrites con solo verla - Ahora iremos a conocer esta playa - le dije ayudándole a bajar de la motocicleta y abrazándola con fuerzas, desde ese dia en el que habiamos llegado a ese lugar ... la playa se habia convertido en nuestro lugar favorito para estar juntos, para estar solos y sin importar lo que pasaba en nuestras casas, sin importar la oscura vida de Samantha

-Te amo - le susurre mientras nadábamos en esa hermosa playa, el solo se habia metido desde hace horas y lo unico que nos acompañaba era la hermosa luna

-¿Me amas? - pregunto sorprendida

-Te amo mas que a nada - la bese de nuevo con ternura y ella me sonrio, sin pensarlo fuimos a dar a la orilla de la playa besandonos y dejando que las pequeñas olas rozaran nuestros cuerpos, la amaba mas que nada y jamas habia llegado a querer o amar a alguien como a ella, lleve mis manos a su espalda y con cuidado acaricie su suave piel y ella me miro sorprendida

-No creo que quieras estar conmigo - ella se levanto de encima de mi y se giro para ver la luna

-¿Porque dices eso? - le dije acercándome a abrazarla - Deseo hacerte el amor, pero solo sucederá cuando tu quieras

-Soy una mujer sucia - ella se abrazo a si misma , doblo sus rodillas y oculto su rostro - muchos hombres han estado conmigo, nisiquiera llevo una cuenta y no quisiera ensuciarte - susurro en un sollozo , yo simplemente tome su rostro en mis manos y la hice verme fijamente

-A mi no me importa eso - le susurre - Esos hombres te lastimaron y te tomaron a la fuerza, tu jamas quisiste estar con ellos

-Ellos me obligaron - apenas susurro Samantha y despues me abrazo, me sentia tan impotente, tan lleno de furia, todos esos hombres habian abusado de ellas, todos esos hombres la habian tomado a la fuerza sin importarles si la lastimaban o no - Y no quiero que tu te ensucies por mi culpa

-Yo nunca me ensuciaría contigo - le susurre limpiando las lagrimas que caian por sus mejillas, Samantha habia sufrido bastante y la verdad no se merecia nada de lo que le pasaba - Te amo y no me importa nada, no me importa tu pasado ya que lo unico que me importa ahora es el presente y nuestro futuro, y quiero que en mi futuro estes tu - acaricie su mejilla y ella sonrio

-Gracias por ser tan bueno - ella se acerco y me dio un fuerte abrazo y yo sin dudarlo la abrase con fuerzas, Samantha lo unico que pedia a gritos era que alguien la quisiera que alguien la cuidara, y al parecer nadie queria hacerlo, todo mundo se habia empeñado en lastimarla

-Yo jamas te lastimaria - le susurre, ella levanto su vista y sus ojos fueron y se cruzaron con los mios

-Ya lo se - me sonrio y despues se inclino para darme un beso ... un beso tan especial que hiso que toda mi piel se erizara al instante y que mi corazón latiera sin control, sin pensarlo nuestra ropa ya no era parte de nuestro cuerpo y nuestras pieles se rozaban con cuidado, ella era tan hermosa que jamas me cansaría de verla, mis manos recorrieron con tanto cuidado su cuerpo que estaba seguro que me volveria loco

-Yo no se hacer el amor - me susurro ella con tristeza

-Yo te enseñare - limpie sus lágrimas y la bese con cuidado, nisiquiera podia encontrar palabras ante la sensación de estar dentro de ella, era algo que jamas habia sentido con alguien y que no se podia comparar con lo mas bello que existía en el mundo, en todo momento mire fijamente a los ojos de Samantha, queria ver cada expresión en su rostro, cada movimiento y cada sonrisa que me dedicaba - Te prometo que ya no sufriras - le susurre en su oido - te prometo que te sacare de ese lugar y tu y yo seremos felices por siempre - ella me sonrio y se dedico a besarme, esta noche seria interminable ... al menos para ella y para mi ya que me dedicaria a amarla todo este tiempo.

Los rayos del sol golpearon mi rostro y al abrir mis ojos me tope con la imagen mas hermosa que podia ver en mi vida ... Samantha dormida a un lado de mi, me acerque con cuidado y la abrase por la espalda dandole unos tiernos besos en su hombro

-Ya amaneció preciosa - le susurre, ella dibujo uno sonrisa en sus labios y se giro a verme, esos ojos azules se cruzaron con los mios y yo temble de emoción, sus ojos se veian aun mas hermosos esta mañana, resplandecían tanto y se veian mucho mas claro, ella me sonrio y por primera vez mire a una Samantha diferente, una que sonreia a todo momento, tan brillante y llena de vida, por primera vez aparentaba su edad y no la edad de una mujer de mas de 30 que parecia. Por primera vez miraba a la Samantha de 18 años ... Solo una joven que es libre y no una chica que vive esclavizada - ¿Como te sientes? - pregunte

-Mas feliz que nunca - yo sonrei y la cubri con mi playera - Por primera vez en mi vida me siento tan contenta - una hermosa sonrisa adorno su rostro y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, nadie jamas habia hecho que me sintiera asi

-Quiero que todos los dias de tu vida amanezcas a mi lado, quiero besarte todos los dias, hacerte el amor y sobre todo hacerte la chica mas feliz del mundo

-Ojala eso sea posible ... Te amo - susurro

-Yo te amo mas - Ella volteo a verme y me abrazo con fuerza mientras que acariciaba uno de mis brazos con cuidado, los 2 nos dedicamos a ver el hermoso amanecer ... ese amanecer que marcaba el comienzo de lo nuestro, ese amanecer que sellaría para siempre nuestro amor

Fin del Flash Back*******

Me sentia feliz de que Al fin habia podido sacar a Samantha de ese horrible lugar, al fin ella habia podido ser libre y feliz ... eso era lo que mas importaba, esos años que ella habia estado conmigo jamas habia sufrido y habia sido la chica mas feliz del mundo.

PVO FREDDIE

Casi eran las 9 y ellas aun nisiquiera daban muestras de vida, tenian horas desde que se habian ido al centro comercial y Carly nisiquiera se habia dignado a hablarme, en 20 minutos mas la fiesta comenzaría y yo me sentia desesperado ya que no sabia donde estaban, Me habia puesto el esmoquin que Carly me habia comprado y ya esperaba sentado en la cama a que llegaran, mis manos fueron a mi telefono de nuevo y cuando estaba apunto de llamar escuche como la puerta de la habitacion se abrio y veia como Carly entraba con un vestido Azul asta el suelo, su cabello recogido y una zapatillas negras, abri mis ojos impresionado y sonreir

-Woow - dije acercandome a donde ella estaba - te vez hermosa

-Gracias - ella se acerco a abrazarme y me dio un beso en la mellija - Sam ya puedes entrar - decia ella aun abrazada a mi y volteando a la puerta con una sonrisa

-Ya voy - susurro ella , Cuando Sam atravesó la puerta podia jurar que me habia quedado paralizado y en ese mismo momento habia muero por un paro cardiaco y habia llegado al cielo para ver al angel mas hermoso del mundo, deje de respirar por un momento cuando sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los mios y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa ... Verla frente a mi con ese hermoso vestido largo de color blanco, con ese escote y su cabello en rizos hiso que mi piel se erizara por completo y tambien me hiso imaginarme el dia en que ella y yo nos casáramos, el dia que ella entrara de blanco por la iglesia y se convirtiera en mi esposa ... No habia ninguna duda en eso, yo me casaria con ella sin pensarlo - ¿ Como me veo? - pregunto sonriendo y eso hiso que yo nisiquiera pudiera hablar

-Lo has dejado sin palabras - Dijo Carly divertida, en ese momento ella miro su reloj y nos miro asustadas - Casi son las 9, nos tenemos que ir - ella tomo su vestido para correr y no resbalar para salir por la puerta mientras que yo aun seguia mirando a Sam sorprendido, ella me sonrio y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo

-Te ves muy guapo con ese traje - en ese momento no lo resisti y me acerque a ella a darle un beso, la amaba mas que nada en este mundo, y ahora estaba seguro de todo, mañana muy temprano nos iriamos de la casa y nos esconderíamos por un tiempo ya que sabria que John la buscaria, pero solo estariamos ella y yo sin nadie que nos molestara, sin nadie que la volviera a lastimar

-Tu pareces un hermoso Angel - le susurre sujetando su rostro en mis manos - Te vez realmente hermosa - cuando dije eso ella se sonrojo - Te amo

-Yo te amo mas - susurro acercandose a mi para darnos otro beso, ella envolvio sus brazos en mi cuello y yo lleve mis manos a su cintura, esta chica jamas dejaria de sorprenderme

-Sam, Freddie! - Grito Carly fuertemente, esta enojada

-Creo que debemos irnos - Sam tomo mi mano y con la otra tomo su vestido para evitar tropezar con el cuando corrieramos.

El camino a la fiesta fue un poco corto ya que Carly habia obligado a Mirto a ir mas rapido en la limosina ya que si no lo hacia lo asesinaria, asi que a el no le habia quedado de otra que obedecer, en el camino llegamos por Brad, Gibby y Wendy para asi no esperarlos en la fiesta y como Siempre Carly habia hecho que todos quedaramos con parejas diferentes

-Ok, Yo ire con Freddie, Wendy con Brad y Gibby con Sam, solo asi nos dejaran pasar

-Pero la foto del recuerdo es con el acompañante - decia Wendy

.Haremos lo posible porque no sea asi, ademas no creo que se den cuenta - Carly tan fria y calculadora como siempre ... sonrei ante eso, que mas podia hacer? era mi hermana y tenia que hacer lo que ella quisiera este dia ya que ahora era su graduación, cuando bajamos de la limosina le di un tierno beso a Sam antes de que Gibby tomara su mano y fueran a otra direccion - Tranquilo hermanito , Gibby no se robara a Sam, solo hara que entre a la fiesta - Decia carly divertida al verme mirando a todas partes para buscar a Sam, le sonrei un poco celoso y camine con ella en direccion de la entrada y cuando porfin pudimos entrar a la fiesta ella me llevo directo a la foto del recuerdo - Tomate una foto conmigo para que no sospechen, la siguiente sera con Sam - ella giño un ojo y esperamos a que la foto fuera tomada, en menos de 2 minutos pude ver como Sam entraba de la mano con Gibby y se dirigian a tomarse la foto del recuerdo, se veia tan hermosa y su sonrisa iluminaba todo el lugar, cuando tomaron la foto los ojos de sam se cruzaron con los mios y me sonrio al instante causando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, ella camino a donde yo estaba y sin pensarlo me abrazo

-Te extrañe - me susurro

-Yo tambien - la sujete de la cintura y despues de eso ya no la volvi a soltar en toda la noche, cuando Brad y Wendy llegaron se tomaron la foto del recuerdo y despues volvimos a hacerlo, pero ahora con nuestras verdaderas parejas, aunque no era mi graduacion ni mucho menos la de Sam, yo mismo me encargaría de que ella la disfrutara, Cuando nos tomaron una foto a ella y a mi juntos yo sonrei como nunca, no me gustaban mucho las fotos, pero con ella a mi lado todo era felicidad. Pasamos a sentarnos y ver como todos bailaban y se divertian y en menos de 5 minutos en la mesa Carly y Brad se habian levantando para bailar al igual que Wendy y Gibby, abraze con mas fuerzas a Sam y bese su frente con cuidado, aun no podia entender como esta chica causaba tantas emociones en mi, ella se abrazo a mi cintura mientras que yo pasaba mi brazos por sus hombros, con solo verla sonreir y abrazarla me conformaba ... solo eso necesitaba para estar feliz, ella se giro a donde yo estaba y me miro con sus hipnotizaste ojos azules ... me tenia hipnotizado y tenia que admitirlo ... ella me volvia loco.

Nos quedamos abrazados y viéndonos por varios minutos asta que una cancion comenzó a sonar It Will Rain de Bruno Mars - ¿Me concede esta pieza hermosa señorita? - le susurre al oido y ella me miro emocionada, me levante ,le tendi mi mano y ella al instante tomo mi mano, caminamos a la pista de baile , siempre sonriendo en todo momento, sujete su cintura con cuidado y ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos recargando su rostro en mi hombro - "Si alguna vez me dejas nena Deja algo de morfina en mi puerta Porque tomaría un montón de medicación Para que te des cuenta de lo que teníamos ya no lo tenemos más " - Comenzaba a cantarle en su oido y ella volteo a verme con una sonrisa en los labios - "No hay religión que pudiera salvarme No importa cuanto tiempo mis rodillas estén en el suelo A fin de que te des cuenta todos los sacrificios que estoy haciendo Te quedarás a mi lado y te impediré salir por la puerta" - Ella toco mi mejilla con cuidado y sonreia aun mas causando escalofrios en mi cuerpo, jamas en la vida habia sido tan cursi con alguien y mucho menos me habia atrevido a cantar en el oido de nadie ... y ella habia probocado que lo hisiera - " Porque no habrá luz del sol, si te pierdo nena No habrá cielos claros, si te pierdo nena Al igual que las nubes,mis ojos harán lo mismo si tu te alejas, cada día lloverá, lloverá, lloverá , Nunca seré el favorito de tu madre Tu padre no puede ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos Si estuviera en sus zapatos, yo estaría diciendo lo mismo "Ahí va mi niña con ese chico problemático" - Comencé a acariciar su mejilla y uni mi frente a la de ella mientras seguía cantando - "Pero ellos solo están asustados de algo que no pueden entender Pero querida pequeña veme cambiar sus opiniones Si por ti lo intentaré, lo intentaré, lo intentaré Y recogeré todos los pedazos rotos hasta quedar sangrando si hacerlo es lo correcto "

-Te amo - me susurro en los labios

- "Porque no habrá luz del sol, si te pierdo nena No habrá cielos claros, si te pierdo nena Al igual que las nubes,mis ojos harán lo mismo si tu te alejas, cada día lloverá, lloverá, lloverá" - la cancion termino y ella me abrazaba con fuerzas - Vamonos de este lugar - le susurre, ella simplemente afirmo, tome su mano y sin pensarlo y sin decirle nada a Carly salimos de esa fiesta dirigiendonos a la Limosina, Mirto la encendio y sin perder el tiempo me lace sobre Sam y comenze a besarla, la amaba y estaba mas que seguro que queria quedarme con ella todo el tiempo, huir de este lugar con ella y casarnos sin importar nada ... Mirto ya sabia a donde dirigirse asi que no necesite decírselo, nos besamos por tanto tiempo que sentia que mis labios ardian, pero eso no importaba, con ella no importaba nada, en ese momento me quite mi corbata y cubri sus ojos con ella

-¿Que haces? - dijo divertida

-Iremos a un lugar y es una sorpresa - termine de cubrir sus ojos y bese sus labios antes de abrazarla y esperar a llegar al lugar al que queria llevarla, pasaron varios minutos y por fin llegamos - Llegamos - le susurre, ella volteo conmigo y sonrio, abri una de las puertas y la ayude a bajar, no sin antes bajar una mochila y despues seguir caminando con Sam, Mirto se fue dejandonos solos por fin y yo camine con Sam por varios metros y despues le pedi que subiera en mi espalda para poder cargarla, cuando por fin llegamos a ese lugar me puse detras de ella para asi sujetar su cintura y quitar la corbata de sus ojos - Sorpresa! - Le susurre , cuando ella abrio sus ojos llevo sus manos a su boca al instante

- O por dios! - grito sorprendida - esto no puede ser .. Pero como? .. yo .. yo no lo puedo creer - la abraze con mas fuerza por la espalda y recarge mi mento en su hombro para asi poder ver lo que yo mismo habia hecho, estabamos en el lugar favorito de mi madre y en la arena habia veladoras con la palabra ILOVE YOU rodeado por rosas rojas

-¿Te gusta? - le di un beso en la mejilla

-Me encanta, encerio muchas gracias - Pude ver como comenzaron a salir lagrimas y sin pensarlo comencé a limpiarlas - Te amo, no sabes como agradesco haberte encontrado, como agradezco a tu padre por haber decidio escogerme a mi ese dia

-Te amo - eso fue lo que dije antes de besarla de nuevo y llevar mis manos a su vestido para deslizarlo a la arena , sin pensarlo quite mis pantalones y mi camisa para asi cargarla y entrar a esa hermosa playa que seria testigo de nuestro amor, mis manos de deslizaron por su suave piel y no pude evitar susurrarle miles de veces que la amaba con toda mi alma , cuando salimos del agua la subi en mis brazos de nuevo y con cuidado la deje caer sobre una sabana que habia traído en mi mochila y sin pensarlo 2 veces le hise el amor como nunca, acariciandola, besandola, haciéndola sentir amada, recorriendo con mis manos ese cuerpo que solo era mio y que no queria que jamas fuera de nadie ya que solo me pertenecian a mi, besando esos labios que eran mios y que jamas me cansaria de besarlos ... ella seria mi locura, esta chica sin duda acabaria conmigo - Sam - le susurre mientras que la besaba, ella solo me volteo a ver y me sonrio - Casate conmigo ¿ Aceptas?


	26. ACEPTO

PVO FREDDIE

- Sam - le susurre mientras que la besaba, ella solo me volteo a ver y me sonrio - Cásate conmigo ¿ Aceptas? – ella me miro realmente sorprendida y no dejaba de parpadear repetidamente mientras que llevaba su mano a su corazón – que te sucede? – pregunte un poco nervioso 

-Yo .. yo Freddie … ¿estas seguro? – pregunto con un nudo en su garganta 

-Estoy mas que seguro, tu eres la persona que mas amo en el mundo, la persona con la que quiero compartir mi vida, esa persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días, casarnos, comprar una gran casa, que tu entres a estudiar, que yo termine la universidad, despues tener muchos hijos – le murmure besando su mejilla – unos 5, tal vez podamos tener unos mientras estudiamos, No me importaría porque deceo tener algo tuyo y mio – cuando dije eso ella sonrio – un perro si asi lo quieres, tu y yo practicando para hacer mas bebes – ella comenzó a rei – ver crecer a nuestros hijos, cuando ellos entren a la escuela, cuando ellos se gradúen, cuando se casen, cuando tengamos nietos, yo quiero vivir todo eso contigo, yo quiero que todo esto suceda contigo y no con otra persona, yo quiero ser el único hombre en tu vida y yo quiero que seas la única mujer en la mia, no me haría a la idea de verte con alguien mas, no me podría hacer a la idea de que tengas hijos con alguien que no sea yo, yo te amo Sam y quiero estar a tu lado para siempre, casate conmigo porfavor – ella me miro de nuevo sorprendida y sin despejar su mirada de la mia, me comencé a sentir nervioso ¿ y si ella no quería? Pero todos mis temores se desvanecieron cuando ella sonrio

-Claro que si acepto casarme contigo – en ese momento todo mi alrededor dejo de existir, todo … absolutamente todo, ella me había aceptado, ella había aceptado estar conmigo ¿ acaso era una mentira? ¿ acaso estaba soñando? , Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se acerco a darme un tierno y lento beso – Quiero ser tu esposa – murmuro mientras me besaba – quiero estar contigo para siempre – una gran sonrisa se formo en mi rostro y sin pensarlo me acerque a besarla, ella era mi todo, mi vida, mi alegría … mis ganas de respirar, nadie nunca en la vida me había hecho sentir asi, nadie había hecho que mi corazón se acelerara tan rápido, solo ella había logrado eso en mi … solo ella había logrado hacer que siempre tuviera una sonrisa en mi rostro – Te Amo – murmuro antes de que la besara de nuevo y nos sumergiéramos en ese mar que era el confidente de nuestro amor, ese mar que siempre seria el lugar mas preciado para mi

Desperte cuando sentí que los rayos del sol golpeaba mi rostro, me movi un poco pero no podía, abri mis ojos y me tope con un hermoso cabello rubio cubriendo mi pecho, retire un poco de su cabello y descubri ese hermoso rostro angelical de mi hermosa Sam, sus ojos aun estaba cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente, toque su mejilla con cuidado y me sentí realmente furioso al ver una pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla, y al seguir acariciando su espalda pude tocar otra cicatriz un poco mas grande, Sam no regresaría a ese lugar y se eso yo mismo me encargaría, no soportaría la idea de que estuviera lejos de mi, y sobre todo saber que otra persona podía ponerle sus asquerosas manos encima, todos mis pensamientos se borraron cuando los hermosos ojos azules de Sam se toparon con los mios

-Buenos días! – susurre tomando un mecho de su cabello y poniéndolo detrás de su oreja

-Buenos días – susurro ella sonriendo, esa era la sonrisa mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida y estaba seguro que jamas me cansaría de ella – quisiera estar asi todo el dia contigo, pero han de estar hechos locos en la casa – acaricie con cuidado su mejilla y después sus labios y ella solo sonrio.

Nos levantamos para comenzar a vestirnos, sam aun traía su vestido asi que no le había quedado de otra que ponérselo de nuevo, aunque las zapatillas las llevaba en su mano, le puse su saco y debía jurar que se veía realmente hermosa, una tonta sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al ver como su hermoso cabello caia suavemente asta debajo de su cintura en bellos rizos rubios y sus ojos se veía casi idénticos al color del mar, pero lo ojos de sam eran mil veces mas hermosos

-Creo que debemos irnos, antes de que me arrepienta y me quede todo el dia aquí contigo – pude ver como ella se sonrojo hermosamente y yo le sonreí, en verdad no podía vivir sin ella

-¿Y quien vendrá por nosotros?

-Mirton llegara en unos minutos – la acerque a mi y la abrase con fuerzas – sabes que te amo futura señora de Benson

-Sabes que yo también te amo – murmuro ella besándome, los 2 comenzamos a caminar por la orilla de la playa, dejando que nuestros pies se mojaran y yendo tomados de la mano, como 2 auténticos enamorados, no hablamos durante unos minutos, la verdad no hacia falta, solo con voltearnos a ver y sonreir era suficiente para darnos cuenta de que nos amábamos demasiado

Llegamos justo al lugar en donde mirton nos recogería, y el ya se encontraba en ese lugar … este chico era realmente eficaz, siempre estaba justo a la hora, subimos al auto en la parte trasera sin dejar de sonreir y tomarnos de las manos

-¿Y que dijeron en la casa Mirton? – pregunte sonriendo

-La señorita Carly llego un poco molesta ya que dijo que no habían durado mucho en la fiesta, quería mas fotos y ustedes se habían marchado, estuvo toda la noche marcando , hasta que llegue yo y le explique lo que había sucedido

-¿No le dijiste a donde nos habias llevado?

-No

-Ok – voltee a ver a Sam y le sonreí, misma sonrisa que ella me correspondió al instante, Sam acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro y todo el camino a casa nos la pasamos en silencio, solo escuchando la música del auto, cuando llegamos a casa baje primero del auto y ayude a sam con su largo vestido a bajar – hemos llegado – bese su mano y después la entrelace con la mia, al entrar a la casa lo primero que mire fue a Carly con su teléfono en la mano y caminando en círculos por la sala y en cuanto me miro un suspiro de tranquilidad salio de sus labios y después camino a donde estábamos y sin pensarlo su mano se estrelló contra mi mejilla

-Me tenias preocupada idiota – me grito molesta

-Carly no te moleste – le dije llevando mi mano a mi mejilla – no es para tanto

-Claro que si – me grito de nuevo – han estado llamando

-¿Quien? – pregunte preocupado

-Dicen que Sam debe volver ahora, que ya no piensan dejarla un dia mas – en ese momento sentí como Sam comenzó a hacer presión en mi mano y al mirarla vi que se encontraba realmente pálida

-No quiero volver – ella se abrazó a mi y comenzó a llorar – no quiero volver a ese lugar

-Dicen que vendrán por ella, que solo te la prestan por un fin de semana y que tu tienes 4 dias con ella, que no les importa si siguen pagando, que la quieren de vuelta

-Freddie, porfavor yo no quiero volver – en ese momento sentí como Sam se desvaneció en mis brazos

-Diablos! Diablos! – la tome un mis brazos y con cuidado la acomode en el sofá

-¿Que vas a hacer Freddie? Ella no puede regresar – pude ver como Carly se sento en el sillón y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Sam con cuidado

-Ella no va a regresar – dije histérico, yo no permitiría que ella regresara

-¿Y que vas a hacer?

-Nos iremos de aquí

-¿Pero a donde? – pude ver el rostro alarmado de Carly

-A un lugar en donde no nos encuentren jamas, ella no va a regresar – acaricie el rostro de Sam con cuidado

-¿Pero mi papa? Que le diras?

-No creo que yo pueda decirle algo, creo que cuando el llegue yo ya estaré lejos de aquí, en ese momento saque una pequeña cajita de mis bolsillos y se la mostre a Carly – le pedi a Sam que se casara conmigo – pude ver como Carly abrió sus ojos impresionada

-¿Y que te dijo? – pregunto emocionada

-Que si, pero este anillo tenia pensado dárselo ahora en la noche cuando todos estuviéramos cenando, veo que ya no podre, Carly porfavor puedes pedirle a Mary que nos prepare unas maleta a mi y a Sam, ahora mismo nos iremos de este lugar

-Esta bien – Carly corrió a buscar a Mary y yo sin pensarlo me acerque de nuevo a abrazar a Sam, ella no merecia esto … ella había sufrido bastante y no dejaría que se la llevaran de mi lado , no ahora que éramos tan felices, en ese momento pude notar como mi hermosa princesa comenzó a moverse un poco y en cuanto abrió sus ojos lo primero que hiso fue abrazarme y comenzar a llorar

-El me va a golpear, no quiero regresar a que el me golpee, no quiero regresar a que esos hombres me vean he intenten tocarme, no quiero que John me maltrate – escucharla quebrarse de esa manera hacia que todo mi corazón se estremeciera por completo y me hiciera querer matar al maldito de John

-No te vas a ir, jamas voy a permitir que te vayas de mi lado – en ese momento saque la pequeña cajita de mi bolsillo y se la mostre – te dije que quiero pasar mi vida contigo – en ese momento me arrodille frente a ella – quiero que tu estes a mi lado, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad, jamas voy a permitir que te pase nada, Sam de nuevo te lo pregunto ¿ quieres casarte conmigo? – en ese momento mire como los ojos de Sam se llenaron de lagrimas y una hermosa sonrisa se formo en su rostro

-Jamas pensé que esto me fuera a suceder a mi, jamas me imagine que lograría encontrar a alguien que me quisiera, de hecho jamas tuve la esperanza de salir de ese lugar – ella toco mi mejilla y yo sonreí – y ahora que estoy contigo no puedo evitar ser la chica mas feliz del mundo y claro que si acepto casarme contigo – ella tomo mi rostro con sus dos manos y acaricio mis mejillas – te agradezco tanto – en ese momento yo tome su mano y comencé a ponerle el anillo … ese anillo que había pertenecido a mi madre

-Te amo – dije besando su mano

-Yo te amo mas – ella se acercó a mi y me dio un beso, yo sin pensarlo me acerque a abrazarla y con una de mis manos limpiaba sus lagrimas, por nada del mundo permitiría que le pasara algo a Sam, primero tenían que matarme antes de que alguien la tocara


	27. ¿JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE?

JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE?

Voy a llorar, estoy apunto de llorar u.u  
La novela ya esta apunto de llegar a su final y debo decir que me encuentro triste ya que solo falta un capitulo para el final, pero aun estoy contenta que ya habra segunda temporada y espero que ustdes la continuen Leyendo.  
El proximo capitulo sera muy extenso ya que sera el final , asi que tardare como una semana en escribir el capitulo  
Espero que les guste el capitulo

****************************

POV Nicolas

******17 años antes***** 

-¿Y como esta la mujer mas hermosa de esta casa? – susurre acariciando su mejilla y deslizando una de mis manos hasta su vientre – y como esta esa pequeña princesa que viene en camino? – me incline un poco y le di un pequeño beso a su vientre

-Estamos muy bien –susurro Samantha acariciando mi cabello

-Solo 4 meses mas y la tendremos conos otros – me arrodille y la abrase con cuidado de la cintura

-Solo 4 meses mas y Freddie y Alex tendrán una hermanita – acaricie de nuevo su vientre y me levante para alcanzar a abrazarla y juntar mi frente con la suya

-Te amo – susurre sosteniendo con una de mis manos su cintura y con la otra comenzar a acariciar su mejilla – mas que a nada en este mundo – sus hermosos ojos azules se clavaron en los mios y no tuve evitar sentir que mi corazón latiera como loco, justo igual a la forma en que había latido el primero dia que la había conocido.

-Papi, mami – Pude ver como mi pequeño campeón corrió en dirección de donde nos encontrábamos acompañado por Mary

-Hola Freddie – me incline y lo tome en mis brazos con fuerza, este niño había llegado a mi para alegrarme la vida, justo igual que su mama, aunque no era mi hijo de sangre, siempre seria mi hijo de corazón y no habría nada ni nadie que pudiera negarme esto, yo amaba a Freddie con todo mi corazón justo igual que a su hermana que venia en camino, al igual que Alex

-¿No hiso travesuras? – le pregunto Samantha a Mary

-Es un niño un poco inquieto, Uno de estos días caeré rendida en el suelo– Mary sonrio – creo que ya estoy vieja para esto, mas les vale tener a esa niña pronto porque creo que ya no podre seguir cuidando diablillos – todos sonreímos antes eso – Ni siquiera cumple 2 años y es un niño muy inteligente – dijo orgullosa, yo acaricie el cabello de Freddie y Samantha beso su mejilla – tienen hambre?

-Si porfavor, morimos de hambre – sonreí y Mary camino a la cocina

-¿Y como le pondremos a esta princesa? – susurre aun tomando de la cintura a Samantha y con la otra sosteniendo al pequeño Freddie

-¿Que te parece Carly?

-Me encanta – me incline un poco y le di un pequeño beso en los labios – te gusta ese nombre Freddie? – el pequeño solo nos miro un poco confundido

-¿Cady? – el sonrio y se abrazó a mi, por estas pequeñas experiencias era por la cuales amaba a Samantha, por haberme dejado cuidar de ella y de Freddie y el que ahora me diera a la pequeña Carly, esa niña que haría mi vida aun mas feliz

-Ahora no nos hace falta nada para ser felices – acaricie de nuevo la mejilla de Samantha – somos felices, tenemos a nuestros hijos y te aseguro que los cuidare pase lo que pase – ella me sonrio y toco mi mejilla con cuidado

-Jamas dejare de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por nosotros

-No tienes que agradecer nada, al contrario yo te agradezco que hayas llegado a mi vida y hacer que fuera tan feliz – me acerque a ella con cuidado de no aplastar a Freddie o a su vientre y le di un beso que ella respondió con gusto, la amaba tanto que estaba seguro que jamas llegaría a amar a alguien tanto como la amo a ella.

POV FREDDIE

-Freddie cuídate porfavor – Carly se acercó a mi y me abrazo con fuerza, no quería dejarla pero estaba seguro que ella estaría bien, además tenia que sacar a Sam de ese horrible lugar, lo menos que quería era que ella volviera a sufrir o que alguien le hiciera daño

-Claro que me cuidare, te prometo que volveré pronto – acaricie su mejilla y ella me mostro una sonrisa, me incline un poco y bese su frente y ella me volvió a abrazar

-El auto esta listo Freddie – decía Mary acercándose a donde yo estaba para abrazarme – cuídate mucho mi niño

-Claro que si Mary, te prometo que me cuidare – Voltee a ver a Sam que se encontraba tomada de la mano de Carly, ellas 2 se habían vuelto tan buenas amigas y eso en verdad era algo que le agradecía a Carly, Sam me sonrio y me di cuenta de que haría todo esto por ella – dile a mi padre que lo quiero mucho

-Claro que si, yo me encargare de decírselo – Mary me abrazo de nuevo y mire como Carly dejaba escapar varias lagrimas, me solte un poco de Mary y volvi a abrazar a Carly

-Tranquila hermana, estare bien – ella se aferro fuerte a mi y comenzó a llorar aun mas

-Prométeme que volveras, prométeme que volveras a verme – yo le sonreí y tome su rostro en mis manos

-Te lo prometo – bese su frente de nuevo y me acerque a Sam para abrazarla con cuidado – nos vemos – me despedí de nuevo y comencé a caminar en dirección del auto sin ver hacia atrás ya que sabia que si lo hacia no podría irme

-Aquí están los documentos que pidió joven Freddie – Mirto se acerco a nosotros y me dio un sobre con unos papeles realmente importantes

-Gracias

-Cuídese joven Freddie, le deseo un buen viaje – el me sonrio y yo le devolví la sonrisa

-Te lo agradezco Mirto – Sam entramos al auto y antes de encenderlo ella entrelazo su mano con la mia y me sonrio, estaba mas que seguro que ahora nuestra vida cambiaría por completo.

-¿A donde iremos? – pregunto Sam mirándome desde el asiento del copiloto, su hermoso rostro se reflejaba con la luz del sol y hacia que pareciera un hermoso Angel

-A un lugar alejado de aquí, no volveras nunca mas a ese lugar - estire mi mano y tome la suya con la mia – te amo

-Yo también – seguí conduciendo asta salir por completo de Seattle, nisiquiera sabia por cuanto tiempo nos iríamos o cuando regresaríamos, lo unico importante era que Sam estaba conmigo, voltee a verla de nuevo y una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y no podía evitar hacer que yo sonriera, sin pensarlo abri el capote del auto y al hacerlo su cabello comenzó a moverse por todas partes causando un hermoso remolino rubio, con una de sus manos intentaba quitar el cabello en su rostro y pude ver ese hermoso anillo que adornaba su mano y una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, estaba seguro que haría muy feliz a Sam, ella subio al asiento y se sentó, con una de mis manos sostuve una de sus piernas para evitar que callera, ella extendió sus brazos dejando que el aire golpeara su rostro, su cabello volaba y la sonrisa de Sam se extendía mientras comenzaba a gritar con fuerzas

-Woooou – gritaba riendo – te amo Freddie! – grito con fuerzas, yo no pude evitar sonreir de nuevo, la amaba y no podía contener esa alegría

-Yo te amo mas – grite extendiendo uno de mis brazos pero sin soltar el volante, los 2 continuamos sonriendo y gritando aun mas mientras Nos dirigíamos a nuestro destino, asta que porfin miramos el letrero que quería ver

-Hemos llegado – le señale el letrero a Sam con una sonrisa y ella me sonrió y me miro confundida

-¿A las vegas? – dijo con alegría

-Claro que si cariño – volvi a tomar su mano y ella me sonrio haciendo que mi corazón se estremeciera por completo -Ok hermosa, quiero que me digas que si estas segura de pasar tu vida conmigo– la sujete de la cintura mientras que bajábamos del auto

-Estoy mas que segura de pasar toda mi vida contigo – ella envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello y unió sus labios a los mios, la amaba y no había duda de eso, ella era la mujer de mi vida, de mis sueños … ella era con la persona que quería pasar toda mi vida

-Ok entonces vamos – tome los papeles del auto y después comenzamos a caminar por las hermosas calles de las vegas

-Jamas había venido – decía ella emocionada mientras veía las hermosas luces de esa gran cuidad

-Y aun no has conocido nada, te llevare a viajar por todo el mundo

-¿Por todo el mundo? – murmuro ella sorprendida

-Por todo el mundo – la abrase de nuevo con fuerzas pegando su cuerpo al mio – ¿tienes algún lugar en especial que quisieras conocer?

-Roma – susurro ella – Francia, Inglaterra , son muchos lugares

-Pues a todos esos lugares iremos – le di un pequeño beso y le sonreí – pero primero lo primero – dije mostrándole los papeles que tenia en mi mano

-¿Que son esos papeles? – ella intento tomarlos pero yo los aleje de su manos y le di un pequeño beso

-En unos minutos lo sabras – volvi a tomar su mano y seguimos caminando hasta llegar al lugar que era mi destino – hemos llegado – cuando yo mencione eso los ojos se Sam se abrieron por completo y podía jurar que se había quedado sorprendida

-Pero … pero .. es una …

-Si – conteste tomando de nuevo su mano, se que esta no es la boda de tus sueños y a mi me hubiera encantado que estuvieras vestida de blanco y todas las personas que amaramos estuvieran presentes, pero yo quiero que te cases conmigo ahora mismo, sin necesidad de invitaciones, planes o cualquier otra cosa, te quiero ahora mismo, quieres casarte conmigo ahora mismo? – ella llevo uno de sus manos a su boca y pude ver como varias lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, sus hermosos ojos azules se cruzaron con los mios y pude ver como con su rostro afirmo y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarla con fuerzas y atráela hacia mi y besarla, sin duda este seria el dia mas maravilloso de mi vida  
Nos quedamos abrazados por unos minutos mientras que ella trataba de dejar de llorar, no podía negar que cada vez que ella me sonreía yo me sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo

-Pero no tengo documento – murmuro ella

-¿Quien dijo que no? – le enseñe la carpeta y ella la miro confundida

-Pero yo ….

-Mi padre tiene demasiados contactos y no fue tan difícil encontrar tus documentos – le sonreí y acaricie su mejilla – haría cualquier cosa por ti – ella me sonrio y tomo mi mano

-Entonces si tenemos todo .. ¿ que esperamos para casarnos? – eso me sorprendio hasta a mi, asi que no pude evitar reir ante su comentario 

-No esperaremos ningún segundo mas – la levante en mis brazos y la subi sobre mi hombro y ella comenzó a reir a carcajadas, jamas me cansaría de esta chica, jamas me cansaría de amarla

-Estamos unidos aquí para unir a estas 2 personas en sagrado matrimonio – decía señalándonos a mi y a Sam, había otras 2 parejas jóvenes esperando a que nosotros termináramos nuestra ceremonias para ellos también casarme, ellos habían aceptado ser nuestros testigo, no podía negar que ver a Sam a un lado de mi y estando asi … apunto de unir nuestras vidas para siempre era algo realmente imposible de creer, ella en pocos minutos se convertiría en mi esposa, ella pasaría a ser la mujer de mi vida.

-Samantha Puckett , acepta usted a Fredward Hilton para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida? – los 2 nos encontrábamos tomados de las manos, viéndonos fijamente a los ojos , sin tomar en cuenta nuestro alrededor, solo nosotros 2 y nadie mas

-Acepto – contesto Sam mirándome con sus ojos azules y yo no pude evitar sonreir de la emoción

-Y ustede Fredward Hilton ¿ acepta a Samantha Púckett como su esposa para amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida? – no había duda de esto, yo la amaba demasiado

-Acepto – conteste mirando a Sam y susurrándole "te amo" con los labios

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia – ahora si, ahora Sam y yo estábamos juntos, ahora ella era mi esposa y nadie en el mundo podría quitármela, ella era mía y yo era suyo … ahora ni la muerte nos separaría , me incline a ella sosteniendo su cintura con mis manos y le di un tierno beso

-Ahora eres mia – le susurre volviendo a su boca, esto era lo mas maravilloso que me había sucedido, ahora ella seria feliz, ahora yo seria feliz y ya no habría nada en el mundo que acabara con nuestra felicidad.

-Ahora si señora Hilton – la levante en mis brazos y ella sonrio

-Freddie! – dijo ella divertida

-Te tengo que cargar para entrar por la puerta – ella se acerco a mi y me dio un beso realmente tierno causando que casi me temblaran las rodillas

-Todo lo que usted diga señor Hilton – murmuro ella, entramos por la puerta de nuestra habitación, me había tomado tiempo en hacer una reservación en el hotel Bellagio, uno de los mas lujosos en las Vegas, aunque le había robado dinero a mi padre no me importaba ya que Sam se merecía lo mejor.

-Woou –pude ver el rostro impresionado de Sam, sabia que esto para ella era nuevo, pero era lo minimo que se merecía, estaba seguro que ella en su vida volvería a sufrir, haría que se sintiera como una reina

-¿Que te parece? – le susurre abrazándola por la espalda y besando su hombro

-Es .. es hermoso – ella se giro un poco y me miro preocupada – Freddie esto es muy costoso , no debiste …

-Shuuu – puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios – el dinero no me importa, lo único importante ahora eres tu – con mi mano acaricie su cuello y la atraje hacia mi para darle un beso, esos besos que jamas me cansaría de darle – tendremos toda una semana para nosotros en este lugar

-¿Una semana? – pregunto emocionada – Oh Por dios! Freddie eso es mucho

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes por el dinero – bese su frente para tomar su mano y dirigirnos a la ventana que nos mostraba una hermosa vista

-O por dios! Esto es hermoso – dijo ella con emoción y llevando sus manos a su rostro – es realmente precioso

-No tanto como tu – bese su cuello y ella comezo a reir – te amo

-Yo te amo mas – ella se giro y quedamos frente a frente, mi corazón latia con intensidad cada vez que la veía y jamas me cansaría y me aburriría de ella, la levante en los brazos y ella envolvió sus piernas en mi cadera para asi hacer un beso realmente intenso, a como pude camine hasta llegar a la habitación abri la puerta y coloque a Sam suavemente sobre el colchón, le quite con cuidado las botas incluyendo los calcetines, con cuidado quite su pantalón ganándome varias risitas de su parte, con velocidad quite mis zapatos, playera y pantalones y subi sobre ella con cuidado – por fin eres mia – le susurraba mientras me dedicaba a tocar su cuerpo

-Y tu por fin eres mio – murmuro tocando mis mejillas, me incline un poco y alcanze a besar sus labios, esos labios que sabían tan magníficamente y que me tenían realmente obsesionado, en ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar y yo simplemente decidi no tomarlo en cuenta

-¿No vas a contestar? – pregunto Sam al ver que insistia de nuevo

-No – murmure tomando el teléfono y apagándolo ya que no quería que nadie nos molestara, Con una de mis manos levante la blusa de Sam y me dedique a besar su cuello y bajar hasta sus pechos que aun estaban cubiertos por el sostén, pase mi mano con cuidado por su espalda y desabroche el sostén para después tirarlo por alguna parte de la habitación.  
Nuestros cuerpos unidos, nuestra respiración acelerada, nuestras manos recorriendo cada parte de nuestro cuerpo, nuestros labios surcando cada rincón de nosotros, esto era maravilloso, esto era algo que jamas había pensado que llegaría a experimentar a mi edad, esto era algo realmente imposible de creer, voltee un poco a ver a Sam y note como varias lagrimas bajaban de sus mejillas y no pude evitar preocupado – Sam! Que te pasa?

-Yo … nada – decía ella tratando de reprimir sus lagrimas

-¿Que te sucede hermosa? – acaricie su mejilla con cuidado y ella comenzó a llorar – Sam, no llores – ella se refugio en mi pecho y yo la abrace con cuidado acariciando su cabello – que te pasa? Anda dime

-Aun no puedo creer esto – ella sollozaba – dime que esto no es un sueño, dime que esto es realidad, dime que no estoy dormida

-Esto no es un sueño – tome su rostro en mis manos y la hice verme – esto es real, todo esto es algo real, tu y yo estamos casados y vamos a ser felices y tu jamas vas a volver a ese lugar

-¿Me lo prometes? Me prometes que estaremos juntos para siempre? – cuando sus ojos azules empapados en lágrimas se toparon con los mios estuve apunto de llorar

-Te lo prometo Sam estaremos juntos para siempre y jamas volverás a ese lugar, jamas volverás a ser maltratada por ese hombre, tu y yo seremos felices para siempre – ella subio sobre mi y escondió su rostro en mi cuello mientras que yo acariciaba su espalda con cuidado – nada nos separara, nada en este mundo podrá alejarte de mi

-¿Eso es verdad? – ella me miro un poco triste

-Es verdad – dije acariciando su mejilla y ella me mostro una linda sonrisa que me tranquilizo

-Gracias por llegar a mi vida, gracias por ayudarme y sobre todo gracias por amarme

-Siempre te amare – le susurre mirando de nuevo a esos hermosos ojos que me había enamorado desde la primera vez que los había visto

-Yo también – ella me sonrio y después beso mi pecho con cariño y acomodo su rostro en el, ahora mi vida no podía ser mas feliz, ya tenia lo que mas amaba en el mundo

POV NICOLAS

-No te preocupes papa, Freddie sabe cuidarse solo – Carly se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo 

-Yo lo se que el sabe cuidarse solo, pero no se porque pero presiento algo, el no tenia porque llevarse a la chica, esos hombres vendrán por ella 

-¿Y tu no estas dispuesto a pagar por ella? – pregunto Carly – es el amor de la vida de Freddie 

-No creo que ellos vayan a aceptar un trato, una vez se los pedi y me dijeron que no venderia a Sam

-Insiste, talves si les das una buena cantidad de dinero ellas acepten dejarla

-Ni por todo el dinero del mundo les dare a Sam – al girarme pude ver a ese hombre llamada John recargado en la puerta encendiendo un cigarrillo – asi que mas les vale decirme donde esta Sam o les ira muy mal – en ese momento mire como tres hombres grandes y fornidos entraban a la habitación y un hombre lanzaba a Mirto completamente golpeado a donde nosotros estábamos – tienes 5 segundos para decirme donde esta Sam.

No podía dejar de mirar a Mirto en el suelo, ese hombre había entrado a mi casa sin mi permiso

-Como se atrevieron a entrar? Esta es propiedad privada .. no tenían ningún derecho – dije colocando a Carly detrás de mi – cariño en una de las gavetas del escritorio se encuentra un arma – le susurre a Carly muy despacio para que ellos no escucharan

-¿Y tu como te atreviste a robarte a mi chica? – susurro el aun recargado en la puerta

-Pagare lo que quieras por ella, solo dame un precio, si quieres te puedo dar 700,000 dolares ahora mismo

-Interesante – murmuro el mirándome mientras inhalaba de su cigarro – pero yo no quiero tu dinero , yo quiero a Sam

-Yo no se donde esta , por esa razón te pido que me dejes pagar por ella

-No – ese hombre ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y de eso ya me había dado cuenta – dime donde esta Sam?

-En verdad no lo se – el solo negó con la cabeza y le hiso señas a uno de esos hombres, el al instante camino a donde yo estaba y pude escuchar como algo había golpeado el piso, al voltear mire como a Carly se le había resbalado el arma e intentaba recuperarla pero uno de esos hombres había alcanzado a detenerla antes de que la sostuviera

-Suéltala – grite intentando ayudar a Carly

-No te muevas o te juro que no volverás a ver a tu niñita – yo me quede paralizado ante eso y pude ver claramente como ese hombre apresaba a Carly en sus brazos

-No le hagas daño, es solo una niña – decía completamente nervioso, ese hombre camino a donde estaba John y puso a Carly frente a el

-Que bonita niña – susurro tocando el rostro de Carly, pude ver como las lagrimas de mi hija comenzaban a salir y yo no dejaba de desesperarme – me darían mucho por ella

-No la toques – intente correr pero uno de esos hombre había alcanzado a detenerme y tirarme al suelo, pude ver claramente como John tomo a Carly de los brazos y la llevo al escritorio empujándola para que quedara boca abajo, mire como con fuerza bajo el short de Carly y ese maldito se puso detrás de ella

-Dime donde diablos esta Sam o te juro que ahora mismo violo en este lugar a tu muñequita


	28. UNA HORRIBLE PESADILLA (FINAL)

UNA HORRIBLE PESADILLA (CAPITULO FINAL)  
Bueno a los que no lo saben, les digo que esta novela ya la tenia publicada en Facebook pero decidi pasarla Fanfiction ya que Facebook no deja escribir capítulos extenson

Esta novela cuenta con una segunda parte llamada She Will Be Loved y si decean leerla pueden buscarla con ese nombre, Gracias por leer la novela

Disfruten de la Novela.

ADVERTENCIA : CONTIENE PARTES FUERTES Y SOBRE TODO MALAS PALABRAS, YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS

ByJennPotter

-

POV GENERAL

-Ha sido una semana y ese estúpido chiquillo aun la tiene – gritaba John estrellando su puño contra su escritorio

-Pero señor, el ha estado pagando por ella , no veo ningún problema – contesto Marco

-El problema es que yo quiero de vuelta a Samantha, ella es la que hace que el bar este completamente lleno y sin ella pierdo la mitad de mis ganancias, además no soporto que por caprichos de un niño estúpido yo este perdiendo

-Pero le pagan demasiado por ella – John volteo a ver a Marco con el ceño fruncido y se levantó de su asiento

-Ya se que pagan bastante – John inhalo de su puro – pero el problema no es que me paguen, el problema es que no quiero que se queden con ella – grito fuertemente colocando el puro en la mejilla de marco, este al sentir que su mejilla ardía intento levantarse pero John lo tomo de la solapa de su camisa y lo hiso verlo – Samantha es mía y no me gusta para nada que esas personas jueguen conmigo, ellos no la tendrán – grito fuertemente cerca del rostro de Marco – entendiste? – Marco solo afirmo y John lo soltó para regresar a su asiento – iremos ahora mismo por ella y la traeré a la fuerza, asi tenga que traerla arrastrando o terminar asesinando a esas personas – el inhalo de nuevo de su puro – eso es algo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por esa putita – dijo lanzando todo el humo

-O por dios! – murmuro Katy al escuchar eso, John no se habia dado cuenta de que Katy lo estaba vigilando, ella sin pensarlo corrió a su habitación y tomo el celular que Sam le habia dado, marco el celular de Freddie pero este jamás contesto – por favor, por favor contesten – Katy rogaba porque contestaran pero jamas lo hicieron – por favor, por favor Sam contesta – Katy se encontraba desesperada, no sabia que pasaría si John llegara a descubrir que Sam se habia fugado con Freddie.

POV Nicolas  
Sentír pánico y desesperación era lo mas horrible del mundo, pero ver que a tu hija están apunto de violarla eso si es lo mas horrible que le puede pasar a un padre.

-No la toques – intente correr pero uno de esos hombre había alcanzado a detenerme y tirarme al suelo, pude ver claramente como John tomo a Carly de los brazos y la llevo al escritorio empujándola para que quedara boca abajo, mire como con fuerza bajo el short de Carly y ese maldito se puso detrás de ella

-Dime donde diablos esta Sam o te juro que ahora mismo violo en este lugar a tu muñequita

-Esta bien, esta bien – intente calmar a ese hombre, pero sabia que si no le gustaba lo que decía el dañaría a mi hija – te dire, pero por favor suelta a mi hija

-Primero dime – pude ver como el quiso deslizar la ropa interior de mi hija y sentí un pánico horrible

-Están en la vegas, están en la vegas – grite horrorizado sabia que habia sido un tonto al revelar eso, ¿ pero que podía hacer? El iba a dañar a mi hija y eso era lo menos que quería

-¿En que parte de las vegas?

-No se el nombre del hotel, mi hijo no me lo dijo a mi

-¿A quien se lo dijo? – pude ver como tomo con fuerza la quijada de Carly y estrello su rostro contra la mesa – ¿dime donde diablos están?

-Yo no lo se – le grite con desespero

-Estarán en el hotel Bellagio – las lágrimas de mi hija salían sin control mientras que veía como ese hombre ponía sus manos sobre ella

-Que bonita niña, nada te costaba decirlo – John tomo a mi hija y la lanzo a donde yo estaba con fuerza, rápidamente le ayude a levantarse – despídete de ella

-¿Que? – cuando escuche eso sentí un pánico horrible,¿ que quería decir con despídete de ella?

-Me la voy a llevar y si son mentiras que tu estúpido hijo no se encuentra en ese hotel me quedo con ella

-No, no a mi hija no – trate de abrazar a mi hija pero uno de esos hombres me la habían quitado

-Vendrás en uno de tus autos, tu solamente y dame tu celular – pude ver claramente como uno de esos hombres reviso en mis bolsillos y saco mi celular – ahora nos vamos – tome la mano de Carly solo un segundo y después esos hombres la alejaron de mi lado

-Tranquila cariño, no pasara nada – decía con desesperación mientras veía a mi hija llorar inconsolablemente, cuando salimos pude ver como ese hombre lanzo a mi hija a un auto y se acerco a mii

-Nos vas a seguir y pobre de ti que vea que te detienes o hacer algo, tu hija sufrirá las consecuencias

-No, se los prometo que no hare nada – ese hombre puso su mano en mi hombro y sonrio con malicia para después caminar a su auto, yo sin pensarlo corri a mi auto y los comencé a seguir, estaba seguro que Freddie jamas me perdonaría esto, pero era la vida de Carly la que estaba en juego y no iba a exponer a mi familia por una chica que tenia meses de conocerla.  
El viaje a las vegas fue largo, eran casi las 12 de la mañana cuando llegamos a ese hotel, el auto de ese hombre se detuvo en el estacionamiento y yo sin pensarlo también lo hice, miraba por la ventana y mire como otros 2 autos llegaban y hablaban con ese hombre y yo no veía por ningún lugar a mi hija, me sentía desesperado ¿ que les iban a hacer a mi hijos? Estaba tan arrepentido de haber ido ese dia a buscar una chica para Freddie, en ese momento mire como tocaron la ventana

- ¿Que sucede? – pregunte nervioso

-Dice el jefe que espere aquí, que cuando tenga a su chica el le regresara a su hija – decía un hombre afroamericano acercándose a mi

-¿Y que pasara con mi hijo?

-A los 5 minutos de que nosotros nos hayamos ido usted subirá sin decir nada y podrá llevarse a su hijo, si intenta pasarse de listo los matamos a los 3

-No se preocupen, yo … yo esperare – mire como ese hombre se alejó y pude distinguir como varios hombres subían al elevador, yo no único que podía hacer era esperar y esperar, volteaba cada segundo al auto, quería ver a mi hija, quería verla pero no podía hacer nada estúpido  
Pasaron varios minutos y al final pude escuchar unos grito

-Freddie! – voltee un poco y pude distinguir a Sam, estaba seguro que era ella, ese hombre le hiso una seña a el afroamericano y este abrió la puerta, en ese momento mire como mi hija salia del auto, yo sin pensarlo abri la puerta y corri a abrazarla

-¿Estas bien? Porfavor dime que se imbécil no te toco - ella solo negó con su cabeza y yo me sentí un poco mas aliviado

-5 minutos – grito el hombre antes de subir a su auto, tome la mano de Carly y subimos a mi auto mientras veíamos como los autos de ese hombre se alejaban

-¿Estas bien cariño? – abrase con fuerzas a Carly mientras veía como ella se aferraba a mi

-Freddie ..Freddie esta dentro

-Tenemos que esperar 5 minutos

-Pero ..

-Nos tenemos que esperar, ese hombre me lo advirtió – Carly me volvió a abrazar mientras que esperábamos que los 5 minutos pasaran, para mi habían sido totalmente eternos pero al mirar el reloj me di cuenta de que ya habían pasado, sin pensarlo nos dirigimos al elevador y subimos hasta el piso donde estaba hospedado mi hijo y rogaba el cielo porque el estuviera bien, al llegar a la habitación mire que se encontraba totalmente abierta - "por favor que este vivo, por favor " – suplicaba en mis adentro, cuando llegamos a la habitación pude ver varias manchas de sangre y sentí un pánico recorrer mi cuerpo

-Freddie! – Carly grito y corrió al lado de Freddie que se encontraba en el suelo totalmente golpeado

-Hijo, hijo porfavor reacciona – tocaba su Rostro mientras sentía una ira recorrer todo mi cuerpo, esa chica solo habia traido problemas a la familia, revise su pulso y me di cuenta de que aun seguía con vida

-Sam! – apenas musito 

-Jamas la volverás a ver Freddie, en tu vida volverás a ver a esa mujer que solo trajo problemas – en ese momento el volvió a quedar inconsciente, eso era una promesa, jamas permitiría que mi hijo volviera a buscar a esa mujer – todo estará bien hijo – llame a una ambulancia y con cuidado lo abrase junto con Carly – todo va a estar bien

Se sentía como el hombre mas feliz del mundo, en sus brazos tenia a Sam, a su Sam, esa chica con la que siempre había soñado, esa chica de la que se habia enamorado completamente, la chica que ahora era su esposa, estaba seguro que jamas la dejaría por nada del mundo, ella era su vida, su todo y nada ni nadie se la podría quitar, la abrazo con cuidado y beso su hombro, ella se encontraba dormida y parecía un hermoso Ángel

-Te amo – murmuro besando su hombro de nuevo – y te prometo que nada nos va a separar – se acorruco aun mas cerca de ella, sentiste asi era tan placentero y lo hacía sentir tan contento, jamas se habia imaginado encontrar a una chica como Sam y ahora la tenia para el solo y no esperaba para vivir junto con ella y sobre todo tener una familia, aunque sabia que eran demasiado jóvenes el anhelaba tener una familia con esa chica, deseaba una niña con los hermosos rizos de Sam y sobre todo con los ojos azules de ella, esos ojos azules que lo enamoraban cada vez mas 

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y sus pensamientos se borraron pero aun asi el sonrió antes de levantarse, con cuidado beso los labios de Sam y acaricio su mejilla  
Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba seguro que eran esos postres que habia mandado pedir en recepción, moria por ver el rostro de Sam sorprendido de ver tantos postres frente a ella, pero en lugar de ver a sus postres miro a 4 hombres que no parecían nada buenos, uno de ellos al instante saco un arma y el en un intento por protegerse intento cerrar la puerta pero uno de esos hombres habia alcanzado a empujarla y haciendo que el callera al suelo, se quiso levantar pero rápidamente sintió como sus brazos habían sido apresado y como tomaban su cabello con fuerza y estrellaban su rostro contra el suelo, sintió un horrible dolor en el rostro pero antes de poder quejarse sintió como lo levantaron y lo pusieron frente a un hombre que fumaba un puro

-¿Asi que eres Freddie? – pregunto ese hombre viendo a ese joven con el rostro lastimado frente a el

-Que diablos quieren? – Freddie estaba asustado pero aun asi no lo demostraría frente a esos hombres

-Tu tienes algo mio y lo quiero ahora mismo

-Yo no tengo nada suyo – John solo sonrio de lado y su puño se estrelló contra el rostro de Freddie fuertemente haciendo que este comenzara a sangrar aun mas

-Aun asi te atreves a decir que no tienes nada mio – John miro de nuevo al chico y sin pensarlo le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo que Freddie soltara todo el aire de sus pulmones, Freddie casi lloraba del dolor pero aun asi se aguantó – ¿donde esta ella? – cuando Freddie escucho eso reacciono rápidamente, el era John, estaba seguro que el era John y estaba buscando a Sam – ¿donde esta Sam? – John tomo con fuerza la quijada de Freddie y lo hiso verlo

-Dejala en paz – grito Freddie

-En tus sueños – John le dio otro golpe a Freddie en el estómago y este no podía defenderse ya que sus brazos estaban inmovilizados por culpa de ese hombre que lo sostenía – Sam es mia y tu niñito no me la vas a quitar, que acaso pensaste que con llevártela a otra cuidad ¿me la podrias quitar?

-¿Freddie que sucede? – Sam salio de la habitación ya que habia escuchado varios ruidos y veía que Freddie no regresaba, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de John se quedo completamente paralizada, su vista volteo a ver a Freddie que se encontraba completamente golpeado

-Ahí estas zorrita – John sonrio maliciosamente al mirar a Sam solo cubierta con una sábana, ahora si se vengaría por todo lo que le habia hecho esperar

-Sam corre – grito Freddie, pero John de nuevo golpeo su estomago, Sam sin pensarlo corrió a la habitación pero antes de que la cerrara uno de los hombres de John habían logrado evitar que cerrara

-Tráiganlo – ordeno John caminando a la habitación, Freddie intentaba zafarse pero por mas que quería no podía hacerlo, John camino con una sonrisa en el rostro y miro a Sam con lagrimas en sus mejillas, verla asustada le causaba aun mas placer, tenia años queriendo hacer suya a esa chica pero no habia podido, pero ahora no perdería esa oportunidad, uno de esos hombre tomo uno de los brazos de Sam y John se acerco a ella – ¿asi que pensabas irte de mi lado? – John acaricio la mejilla de Sam y ella se retorció de asco

-No la toques – grito Freddie enfurecido pero ese hombre no le hiso caso

-¿Pensaste que podias librarte de mi tan rápido? – John acaricio los labios de Sam con cuidado – pues estas equivocada estúpida – John le dio una bofetada tan fuerte a Sam que esta fue a dar al suelo, Freddie intento liberarse pero esos hombres lo tenían bien sujetado – nadie juega conmigo – el se acerco a Sam y tomo su quijada con fuerza – nadie me mira la cara de estúpido – John tomo en los brazos a Sam y arranco la sabana de su cuerpo, mientras que ella intentaba resistirse pero ya era tarde, ella ya estaba desnuda, John la coloco boca abajo en la cama y sin pensarlo se coloco detrás de ella para comenzar a tocarla – me las vas a pagar Sam – susurro en su oído causando que ella casi vomitara de miedo – quiero que mires como me follo a tu linda chica – John volteo a ver a Freddie con una sonrisa perversa – veras claramente como la penetro lentamente mientras que tu nos ves maldito imbécil

-No, no porfavor – Sam intentaba liberarse pero John no la soltaba, ella no quería eso, ella no quería que John la lastimara

-Suéltala maldito perro, te voy a matar hijo de puta – gritaba Freddie, pero eso solo producía que John sonriera

-¿Estas lista hermosa? – Sam abrió sus ojos completamente asustada al escuchar el sonido del cierre del pantalón de John – he esperado tantos años para esto – sin pensarlo se acomodó mejor y penetro a Sam con fuerzas causando que ella gritara de dolor

-Maldito desgraciado, hijo de puta – gritaba Freddie enfurecido al ver como ese hombre abusaba de Sam frente a el

-Te sientes tan bien cariño – murmuro John ignorando los grito de desesperación de Freddie – siempre quise acerté esto – John se movia con fuerza dentro de ella mientras que los ojos de Sam buscaban con desesperación a los de Freddie – no lo veas – John tomo la quijada de Sam con fuerza y la hiso voltear – ohh dios! Nena te sientes realmente bien – John metio sus manos debajo de ella y con fuerza comenzó a tocar sus pechos

-Dejala maldito perro, dejala – las lágrimas de coraje de Freddie comenzaron a salir, no podía soportar la idea de ver a la mujer que mas amaba siendo violada frente a el, mientras que no podía hacer nada, por su parte Sam se habia desconectado de su mundo, ahora todo estaba en blanco, no sentía nada , ni dolor , ni sufrimiento, su vista estaba fija en la pared , sus lágrimas salían por si solar ya que en ese momento no era dueña de su cuerpo y mucho menos de lo que sentía

-Ahora entiendo la razón por la cual querias estar siempre con ella – John aumento su velocidad mientras que le mostraba una sonrisa malévola a Freddie – es tan suave y se siente tan bien estar dentro de ella – John mordio el hombro de Sam con fuerza y ella no lo sintió, no podía sentía absolutamente nada

-Cabron,, hijo de puta te voy a matar – Freddie intentaba con todas sus fuerzas soltarse pero esos hombres lo tenían sostenido de los brazos y lo peor era que uno de ellos sujetaba con fuerza su rostro y lo hacia ver claramente lo que John le hacia a Sam, John solo sonreía mientras penetraba con mas y mas fuerzas a Sam

-Zorrita ya eres mia – John tomo de nuevo la quijada de Sam con fuerza – ahora si te quedaras conmigo para siempre y ni tu y mucho menos ese estúpido podrán impedirlo – John Lamio la mejilla de Sam y tomo con fuerza sus caderas para acelerar acelero su ritmo, estaba a punto de llegar a su fin – O por dios! , te espera mucho mas de esto Sam – John sonrio mientras que veía llegar mas rápido su final – o si nena – John gemia en el oído de Sam con fuerza, en ese momento el llego a su final desplomándose en el cuerpo de ella

-Te voy a matar hijo de puta, cabron desgraciado, te voy a matar por tocar a Sam – Freddie intentaba zafarse con todas sus fuerzas

-Ya la toque y lo hare las veces que quiera – John tomo el rostro de Sam y la obligo a ver a Freddie – ¿verdad hermosa? – Sam solo seguía con su vista perdida, no podía reaccionar – ya no la volveras a tocar – John beso la mejilla de Sam y después salio de ella para acomodarse sus bóxer y su pantalón dejado a Sam desnuda frente a todos, ella nisiquiera hacia un esfuerzo por cubrirse o mucho menos por llorar, parecía una muerta en vida – espero que el espectáculo te haya gustado

-Eres un desgraciado – en ese momento John se acerco con una sonrisa a Freddie y sin que se lo esperara lo golpeo en el rostro

-Esto es por robarte a mi chica y créete mas inteligente que yo – Freddie comenzó a escupir sangre de su boca – esto es por creer que me verias la cara de estúpido – John lo golpeo en el estómago – esto es por haber estado primero con ella – John golpeo a Freddie entre las piernas haciendo que el callera arrodillado al suelo y casi gritando del dolor – y esto es por que yo quiero – John saco su arma y apunto a la cabeza de Freddie

-No! – grito Sam reaccionando de su estado de muerto – no lo hagas – sin impórtale nada se lanzó sobre John tratando de quitarle el arma pero el con fuerza la empujo y la hiso caer al suelo

-¿Acaso no quieres que asesine a tu noviecito? – decía John en tono burlo acercándose a ella, en ese momento miro a su mano – que es esto? – grito el tomando la mano de Sam con fuerza – ¿que diablos es esto? – John miro fijamente el anillo de ella y sin pensarlo se lo quito, ella intento sostenerlo pero John le dio una fuerte bofetada – ¿te casaste? – dijo con una sonrisa irónica – te casaste hija de puta ¿ quien te dio permiso? – grito fuertemente el en el rostro de Sam – quien te dijo que te podías casar? – John le avento con el anillo a Sam y este reboto por algún lugar de la habitación, el se acercó a Freddie y sin pensarlo puso el arma en su cabeza – te llego la hora pendejito

-No, no lo hagas! – grito Sam de nuevo – no lo puedes matar, no puedes matar a tu hijo – cuando Sam dijo eso todos voltearon a verla confundidos

-¿Que acabas de decir perra? Yo no tengo hijos

-Es el hijo de Samantha, la chica que trabaja en el bar de tu padre – John se giró con violencia y con fuerza tomo el brazo de Sam

-¿Que rayos estas diciendo estúpida? Quien te dijo eso? – John se sentía confundido y a la vez sentía una ira recorrer su cuerpo, mientras que Freddie se habia quedado en shock, y sabia que eso no era cierto, eso no podía ser cierto ya que su padre era Nicolás y no ese hombre que estaba frente a el – ¿dime quien te dijo eso perra? – John tomo a Sam por el cabello y la hiso verlo – ¿dime quien te dijo eso? –John con fuerza estrello su mano en la mejilla de Sam causándole una cortada en ella

-Yo lo descubri, yo descubri eso – Sam intentaba soltarse ya que John jalaba su cabello con fuerza

-¿Como diablos sabes eso?

-En … en la casa de Freddie habia una foto de una mujer, era una stripper rubia y muy bonita

-Sigue hablando – decía John jalando con fuerzas el cabello de Sam

-Freddie dijo que era su mama y al mirar la foto me di cuenta de que es el bar donde trabajo

-Porque dices que ese imbécil es mi hijo? Porque? – gritaba John con desesperación

-Nora , ay ….- Sam se quejo de dolor - Nora me lo dijo

-Esa estúpida anciana, se las verá conmigo cuando llegue – John tomo con fuerza la quijada de Sam y se podía ver claramente como la sangre escurría por su mejilla – que mas te dijo? Dime que mas te dijo ese vejestorio? – grito con fuerzas

-Cuando … cuando Samantha se fue ella iba embarazada – cuando Freddie escucho eso se quedo paralizado ¿ porque Sam le habia ocultado algo tan importante a el? En ese momento recordó días antes cuando Sam le habia dicho que habia descubierto algo de su mama y el no habia querido saber que era

-Esa hija de puta, esa maldita hija de puta – John solto a Sam bruscamente – y como se que es mi hijo? Esa zorra ya se revolcaba con ese imbécil 

-Nora me lo dijo, Samantha estaba embarazada de ti, tu abusabas de ella todos los días – cuando Freddie escucho eso se quedó completamente paralizado, ese maldito habia abusado de su madre y ahora habia abusado de Sam, ese desgraciado habia hecho infelices a las mujeres que mas amaba en el mundo

-Esa perra desgraciada, cuando la encuentre se las va a ver conmigo – en ese momento una sonrisa se formo en su rostro – ella tiene que venir por su hijo, esa maldita tiene que venir por su hijo y cuando llegue se las vera conmigo

-Mi madre murió – grito Freddie con fuerza – me alegro tanto de que no te vea

-¿Samantha murió? – pregunto John molesto, se acerco a Freddie y lo estrello contra la pared – repite lo que acabas de decir mocoso

-Mi madre murió en un accidente hace años

-Esa maldita, al menos murió … ella se lo merecía por zorra – cuando Freddie miro que John se confio sin pensarlo le dio un fuerte puñetazo a John en el rostro haciendo que este fuera a parar al suelo, John enfurecido se levanto y los otros hombres sujetaron a Freddie con fuerza

-Con mi madre no te metas maldito animal – grito Freddie hecho una fiera por dentro, para el su madre era lo mas sagrado que existía

-Tu madre era una ramera – John le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago mientras que Sam solo veía paralizada esa escena, ella no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada, llevo una de sus manos a su boca y comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte, estaba completamente desesperada y si no hacia nada ese desgraciado asesinaría a Freddie, pero no podía hacer nada, giro un poco su rostro y miro su anillo de matrimonio, se movio un poco y alcanzo a tomarlo en sus manos – yo hice mujer a tu hermosa mamita

-Imbécil, hijo de puta

-Si es verdad que Tienes mi sangre mocoso imbécil, no somos tan diferentes

-Tu no eres mi padre, yo solo tengo un padre y ese no eres tu – John volvió a sonreir

-Sáquenla de aquí – le ordeno John a los hombres que sujetaban a Sam con fuerza

-Freddie! Freddie – Sam estiraba sus manos intentando alcanzar a Freddie y el intentaba soltarse pero por mas que lo intentaban no podían, ninguno de los 2 podian acercarse mucho

-Sam! Sam! – Freddie no quería perderla, el no quería que se la llevaran lejos de su lado, sentía las lagrimas deslizar por su mejillas mientras veía como uno de esos hombres envolvía a Sam en una sábana y la subía a sus hombros – suéltenla, suéltenla –John salio detrás de Sam y les hiso una seña a los 2 hombres que quedaron en ese lugar

-Déjenlo vivo, pero muy golpeado – le susurro a uno de los hombres antes de caminar detrás de Sam

-Freddie! – los ojos de Sam y de Freddie se toparon por ultima vez y no sabían si se volverían a ver algún dia o si ya jamas lo harian, la puerta de la habitación se cerro y Freddie sintió como si a su cuerpo le faltara una parte

-Sam! – grito el con todas su fuerzas – Sam! – volvió a gritar pero fue callado ya que esos 2 hombres lo tiraron al suelo y lo comenzaron a golpear fuertemente hasta dejarlo inconsciente y dejando como ultimo recuerdo a su Sam.

-Ahora si Sam – decía John mientras tomaba con fuerza el brazo de Sam y la obligaba a entrar al auto – ahora si te acabas de condenar – Sam se sentó como pudo en el asiento y a su lado pudo ver a alguien que cubria su rostro y cuando sus ojos se toparon Sam se sorprendió

-Carly! – dijo Sam abriendo sus ojos, Carly traía un fuerte golpe en la frente y su labio roto

-Lo siento Sam, en verdad lo siento – fue lo utimo que dijo Carly antes de que alguien la sacara fuertemente del auto, no sabia que habia pasado, ella se sentía confundida, su cuerpo aun temblaba de miedo y sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir – ya te diste cuenta que ellos no te quieren? – dijo John al subirse al auto – la chiquilla y el padre de ese mocoso me dijeron en donde se encontraban, a ellos no les importas tu, solo les importaba ese estupido, por ellos tu te podias ir a la mierda y a ellos no les importaría con tal de ver a tu noviecito – Sam sintió como sus lagrimas volvieron a salir sin control, ella estaba destinada a ser infeliz, jamas podría ser feliz en su vida, aunque esperaba que fuera una horrible pesadilla, ella sabia que eso era realidad, que ella estaba destinada a sufrir, - bienvenida a tu infierno – fue lo ultimo que dijo John antes de quitarle la sabana a Sam y colocarse sobre ella.

-Freddie te amo – fue lo ultimo que paso por la mente de Sam


End file.
